Snapshots From The Rift
by Tylluan
Summary: This is a series of vignettes that start after Exit Wounds. The stories involve Jack, Ianto, Gwen and Rhys, as well as several minor and OC characters
1. Chapter 1

**_Picking up the pieces_**

"Not the way I want to see the sun come up," PC Andy said, his eyes feeling gritty. He stood on the roof of the police headquarters, scanning the view of the city. Smoke still wafted from isolated locations in the early morning light, but the city was now quiet.

"Aye, I know what you mean," came the tired reply from Rhys as he sat on one of the air con units on the roof. His Harwood Haulage portable CB radio squawked as drivers reported deliveries of critical supplies to people in the outlying areas. "You know, I thought I'd have a nice quiet life. One that involved a little logistics, a bit of fun with the boys, and nights sitting on the sofa with the little woman watching telly. Silly me."

Andy snorted at Rhys' description of his wife as the "little woman." Gwen was tiny, granted, but a firecracker of energy. Seeing her take over last night, organizing rescue efforts and keeping everyone focused had been an eye opening experience. His old partner PC Gwen was definitely a thing of the past, and in her place was a woman in control, who worked well under pressure and despite tremendous odds, was able to motivate the demoralized police department and get them moving. He knew that without her efforts, the sun would have risen on a completely different city this morning.

"Thanks for getting your crews together and helping us out. It made all the difference," Andy said as the reports continued to come in, both through his and Rhys' radios. Communications had just been re-established in the wee hours of the morning, and the telephone system was now working. He had gone up to the roof to escape all the phones that were ringing endlessly in the floors below him.

"Had to be done," Rhys said with a shrug. "Just glad I was in a position to help out." He rubbed his face in an attempt to wake himself up. He couldn't remember when he had last taken a break. He stared over in the direction of Mermaid Quay and his wife. They hadn't talked since she had run off to return to Torchwood, and he was worried. Keeping busy kept him from worrying, but now that things were calming down, he felt an acute anxiety about her. He wasn't the religious sort, but he closed his eyes and offered a brief prayer for whoever watched over alien hunters and American madmen. For he knew that she would be wherever Jack was, if she had found him. A pity he liked the man. He could even acknowledge Jack's charisma when he didn't have to face him. And he knew that whatever happened at work, Gwen would always come back to him. That knowledge was an island of peace inside him, even as the world was falling about his ears. "So what's next?"

"Next, we find out who's in charge and make sure they don't cock it all up again," Andy said tiredly. "We're getting some relief as the MOD sends out troops to help us out, but we're not handing over control to them. They're just bringing engineers and personnel to get us back on our feet. Hopefully that won't be for too long."

"Yeah, the last thing we need is some donkey wallopers to rush in and make a mess of things," Rhys agreed. He shared a look of understanding with the policeman beside him.

A moment later he felt his mobile vibrate. Since it only did it once, he knew he had a SMS from someone, rather than a missed call. Pulling it out of his shirt pocket, he flipped to the screen, wondering if it had been Gwen. It wouldn't be the first time he had a message of "stuck at work" which was easier than having to explain for the umpteenth time that she wasn't coming home again. Though at least he now knew what she really did and if she ever had an excuse, the events of the past few days would be it.

There was a one line message, and it wasn't from his wife. "Please go home – Gwen needs you. JH" He stared at the message while he tried to lift the fog on his mind. Not a message from Gwen, but her boss. He got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he imagined all of the possible things that could have gone wrong with her. On one hand he was relieved that not only was she all right, but that Jack had sent her home. That must mean that things were finally settled. But the fact that he had to send the message at all meant that something wasn't right. He debated ringing her mobile, but something stopped him from hitting the speed dial.

"Right then, I'm off. Gwen needs me," he said, groaning as he stood up and stretched.

"Thanks, Rhys." Andy nodded, exhaustion showing in his face. "Go home to the missus and give her a hug for me."

"Will do. You go get some rest yourself," Rhys said. He felt something pop in his back as he finished his stretch. "Ah, that did it. Damn neck has been bothering me all night. Just call my office if you need any additional help. My boys will be ready to do more if needed."

"G'night," Andy said with a yawn. He turned back to the skyline as Rhys made his way down the fire escape ladder, bypassing the main building completely. When he got to the ground level, he wished he had a motorcycle. Debris was still littered about the streets, so his car wasn't going to be any use. Nothing for it but to go on foot. He set off for his flat, hoping to be there before Gwen got home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gwen go home," Jack said, giving her a gentle push in the direction of the cog wheel entrance.

"I couldn't possibly," she protested, almost cross-eyed with exhaustion. She looked around the deserted Hub. There was no sign of Ianto. She wasn't going to leave Jack. There was still too much to do.

"You're dead on your feet. Go. I'm going to crash myself," Jack told her, tilting his head to relieve a crick in his neck. "We'll do no one any good if we start making mistakes."

"I can sleep on the sofa," she said, determined not to let him push her out.

"No, you're going home. Gwen, you need some time away from here." Jack was patient, but it was obvious that he was not going to let her get her way. "Go home to Rhys."

She stared at him for a few moments, almost uncomprehending what he said. "But…."

"Go." His tone didn't allow for argument. She was almost in a daze as she found herself gently ushered through the door and onto the lift, Jack escorting her up to the surface. When the secret door opened, it was to reveal and equally weary Ianto who was picking up the mess in the office.

"I've rung for a taxi, it should be here any minute," he said, somehow finding some inner core of strength that kept him functioning better than she was. "In fact, it just arrived. I used our priority access to get you a route home, so you can get some rest."

She nodded wearily, finally accepting defeat. She couldn't fight the two of them together, and suddenly she found she didn't want to. All she wanted was to go home, take a long shower and hold onto Rhys for as long as she could. Ianto steered her out the door and into the back seat of the taxi before briefly giving some instructions and money to the driver. As the car sped off, zigzagging around debris he returned to the Tourist Office where Jack was leaning against the counter.

"She's sorted, I hope she gets some rest," he said with a sigh. He turned and locked the door, turning the sign over. Not that anyone would be looking for tourist services for some time to come, but old habits were hard to break.

"I sent a message to Rhys and asked him to meet her at home. Hopefully he's already there or on his way," Jack said. "You need to get some rest, too."

"When I'm finished," Ianto said. He tugged on Jack's sleeve, pulling him back through the wall and down to the Hub. It was on the tip of Jack's tongue to argue and send him home as well, but one look at the other man's face and he knew that would be a mistake.

When they reached the lower level, Ianto led Jack over to the sofa. He sat the other man down and went over to the coffee machine. Jack could smell the aroma of brewing coffee and let his head fall back against the back of the sofa. He had time for a few moments to stop before getting back to things. It helped not to think too much. With eyes closed, he listened to Ianto moving about the small kitchenette. The everyday sounds of the other man puttering around made him relax. It wasn't until he felt the cushion depress with Ianto's weight that he opened one eye to look at him.

"Coffee?" The world would fall about their ears, but still this incredible young man found time to bring some normalcy to his life.

"Decaf," Ianto said, handing Jack his favorite mug. Jack made a face, but refrained from protesting Ianto's decision. While he didn't sleep much, he knew that caffeine wasn't going to be the answer at the moment. He took a sip and savored the flavor. Where Ianto found a decaf blend that tasted so good was anyone's guess. He still had a theory that the other man had some underground connection to South America somewhere and that this coffee bordered on being an illegal substance.

They sat quietly together, drinking their coffee; too tired to move. Jack stretched his arm along the back of the sofa, pulling Ianto closer. Neither of them spoke. They didn't need to. It was a moment of respite that they both desperately needed after the events of the last few hours….


	3. Chapter 3

When Gwen finally climbed the stairs to her flat, she stared at the door for a few moments, wondering where she was. Eventually her mind caught up and she dug into her handbag for her keys. As she fumbled with the lock the door opened, Rhys stood just inside, waiting for her.

She stared at him a long moment before smiling tiredly. Brushing her lips against his, she paused on the threshold. Here was her anchor; her rock. Waiting as he always did. He said nothing but pulled back to let her enter. He was content to let her talk when she needed to. There were dark circles under her eyes, and he watched her move slowly through the short entryway into their living room. She dropped her bag on the coffee table in front of the sofa and bent over to unzip her boots. A sigh escaped her as she did so. She was a mess. Kicking off her boots, she steadfastly ignored the dark stains on her jeans. She couldn't think about what they were. If she did, she'd come apart. Strong hands pulled her leather jacket off her shoulders and she stood in the middle of the room, letting her husband help her undress.

"Let's get you a shower, yeah?" He suggested softly, afraid to break the silence. She nodded, not really thinking of anything. It was best not to think.

He clasped his large hand around her smaller one and pulled her towards the bedroom and the master bath. She padded along in stocking feet compliantly. It felt good to let go, to let someone else take charge for a change. She was so tired. Rhys' large fingers brushed against her cheek before lifting her hair out of the way. Lips caressed the back of her neck before he allowed his fingers to undo the clasp of her necklace. She stood, placid, letting him manipulate her as he undressed her.

Rhys was concerned, but tried not to let her see that he was worried. Something was very wrong, but he didn't want to ask what had happened. She would tell him when she felt able, and the look in her eyes begged him not to say anything. Lips compressed, he undid the button holding her jeans closed and pulled the zip down. Gently grasping the rough material, he slid it down, pulling her panties down her legs as well. His breath caught as he fought the stiffness of the material. The lower half of her jeans was stiff with dried blood. He breathed a sigh of relief, knowing it wasn't hers. There was a story to tell, but not yet.

He lifted first one leg, then the other, pulling her socks off along with the jeans. Unbuttoning her shirt, he pushed it off her shoulders, taking the straps of her bra along with the sleeves. He had to work to undo the hooks, but finally he was able to pull both off, leaving her naked in front of him. Bruises marked her flesh as he looked at her in silence. He moved to throw the clothes onto the floor outside the door, just wanting to get them away from her. To remove the reminder of whatever traumatic event she had witnessed. He knew it was just one of many over the past few days. Turning towards the bath, he started the water running before glancing back at her. It was obvious that she was unable to wash herself. He sighed softly, then pulled his rugby shirt off, followed by his trousers and y fronts. Kicking them past his wife and out the door, he pulled the shower liner back and moved her under the spray of the water. She barely reacted to the spray as it hit her face.

Growing more concerned, he stepping in behind her and pulled the curtain closed. She was standing directly under the faucet, the water streaming down her face. Grabbing the bottle of shampoo, he poured some into his hand before stroking it over her head. Her eyes were closed and she leaned back out of the spray, content to let him take care of her. Once he had lathered her hair, he grabbed the washcloth and added some shower gel. Delicately he cleaned her face, careful not to get any soap into her eyes where it could sting. It was like he was moving a mannequin around, and he felt a growing disquiet form in the pit of his stomach. But he still felt he couldn't break the silence. Humming softly, he washed her, letting his large hands caress her skin. She stood quietly, allowing him to remove the dirt, grime and caked blood from under her fingernails. Soon she was clean and he turned off the water and wrapped her in a large soft towel, enveloping her in its warmth. Her eyes were now open, but it was like she was looking beyond him to something he couldn't see. His only goal at this point was to get her to bed, and hopefully to sleep.

Once he had her dried off he bundled her in her favorite robe, tying the belt around her tiny waist. Grabbing his own robe, he tossed the wet towels onto the floor. He'd pick them up later, once she was asleep. She moved along willingly enough as he led the way to the bedroom and sat her on the bed. Taking up the brush, he knelt behind her and ran it through her hair. She sat quietly while he did so, her gazed wandering aimlessly about the room. Slowly she started to focus on where she was. It was when her eyes rested on the dresser and the vase filled with flowers that her world came crashing down. She gasped.

Rhys froze as he listened to her the shuddering breath. It was like something finally snapped inside and she started to breathe heavily, sobs wracking her body. Dropping the hairbrush, he wrapped his arms around her. Finally. She was reacting.

"Shhhhh," he whispered, lips brushing the top of her head as he held her. They rocked back and forth and she turned her face away from the vase on the dresser, unable to look at the reminder. While she sobbed, he glanced about the room, trying to figure out what had triggered her reaction. He looked over the photos she had taped to her mirror. Most were of the two of them, or friends she had known since she was young. His eyes scanned the dresser. The only thing that was new were the flowers which he had given to her earlier in the week. They were starting to wilt from neglect and were drooping over in the vase she had put them in. He tried to remember where the vase had come from, and vaguely remembered that it had been a wedding present. Perhaps that was what had got her crying. Wracking his thoughts together, he tried to remember who had given it to them. He was at a loss. He was completely rubbish about remembering those sorts of things.

"Hush, sweetheart, it's all right." He murmured. She shook her head.

"No, it's not," she croaked, her voice thick with pain. "It's not all right. It will never be right again."

His heart broke at her words. He felt she had shattered into a million pieces and that it was up to him to put her back together again. The only way he could was to find out what happened. Only then could she begin the healing process.

"What happened, love? Can you tell me?" He asked softly. Her great shuddering breaths had subsided after a while, but tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

"Hwy âr cywir," she whispered, reverting to the Welsh that she had grown up speaking before she had learned English. _They're dead__**, **_he translated easily.

"Who?" He asked her, staying with English, trying to get her to focus. He raised her chin, silently urging her to look at him. Her eyes looked up to meet his, the pupils huge. Her lips trembled as she focused on him. "Who, cara?"

"T..T.. Tosh," she stammered, his voice barely a whisper. "Owen." Something caved within her, and she folded down into a fetal position, shuddering as huge sobs wracked her body. He lifted her into his lap, cuddling her close in an attempt to comfort the deep anguish he felt in her. _No!_ He cried silently, seeing the lovely Japanese woman in his mind. He didn't know Gwen's co-workers that well, but had learned to like each of them over the last few weeks and months once he had worked with them. From the time he had assisted them in that awful warehouse, he had spent time with them, either trailing Gwen about in the hub, or after hours in the pub. He had played pool with Owen, Toshiko and Ianto, teaming up with Gwen for a few drinks and a game or two during those rare occasions when things were slow for the team. While he and Owen didn't exactly get along (there was something about the other man that made him want to draw the line where Gwen was concerned. He had had to hold himself back with an effort, not wanting to cause a disturbance in her working environment. It had been hard, but he had made the effort for her sake,) he had never wished that anything bad happen to the other man.

He had appreciated that Gwen had another woman to work with who could share her secrets with her. Women needed that, and he felt the loss of Toshiko more keenly than he did the thought of her losing Owen. His thoughts went back to their wedding, and he pictured the other woman at the reception. He then moved on to thoughts of two out of a small team of five dying at the same time. He knew that the work she did was dangerous, but had never really thought that they could die in the line of duty. While he had in theory recognized that possibility as part of her police work, this job with Torchwood was far more hazardous. His heart skipped a beat as he thought that this could happen to her someday and he held her close, willing the thought out of his mind.

"How?" He asked her. She shook her head, unable to answer him. He silently rocked her back and forth, giving her what comfort he could. Tucking her head under his chin, he crooned to her wordlessly, offering her the only thing he could – his love, his arms, and a place to shelter while she grieved for her lost friends.

~*~

Ianto didn't move. His head was resting against Jack's shoulder, and he could tell from the way he was breathing that Jack had fallen asleep. He was exhausted. They all were. But what Jack had gone through boggled the imagination. Thoughts swirled in his head like flashbulbs going off – giving him snapshots of images from the last twenty-four hours. It was the faces that got to him – Jack's face as he told him of his brother, John's as he explained the past to them. Gwen's – tears streaming down her face. Tosh. He opened his eyes in an attempt to will the thoughts away. The image of her lying in that pool of blood would be forever burned in his thoughts. It had taken him some time to pull her out of Jack's arms and to prepare her for her journey to the vaults. Once he had moved Jack and Gwen out of the room, he had taken his time, saying his private goodbyes to her. It was the only way he could work through the grief of losing her. Lovely Toshiko. So world weary, but at the same time so childlike. The two of them had shared a special bond – both sharing love of computer puzzles and intuitive thinking. One night when they had been out together commiserating, Ianto had called her his heart sister. And she had been that and so much more.

Owen. His thoughts turned to the man he had been at odds with when he first started. While intellectually he knew that Owen was gone, the lack of having a body to attend to made his loss feel a little unreal. He thought back to Owen's first death at the Pharm, and the grief they had all felt then. This second loss felt unreal. It felt as if he would walk through the door at any moment with a sarcastic comment as was his usual want.

Ianto sighed. He had a feeling that once things settled down that they were going to have to deal with what had happened today. His heart went out to Jack, who out of all of them had suffered the worst this day. In addition to losing Tosh and Owen, he had lost a brother. A brother who had caused all this damage, and who had deliberately set out to make Jack suffer for an event over which he had no control. He had succeeded. Jack would feel this pain and blame himself for everything that had happened. He tried to wrap his mind around what John had told him. It didn't make sense, this utter hatred that Grey had had. He mentally compared him to those poor victims at Flat Holm – people equally ripped from their everyday lives and who had been through some horrible and unimaginable experiences. He ached with the thought that Jack would carry these memories with him forever. He vowed to himself that he would help Jack forget, and to not blame himself for what happened.

Now if only he could get Jack to listen. He rubbed his cheek against Jack's shoulder, content to stay where he was and let Jack sleep….


	4. Chapter 4

_Several days later…._

One day led to another as they worked to adjust to their losses, and to the new and different world they found themselves. Ianto spent his days playing interference between the various outside organizations and Jack, being the buffer that protected him as they clamored for information. He was successful for the most part, though he couldn't step in when MOD or the PM needed to speak with Jack.

Gwen worked herself into a frenzy organizing the local forces and getting them back on their feet. When she was at the Hub, she worked feverishly towards getting them up and running as well. She took it as her personal mission to dole out the tasks between herself and Ianto, both agreeing to free Jack from the day to day stuff of running the operation. There was still the Rift to monitor, reports to put together, and Weevils to catch. The last, she left to Ianto and Jack to do. Hunting got Jack out of the Hub and away from the constant reminder of what had happened to them there.

One day when Jack was down at the firing range trying out a new weapon that had fallen through the Rift, Gwen approached Ianto about an idea she had.

"You want to do what?" Ianto asked, turning around in surprise to stare at his team mate. He had been sifting through news reports at Tosh's old station, looking for any hints of dropped alien tech from the rift that might have passed on to other hands. When it did, it usually ended up becoming news, so he made sure that the stories were scanned so that they could get a jump on anything untoward.

"Redecorate." Gwen said eager to share her idea with her co-worker. "We've done it before"

"We had to before, the place had crashed around our ears," Ianto pointed out drily. "Why?"

"So that Jack won't have to remember. If it doesn't look the same, he can start to heal." Gwen was determined to convince Ianto to go along with her idea. He could control the money to do this, and get the right people in to do the work. So what if they had to retcon them after the fact? This was important.

Ianto laughed. "Gwen, I don't think a new paint job or change in décor is going to help. Give him time, he'll work it out. Just like you and I will."

"But…" She started, prepared to argue.

"No." Ianto shook his head. She almost stomped her foot in frustration. When he could see that she wasn't going to take no for an answer, he put up a hand to stall her protest. "Let me show you something." He cocked his head, listening to see if Jack was still busy. He was. Good. Beckoning to her, he had her follow him over to her desk. He punched in an access code to log into the archives. Typing rapidly, he pulled up a set of reports and opened one. "Please read this."

"What is it?" She asked. She was determined not to be distracted, but was curious about whatever it was he wanted to show her. He moved out of the way and she angled the monitor so she could read it. It was a report with a timestamp of 6, January 2000. She started to read, recognizing Jack's style of writing.

The report detailed the loss of the whole Torchwood team in the early hours of 1st of January. She read it with growing horror when she realized that the team leader killed each of the operatives inside the Hub, leaving only Jack behind. He then shot himself, leaving Jack to pick up the pieces. She stared sightlessly at the monitor, the implications of what had happened swirling about her head. Ianto reached over and selected another document from an earlier date. Then another. Each detailed team members being killed. Sometimes another member of the group at that time filled out the report. Sometimes it was Jack. But it was obvious what Ianto was trying to tell her.

"I had no idea," she shook her head, her glance drifting to the archway leading down to the vaults. "How much he has been through. How much he has seen." Ianto nodded. He had made his point. No amount of redecorating could ever eradicate all those memories for Jack…..


	5. Chapter 5

_Several weeks later…. _

"Jack, I should go with you," Gwen said, trailing Jack around the Hub as he moved about, getting ready to leave.

"I need you here," he said with a glance as he loaded his gun, checked the safety and put it in his holster. "While the rift predictor says that things will be quiet for the next day or two, occasionally it has been wrong. I need you here to keep an eye on things for me."

"But Ianto could do that, while I go with you." She didn't want to beg, but she felt she had to be there when he went to the UNIT base. She was his second-in-command after all.

"Gwen, look. I know you want to be there, but it has to be Ianto. He wrote the report; he needs to be there to give it." He turned to look at her, reaching out and clasping her shoulders. "It won't take us long. We're just going to go in, toss the report at them and leave. We'll be back before you know it." Jack smiled at her. "Listen, call Rhys and have him come in to stay with you if you want."

A step behind him signaled that Ianto was back, attaché in hand. He pulled Gwen towards him and brushed a kiss onto her head. "Be back soon." She nodded reluctantly as he spun on his heel and followed Ianto out the door….

~*~

The black SUV passed through the gates of the UNIT base and headed towards the main building complex. The soldiers standing guard at the doors of the administration building watched with suspicion as the sleek vehicle purred to a stop, blue strip lighting rippling along its surface. The Torchwood name embedded in the fender identified the occupants of the vehicle as both the driver and passenger doors opened.

A tall man emerged from the driver's side of the vehicle. He was dressed in an RAF 1940's style greatcoat, which swirled about his legs as he slammed the door shut. Another tall gentleman in a three piece suit emerged from the passenger side. He briefly opened a rear door and retrieved an attaché case from the back seat.

"I'm sorry sir, but you need to move your vehicle over to the car park," one of the soldiers declared as the two men walked away towards the main entrance of the building. They ignored him and continued to walk past the soldiers guarding the door. "Sir," the soldier persisted. "You can't park here."

"Watch me," came the terse reply in an American accent from the first man. "And don't even think of touching it." The man flicked a glance over the waiting soldiers before nodding. "I don't plan on being here long enough for the engine to cool."

The second man held the door open, allowing the first to pass into the building before following him. They didn't pause at the security desk, but the receptionist had been warned about their arrival and didn't make any attempt to stop them. The only sounds that could be heard were the clicking of their heels on the tile as they made their way across the lobby and up several flights of stairs. The UNIT logo was prominently displayed on the walls, with smaller signs indicating meeting rooms and offices located at each intersection. From the way the two men moved, they had clearly been there before and had no need to consult the signs for directions.

They finally arrived at their destination, which was a room at the end of the hallway. This was the upper administration level for the base and the room was full with men in uniform. The murmur of voices ceased as the door opened and the two men entered. All eyes from around the table followed them as they made their way to the end of the table where two seats were empty.

"Captain Harkness, thank you for coming," one general said gruffly as the first man took one of the available seats. The second man stood behind him.

"General MacMillan," Captain Jack Harkness acknowledged with a nod. He glanced around the room, taking in the group seated about the long table. "Gentlemen."

When it was apparent that the second man had no intention of sitting, an underling nervously cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, and to record the meeting notes verbally into a recorder in front of him. "This meeting has now commenced. Please note that in addition to the aforementioned group from UNIT, that Captain Jack Harkness and Agent Jones from the Torchwood Institute have arrived to report on the events involving that group in Cardiff recently." He looked towards the general who nodded. The young man's glance shifted back to the end of the table where the Captain sat with a stony look on his face. "Captain?"

The man still standing behind and slightly to the right became mobile. He placed the attaché on the table in front of the empty chair and opened it. Retrieving several large reports, he walked around the table, laying one in front of each of the military men seated. Completing the circuit by placing the last report in front of the Captain he placed himself in between Jack's chair and the empty one that was left for himself and stood with his fingertips resting lightly on the tabletop.

"Before you is the completed report from the Torchwood Institute in Cardiff that pertains to the incident in question. Several months ago in mid-September, Cardiff was attacked by person or persons unknown at the time, planting several items which initial scans showed to be alien in nature in a deserted warehouse on the outskirts of the city. The staff of Torchwood Three investigated these items and was caught in a terrorist action as the decoy devices exploded, taking down the building. The staff survived that initial incident, but soon found that this was only one of several terrorist acts that were to happen that day. Multiple locations were targeted – the central IT services building for the area, the police headquarters and St. Helen's Hospital inside the city. A map on page 34 of this report will detail the relevant areas.

"While Torchwood agents were investigating these incidents, the terrorists captured Captain Harkness. The staff worked to neutralize the damage in the city, but local municipal destruction was heavy in the initial attacks. Agent Cooper worked with the South Wales Police to secure that organization which suffered the loss of their central administrative staff, while Agents Sato, Harper and I worked to minimize the destruction in the other locations. The details regarding these incidents can be found on pages 40 through 62." Ianto paused for a moment as the men at the table flipped through the report. He took a deep breath and continued.

"That evening multiple explosions rocked the city, hitting key areas; knocking out central communications throughout the area and targeting the Turnmill Nuclear Power Facility outside the city. Efforts were made to restart the central servers and to prevent a shutdown of the plant, but were unsuccessful. Multiple attacks were now occurring about the city by terrorists posing as gangs along with packs of trained attack animals, causing panic throughout the city. It was an attempt to split the municipal police force and Torchwood.

"Captain Harkness was able to affect an escape from his captor and restrain the terrorist. Agent Sato worked to shut down the reactors with the help of Agent Harper. They were successful in containing the facility, but at the cost of their lives. " Ianto paused, the impassive mask he had held on his face slipping for a moment. He closed his eyes briefly, and then looked down at the table as he took a breath to steady himself. He could see Jack's hand twitch slightly as if restraining himself from reaching out. Raising his gaze to look about the table, he released the breath he had been holding and continued. "While the reactor was contained, it is no longer functional. Cardiff and the surrounding communities are relying on conventional power methods instead.

"The report has additional detail that you may read at your leisure, in appendices A through F. This concludes the report by Torchwood Cardiff." He remained standing, his eyes lowered towards the table. The silence lasted a few moments as the group absorbed the oral report.

"Agent Jones, there are some questions we need ask," one of the three starred generals finally spoke at the other end of the table. Ianto looked up and waited for him to continue. "Were these terrorists extra terrestrial in nature?"

"No sir, they were not. They were human." Ianto replied, his gaze steady on the general's face.

"Were they affiliated with any known terrorist organization?" Another general across the table barked his question.

"No, this was a small independent cell which attempted to infiltrate our organization and was unsuccessful. " Ianto said, his voice, though quiet, carried across the room. "They had no known designation that we could find. We have investigated and are satisfied that there are no links to any international organizations and our conclusions are that this was an isolated incident."

"Where are they now?" The general asked.

"They have been neutralized and are no longer a threat," Ianto replied, staring at the general. The man nodded, taking Ianto's implication that the terrorists were dead.

"What happened to Agents Sato and Harper?" A lower ranked office asked.

"Both killed in the line of duty, sir." Ianto responded, the pain evident in his voice. "Toshiko Sato was shot by one of the terrorists while attempting to shutdown the Turnmill Station and Owen Harper was in the containment field when it went into lockdown." Jack closed his eyes, unable to stare at the wall as he had been throughout Ianto's report.

"And what of the current staff," another question was fired at him.

"Operating at a suitable level of efficiency," Ianto said. "Torchwood Three has been secured and is in normal operation."

"Even though you are down two staff members?" General MacMillan queried.

"Yes, sir." Ianto acknowledged. He met the gaze of the General, who looked down at the report in front of him.

"And what is your part in this organization?" Another question was asked.

"Field Agent and Chief Archivist," Ianto replied steadily. "I came to Torchwood Three after serving several years at Torchwood One in London."

"You were at Canary Wharf?"

"Yes sir, I was." Ianto refused to elaborate further on that and steered the questioning back to the Cardiff incident. Despite the time that had passed, London was still too raw a topic for him, especially after everything that had happened in Cardiff.

He could feel Jack doing a slow burn beside him, so continued to answer the questions so that Jack wouldn't have to. He faced a barrage of questions as each member of the group asked for further clarifications about what happened. Ianto referred them to the written materials, but was reticent about giving further details. The questioning went on for some time, with the same questions being asked over and over again in various ways. Ianto never wavered in his answers.

"Okay, let's cut to the chase," the American general said, sitting back and staring at the duo. "UNIT understands that Torchwood has suffered heavy casualties and is prepared to offer assistance."

"Out of the question!" Jack shouted, finally pushed beyond his level of endurance. "Torchwood does not need the assistance of UNIT, General!" He paused as he saw Ianto gesture with his hand, urging him to calm down.

"Be reasonable, Captain." Another of the UNIT brass spoke now, trying to be conciliatory. "You can't deny your group is working under capacity. Think of it as a loan of some of our key staff to help you get you back on your feet."

"We.. do… not…need…your…assistance." Jack bit each word off slowly, his eyes glaring. "Generals, with all due respect," his tone implied anything but – "Torchwood will not accept UNIT assistance. Not now. Not ever." He stood up and leaned on the table.

"The casualties you refer to were my family," Jack continued, his voice hoarse. "People I selected to work for me because they are the best and the brightest. Individuals with such amazing brilliance; one of whom you would have left languishing in a prison cell not too far from where we stand right now. These people are irreplaceable and there is no one within UNIT with the possible exception of Dr Martha Jones, who would be worthy of taking their places. "

"We would be prepared to loan you the services of Dr. Jones. We understand she has worked with you in the past," General MacMillan said. "And in the future."

"While I would never turn away Dr. Jones' assistance, I will not accept anyone within my group if they had a loyalty to anyone other than myself and Torchwood." Jack retorted, still ignoring Ianto's efforts to get him to calm down. "General, I see this as an attempt by UNIT to infiltrate my organization. I'm not interested."

"Don't be stubborn, man!" Another man cried, reacting to Jack's comments. "We're on the same side here."

"No we are not." Jack said. "Torchwood is an independent organization that was established by Queen Victoria and maintained by royal edict. Outside of the government and answerable to no one. I have seen some of your more questionable uses of alien technology General Collins, and Torchwood will not be a part of it. Enough of this dog and pony show, we are out of here." He pushed away from the table, making it shift several inches before turning and stalking towards the door. Pushing it hard enough that it slammed against the outside wall he stalked through the entryway. "Ianto, we're through here."

Ianto inclined his head gracefully as he took Jack's abandoned report and put it in the attaché case on the table. "Gentlemen, I'm sure you will find our report complete, and that upon referral, will answer any lingering questions."

"Ianto!" Jack's voice could be heard echoing down the hallway.

"Good afternoon," Ianto said before turning precisely in place and leaving the room. The stillness was broken only when the underling pressed the stop on the portable recorder, ending the session. The room erupted as several of the men started complaining at once, talking over one another. General MacMillan ignored them as he stood up and walked towards the window.

In the distance he could hear the revving of a powerful motor as the Torchwood SUV sped away back towards Cardiff, and home.

~*~

The general stood at the window, waiting for the discussion to wind down before addressing them. He turned, looking at each of them one by one. Finally his gaze stopped at a junior member of the group.

"Stan, you have some background on this. You were on the Valiant," he said.

"Yes sir, I was." Stan Seales had been promoted because of his experience on the Valiant. "I did not meet Captain Harkness while I was there, but we all know the stories. They say that Saxon tortured him every day. He never broke."

"What about using Dr. Jones? Can we convince her to infiltrate them on the pretense of joining their group?" General Collins asked. He was still skeptical over the stories that floated around about Harkness. If one believed half of what was said, the man would be immortal.

"She would never go for it, and we can't afford to alienate her," another man at the table spoke up. "Those two are known to be close. They both are dedicated to the Doctor, so we're not going to get her to do anything she might see as a betrayal. We can't even get her to speak about what happened when she was there the last time, other than those parts that pertained to our own investigation."

"What about his staff? That Jones fellow and the Cooper woman? Can we turn either of them?" Another man asked.

"Be serious. You just saw Ianto Jones in action. The man is loyal to a fault. He was one of a couple of dozen of survivors from Canary Wharf and he still transferred over to the Cardiff office, despite what happened. Most of the people who walked away from that battle were broken by it, hospitalized or voluntarily wiped. There is no way he'd ever betray Harkness," Seales said. He knew he was a relative newcomer to this group but he was finding that the older generals were very set in their ways. "Agent Cooper is his second. She also single handedly got the city emergency services organized. She'd no sooner turn on him than Jones would."

"Let's let it lie a bit," General MacMillan said. "We'll keep feelers out to see what's going on in Cardiff. Eventually they'll get overwhelmed, or they'll deal with it. Maybe once Harkness has cooled down a bit we can stop in for a friendly visit."

Seales laughed as the group broke up. The idea of Jack Harkness ever cooling down was akin to taking a ski trip to the sun. He didn't see that it would ever happen.


	6. Chapter 6

"Rhys, be serious," Gwen said impatiently, reaching around him to grab a pepper as he was cutting and nibbling. She was starving! She felt like they had been going non-stop for ages now. Jack had sent her home, saying one of them ought to have a night off. She had protested, but the look on his face brooked no arguments. She had called Rhys as she left, promising that this time she would be home in time for dinner. She tried not to think of all of the other times she had said those words, only to have to break her promise as something came up before she even reached home.

When she arrived home, it was to find him in the throes of cooking. The smells that had wafted through the door as she had entered their flat smelled heavenly. She tried to remember when the last time it was that they had sat down for a meal together and her mind drew a blank.

"I am being serious love," he said, keeping his back to her. He slapped her fingers away from the cutting board. "Stop that or I'll have nothing to cook with, woman." He was determined to have this conversation. Cutting the vegetables allowed him to pour his frustration out on the food, and not her. He promised himself that this time he would keep his temper and that they would have this conversation. Finally.

Gwen leaned back against the counter, watching him work. "I'm sorry, Rhys. Please continue." They were going to argue again, she just knew it. And she had a feeling that this time she wasn't going to be able to distract him.

"When was the last time we sat down and had a real meal together?" He asked, glancing out of the corner of his eye at her. He scooped up the vegetables and added it to the wok, the oil sizzling. He added in some soy sauce and started stirring, mixing it in with the chicken that he had cooked before she got home. "When was the last time we spent a night sitting in front of the telly? Out with friends? When was the last time you saw the girls? Well?" He paused and looked at her. She had her mouth open to answer him but said nothing. "Can you tell me a day recently when you didn't come home after midnight?"

"Rhys, you know how it's been," she said, feeling absolutely wretched when she thought back to the last time she had done any of that. She honestly couldn't remember. For weeks now her life had been a constant blur of work that she almost didn't know what it was like to relax anymore.

"Yeah, I have," he said grimly, turning his attention back to his cooking. "That's the problem. Gwen, I swear I see less of you now than before we were married." He sighed. "Get the dishes, please?"

He heard her moving behind him and tried not to react when he heard her sniffle. He wasn't going to give in this time. He had to make her see how all of this was getting between them. She put the plates on the counter next to him and he quickly dished the stir fry onto each one, adding some rice from another pot. "Let's go sit down."

They each grabbed a plate and went to the table. Sitting down, he looked at her searchingly. She kept her eyes down as she pushed the food around on her plate with her fork. "Eat," he said, taking a bite, but not really tasting it. They ate in an uncomfortable silence for several moments as he waited to see if she was going to respond. When she didn't he put down his fork and reached for her hand.

"Listen love, I know that it's been hard for you," he said, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "And I'm not asking you to quit." He had tried that before, and knew that it would be a mistake to try again. She had had all sorts of arguments about the consequences of her not working at Torchwood and what would happen to innocent people if she didn't. He also had been unable to argue that even if she weren't with Torchwood, they would still get caught up in some of the more sweeping events that occurred. Short of moving out of Cardiff, it was inevitable that they would be a part of some of the odd occurrences which happened. At least this way she was in a position to do something and to help. He still wasn't happy that she had turned down the opportunity to return to the police department. After the disaster, they had been desperate to have her come back and take charge. She had turned them down, opting to remain with Torchwood.

"But please think about us. Think about making time for us," he pleaded softly. She looked up at him, eyes filled with tears. "I'm not asking for much, but just to have you home at a decent hour occasionally. Love, please don't cry."

"I'm sorry," she said, looking down again, a tear rolling down one cheek. "And you're right. I get so caught up on things sometimes that I just lose track. I really don't mean to do it."

"I know you don't, sweetheart. But can please make and effort? For me?" He asked. She nodded and he squeezed her hand. "That's all I ask. Now stop the waterworks because you're going make your dinner soggy." He reached across the table and wiped the tears from her cheek. Closing her eyes, she rested her face against the palm of his hand. "Eat," he urged her.

She picked her fork back up and started to eat. Rhys changed the subject, telling her some funny stories about what was going on with the boys. He had made his point. He just hoped it made a difference….


	7. Chapter 7

_Two weeks after the briefing_

"What, again?" Jack groaned as another rift alarm sounded. The last few days had been hell, with multiple alarms going off. They had only just returned from the last one, and he had been in the act of taking his coat off in the hopes of having a few moments to sit down. With a sigh he shrugged it back onto his shoulders and only paused long enough to grab a fresh round of ammunition for his Webley.

Ianto was already holding a bag of supplies as they met in the entrance that would lead them back out to the car park.

"What is it this time?" Jack asked, still settling his supplies in his pockets.

"Weevil convention over in Penylan," Ianto reported, also handing over a container of spray that Jack tucked into a pocket of his greatcoat. Jack shook his head wearily, but didn't respond. He was tired enough that he let Ianto take the wheel. They sped along the roads in the early morning hours, neither of them having the energy to speak. Occasionally Ianto glanced at the rift monitor that he had mounted to the dash. They were running so lean these days that they seldom had the luxury of someone being able to sit in the backseat to check the computers. His jury-rigged modification would have to do until he found time to route the wiring and displays over to the front seat where the passenger could control it. Time, he thought to himself. Something they never seemed to have these days.

He pulled over to the side of the road. They were close. Getting out, they listened carefully before Jack nodded in the direction of an alley behind a rowhouse. A scuffling sound could be heard, so they moved quietly, tools ready.

"Damn," Jack swore softly, seeing the number of figures in front of them. "Weevils to the left of me, Weevils to the right."

"Here I am, stuck in the middle with you?" Ianto replied, a slight smile on his lips. Jack snorted in response. "Hold on a second." He moved back to the SUV and pulled a plastic bag out of the boot. Jack grimaced as Ianto returned, the smell wafting from the bag revealing the contents. "Dinner. Suitably prepared for the sensitive Weevil palette."

He wore rubber gloves and reached in for the rancid meat. Whistling, he got the attention of the five Weevils milling about and tossed pieces of meat in several directions. They descended upon the free food, fighting amongst themselves. Jack stood prepared with his spray in hand in case any of them decided that a moving meal was more appealing. They waited quietly, watching. Several of the Weevils started to stagger, affected by whatever Ianto had laced into the meat.

"Kinda takes all of the fun out of it this way." Jack sounded almost disappointed. Ianto rolled his eyes. They had been out at least four times this day alone on various rift alerts. Grappling with Weevils wasn't exactly at the top of his list at the moment. He leant against the wall, letting the drug do the work for him.

Eventually they all dropped, and the two men moved in to restrain them while they were still groggy. There was no guarantee the sedative would last long enough to make it back to the Hub, so they did their usual restraints and head sacks to keep them quiet.

"Two in the boot and three in the back?" Jack suggested. Ianto nodded, and together they lifted each body into position. Ianto tiredly pondered where the Weevils got their clothing. Did they come from a land where boiler suits were the height of fashion? Or perhaps the hole in the rift let them escape from a prison colony somewhere. He didn't mention his thoughts to Jack. He knew it was sleep deprivation and that talking about it just wouldn't make any sense.

Jack took the wheel for the ride home. "Don't suppose you thought to bring an air freshener?" He grumbled. While Ianto's idea had been effective, it wasn't the best smell to sit with in an enclosed space.

"Sorry," Ianto apologized. He opened the windows and let the cool night air into the SUV as Jack drove back home. Once they arrived at the Hub, they worked quickly to get their cargo into the cells down below.

"I'm going to have to open the next level," Ianto said as they stood watching the occupants revive. "That will be a first."

Jack sighed. He wasn't sure what to do with their newfound guests. Keeping them indefinitely wasn't a good option, but neither was freezing them. "We can double them up a bit more."

"Oh lovely, then we'll end up with a litter of little Weevils," Ianto said. He wasn't sure whether that would happen, but the last thing he wanted to deal with was a Weevil giving birth down here.

Jack thought about that for a moment and shrugged. "What do you think, Janet?" The Weevil stared at him mournfully before turning away from them. "Maybe not." He looked down at his watch and winced. "What do you say to a nice shower and bed?"

Ianto looked at him for a long moment, considering the suggestion. He sniffed cautiously to see if any smell lingered and was relieve to find that it didn't. "How about just bed?"

"Works for me," Jack said and pushed himself away from the wall. He draped his arm over Ianto's shoulders and together they walked up the stairs and off to bed…

~*~


	8. Chapter 8

Gwen almost danced with impatience as she waited for the Tourist Office wall door to open. She squeezed through before it had barely opened wide enough for her to pass through and made her way down the hall towards the lift. She stopped abruptly, taken aback by the small sign on the lift door that said _'The Management regrets that the lift is temporarily out of order. Please use the stairs.'_ She turned, running down the stairs. As she reached the bottom, she could see Jack sitting on one of the lower steps, a toolbox open at his side.

"Good morning," Gwen said as she took a seat next to him and cautiously peered around the corner. The lift doors were open and standing inside with the bottom of the elevator above him was Ianto, a screwdriver in one hand and a schematic diagram in the other. She raised an eyebrow as she looked back at Jack. "Problems, gentlemen?"

"Just a little electrical issue. Nothing to worry about," Jack said blithely. She wasn't so sure. While she knew that Ianto was smart, she wasn't sure how good he was at this sort of thing.

"Is this a good idea?" She asked skeptically. She had a vision of it catching on fire and taking the Hub with it.

Jack grinned and shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. He seems to be doing okay so far."

"I have hidden skills, the depths of which you have yet to realize," Ianto commented, his voice muffled as he used the screwdriver to pry a wire from one of the circuit boards on the lift. He looked down at the schematic for a moment before returning his attention to the board above him.

"Never let it be said that I am one to underestimate your talents, Mr. Jones." Jack quipped. He stifled a laugh at the expression on the other man's face. "But please, regale me with an explanation for how you learned the essentials of elevator repair and maintenance."

"It all goes back to my misspent childhood," Ianto said, detaching more wires and unscrewing the board.

"Ah yes, you did have a record, didn't you?" Jack mused. Gwen covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. Once these two got going it was better than watching a television program. "I hardly think that petty theft would provide you the skills necessary for this sort of thing." Gwen tsked at the allusion to Ianto's criminal past.

"That's because I never got caught," Ianto said, turning to the two and giving them a wink. "I'll have you know that some of my electrical knowledge came from lifting cars as a teenager."

"Ianto, I'm shocked," Gwen said, trying, but not succeeding very well in stopping a grin. "Stealing cars from penshioners for a joyride?"

"Pretty much," Ianto admitted freely with an impish grin. He came out from the lift shaft and retrieved a butane soldering iron and a roll of lead solder from the toolbox. He lit the iron and watched as the tip began to glow. "Terrible, wasn't I?"

"Gwen, what's the statute of limitations for something like that? We may have to do our civic duty and turn this young man in. For his own good, of course," Jack said. "Perhaps some time spent in a cell would make him learn the error of his ways."

"You want me in a cell, Jack, you have a few of your own to choose from," Ianto retorted. Gwen finally submitted to the urge and giggled.

"Oh, don't encourage him," she said. "Knowing that one, the next thing you know he'll be dragging you downstairs to lock you up." Jack had a speculative look on his face and she shook her finger at him. "Stop it before you think any further on that, Jack. I am _not_ climbing those stairs again so you better let him fix it!"

"Spoilsport," Jack accused her. She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed.

"All right, enough of laffing about. I need to get some work done!" She declared.

"Coffee's on if you want some," Ianto said absently as he held the soldering iron to the board and used a pair of pliers from his pocket to pry something loose.

"Ah, sounds good." She dusted her jeans off as she got up. It was on the tip of her tongue to recommend they call someone in, but she knew how impossible that would be. They couldn't retcon everyone who came in contact with them. Though she was sure that Jack was willing to do so if necessary.

"Right," Ianto said as she went through the open cog wheel into the Hub. "Just need to change this connection and we should be all set to go." Something flashed behind her and she closed her eyes, not wanting to witness what happened next. "Oops."

"What do you mean, oops?" Jack asked nervously.

"Nothing." Ianto said. "Hand me that meter, please." The sounds of Ianto working were muffled by the walls of the Hub while Gwen moved about, getting her coffee from the waiting carafe and going to her desk. She could hear Ianto muttering as he worked and she shook her head as she checked the monitors for activity. All seemed quiet, which was a relief after their last several weeks of running around. She looked around the Hub. It was finally beginning to feel normal again.

As she listened to the two men working behind her, she smiled. Their banter was teasing, Jack questioning Ianto's knowledge and Ianto talking circles around his boss about volts, ohms, electrical currents and capacitors. She wasn't sure if he was just doing it to confuse the issue under discussion or whether he actually knew what he was talking about. A while later the sound of clapping drew her attention back to the door and she saw Ianto take a mocking bow as the lift closed shut behind him.

"Wow, it works!" Jack said, amazed as the lift doors opened again. "Does this mean I owe you a raise?"

"How about standard union electrician rate, with a four hour minimum?" Ianto said, leaning over to put his tools away in the box on the step. Jack moved behind him and grabbed him, pulling Ianto back against him.

"How about just having the undying gratitude of your boss?" Neither of them was aware that Gwen was watching them, an amused expression on her face.

"I thought I already had that?" Ianto teased as he attempted to pull away from Jack's embrace.

"Oh, but this time I'll really mean it," Jack said, wrapping his arms around the younger man. "And I'll let you win the next round of hide and seek." Gwen shook her head and walked away. Those two would be at it all day. It felt good to hear them laughing. Life was finally settling down. Time to get some work done while the rift was still quiet, she decided, pulling up some overdue reports and getting to work…

~*~


	9. Chapter 9

"I like that one," Gwen said, pointing a finger at the screen. Ianto looked at the specs and nodded in agreement.

"Yup, that will do nicely," he said. "Shall we do it?" At Gwen's nod he opened his wallet and pulled out a credit card. Making the on line purchase, he smiled at her. "That's done. I paid for a fast delivery, so hopefully we'll have it by the end of the week. "

"What do you think Jack will say about that?" She asked. He shrugged. Unless Jack was here when it arrived, he probably wouldn't notice. He usually let the domestic stuff of running the place to Ianto, and pretty much let him do what he wanted.

Ianto printed out a copy of his order and placed the paperwork in a folder, then headed out the door and up the stairs to do some work in the tourist office above.

~*~

A few days later Jack was drawn out of his office by the sound of someone grunting. Curious that someone might be exerting themselves when he wasn't involved; he went to find out what was going on.

He was greeted by the sight of Rhys and Ianto pulling a rather large box off the lift.

"Christ, Ianto, couldn't you have picked out something smaller?" Rhys groaned, trying to push the two-wheeler back under the box again.

"Gwen picked it out, blame her," Ianto puffed. He looked decidedly disheveled, which wasn't all that bad a thing in Jack's opinion.

"Oi!" Gwen protested from where she stood out of the way, ostensibly supervising them. Jack leaned against a support beam and crossed his arms. He watched as the two men maneuvered the box back onto the hand truck and carefully moved it down the steps and over to the kitchen. It was only once they had it in position that they noticed Jack standing there watching them.

"Thanks for helping," Rhys said sarcastically, taking in Jack's nonchalant stance. It was obvious that he had been there for some time watching them from the grin on his face.

"You didn't ask," he said. "What is it?"

"A fridge," Rhys said, helping Ianto slice the edges of the box with a knife, revealing the large silver exterior.

Jack looked confused. "We have a fridge."

"The operative word was had," Ianto said as he helped Rhys push the appliance into position. Jack walked over to where they were, stepping over the discarded cardboard. "The old one died."

"It did?" Jack asked. "When?"

"About two weeks ago. I went to go clear it out and everything had gone off," Ianto said absently, picking up a cloth and wiping the fingerprints off the front. "There, that should do it." Rhys climbed off the counter where he had leant over the back to plug in the power. A low hum started when the fridge powered up and Ianto opened the door, pulling the tape off the shelves that had been holding everything in place while in transit. Turning the temperature down, he closed the door and smiled at Rhys. "Thanks, I couldn't have done it by myself."

"No problem, mate." Rhys said, clasping the other man on the shoulder. "It's all about logistics." They shared a grin before he turned to his wife. "And don't you get any ideas about one of these in our flat. It would never fit." Gwen pouted and he picked her up, hugging her tight. She laughingly told him to put her back down, but he refused, instead walking backwards out of the kitchen area and leaving the two men alone.

"Crazy kids," Jack asked as Rhys and Gwen wandered off in the direction of her desk. She was laughing while he was trying to nuzzle her neck. "Why so big?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow as he looked at Jack. "Because size matters?" Jack laughed and gave the other man a suggestive look. "And because I have this hope that we can actually make up some meals and freeze them rather than eat take-away all the time. I'm sick and tired of tossing out whatever it is that we forget is in there. Besides, it will be healthier for us this way."

"Far be it from me to suggest a less than healthy lifestyle," Jack said with a grin. "But how are you going to find time to cook?"

"Ah, I brought my secret weapon from home," Ianto said, turning to the counter and indicating a box. As Jack looked on in inquiry, he pulled something out of the box. "A slow cooker. Easy to set up and run out on for a few hours without anything burning."

Jack walked over and peered inside the pot. "Ianto, you are a marvel."

"Thank you, sir." Ianto said, looking pleased with himself. He already had plans to do some shopping and have enough supplies on hand to get them started. "Gwen had been complaining that all the take-away was making her gain weight, and even with the running around we do, I was beginning to feel a bit sluggish, living on caffeine and Chinese."

"Always a lethal combination," Jack mused as he leaned against the counter and regarded the other man. Ianto was picking up the discarded cardboard and folding it to throw away.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack turned to look across the Hub where Gwen was working with Rhys by her side. The two had their heads together and she was pointing something out to him on the monitor. He returned his glance back to Ianto, who had finished cleaning up and moved to stand next to him. "Ianto, you're making me feel rather domesticated."

"Don't worry sir, I won't ask you to cook or wear an apron or anything like that," Ianto said, amused by the look of apprehension on his boss' face.

"Why, you don't think I'd look good in an apron?" Jack asked with a smirk. Ianto knew he probably meant wearing _only_ the apron, and he had a feeling that they would revisit this topic at some point in the future.

" I do, because you certainly have the legs for it," Ianto said with a slight smile, looking down. "And our new purchase has some other added benefits."

"Oh?" Jack asked, an interested look on his face. Ianto beckoned him over and opened one of the doors.

"There's plenty of room for ice. You were bemoaning the lack of a freezer recently," he said in a low voice and a sideways glance at the other man. Jack chuckled. He then closed it to open another door and indicated several shelves that had drawers located underneath. "And additional space for other items that may need refrigeration."

"Such as?" Jack asked, stooping down to look at the indicated spaces in the fridge section.

"Condiments, hot fudge, cherries, whipped cream and other toppings that you may desire from time to time," Ianto said. He was mentally adding to his list of shopping supplies as Jack smiled in understanding. "The possibilities are endless, really."

"Hmmm, so they are." Jack looked up from where he was crouched in front of the door. "I like the way you think." Ianto gave him a hand, helping him stand up and he pushed the younger man against the open door, effectively pinning him in place. "When do we get to play?"

"When I've had a chance to shop," Ianto said, amused at Jack's apparent eagerness. Jack sighed at the delay.

"Spoilsport," he said, affecting a pout that didn't last more than a moment. He grinned. "I was getting some ideas."

"One can only imagine," Ianto said glancing over Jack's shoulder. The other couple couldn't see them where they were currently standing, so he leaned forward and gave Jack a kiss. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that patience was a virtue?"

The look that Jack gave him made him laugh out loud. "Do I look like the patient sort?" Ianto shook his head mutely, lips pursed together as he tried to stop laughing. "And any virtuous tendencies I had were lost long ago." He could see Ianto's shoulders shaking as he continued to laugh silently. He enjoyed teasing the younger man. It was good to see him happy. And he was pretty irresistible when he had that look on his face. Jack leaned forward to kiss him again, only this time it shifted as Ianto responded to the inherent demand of the kiss, opening his mouth and letting Jack's tongue invade. He raised his hands up to pull Jack closer, forgetting that Gwen and Rhys were only a few feet away.

They broke apart, breathing heavily. Ianto tried to push Jack away, but Jack wasn't paying attention. He saw Ianto looking over his shoulder. "What? It's nothing she hasn't seen already."

"But he hasn't," Ianto whispered, nodding his chin in Rhys' direction. "Besides, I'm getting frostbite here." Jack laughed softly and pulled back enough to let Ianto close the door of the refrigerator. Wrapping his arms around the other man, he began rubbing Ianto's posterior to warm it.

"Hmm, I'm finding this new purchase had some unexpected benefits," he teased. Ianto pretended to shiver, making him renew his efforts to warm him. "So, should I send them home so we can go shopping for supplies?"

Ianto laughed again at the thought of Jack with a shopping cart at the local Asda. The thought boggled. "Jack, look at the time. It's barely one. How can you justify sending them home this early?"

"Time off for good behavior?" Jack said with a hopeful look on his face. Ianto shook his head, still chuckling. "Maybe they want to go home and have some fun, too." They both peered around the corner where Rhys was standing with his arms wrapped around his wife, keeping her distracted from any serious work. "See?"

"You're the boss, you can do what you want," Ianto suggested. Jack had that look on his face again. The one that said that come hell or high water, he'd get his way in the end. He pulled back and leaned against the door of the fridge. Jack turned to him for a moment, looking speculatively at him. When he didn't give him an indication one way or another, Jack made his own decision.

"Okay, enough work for today," he said, clapping his hands and moving out of the kitchen area, Ianto trailing silently behind him. "Gwen, Rhys, go home. Rhys, thank you for helping with the heavy lifting today. I appreciate you're willing to help us out. So go home and enjoy the day. "

Gwen looked rather surprised. Granted it was a Saturday, but they usually worked no matter what the day was. It was only when she noticed that Ianto was looking a little worse for wear that she knew what Jack was up to. Suppressing a giggle, she looked at Rhys, then back over at Ianto. He got the message.

"No problem Jack, glad to help out. Gwen, let's get out of here before Jack changes his mind," he said, grabbing Gwen's hand and pulling her out of her seat. She barely had time to grab her bag before he began hustling her out. "See you later, Ianto."

"Bye," Ianto said, bemused by his friends' quick getaway. As the cog wheel closed, he turned to Jack who was standing there with his arms crossed, looking pleased with himself. He then ran his thumbs under his bracers as he sauntered back over to Ianto.

"Now, where were we?" He asked, a grin on his face. Ianto shrugged.

"I do believe you wanted to go grocery shopping?" He said as Jack stopped a mere centimeter away from him.

"Can't you order that stuff on line and get it delivered?" Jack said as he walked his fingers up the buttons of Ianto's shirt. "I have something else in mind." Ianto looked down, watching the fingers climb up towards his face.

"So I see." He looked up at Jack who had a naughty grin on his face. "What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing that needs to be refrigerated, definitely." Jack said decisively. "Step into my office and I'll tell you what I have in mind." Smiling, he reached for Ianto's hand and pulled him off in the direction of the stairs…

~*~


	11. Chapter 11

_As the weeks begin to blend together…_

Ianto brought a fresh cup of coffee and a sandwich to Jack's office. From the mutinous expression on Jack's face, he was stuck on one of those interminable calls with the PM again.

"Yes, sir. I do understand that. But please see our point of view on this issue. UNIT does not have any jurisdiction over us and anything we provide them is something we do only as a courtesy between our groups." He nodded gratefully as Ianto placed the mug and plate on his desk. "Uh huh, that's right. I do understand the delicate position you are in, sir. But we're already strapped for resources here. I can't hold their hands because I've got enough going on. Yes sir." He rolled his eyes as Ianto leaned against his chair, rubbing the back of his neck. Ianto knew that anytime UNIT was involved Jack ended up with a tension headache. Add the PM to that mix and he probably had a raging migraine at the moment.

Jack pulled a piece of paper towards him and scribbled on it. Looking over his shoulder, Ianto saw he had written _'Please kill me!'_ He chuckled softly. Jack tilted his head back and pleaded with his eyes. Shaking his head, Ianto stepped back and Jack moved forward to write some more. _'I'll make it worth your while!' _

Ianto gave him a stern look and shook his finger. Jack covered the mouthpiece and whimpered softly. A moment later, he was distracted by whatever had been said on the phone. "Sir, please! I have to protest that request! I know they mean well, but we don't need their help. We're doing just fine on our own and I really can't have them mucking up my operations here. Yes, I know. But a visit is out of the question!"

Ianto moved about the room, picking up a report that had fallen off of the desk and pointing a finger towards Jack's coffee which was getting cool. Jack absentmindedly obeyed, taking a sip and closing his eyes in appreciation for the taste. It also had the desired effect of getting him to eat as well. As Ianto left, he heard Jack continue to discourage the idea of a UNIT visit to Cardiff. The other man knew what a potential disaster that could be. Convincing the Prime Minister of that was another story. Ianto was glad he wasn't the one having to explain it to him…

~*~


	12. Chapter 12

Ianto pulled his car off the road and into the abandoned car park. The area looked deserted; the abandoned buildings empty. He glanced down at his portable rift monitor, checking the coordinates. This was the place.

He had been at the Hub working while Jack and Gwen were investigating a disturbance on the other side of the city when he caught the spike that signified a possible return from the rift of someone who had been snatched before. The signs that separated it from a normal spike were subtle, but they had found that those that had those frequencies usually indicated that something or someone had been returned.

He hadn't hesitated. Whomever had been left behind was probably lost, hurt and in need of help. He couldn't wait for Jack to get back, so he grabbed some supplies and headed off in the direction indicated by the spike.

Getting out of the car he turned to get his bearings. The residual energies led off in the direction of the abandoned buildings. He took the bag out of his car and brought it along with him. Stepping over debris and dodging a burnt out car, he finally reached an open doorway. He paused for a moment, listening.

A low moaning could be heard somewhere above and to the left. He stopped when he saw the state of the stairs, but knew that there was nothing to do but be careful. Staying to the outside edges where the frame seemed strongest, he made his way up the stairs to the second floor. The sound had grown stronger, so he was close.

Cautiously walking down the hall, he peered into door frames. This looked like it had been an old tenement building. Probably one slated for demolition soon, judging by the state of it. He was getting closer. Carefully he peered around the corner of the next room. He didn't see anyone immediately, but the sounds were definitely coming from this apartment.

He stepped over the trash in the doorway, skirting a soiled mattress that had obviously been the resting place of some homeless person. Entering the central living area, he stopped, head cocked. Yes, it was definitely coming from the bedroom in the back. He made his way down the short hall and peered into the room.

Someone was crouched on the floor, shivering. They were covered in rags, and what skin he could see looked red and blistered. He closed his eyes briefly, lips moving in a silent prayer. Sighing softly, he entered the room. The person huddled whimpered at the sound of his shoes on the broken glass, trying to push themselves even further into the floor.

"Shhhh, I'm not going to hurt you. You're back home," he assured them, moving cautiously. He didn't want to startle the person any more than he had to. Sometimes, the people they recovered were damaged beyond all hope. But sometimes, they hadn't been gone so long and could recover. He could only imagine what they had experienced in their time away from Earth. None of the ones that came back ever had a good experience, but some were worse than others.

"Home?" A voice rasped. The bulk moved, and through matted hair he could see eyes peering at him, half in hope, and half in suspicion that this was some cruel trick.

"Yes, home." He said quietly. He knelt down so he could look at the other person, and so that his height wouldn't intimidate them. "I'm here to get you help." From what he could see of the other, they needed some serious medical treatment for burns. Looking at the blistered skin, he knew that they had to be in a lot of pain. "Please."

The figure moved up slightly out of its crouch. "Home?" He could see more of the face and judged that the individual was probably a man, judging by the bone structure. The skin was too damaged to show any sort of beard, if they had ever had one.

"Yes. I'm Ianto," he said, putting the bag down beside him. "I have some medicine and blankets, but I need to get you to where a doctor can look at you. Can you tell me your name?"

The person just stared at him. He looked at the clothes and saw something that appeared to be a name tag on the shirt pocket, like it was a service station uniform, or had been at one time. He tilted his head, trying to make it out. He wasn't sure, but it looked to read Dafydd. Ianto made a mental note of the name to cross reference it against the missing persons list. "Is your name Dafydd?"

Eyes widened at the name. "It's okay, I'm here to help," Ianto said softly. The pain in the other's eyes was almost unbearable to see. They looked haunted. He glanced down into the bag and reached for a can. "I'm going to spray this on you, to protect your skin from the dirt. It should soothe you, too." He pulled off the cover and slowly moved towards the man huddled before him. Dafydd flinched, even given his slow movements.

The hiss of relief though as Ianto gently sprayed his arms and legs was audible. "Can you stand?" He was afraid to touch the other man in case he did more damage than his trip had already caused. Dafydd was looking a little dazed, the relief evident in his expression. How long he had suffered was anyone's guess, but just the simple act of spraying the antibiotic on his skin had already made a difference.

"Dafydd, I need to get you to a place where someone can help you. Can you get up?" He himself stood up and made a motion with his hand for the other man to do so as well. When all he got was a stare, he knew he was going to have to touch the other man. Stifling a sigh, he reached into a pocket for some latex gloves. He didn't want to cause any sort of infection, although crouching on the dirty floor wasn't doing him much good either. Once he had the gloves on, he extended a hand. Dafydd slowly reached out one horribly blistered hand and clasped his. Slowly, he pulled the other man up, and then moved behind him to spray the back of his arms and legs.

"Dafydd, I need you to walk with me. I can't carry you, and we need to get you to my car." He put the medicine back in the bag and zipped it. Slinging the bag over his shoulder, he moved a few steps away and waited to see if the poor man would follow. Shuffling through the broken glass, the other man slowly followed him, eyes wide as he looked around the place. Ianto slowly backed out of the abandoned apartment, watching Dafydd. He wanted to be able to help if something happened. Judging by the clothes he was wearing, he was once a much larger man, as the rags sagged about his thin frame as he moved along slowly.


	13. Chapter 13

They made their way down the corridor until they got to the stairs. Ianto hesitated, concerned that the treads wouldn't bear their weight. He didn't think Dafydd was going to be agile enough to follow him by walking on the edges where the frame could provide more support, so he slowly made his way down the stairs, testing each one with his weight before gesturing for Dafydd to follow him.

It was awkward, walking backwards down the steps, but he wanted to be able to catch Dafydd if something happened. His luck held though, as they made their way down the stairs and out of the building. Dafydd threw up his arm as they reached the sunlight and cowered for a moment. Ianto waited patiently, knowing that the sunlight wherever the other man had been was probably what had caused the damage to his skin.

"It's okay," he said softly, trying to calm the other man. "I'm here." Dafydd lowered his arm and stared in wonder at the sky. Tears were running down his cheeks, mixing with the weeping sores from his blistered skin. After a long pause he stepped back out into the light, though he did hunch down reflexively.

"Almost there," Ianto said encouragingly. He thought about trying to move his car closer, but figured he'd do some damage to the tires if he did. Slowly he coaxed Dafydd across the abandoned lot until they got to his car. Dafydd stopped, staring at the vehicle as if he had never seen one before.

Reaching into the bag over his shoulder, he pulled out a blanket that was usually used for protecting burn patients. He opened the passenger seat and spread the blanket out over it. "Can you sit here?" He wondered if he should just let Dafydd lie in the backseat, but when the other man moved to sit, he backed away and let him gingerly take a seat. Once the other man had gotten both legs into the car, he gently shut the door, making sure that he didn't accidently hit him.

He stowed the bag in the back seat before getting into the car himself. He looked over at the other man, who was gazing in wonder at the interior of the car. It made him wonder what time frame he had been in originally before he was snatched by the rift. He opened his mobile and dialed a number.

"Yes, may I please speak to Helen? Yes, tell her that it is Ianto Jones calling," he said when someone picked up at the other end. "Hi Helen, hope all is well. I have another one for you. Yes, we're on our way. Oh, if you could, that would save me a step in calling the boat captain. Thank you. And you may want to have someone on hand who can handle burns. Yes. Bad. I'll see you within the hour then. Thanks," Ianto said before closing his mobile. Dafydd just stared at him when he pocketed the tiny phone and put it in his suit jacket pocket.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. Dafydd nodded. Ianto reached down and opened up a bottle of water. "Can you hold this?" He held the bottle out and Dafydd grasped it carefully with both hands. "Drink that, but slowly." He waited until the other man had sipped a few times to bring the level down before he started the car and shifted gears. He was going to drive carefully. The less he jostled the poor man, the better.

It seemed like a long drive until they got to the wharf, but the sun was just dropping to the horizon when they arrived. He was happy that there weren't a lot of people along the waterfront and he got another of the blankets out of the back to shield Dafydd from onlookers when they got out of the car. He carefully wrapped the thin fabric around the other man, wincing at the whimpers he heard from just the light touch of the fabric. They made their way to the waiting boat, Ianto moving Dafydd up the ramp and inside where they would be out of the salt air.

"I'll be right back," Ianto promised before heading up to speak to the captain. "Evening, Captain."

"Evenin'" the older man said with a nod. "Another one, eh?" Ianto nodded. "You go sit back then, and take care of the poor bugger. " Ianto thanked him before turning away, but not before he heard the other man griping about stupid government experiments. He made his way back to the cabin and stepped inside. Closing the door, he sat opposite Dafydd and watched him. He wasn't sure if he should offer food, and decided that it would be best to wait until after the doctors had seen to him first. He still had the water that Ianto had given him, taking a sip from time to time and savoring it, as if he hadn't had anything so good in years. It was possible he hadn't.

Dafydd started as the boat pulled away from the pier and he clutched the edge of the seat in reaction to the slow rolling as they made their way across the water. "It's okay," Ianto assured him. "We're going to a place where someone can help you and you'll be safe."

"Home?" Dafydd asked. It was the only word he had spoken since Ianto had first found him.

"A new home," Ianto said. "One where people can help you." They were making good time across the water as the engines purred below, driving them through the water. "Dafydd, do you remember your last name?" Dafydd just stared at him, not answering. It was possible he didn't remember his first name either, after whatever he had experienced. Ianto sighed and slumped down in the seat, staring at Dafydd and wondering what he had been through. At least he was functional and could understand English. Sometimes when he found someone returned from the rift they were almost catatonic from whatever had happened to them. He had hopes that Dafydd would be able to recover somewhat, since he was still responsive.

Eventually he heard the ringing of the bell which signified their approach to the shore. Ianto made his way out so he could help toss the rope to a waiting attendant, who pulled the boat up to the dock. Usually the captain stayed inside, not wanting to see his passengers if he could help it. Ianto was sure he had nightmares about some of the things he had seen and heard, but he kept on helping them, knowing that they were there to assist these poor, tortured people. Even if he didn't know the real cause of how they received their injuries.

The attendant rolled a set of stairs up to the boat and Ianto went inside to help Dafydd up and over the side. Dafydd resisted at first, scared by the man on the dock until Ianto quietly assured him that the man was there to help. Once he had carefully gotten Dafydd onto the dock, he and the attendant got him seated in a wheelchair and walked up the pathway to the facility on the island. They would have to walk from there, but at least that saved poor Dafydd from walking the whole way.


	14. Chapter 14

They made their way to the hospital complex swiftly and Ianto opened the door. "Dafydd, you'll have to walk from here. There's a few steps down. Take your time, we'll help you." He went first to assure the other man, with the attendant following behind him, both ready to catch him if he stumbled. Slowly they made their way down, step by step until they reached the bottom.

"Is this our new guest?" A rich contralto voice asked. Ianto turned to Helen and smiled.

"Yes, this is Dafydd. Or at least that is the name that's on his shirt. Dafydd, this is Helen. She's one of those people who are here to help." Dafydd looked down, as if he were afraid to face her. "It's okay, Dafydd," Ianto assured him. Helen raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. Quietly she gestured for them to follow her. Ianto and Dafydd moved along behind her until she entered a room to the side. This was their general debriefing and examination room. Ianto had been there many times before, either by himself as he was now, or with Jack when they had come together. When they crossed the threshold Ianto closed the door for some privacy.

"Dafydd, could you sit here please?" Helen asked, keeping her voice low and even so as not to scare the injured man. She had seen this kind of skittishness in most of the patients when they first arrived, so damaged by whatever had happened to them. When Ianto nodded in encouragement he shuffled over to the examination bed and sat down on it. Helen raised it up slightly so that his feet were off the ground and he looked around in wonder as it moved beneath him. "The doctor should be right with you." She left the room briefly before returning with a hospital gown. She looked at Ianto in hesitation, holding it up.

"I'll handle this, thanks," Ianto said, taking the soft fabric. She paused for a moment before nodding and leaving them for some privacy. "Dafydd, we need to get you out of those clothes so the doctor can examine you. I'm going to cut those off, so we don't do any more damage to you. Is that all right?" Dafydd just looked at him, not responding. He sighed. Looking at the tray near the bed he picked up a pair of scissors and carefully approached the other man on the bed. Cautiously, so not to startle and accidentally cut him, Ianto reached for a sleeve and started cutting. Dafydd watched him placidly, not responding in any way to his actions. Growing more confident, Ianto worked faster, cutting first the shirt, then the thin trousers off of him. He had nothing on underneath and the flesh that was revealed to be in not much better shape than the more exposed areas. Ianto winced in sympathy, but didn't say a word. He then picked up the gown and put it on the other man, covering him from knees to shoulders. He tied it around Dafydd's neck and stepped back. He picked up the discarded rags and put them on a tray for later examination. They might be able to find something out by examining the cloth itself. He bagged a sample to bring back to Torchwood, and as he did he heard the door open.

"Good evening," a tall man walked into the room, smiling. His dark mahogany skin made a striking contrast to his white teeth when he smiled. He moved slowly, clearly having been warned by Helen about their skittish patient.

"Good evening, Dr. Samuelson," Ianto said with a smile. He liked the big man who was so gentle with the patients. "This is Dafydd." Dafydd's eyes had grown huge when the other man entered. "He's burned over most of his body and hasn't spoken much since I was able to recover him."

"Hello Dafydd. I'm Dr. Samuelson, but you can call me Sam. Most everyone here does," the doctor said with a quiet smile as he pulled up a stool and sat opposite his patient. He pulled the table closer and started his examination. Dafydd never said a word, though once he whimpered and the doctor apologized for inadvertently hurting him. He laid down obediently when the doctor asked, and audibly sighed with relief as some burn medicine was smoothed onto his limbs. The doctor worked quickly, but efficiently, trying to work fast enough so that the pain wouldn't be too much to the poor man. He wrapped the limbs with burn fabric that was designed to allow the skin to heal without infection.

"Has he eaten?" He asked Ianto, who was standing off to the side writing on a clipboard with what information he knew about the new patient.

"No, I only had a chance to give him water." Ianto said. "He seemed parched."

"I'm sure he was. Please ask Helen if she can put something together that would be easy for him to handle. Or we could get one of the orderlies to feed him if he can't." The doctor said, gently urging Dafydd onto his side so he could treat the back.

Ianto went out and asked Helen for some food. He was determined to assist if Dafydd couldn't eat by himself. Helen came back a short time later with a bowl of oatmeal and some milk. That would probably do for a first meal, so Ianto took the tray and went back to the examination room. Dafydd was sitting back up and the doctor was speaking to him quietly. He looked up and smiled for the first time as he saw Ianto enter the room.

"I'm back with some food," Ianto said with an answering smile. "How is he?"

"Physically? Nothing that won't be healed by time. But the rest?" The doctor shrugged. "We'll see. Do you want to stay with him?"

"Yes, please," Ianto said. The doctor nodded and said something about having the staff get a room ready for their new guest. Ianto took the stool that the doctor had used and balanced the tray on his knees. "I have some oatmeal here. Would you like some?"

Dafydd looked down at the bowl, then to his bandaged hands. It was obvious that he wouldn't be able to feed himself. Ianto smiled in encouragement before picking up the spoon. Carefully he tested the temperature before bringing it up for Dafydd to eat. The man took the first bite eagerly and moaned at the first taste of human food in whoever knew how long. "More?"

Dafydd nodded. Slowly Ianto fed him, pausing occasionally and holding the glass of milk so that he could drink through the straw. When they were done, Dafydd sighed, closing his eyes. It was a simple meal, but one he obviously appreciated. Ianto moved the empty tray to the table beside him and talked, telling Dafydd that he was safe here and although he had to leave soon, he would be back. Helen came in and Ianto helped her change Dafydd into some loose clothing that wouldn't restrict him too much. They then led him to a room which already had his name written on the door in chalk.

Dafydd paused, staring at the writing, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks again. He heaved a shuddering breath before stepping through the doorway.

"Dafydd, this is your place. Remember that as long as you are in this room, you'll be safe. If you don't want to come talk to anyone, that's okay," Helen said in a low voice. "But this is your haven. If you need anything, you'll have to tell us, because we won't know otherwise. But we hope you'll be happy here, and can get better."

Ianto stood in the doorway as Dafydd moved about the room, staring at the bed before going over to a dresser. They had already put several changes of clothes there for him, as well as his medicines and supplies on top. Stopping in the middle of the room, he turned and stared at Ianto.

"Safe?" He croaked.

"Yes. You'll be safe here," Ianto nodded. Now that he was out of the ragged clothing he had worn, he looked a lot younger than Ianto had first thought. Perhaps he'd be able to heal in this place, and they would find out more about what his story was. "You should rest now. I'll be back to see you again." He turned to Helen. "Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for, honey," she said with a smile. She left the room with Ianto and as she closed over the door they could see that Dafydd had crawled onto the bed to lie down. "Poor lamb."

"I hope he can recover. The burns are only a part of it," Ianto said. He didn't need to say more. All of the people here were damaged in multiple ways. Their hope at the best of times was to just make them comfortable enough to forget the pain of what had happened to them. And when they couldn't do that, they just provided the medication to make the poor people forget. He sighed heavily and she rested her hand on his sleeve.

"We'll do our best, you know that." He nodded and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. "Careful, handsome, you'll turn my head."

"Ah and I thought you only had eyes for the Captain," Ianto teased, glad for the change of topic.

"That one? He's all talk and no action," Helen said dismissively. "He is easy on the eyes, though." Ianto chuckled. He could certainly agree with that statement.

"I'm off or I'll miss my boat," Ianto said with a smile. "Thank you." He said his goodbyes to the other staff as he left the facility and made his way down to the boat, which was still waiting for him. The captain didn't speak as he pulled away from the little dock and made his way back to the wharf in the dark. Ianto sat inside the cabin, lost in thought. He almost missed his mobile ringing, he was so preoccupied.

Looking down at the number he answered. "Good evening, Jack."

"Ianto, where are you?" Jack asked. He had only just got back to the Hub himself and had been concerned when he couldn't find Ianto.

"Just on my way back from Flat Holm. We have a new resident," Ianto replied. Jack didn't miss the tired sound of his voice.

"How bad?" Jack asked.

"Bad enough that he can't speak, not so bad that he may not in the future. Only time will tell." Ianto couldn't help letting a little sigh escape as he thought of the other man. "I'll tell you when I get back to the Hub."

"Okay, I'll be waiting," Jack promised. "Come home, Ianto." They rung off and he waited for the boat to arrive. He looked forward to getting back to Jack and to the Hub. It was more home than his flat was these days. He thought of all that had happened so far. For all the heartache, he wouldn't miss the moments where he could help people, even if only in the small way he was able to help Dafydd. He hoped that he would be able to return and see the young man recover his life, even if he had to stay at Flat Holm to do so.

The sound of the boat scraping against its moorings pulled him out of his reverie and he disembarked. Waving to the captain who was tying down the boat for the night he went to his car and headed back to Jack, and home…

~*~


	15. Chapter 15

_As the weeks stretch into months…_

Jack stared across the room, not really focused on anything in particular, but just listening to the comforting sounds of the Hub around him. He couldn't sleep. The nightmares had woke him up again, leaving him in an oddly retrospective mood. In some ways it felt that nothing had changed. But looking around, he knew that nothing would ever be the same.

He walked down the stairs, eyes tracing a path that was both familiar and strange. He looked to his left. Tosh's station. He hadn't had the heart to take down any of her pictures, so he looked at each of them in turn as he stopped in front of the monitors. Photos of Tosh, laughing, smiling. His beautiful, lovely Toshiko. It still hurt, even after the time that had passed. He fingered one photo gently, pushing back the curling edge. It showed Tosh with Owen's arm around her. It had been taken one night out in the pub around the corner. He smiled, remembering it clearly. It had been a karaoke night and they had all taken a turn at singing. Tosh had done a Madonna song; she had been fantastic. Gwen had tried to do something by Britney, but had been complete rubbish at it. The only thing that had saved her on stage was her moves as she danced along to the video behind her. No one had cared that she couldn't sing. Owen had refused to sing at first, but ribbing from his team mates and enough alcohol had pushed him onto the stage. He had done a sultry Robert Palmer number, and Tosh and Gwen had jumped up on stage to dance behind him.

Ianto. Jack smiled as he remembered. Ianto had been a surprise. He had picked some grunge rock song on the box and had completely rocked his way through the number. They sat there with their mouths open in shock. None of them, other than him of course, had seen this rougher side of Ianto that didn't get out often. By the end of the number he had had half the girls in the audience at his feet, swooning and flashing him their bits.

Jack had been the last one to get up. He found an old Andrew Lloyd Webber show tune and had belted it out. None of them had been surprised by his performance, they had expected nothing less. And while he didn't have the horde of girls at his feet, he had gotten a large round of applause after he finished. It was then that he bought another round of drinks and they had taken pictures of one another.

His finger traced out the delicate lines of her face as he smiled, remembering. Moving his glance over to Owen, his smile faltered. Owen. A man so brilliant and so terribly broken. He had tried to help; to pick up the pieces of his shattered life and help him put it together. He felt that he had failed this man in so many ways. His mind went back to their first meeting, and then their second in the cemetery. He had coaxed Owen to join them, to make a difference. He knew that Owen had been bitter, but he had hoped that in some way that the other man had found a purpose in what he did here, and that he had found some measure of happiness. He sighed, looking at the photo again.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" A voice said softly. He closed his eyes, trying to hide the pain that he knew Ianto would see if he turned to look at him. Hands rested on his shoulders, kneading gently. "Seeing them smiling. Looking back and thinking – if I knew then, could I have done anything to stop it?" He nodded silently. He could feel the wetness on his cheeks. "Jack, you can't go back. Even if that thing were working," Ianto lightly caressed the wristband that never left Jack's arm. "It probably wouldn't have changed things."

Jack sighed, leaning back into Ianto's hands. "I know. If anyone knows about the problems with a time paradox, it would be me. I still miss them."

"As do I," Ianto said softly, resting his chin on Jack's shoulder. "I even miss Owen acting the prat, calling me tea-boy and accusing me of being rubbish as an agent. I miss his crass jokes, one liners and the fact that for a man who practiced medicine, he didn't care about hygiene in any place other than the operating table."

"You know he only did it to wind you up," Jack said with a chuckle. He rested his cheek against Ianto's as he smiled.

"Yup," came the reply. "The man was a pig. And even though he drove me mad, I still loved him for it." Ianto sighed. "Plus, you can't argue he did a great rendition of 'Addicted to Love.' The irony of him doing that song still stays with me."

Jack chuckled again. "I was just thinking of that night. We had some good times, didn't we?"

"We did," Ianto agreed. "Even if he did cheat at basketball." Jack grinned.

"Thank you," he said, tilting his head back and breathing in the unique scent of the man behind him. "Sometimes having a bit of perspective helps."

"You're welcome," Ianto said. After a moment he nibbled on Jack's earlobe. The other man sighed, enjoying the sensation as he let his mind drift. "How about we head back to bed and you let me ravish you," he murmured softly.

"Why Mr. Jones, are you propositioning me?" Jack asked, amused.

"Yep," came the simple reply. "Interested?"

"Absolutely," Jack said, turning in Ianto's embrace. "Ravish me, please." He captured Ianto's lips with his own, savoring the taste. "Mmmmmm."

"C'mon," Ianto said as he pulled back. Taking Jack's hand, he tugged him backwards, and back to bed…

~*~


	16. Chapter 16

Jack came into the Hub and stopped abruptly, Gwen practically walking into him.

"Oi, warn a girl when you're going to stop like that!" She exclaimed, rubbing her nose where it had collided with Jack's back.

"Sorry," he said, smiling down at her. "Do you smell that?" He inhaled deeply. Gwen sniffed and smiled. "Is Ianto cooking?"

"Smells like," she said, ducking around him to drop her bag at her station. "Ianto?" There was no answer, so she made her way over to the kitchenette and took the lid off of the slow cooker to peek inside. "Lovely." Jack had followed behind her and sniffed again.

"What is it?" He asked. A moment later his stomach rumbled and Gwen laughed.

"Dinner, I suppose," she said, replacing the lid. "Looks like a roast. Makes the place seem homey, doesn't it?"

"It does," Jack said. The things Ianto did never ceased to amaze him sometimes. "Wonder where he is?"

"Archives, probably," Gwen said as she checked the carafe. Good, it was full. Neither of them dared attempt to run the coffee maker, but Ianto was pretty good about leaving some for them when they needed it. Since they were so short-handed, they had to make compromises, and fresh coffee was one of them. Though, she reflected, even Ianto's not-so-fresh coffee was good. She poured a cup and raised it in inquiry to Jack, who shook his head.

"I'm going to put this away," Jack said, waving a device around as he turned and headed off to his office. They had just recovered it from some teenage kids who thought it would be fun to use in their role playing game. Until, of course, it lit up and started causing all sorts of trouble. Jack shook his head as he thought about the mess that they had found when they got to the house the kids were in.

He dropped the device on his desk and pulled off his greatcoat. A moment later it was taken out of his hands as Ianto appeared from nowhere and hung it up. "Hey," Jack said with a smile.

"Good afternoon," Ianto said, his hands smoothing out the coat after he put it on its hook. "How'd it go?"

"As well as could be expected when you blow the windows out of a house," Jack said with a chuckle. "I don't think their parents are going to be pleased when they get home. Here it is."

Ianto turned to the desk and regarded the device. He glanced at Jack who nodded. Given that tacit approval, he carefully picked it up and examined it. Most of it was diamond shaped and royal blue, with white lights circling the circumference. One end extended out into a pole, almost as if one would hold it. He made sure he didn't accidentally trigger any depressions or switches.

"Looks innocuous enough," he said, glancing back up at Jack. "How'd it end up wrecking the house?" It was this aspect of the job they did that he found fascinating. Finding alien tech and figuring out what it did. Jack leaned against the desk, close to where Ianto was standing.

"It apparently reacts to sound," he said, reaching out to indicate a dark area that looked like a sponge or something. "That's a sensor. They were running a role playing game and one of the kids was a bit too enthusiastic with pretending he was a troll. His growling trigged the device which went into a protection mode. It emitted a frequency that shattered every piece of glass in the place. They were just lucky it didn't hit the range to blow out their ears. When Gwen and I got there, they were writhing on the floor, though." He looked up at Ianto. "Kids."

"It's a good thing they weren't in a public area. It could have been much worse," Ianto mused, turning the device and examining it before placing it back onto Jack's desk. "Do you need to do more research or should I just file this away?"

"No, leave it for now. Something seems familiar about it, so I'm hoping I can jog my memory by having it here." Jack said, pulling out his chair and sitting down.

"I could also look in the archive records and see if we have something similar," Ianto suggested. Jack nodded absently, intent on the device before him. Ianto watched him for a moment, but he was lost in thought. Give Jack a puzzle and he'd worry at it like a dog until he got what he wanted. Ianto smiled and turned away to go back to work.

"Oh, Ian?" Jack said, making the other man pause. "When's dinner going to be ready?"

"Shouldn't be too long, sir. I'll be sure to let you know when it is," Ianto assured him.

"Good, because it smells delicious," Jack said with a grin at Ianto before turning his attention back to the device on his desk. Ianto chuckled, amused to know that despite Jack's preoccupation, he still had some priorities where food was concerned. Ianto headed back down to finish his chores before they stopped to eat…


	17. Chapter 17

A short time later he let both Jack and Gwen know that the food was ready. Invariably, if it was slow enough they ended up sitting near the sofa with a card table that Ianto had set up for them. Since it was just the three of them these days it didn't make sense to do anything more formal.

He had just finished setting up for the meal when Jack came down from his office, wiping his hands together. "Mmmm, I'm starving!"

"Can't have that, sir. Please, take a seat." Ianto said, moving back to the kitchenette area and pulling some drinks out of the fridge. He got a couple of bottles of water and some iced tea for Gwen. She murmured thanks as she sat down. Ianto surveyed the table to make sure nothing was missing.

"Sit, Ianto. You're making me nervous." Jack said, grinning as he indicated the seat next to him. After a moment Ianto took a seat and dished some of the food from the serving dish onto his plate. He had a glass of sparkling water to drink. Gwen moaned in delight as she took a bite of the pot roast. It was heavenly! She was so glad that they weren't eating take-away all the time anymore. She did feel a twinge of guilt that she wasn't home with Rhys, but she made a promise to herself that she would get out early, once she had finished the paperwork that needed to get done.

"Any luck?" Ianto asked Jack after they had all been eating quietly for a few moments.

"I think so. I seem to remember something similar on a trip once," Jack said before he took a gulp of water. "It was from when I was in the Time Agency, which is probably why I'm having such a hard time tracking it down." He caught Ianto's slight frown at his mention of the group of which John also was a member. "Ah, don't look like that – it wasn't all bad."

"What do you remember?" Gwen asked, curious. For all the man's faults, she did like John Hart, though she could see why Ianto would feel a wee bit threatened by the other man. John represented a past that Ianto had no part in, and was an unknown.

"It was on a planet in a galaxy far, far away," Jack started. Ianto snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Did you see Yoda?" He asked, deadpan.

"No, no Yoda," Jack said with a grin. "Who's telling the story here?" He mocked glared at Ianto who held his hands up in defeat. Jack turned to Gwen who had to stifle a giggle. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I think it was on a planet called Stilariken. Or something close to that, anyhow. It was in the Andromeda galaxy, if I remember correctly."

"Andromeda isn't a galaxy far, far away, Jack," Ianto quipped, unable to resist teasing the other man. "It's practically next door. It's only two point five million light years away."

"Okay, so maybe it wasn't Andromeda. " Jack stared pointedly at Ianto, daring him to contradict him again. "It was one of those ones with an A though."

"Ah, that narrows it down," Ianto nodded sagely. Jack turned to Gwen, who was obviously proving to be a better audience. She put another forkful of food in her mouth to stifle her giggle.

"Anyhow, there I was on Stilariken, _in whatever galaxy it was in,"_ Jack said, pausing for a moment to make sure he wasn't going to be interrupted again. _"_When I ran into something with a similar design. There was a colony of prospectors there, very gentle folk. Multiple eyes on stalks and they had great claws for mining. And I seem to remember that they used something similar when mining the surface. Stilariken was a low gravity world. Gorgeous green skies and not a cloud in the sky. Made getting around the surface easy as well."

"So this device was used for mining?" Gwen asked, pulling Jack back from the distant place his memories had drawn him.

"Well, the Pontarkins used it for mining. Not sure if it was theirs, or just something they got from another race. One has to admit, it would be hard to make a lot of your own technology with lobster claws for hands," Jack said, scooping up another forkful of food and taking a bite.

"I did take a look in the archives, but nothing seems to match the device on your desk," Ianto said. "Not that I've had time to clean up all of the archives, of course, but nothing in the computer system that I've found so far."

"We can file it then," Jack said with a wave of his fork. "It was only interesting to me because it seemed familiar. Now that I pegged it, we can put some notes on it and stick it away in the basement."

"Jack, would you mind if I asked you a question?" Gwen asked, curiosity eating at her. Jack took a sip of his water and nodded to her to continue. "With all you've seen and all the places you've been, you still choose to stay here with us. Why is that?"

"Because the human race is fascinating, Gwen," Jack replied, putting his glass down on the table. "When you think of it, someday not too far from now, man will really venture out into the stars, creating colonies and homes away from this tiny bit of rock that would take your breath away. And it all starts here." He pointed a finger down at the table. "In this tiny world that is mostly ocean, under what most races would consider an ordinary star, man will reach out and populate not only this galaxy, but others; much farther than you can imagine.

"And why stay?" Jack continued, looking from her to Ianto. "Because this world needs protection from others until it's ready to head off on its own. You two have seen some of the worst that the universe has to offer, but there is a lot out there that is beautiful as well. And because, thanks to a dear friend, I've grown fond of this world, and the people here. And because you two are here, and are worth coming back for."

They sat in silence after he finished, touched by his comments. Gwen reached out a hand and placed it over Jack's stroking the back lightly. Jack glanced down at their clasped hands before reaching across the table and pulling Ianto's hand so that it was sitting on top. "This makes everything we go through worth it." They sat for a moment in contemplative silence before Jack and Ianto both pulled back simultaneously.

"Okay, what's for dessert?" Jack asked with a grin, shaking off the moment.

"Oh, so I have to cook _and_ provide dessert as well?" Ianto asked, attempting to sound shocked, but the grin on his face belied the attempt. Jack raised an eyebrow at him but otherwise stayed silent. "Well it just so happens I have something that I was going to save for tomorrow's tea, but if you insist, I can get it out now." Jack put up his hands in a sign of prayer and mouthed please at him. Ianto sighed. "Oh, all right."

He got up, picking up their empty plates as he headed back to the kitchenette. The topic turned to something that was going on with the rift monitor, and he worked quickly at making a fresh pot of coffee, keeping one ear on the conversation between Gwen and Jack. Pulling a box over, he lifted a rhubarb crumble out of the box and cut it, putting some on plates for each of them. Closing the box, he put the coffee mugs on the tray along with the crumble, he brought it back over to the table, setting a plate and mug before each of his team mates.

"Oh I love crumble!" Gwen exclaimed. She took up her fork and ate a bit, savoring the flavor. "Lovely."

Ianto stifled a chuckle. Between the two of them it was like having two children in the room. Jack was just as bad. He shook his head as he sat back down and sipped his coffee. For him, this was better than the crumble. He watched as they each dug into their food, moaning in delight.

"Ianto, are you going to eat that?" Jack asked, indicating his own untouched plate. Ianto shook his head, so Jack pulled it towards himself and started to eat that too. He complained when Gwen took some, too, and they squabbled together good naturedly. Ianto just sat with his arms on the table, the cup to his lips as he watched them. He thought about how their lives could go from the ordinary such as this to the extraordinary, which usually made up their days when the rift was active. He relished these quiet moments, when they could just sit back and relax. More often than not their days tilted towards the opposite end of the spectrum, so it was nice to just sit and enjoy these moments.

A phone rang off in the direction of Jack's office. Ianto put up a restraining hand and went to get it. Since it was on Jack's private line, it was probably some government official. Unless it was a dire emergency, Ianto was determined to put whomever it was off. Jack needed some down time just now, and he wasn't going to get a petty bureaucrat cause trouble just now…

~*~


	18. Chapter 18

"What is that?" Ianto looked up from where he stood at the autopsy table to where Jack stood, leaning on the railing. Looking back down, he cocked his head, grabbed the tarsus in front of him and waved it in Jack's direction.

"Meet George," he said, releasing the foot and nodding at Gwen. She raised the portable screen up above the body and helped him position it so they could get a good image on the display.

"George," Jack asked, a puzzled look on his face as he looked at the large insect splayed out on the table. It had to be at least five feet in length and a little over two feet wide. The antennae almost reached the floor from where they dropped off to either side of the insect's head. Ianto had retrieved it earlier after a small rift alarm had gone off and had just returned to the Hub.

"Well," Ianto said, pausing to check his handiwork as he angled the scanner and turned around to the computer to start the diagnostic program. "It's an alien beetle and seems to be dead. Hence, the name."

"Ah," Jack said with a look of comprehension on his face. "Now that was a time to remember. Young men in tight leather." He sighed, a grin on his face.

"Don't," Ianto said, putting up a hand to forestall another one of Jack's stories. "If you tell me you shagged one of the Beatles, I don't want to hear about it. No!" He said sternly as Jack opened his mouth. "Just… no."

Jack smirked, leaning on the railing and resting his chin on his hand. "Who said it was only one of them?" Ianto rolled his eyes and studiously ignored his boss as he turned back to look at the diagnostic display. "Uh oh."

"What?" Jack asked, all teasing forgotten as he tried to see whatever it was that Ianto caught on the monitor. He couldn't get a good view, since Gwen was standing next to him and peering closely at the display.

"Cryo for you, my friend. Quick, Gwen, help me out here." Ianto turned quickly, opening a door and pulling open the container. Together they lifted the insect down into the box and closed it. Gwen's fingers danced along the keyboard, triggering the cryogenic process. Ianto sighed, and then turned to file the image away for a later report.

"What happened?" Jack asked, concerned as neither of his staff spoke to him while they worked. "It wasn't dead?"

"No, it was dead all right," Ianto said with a sigh. "But the larvae inside were not." Gwen shuddered. "I think our friend was a host, and from the amount of activity inside, the kids were getting ready to break out. That was close." Gwen nodded in agreement. "All right, I'll go down and store it. Maybe at some point we can figure out what to do with it or send it back from wherever it came from."

Hitting the lift button which would send the casket down, he headed towards the sink to wash his hands. Gwen shivered. She couldn't get the moving image out of her mind. She had a feeling she'd be seeing that every time she closed her eyes.

Jack shrugged as they left the room, Ianto heading down to the morgue and Gwen off to her workstation…

~*~


	19. Chapter 19

"Gwen, are you and Rhys free for dinner tonight?" Jack asked, peering past the monitor to her face from where he stood behind her workstation.

"I suppose so. I hadn't really thought about it," she said, trying to concentrate on finishing up her paperwork without losing her place. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe the four of us could go out, get a bite – that sort of thing," he said, leaning on the edge of her desk.

"Could do, I suppose," she said with a smile. A night out sounded good to her. She submitted the report and picked up her mobile. Texting her husband, she found that he was already home and not doing much of anything. "What should I tell him?"

"Tell him to come by," Jack said. "We can hit the pub and just have a bite there and a beer or two. I'll go find Ianto." He left through the archway leading to the archives, taking the stairs two at a time. Searching each room, he finally found Ianto amidst a stack of boxes, folders piled up on open file cabinet drawers around him. He had taken his jacket off and stood with his sleeves rolled up. It was obvious he had been there for some time, judging by the mound of material stacked around him.

"Hey," Jack said softly, not wanting to startle Ianto. The other man had a look of utter concentration on his face. He held up a finger to Jack before turning in a circle, scanning the piles around him.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, pulling one towards him and filing a stack of papers before looking up again. "Yes?"

"Quitting time," Jack said with a smile as he leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed.

"What's that?" Ianto asked. It had been so long since any of them had had a night off that he wouldn't recognize it if it came up and bit him. He was thrilled just to have a quiet enough day to get some long overdue filing done.

"The time when most normal people punch out and hit the pub," Jack said with a grin. "Want to act like a normal person?"

"Normal," Ianto mused, his brow furrowed as if trying to remember what that word meant. "How novel a concept! What did you have in mind?" He stacked several folders together before filing them away, placing a blank piece of paper in between them to mark his place before turning back to Jack.

"A double date with Gwen and Rhys," Jack said, one eyebrow raised. Ianto considered the idea for a moment before nodding.

"Sounds good. Let me wash up and get the dust of these files out of my hands." Ianto said as he made his way through the boxes and over to Jack. "A double date?"

"Yeah. Scared?" Jack taunted. Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Hardly." Ianto shook his head as he picked up his suit jacket and brushed by Jack. "Rhys wouldn't want to play the way you'd want him to." Jack chuckled as he trailed along behind Ianto, following him off to the washroom. Ianto washed his hands before taking his jacket and shaking it to remove any lingering dust. Jack was happy to just watch as he made himself presentable.

By the time they emerged from the archives, Gwen was shutting down her workstation. "Rhys will meet us up at the pub. Are we done here?"

"Yup, I'll just set the monitor and we can be off," Ianto said as he moved to a workstation and set up the rift monitor to warn them should something happen. "All set."

They made their way upstairs, though Gwen did seem rather cautious about stepping into the lift since it had been acting up again. Jack had to tug her on, telling her that there was nothing to worry about. They made it up to the top without incident and headed out of the office and around the corner of the pub, Gwen tucked between Jack and Ianto for warmth. Rhys was holding them a table.

"Evening, everyone!" Rhys said jovially, saluting them with a pint in his hand. Jack grinned before sitting opposite while Gwen sat next to her husband. Ianto was at the bar, getting them drinks which he carried back to the table. Jack accepted Ianto's choice for him. One beer wouldn't hurt tonight, and they all needed a night off.

"And how's the haulage business, Rhys?" Jack asked. The two men chatted work while Gwen and Ianto relaxed. It was so nice not to have to be somewhere. Gwen hoped it would last for a while. Eventually the barman came over to take their order, and they got their food not too long afterwards.

"Wow, this is good," Jack said as he took a bite of his shepherd's pie. The others agreed, digging into their meals. While Ianto had tried cooking from time to time, often he was too busy to shop for supplies, so they had reverted back to their old habits. They had been living on pizza and so many various forms of take-away on the run if they had eaten at all, that it seemed a novelty to actually sit down and have a meal. Life had gotten a bit easier for them all, and the fact that Gwen got home more helped. An easy camaraderie between the four had been forged over the past few weeks. More times than not Gwen bore the brunt of their teasing as the three ganged up on her. She tried to give as good as she got, but usually lost the battle under the weight of sheer numbers. It was a nice relaxing evening for a change.

Jack settled their bill and they made their way past the crowded room outside and back onto the Plass. "Off with you two lovebirds," He told the couple with a smile. "Sleep in if you can. The paperwork can wait."

"Says the man who doesn't like to do it," Ianto said drily. Jack made a face but didn't comment. Gwen gave them both a kiss on the cheek before taking Rhys' hand and heading towards home. Jack and made their way back to the Hub.

"My place or yours?" Ianto asked, pulling his keys out of his pocket. Jack gave him a lazy grin. "Hmmm, mine, I think." They had spent entirely too much time in the Hub the past few weeks. The two men walked back to the car park where Ianto's car waited. Ianto opened the door for Jack before making his way to the driver's side and letting himself in. As he started the car Jack rested a hand on his leg. He shifted before resting his hand on top of Jack's. They made the drive in silence, comfortable on the short drive home. He parked the car and they made their way up to his flat. The night was quiet. Either everyone was out or curled up in front of the telly. Opening the door, he let Jack enter first, then followed, closing and locking the door behind them. Jack wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and kissed his neck. He leaned back into the embrace, closing his eyes while he enjoyed Jack's caresses.

"Coffee?" He asked, not really wanting any, but offering nonetheless.

"Uh uh," Jack murmured, not wanting to be distracted from the kisses he was trailing along Ianto's collar. "Bed." Ianto sighed in agreement. Pulling out of the embrace, he twined his fingers with Jack's and led him to the bedroom…

~*~


	20. Chapter 20

When the bells above the door jingled Ianto glanced over to see several people in uniform enter the tourist center. He turned his attention back to the women in front of him and deliberately took his time in answering their questions about sights to see while they were visiting. He briefly went to the computer to look up some information for the tourists, using the time to notify those below of an impending visit.

"Oh, it looks like the Army is lost, too!" One of the women exclaimed as she took in the group standing just inside the door. Ianto smiled politely and continued to answer her companion's questions for the next several minutes.

"Ladies, please enjoy your stay here in Cardiff," Ianto said as he escorted them to the entrance. Once they left, he closed the door and locked it, flipping the sign in the window to signify that the office was closed.

"May I help you?" He asked politely as he turned to face the group that awaited him. A quick glance took in the well armed soldiers, three men and two women, behind which stood two military aides and what looked to be a general he hadn't met before. Off to one side, as if to distance himself was another man wearing the insignia identifying him as a major. That man looked slightly familiar, but Ianto returned his concentration to the large man in front of him. The red caps gave away their regimental affiliation.

"This is Torchwood," the general all but barked, clearly confused by the interior of the room. He was a large man, easily Ianto's match in height, but with twice the bulk behind it. The weathered features were fixed in what seemed to be a permanent scowl as he looked at the young man in the impeccable suit.

"That's correct, this is the entrance. How may I help you?" Ianto asked politely, stalling for time as he waited for word from below.

"I want to see Harkness!" The general demanded, looking around the room in an attempt to find the individual he was looking for. Ianto debated asking him to schedule an appointment to see the Captain but judging by how antsy this group looked, he thought that might not go over very well. "And who the hell are you?"

Ianto stared at him a moment, considering his answer. The general hadn't done much homework, apparently. He had a bad feeling about this visit. "Agent Ianto Jones, sir." The man grunted in response.

"One moment," he responded politely. "Let me see if the Captain is available." By the widening of one of the aide's eyes he knew that he had shocked them by not immediately jumping to do the general's bidding. Ianto went behind the counter and pulled up the CCTV view in the hub. He angled the display away from the group and once he saw that Jack was at his desk he picked up the phone. "Good morning, sir. I know your schedule is quite busy this morning but Regiment J from UNIT is here with General Maddock, who would like to request a meeting."

Ianto suppressed a smile at the reaction from the group that he had accurately identified them as he listened to Jack swear on the other end of the phone.

"Christ Ianto, couldn't you have told them I wasn't in?" Jack whined as he pulled up the camera view of the center above him.

"Not possible sir," Ianto responded apologetically. "I'm sure you understand that short of a massive spike in the next few minutes that we will have to accommodate our schedules." He deliberately ignored the glare from the general as he heard Jack sigh heavily.

"So they won't just go away?" Jack had that petulant tone to his voice. Ianto spared a glance at the display in front of him, trying not to laugh as he saw his boss spinning his chair back and forth. He quickly shut down the camera view as one of the aides moved closer to the desk. Besides, he if kept on looking he wouldn't be able to keep a straight face in front of this crowd.

"No, sir. I'm sure I can re-schedule your appointments. Not a problem, sir." Another sigh met his comment.

"All right. Damn the PM for making me do this! But I'm not happy, Ianto. You're going to have to do something about that later," Jack said, blaming Ianto for the UNIT team arrival. "Bring'em down."

"Will do. I'll escort them to the boardroom," Ianto replied as he rang off. He neatly sidestepped the group who turned in surprise as the wall retreated behind them. Two of the soldiers quickly moved to the wall as if to protect the general. Ianto mentally compared that to Jack pushing to the front in a similar situation and shook his head. Reaching the doorway he gestured gracefully at the group. "Please follow me."

The two soldiers stepped smartly behind him, followed by the aides, the major and then the general, with the other soldiers bringing up the rear. Ianto deliberately bypassed the lift in favor of the stairs. If he was going to escort this tin plated dictator into the heart of Torchwood, he was damned well going to make the man earn it.


	21. Chapter 21

One hundred and five steps later they reached the bottom. Ianto was amused by the heavy breathing behind him. The soldiers looked to be in good shape and had glanced at him apologetically as he tried to make polite conversation on the way down. He didn't envy them their assignment. Though they did look smart in those uniforms, he mused as he inserted his key into the lock by the hub door and made a show of typing in an access code. He could hear murmuring as the heavy door rolled back and the iron gates opened to reveal the Hub.

"Wow," one of the men behind him whispered as they stepped into the central area of the hub. Ianto covertly watched their reactions as they fanned out on the platform and looked around.

"Welcome to Torchwood Cardiff. Please walk this way." Ianto led them around the water tower and towards the entrance which would lead them down to the board room. A loud screech could be heard overhead and the whole UNIT team ducked reflexively. They stayed down as the flapping of leathery wings swooped down before lifting away from them.

"What… the Hell is that?" The general shouted as he looked up.

"A Pterodactyl, sir" Ianto responded politely. One of the soldiers closest to him noticed he had a slight smile on his face as he took in their squatted positions on the platform. The major, who had risen after seeing that Ianto was unperturbed, swept a speculative glance about the area. Ianto stared at him for a moment, finally placing the man's face.

"A what?" The general spluttered as he looked up again at the shadowy figure high above them.

"A Pterodactyl. Well, technically a Pteranodon. " Ianto repeated, the amusement clear in his voice. "Think of her as Torchwood's pet."

"You turned a dinosaur into a pet?" One of the aides gasped in awe. She was a petite woman and barely came up to the general's shoulder, but so far she was the only one other than the major not to show abject fear at the sight above them.

"That would be an incorrect nomenclature. Myfanwy is a Pterosaur, which is different from Dinosauria species," Ianto replied. He still had his hand extended to point them on their way. The group ducked again as Myfanwy swooped down upon them again. "We should move on. She hasn't been fed today."

Ianto had to turn away to hide his grin as he saw several of the soldiers visible flinch at his comment. The group moved swiftly along behind him, glancing nervously upwards. Ianto was pleased that Myfanwy had proved enough of a distraction that they didn't look too closely at the interior as they moved along behind him.

He found the aide had moved up to the front, following closely. "What does one feed a pterodactyl, sir?" she asked as she glanced back for another look before they passed out of view. Ianto had to suppress laughter as he heard one of the soldiers mumble something about feeding it anything it wanted.

"I like to give her a mixed diet. It's difficult since none of the fauna she would normally eat exists in this time frame," Ianto replied. "Mostly fish and meat, though she's rather fond of chocolate as well." They passed through the archway, looking about as they followed Ianto. The Torchwood facility was an odd mix of centuries old architecture and modern technology. They weren't able to see too much, however, since Ianto hustled them along to their destination.

The major trailed behind, scanning as much as he could without trying to be too obvious. He suspected that Jones was taking them on a roundabout route in an effort to confuse them. On the other hand, their knowledge of the Torchwood facilities was spotty, and it was obviously a warren of tunnels that stretched out under the city. He could see that the general was growing impatient. Why MacMillan thought Maddock was the one to send was anyone's guess, he mused. He was just glad he was able to insert himself on the team. With luck, he may be able to salvage something from this disaster.

Ianto pressed a button on the wall and a door slid back to reveal a richly appointed boardroom. The dark wood interior was a striking contrast to the stone walls of the tunnels that they had been walking through up to now. He indicated the doorway with one hand, silently inviting them to precede him into the room.

Jack stood with his arms crossed at the head of the table, watching impassively as they filed in, his eyes flicking from face to face. They narrowed dangerously as he took in the general before moving on to the next man who walked through the door. They were followed by two soldiers, who took positions on either side of the doorway. Gwen stood beside him, unconsciously mimicking his pose as she coolly scanned the group.

"Captain," Ianto said as the door closed behind the group, effectively shutting them in. "May I introduce General Grant Maddock and Major Stanley Seales." Both men twitched at having been identified so easily. Stan Seales stared at him for a moment before giving Ianto a nod of acknowledgment. They had been put on notice that Torchwood was prepared no matter what the surprise, and had good access to the latest intelligence about UNIT. "Gentlemen, Captain Harkness and Agent Cooper. Please, be seated," he said, indicating the chairs in front of them.

The two men sat at the table, followed by the two aides, leaving the soldiers standing at attention, two by the door while the other two took up positions behind the general.


	22. Chapter 22

"Captain, thank you for taking the time to see us," Major Seales said, speaking up before the general had a chance to stick his foot in his mouth. "We realize how incredibly busy you must be and we appreciate your making time in your schedule."

"Major Seales," Jack said, nodding curtly in recognition before pulling out his chair and sitting down, Gwen a heartbeat behind him. "You're a long way from the Valiant." He leaned on the table in front of him before moving his glance over to the other man. "General Maddock."

Ianto moved over to the kitchen area off to the side. He started brewing some coffee and gathered some supplies from the small fridge built into the cabinetry. Once the coffee was brewed, he retrieved a tray from the secluded coffee area with several coffee mugs which he set in front of the four seated UNIT members. Moving efficiently, he set out cream and sugar for their use before bringing Jack and Gwen their usual. He added a carafe to each end of the table before pouring himself a cup and taking a seat opposite Gwen.

"Captain, you're a difficult man to reach," General Maddock said. He had gotten the message, and now that he had gained access to the much vaunted Torchwood facility, he was prepared to be a little more tolerant.

Ianto pulled a pad of paper towards him, setting up the space around him, ready to record notes of the meeting. The UNIT aides were still fumbling with their belongings, struggling to pull their own supplies out in preparation for their own note taking. The contrast between them and Ianto's quiet competence was striking.

"We've been busy," Jack said before raising his cup and taking a sip. He sighed in appreciation. "But never too busy for a chat and a cup of coffee. Thank you, Ianto, for your usual efficiency."

"I try my best, sir." Ianto said. He shared a glance with Gwen before picking up a pen and holding it poised above his pad. "Shall we begin?"

"Captain, this is a courtesy mission that UNIT had undertaken on behalf of a request from the Prime Minister to assure ourselves that things here are running smoothly and that you are not in need of assistance," Stan Seales said, taking the lead despite being the junior officer at the table.

"We're running quite smoothly, thanks for asking," Jack said, resting his cup down on the tabletop and leaning forward. "UNIT and the Prime Minister have our reports. I believe that they are complete and up to date."

"Captain, we all know that there are things that never end up in one's reports," The general said, mellowed by the reception so far. He was prepared to be conciliatory, and his previous irritation dissipated now that they were finally meeting. "We just want to make sure that you have everything you need. It's been a rough few months for you here in Cardiff and if our group can be of assistance, we're prepared to help." He shifted his glance around the room. "Interesting place you have here."

Jack relaxed, leaning back in his seat. "It works for us," he said quietly. "Gwen, what do you think about our need for help here?"

"We're doing well enough," she said, her large eyes gazing intently at their visitors. "I also think that a military presence wouldn't go over well with the locals." She smiled sweetly at the general. "No offense intended, General."

"None taken," the General said. He had read the dossiers on the way over, and had heard a lot about the woman known as Gwen Cooper. The Welsh were always a strange group, and fiercely independent. "Any chance of a tour?" He asked, changing the subject.

"C'mon General, if I gave you a tour, we'd be here for months," Jack said with a laugh. "This complex is quite large, and we really don't have the time to spend giving VIP tours."

"It was worth a try," the general said, smiling for the first time. He found himself liking the man in front of him. He had heard the stories – they all had. And he had grilled Seales on what had happened on the Valiant on the way into Cardiff. Even discounting most of the second hand accounts from the events that happened there, the reports that Torchwood regularly filed as a courtesy told the rest of the story. This was a group that worked quietly and efficiently behind the scenes to clean up a lot of alien messes that arrived on their doorstep. He read the intelligence reports about each of them, and found himself forming a grudging respect for their operations.

The conversation bantered back and forth as the UNIT personnel tried to get the Torchwood group to give out additional information. It wasn't an easy discussion, but it had lost the adversarial edge that it had at the beginning of the meeting. It was in the midst of a discussion between Jack and Major Seales about alien tech artifacts that they were startled by an alarm going off somewhere.

"Excuse me," Ianto said, standing and moving over to a console at one side of the room. He moved too quickly for the soldiers to really see what he was doing, and the monitor display was angled in such a way to make it difficult for them to read it properly. Ianto was making notes on a pad of paper by the keyboard. Ripping a page off the pad, he scribbled another note before placing it in front of Jack. Gwen looked down to see what he had written.

To anyone else looking at it, it just looked like a squiggled line which arced up before dipping back down and, coming back up again to the center. A negative rift spike. She looked up at him, asking him with a glance if he needed assistance. He shook his head minutely, a silent communication occurring between the two operatives.

Jack glanced down briefly before returning his attention to the men in front of him. "Go." Ianto pocketed the other piece of paper before heading out of the boardroom. The two soldiers standing at rest on either side of the door looked at him curiously as the door opened to let him pass.

"Trouble?" The general asked, curiosity getting the better of him. He had been unable to see what Agent Jones had written, but had caught the look of concern that had passed over Cooper's face. "Anything my boys can help you with?"

"No," Jack assured him. The last thing they needed was UNIT finding a rift survivor or their operations on Flat Holm. "Just investigating a rift spike. Standard, routine procedure. It's probably nothing," he said casually, his posture relaxed. Major Seales looked at him, wondering to himself what the real story was. "Ianto is more than capable of dealing with it on his own." He turned the conversation back to the previous topic, effectively cutting off any further discussion of what had just happened.


	23. Chapter 23

They were still debating the merits of using alien technology several hours later when the door of the boardroom opened again and Ianto came in with a box. Jack raised his eyebrow as Ianto placed the box on the table.

"I took the liberty of ordering lunch," he said, lifting sandwiches out of the box and placing them on the table. He had gotten a large selection, so the group could choose something that appealed to each of them. Moving about the room as Jack argued against using alien tech, pointing out several cases where it had backfired against UNIT and Major Seales pointing out the times where it had worked out well, Ianto set up a second table with some folding chairs off to the side near the coffee area and placed more food on that for the soldiers to sit at. The poor men had been standing there since they arrived, and he was damned if he was going to eat in front of them while they stood there. Nodding to them, he went to the kitchenette and made a fresh pot of coffee.

"Excellent idea, Ianto." Jack stood up and stretched. He hated sitting for any length of time and he hated meetings. The two together were giving him a headache. Though he had to admit that this meeting hadn't been as bad as he had feared it would be. Grabbing his mug, he left Gwen to argue his point for him while he made his way over to the kitchen area. "Anything?" He murmured softly, not wanting anyone to hear.

"Sorted," Ianto said with a small nod. He'd tell him about their latest guest when they were alone. He pulled out more supplies, adding some bottles of water to the tray in addition to the selection of tea and coffee. Jack nodded as he refilled his cup.

"Please, have something to eat," he said as he made his way back to the table. "General, I'm sure you wouldn't mind your men taking a break." He smiled at the men. He had to admit that the two in the back made a nice pair. He had spent portions of the meeting letting his thoughts wander into a private fantasy or two. It had been with great difficulty that he had dragged his attention back to the topic on hand when one of the men at the table had asked him a question.

"No, of course not," the general said jovially, giving permission to his men. They gratefully took their seats at the other table. The food smelled enticing. Nodding their thanks to Ianto as he brought a second tray of drinks to them, they grabbed a sandwich and started to eat. Ianto had also purchased crisps as well, and the group grew quiet while they dug into their food. Once he saw that everyone was settled, Ianto made his own selection and sat down. Savoring the first sip of a freshly brewed cup of coffee, he let a sigh escape.

"Run into any problems, Mr. Jones?" Major Seales asked. He knew something had passed between the two Torchwood men, both before and after Ianto returned from his mission, but he couldn't get a read what had been communicated. Perhaps they used code.

"No. Just a standard alert in the event that anything penetrates the rift," Ianto said politely, concentrating on his food. "Usually this sort of thing is nothing, just a bit of flotsam that breaches the alarms. The usual stuff."

"How does this system work?" Seales asked, curious. Ianto launched into a vague explanation of the eddies and currents of the rift with enough jargon in it to sound extremely complicated, but not revealing much at all in what he said. Jack looked on in amusement. Gwen had to keep on looking down, because if she caught his gaze she would start laughing. At one point she did excuse herself from the room, saying she needed to check on a program she was running on one of the Hub computers. Jack suspected that it was a ruse to go off and have a giggle.

By the time the meeting finished late in the afternoon, the general was convinced that Torchwood didn't need his help. As they left the boardroom and made their way through the hallways, he swapped war stories with the captain with an easy camaraderie.


	24. Chapter 24

"So, are the stories about you true?" The general asked, curious.

"Which stories would those be?" Jack asked with a grin. "I seem to generate quite a few of them, just by breathing." Ianto coughed from where he walked in front of the pair, Major Seales at his side. Gwen was up ahead, talking firearms with two of the soldiers.

"Oh, that you're immortal; an alien from another planet; you've helped save the world, multiple times, if the stories are true and that you are a maverick," General Maddock said, just listing a few of the choicer items from the dossier. They had reached the central Hub by this point and he shook his head as he saw the pterodactyl perched high above them.

"Ah, those stories," Jack said, nodding sagely. "What do you think, General?" Without giving the other man time to answer he looked above them. "Ianto, have you fed Myfanwy yet?"

"Just getting around to it now, sir," Ianto said. He removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He ducked under one of the arches off to the side and retrieved a large bag which he hauled up some stairs away from the group and closer to Myfanwy's nest. The group paused to watch. Climbing a ladder above the hothouse, he approached the pterodactyl on the scaffolding, walking carefully to where she stood. She squawked a greeting as he reached into the bag and retrieved a large fish. Reaching delicately with her beak, she plucked it out of his hand and swallowed it whole, then tilted her head at him.

"I don't believe it," one of the soldiers murmured as they watched the display above them.

"How exactly did you end up having a pterodactyl as a pet?" Major Seales asked, transfixed by the sight.

"She came through the rift," Jack said, a gleam in his eye as he watched the effectively distracting scene above him. "Whether from Earth's past or another planet, who knows? Ianto and I caught her several years ago. She's rather partial to him, and usually will only feed out of his hand. She makes a good guard dog, though."

"Amazing," the General said. He had a newfound respect for this team and everything they did. The creature screeched, and he winced at the sound. It must have been much louder up where Jones was. He didn't seem to be bothered by it and they could hear him talking to her in a low voice as she continued to feed from his hand. Eventually he folded the bag, left with only a large bar of chocolate. He unwrapped it and held it out enticingly. She made an odd crooning sound, and then sidled along the metal support so that she was closer to him. Laughing, he held it out again, saying something in Welsh. Butting his hand, she accepted the treat. He had to steady himself on a wire that ran along the wall and stayed with her until she was finished. Once she was, he lightly stroked her beak in farewell before making his way back along the beam and down the ladder.

Moments later, he appeared on the stairs from the hothouse with an absentminded smile on his face. The aide that had asked him all the questions earlier in the day eagerly waited for him so she could ask some more.

"General, it's getting late," Jack said with a smile. "If you and your team would like to stay in Cardiff overnight I'm sure we could arrange for hotel rooms for you." While he certainly didn't want to answer any more of the general's questions, he had grown to appreciate the gruff man standing beside him.

"No, kind of you to offer, Jack, but we should be on our way. Duty calls," the general said. "We should be off."

"Then let me personally escort you upstairs," Jack said. He gestured towards the large metal gates.

"Oh, Captain," Ianto said, as he came back towards the group, the woman trailing behind him. "I was able to get the lift repaired when I came back earlier."

"Excellent," Jack said, one eyebrow raised. "You never cease to amaze me, Mr. Jones." The twinkle in his eyes was unmistakable as he turned to look at the group before them. Gwen suppressed a smile as she stood off to the side. As the group made their way through the gate and now open cog wheel, she went back to her workstation to pull up the CCTV cameras to watch. Ianto led the soldiers up the stairs, leaving the lift to Jack, the general, the major and the two aides. The latter lingered as they continued to chat, leaving Ianto to lead the way back up the stairs. They reached the top just as the group emerged from the elevator doors. Touching a button on the inside wall, Ianto made the wall retract, allowing the group to emerge back into the tourist center entrance.

"Truly remarkable," the general said, gazing about the innocuous looking room. "Quite the set up you have, Jack."

"Thank you, Grant. I'm proud of it," Jack said, clasping the general's hand in a handshake. "Thanks for the visit. Stan," he said, extending his hand to the major, who shook it with a smile. The two men nodded to Ianto, silently thanking him as well. Ianto unlocked the door and allowed the group to leave. He stood in the doorway with Jack, watching them walk across the Plass and off to wherever they had parked their vehicles. Once they were out of sight, Ianto closed and locked the door. Jack leaned against the counter an amused expression on his face.

"What?" Ianto asked, turning to look at him.

"You still owe me," Jack said. Ianto rolled his eyes.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked turning off the lights to the room so that the only illumination came from the open doorway leading down to the Hub.

"Oh, I don't know," Jack said, pushing away from the counter and walking past Ianto to the wall entrance. "I'm sure I can come up with something suitable, though."

~*~


	25. Chapter 25

Rhys was sitting in the boot of his car drinking a lager when one of the boys parked his truck in the lot and bounded over. It was one of the new guys he hired not too long ago. Rhys tried to remember his name, but he was awful at that sort of thing. Was it Tom? No, that wasn't right. As the young man reached him, it came to him. Tim was his name.

"Hey boss, you're not going to believe this one," Tim O'Callahan said, his green eyes sparkling as he made his way over to where Rhys was sitting. Rhys pulled a bottle out of the boot behind him and handed it to Tim, who took it but only played with the label on the side.

"Try me," he said, taking a long pull on his bottle. "There's not much in this world that can take me by surprise these days."

"There's a girl down the corner at the market," Tim began and Rhys laughed.

"Oh, I wouldn't believe that one at all, you're right Tim. Girl in the market, that's a surprise."

"No, wait!" Tim said. "She's blue."

"So, go cheer her up why don't you?" Rhys said. He went to take another sip but found his bottle empty. He debated the merits of having another versus whether it would be best to head home and wait for Gwen.

"I mean she's really blue," Tim said. He tugged on Rhys' sleeve. "Her skin is blue. Come see." That was enough to garner Rhys' interest.

"Okay then, lead on, MacDuff." He said, putting his empty bottle in his boot. Tim carried his along with him, although he had yet to take a drink from it.

"It's O'Callahan, not MacDuff," he said. Rhys just shook his head in bemusement as he slammed the hatch closed on his car. He followed the young driver around the corner and down the street. A crowd was gathered around the small market on the corner and long before they got there they could hear laughing and people calling out names at someone.

Rhys used his bulk to push his way through the crowd. Even if someone was walking around painted blue, there was no reason to make fun of them like that. Several blokes took umbrage at his pushing through, but backed off once they saw the determined look on his face. Finally he made it through the crowd and saw what everyone was staring at.

It was a young girl, no more than fifteen or sixteen, Rhys estimated. And she was blue. But Rhys was sure it wasn't makeup. Several young men were poking her and she wrapped her arms around herself as a protection, but didn't try to stop them. Tears streaked her cheeks and Rhys felt his heart go out to her. She wasn't trying to hurt anyone, but these people were poking and prodding her because she was different.

"What's your problem? " Rhys demanded his voice rough with anger as he broke through the remaining people into the center of the circle to stand by her. She cowered next to him as if she thought he was going to strike her. "Leave her alone." He placed his formidable bulk between the girl and the boys tormenting her.

"Look at her, mate. What the heck is she thinking she's doing, going out like that?" One of them asked. He was a burly boy and the murmuring of the crowd gave him enough bravado to stand up to the man in front of him. "What's it to you?"

"You're a bully," Rhys said, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "I don't like bullies. Leave her alone."

"You gonna make me?" The young man asked, puffing himself up for a confrontation. Rhys stared at him.

"Yes, I am. And I'll box your ears if you so much as lay a finger on this poor girl," he threatened. That was the problem with these kids. No discipline, and no fear of reprisal. He didn't give a damn about the fact he might get into trouble by accosting the boy. He probably needed someone to teach him a lesson since his own parents didn't seem to be doing the job properly.

The boy sized up the man in front of him and seeing the light of determination in the other man's eyes he backed down. "Go on, old man. Go play with your blue girl then." He turned away, his friends trailing behind him. The rest of the crowd broke up reluctantly, now that the show seemed to be over. They drifted away, talking amongst themselves and leaving Rhys and Tim alone with the girl.


	26. Chapter 26

"Hello sweetheart, they didn't hurt you, did they?" Rhys asked, his voice gentle as he looked down at the girl. She was a little bit of a thing, barely coming up to his shoulder. "Go on, Tim. I'll give her a lift home." He suspected that home was a little bit farther than dropping her off across town, but Tim didn't have to know that.

The girl slowly came out of the hunched protective position she had been in up until now and raised her head to look at him wonderingly. He saw that her pupils had slits and her eyes were a lovely golden shade. He smiled at her and she looked down shyly.

"Can you understand me?" He asked. She looked back up and blinked at him. Apparently not. Rhys sighed. He held out a hand and she tilted her head to look at it before placing her own next to it, as if comparing the difference in color. She tilted her head in the other direction before looking up at him again.

"Come," he said, and gestured with his hand. She stared at him and he sighed. This was going to be tough, but he thought it would be a good idea to get her away from such a public location. He didn't want to touch her after what had just happened, so he stepped away and gestured with his hand for him to follow him. She hesitated, lifting her head and turning back towards the market, her nose flared.

"Is that it?" Are you hungry, love?" He asked softly. Tim was still lingering about, so he motioned him closer. Pulling out his wallet, he pulled a few bills out of it and handed them to the young man. "Can you go in and get her something to eat? I don't want to leave her by herself and obviously she can't go in there like that. Whatever it is that smells so good, get her some and a drink and bring it out, please." Tim nodded and went inside the market. The girl stared after him. When the young man came out a few moments later with a bag she watched eagerly, clearly smelling the food inside the sack he carried.

"Thanks, mate," Rhys said. "Best you head off. I'm going to see if I can get her to talk. Obviously she was scared out of her wits by that lot, but I have a feeling she's one of those exchange students or something. Best I handle this alone, where she might be more willing to talk."

Tim nodded reluctantly and handed the bag to Rhys. He was fascinated by the young woman, and wanted to know what she was doing out there in such a costume. It looked like something out of a science fiction show or something and he wondered if someone was filming nearby. Or maybe it was one of those shows where they film the reactions of the locals and put it on tv afterwards. If so, he didn't want any part of it.

"Okay boss, I'll head out then," he said. He made his way back to the office where his car was parked. Rhys watched him until he turned the corner before looking back at the girl in front of him. He opened the bag and peered into it. Good, the lad had gotten her chips. He reached into the bag and pulled one out and held it in the palm of his hand towards her. Her nose flared again as she took in the smell.

Eyes darting from the chip in his hand to his face and back again, she took a tentative step in his direction. When he didn't move, she took another one that brought her closer. Rhys waited patiently. He could see some women standing on the other side of the street, gossiping about the girl, no doubt. He ignored everything going around him and just concentrated on the girl in front of him.

Finally she was only a step away from him. She reached out a tiny hand and picked up the chip. Holding it close to her face she sniffed before nibbling on one end. Her eyes widened as she tasted the morsel. She became more bold, taking a bite and eating that. A moment later the rest of it disappeared and she chewed it, eyes closing with pleasure. He wondered how long she had been here and how long it had been since she had had something to eat. Her clothes looked a little worn.

When she was finished he took another one out and held it out to her. She grabbed it and ate that one faster than she had the first. He pulled out a bottle of water and opened it before he held it out to her. She cocked her head, eyes darting from the bottle to his face.

"Go on, I'm sure you're thirsty as well. Hopefully water will be okay for you," he said, his voice a low croon so that he didn't startle her. She tentative put out her hand and he put the bottle into it. Grasping instinctively, she held the bottle and gave him a tentative smile. She poured some of the liquid into her cupped palm and brought it up to her face. Her tongue darted out to taste the bit that hadn't dribbled through her fingers. Once she had tasted it she licked her palm, eager to get every last bit.

He mimed holding the bottle up to his mouth and she nodded. Carefully moving it closer to her mouth she sniffed cautiously. She then opened her mouth and let some of the liquid from the bottle drip down into it, swallowing eagerly. They were making progress.

Once she had drunk some of the water, she looked back wistfully towards the bag in his hand. Rhys pulled out another chip and held it out to her. She took that, her fingers barely touching his skin. He took another one out and held it out. When she reached for it, he took a step back in the direction of his office. She cocked her head to one side and looked at him. When he didn't move she took a step forward. He let her take that chip before backing off some more and holding out a couple of more chips for her. In this fashion he was able to lead her away from the busy street and into the car park behind the haulage company.

He wasn't sure how he was going to get her into his car, and where he was going to go once he did. The logical place was to bring her to Torchwood. Gwen would know how to help this poor little lost girl. He thought about calling her but didn't want to do anything to startle this shy little girl alien. This was the first one he had seen, other than the space whale who didn't seem to mean them any harm. And he sure as heck didn't want this poor girl to end up bullied or worse by being found by the wrong sorts. It wasn't right, and if he could prevent it, he was going to try his damndest to help her.


	27. Chapter 27

They finally reached his car and he opened the driver's side door before reaching across and opening the passenger side door from inside. The girl stood staring at him and he held the whole bag enticingly out to her before pulling back to let her in. She stuck her head inside the car and looked around curiously. He winced at the garbage lining the back seat. He had meant to clean it out earlier in the week but had forgotten. He patted the seat and looked at her. She reached out and patted the seat, imitating his move. He chuckled and she pulled back, startled at the sound.

"Sorry love. I meant that you should sit. See?" He bounced up and down on his seat. She watched him for a moment before tentatively sitting on the passenger seat and bouncing experimentally. He put a chip on the dashboard, ignoring the dust that was there. Wasn't that much there anyway, he thought to himself and she probably wouldn't care. In order to reach the chip it was necessary for her to turn and put her legs into the car. She did so, holding onto the bottle of water tightly as she shifted to reach the chip. He put the bag down between them and she was distracted as she peered inside. Leaving her to poke a hand into the bag, he got out of the car and made his way around to the other side. He closed the door. Her head shot up as she heard the noise and she looked rather startled. He made his way back to the driver's side and got in, closing the door behind him. This time the sound of the door clicking didn't seem to bother her as much. Perhaps she had thought he had laid a trap for her, and when he got in himself it reassured her, he thought to himself.

He pulled out his mobile and tried to reach Gwen. He got no answer, so he left a quick message saying he was coming by if she was at the Hub and to wait for him. He also sent a text message in case she didn't get a chance to check her voicemail. The blue girl watched his movements curiously while she ate. He put his keys in the ignition and started the car. When that didn't seem to startle her, he shifted it into first and started driving out of the lot. She looked out the window, eyes wide as they drove onto the road.

She was a pretty little thing, he mused to himself as he drove. He kept up a running commentary, just to make her comfortable as he drove. Several times he had to bite his tongue as his normal habit of swearing at other drivers tried to assert itself. He was all too conscious that a harsh word might scare the girl and he didn't want her frightened. That had happened enough today and he was going to add to that.

They made their way across the city and he had to drive around the quay as he tried to find a place to park. It wasn't easy, as it was early evening and those who were going out for dinner were already arriving for an evening out. He also wanted to be as close as he could get to Tourist Center since he didn't want too many people noticing his young charge. Finally, after a few times of driving around the shopping area he lucked out with a space. Acting quickly he parked and shut off the engine.

"Come on, love." He said as he opened the door. "Time to get you to the folks that can help you." He got out of the car and walked around it to the passenger side. The girl stared out the window at him. He opened the door and held out a hand. She put her hand in his and he gently pulled her out of the seat. She stood up, her head moving around as she looked at all the lights in the stores and shops. It was a good thing it was getting dark, so people hopefully wouldn't stare too much.

Still holding her tiny hand in his he made his way across the boardwalk and down the walkway that led to the Tourist Center. He was relieved to see there was a light still on. He tried the door and frowned when he noticed it was locked. He knocked on the window and peered inside. He caught someone moving behind the beaded curtain behind the desk and knocked again.


	28. Chapter 28

A moment later, Ianto's head popped out from between the beaded strings as he looked with annoyance towards the door. "We're closed," he said loudly. Rhys rapped at the window again.

Muttering loudly about people who couldn't read the sign, Ianto came out from behind the counter and walked over to the door. Unlocking it, he opened it to chastise whomever it was who was banging on the window. Whatever it had been he had been about to say died unspoken as he took in the image of Rhys with a short blue girl standing at his side.

"Hullo Rhys, what are you doing here?" He asked. Rhys looked at the girl by his side and then back at Ianto.

"Can we come in?" He asked. He still kept his voice low so as not to scare the girl by his side. Ianto started, caught by his apparent rudeness in not inviting them in.

"Of course, I apologize. Please come inside," he said as he stood back and let the two enter. He closed the door behind him and locked it, this time pulling the shade closed on the window. When he turned, he saw that the blue alien girl was staring about the room her head cocked to one side as she took in everything around her.

"Is Gwen here?" Rhys asked, turning to look at his wife's team mate. Ianto shook his head.

"No, she's out on assignment. Who's your friend?" Ianto asked. The girl turned her head at the sound of his voice and looked at him curiously.

"Dunno, just found her being picked on by a bunch of bullies down by the shop," Rhys said. "I figured that you lot would know how to help her. It doesn't look like she speaks the language, so I assume she came through the rift." He sighed. He hadn't thought past getting her to Torchwood. Surely they would know who and what she was and would be able to help.

Ianto looked at her before taking a step closer to her. She looked at him without blinking. "Hello," he said with a smile. She smiled back. He looked back at Rhys. "She hasn't spoken?"

"Not a peep," the other man said. "I got her here because she was hungry, so I lured her into the car with some chips. She's probably still hungry, poor thing."

"Let's get her downstairs. Maybe Jack may recognize her species," Ianto said. He carefully walked around the alien girl before reaching under the counter and pressing a button. She stepped back as the wall retracted before moving curiously towards the opening. He hoped he didn't live to regret this. It wouldn't be the first time they took some alien race as being innocuous only to find it was a front for something far more sinister. Still, he would rather opt on the side of optimism than pessimism. He stepped through the opening and gestured to her.

The girl looked at Rhys before looking at Ianto. Seeing Rhys nod and head towards the opening she moved, taking tentative steps in the other man's direction. Once he was sure she was going to follow he walked down the hallway towards the lift, Rhys and the girl following behind him. He tapped the com in his ear.

"Jack? We have a visitor." Ianto said softly, not wanting to startle the girl as she stepped into the lift behind him.

"Is he cute?" Jack drawled. Ianto shook his head in exasperation.

"She and yes, she's cute. And much too young for you," Ianto admonished. He pushed a button and the lift closed. The girl stumbled a little as the motion brought the car downwards. Rhys steadied her and smiled at her in reassurance. Once they got to the bottom Ianto led the way through the cog door and into the Hub. The girl ducked down at the flashing lights and sirens and the two men had to work at calming her down.

Jack stood on a landing as he watched their arrival. When the girl looked about in wonder she stopped when she saw him standing above them. He had a big grin on his face. Taking the stairs two at a time he stopped when he was just a few feet away from them.

"Rhys, it's a pleasure as always," Jack said, his eyes going from the girl's face to Rhys' as he noticed her reaching out to the other man. "Looks like you have a new friend."

"Yeah, found her over by a market near my office. She had attracted a crowd and a bunch of bullies, so I thought it best that I bring her to the one place that might be able to help her. Do you recognize her?"

"Not her specifically, but her species, yeah," Jack said. He sat down on a stool so that he wasn't looming over her. "She's a Crespallion."

At the sound of her species name she turned her head and looked at him. She spoke for the first time, in what sounded like an incomprehensible set of consonants to Rhys. Jack opened his mouth and responded in the same language. She smiled and bowed to him. He bowed back and grinned.

"You know how to speak her language?" Rhys asked, amazed.

"Not exactly,"Jack said. "I can understand her, and she me because I was on the TARDIS and she gets inside your head when you travel inside her. One of the byproducts of that is being able to understand alien languages." He spoke another phrase to the girl before gesturing to himself and saying his name. He raised a brow at her and she pattered something back at him.

"Woah, that's a bit of a mouthful! How about if I just call you Jaella?" He said. He repeated the last part of his phrase in her language. She smiled and nodded. He pointed towards Rhys who was still standing next to her. "Rhys," he said and followed it up with something in her language. She nodded. Then he pointed at Ianto and said his name, again with the same phrase. "Ianto, somewhere in the vaults we have a translator. If she's going to be here a while we may want to find it. I'm not going to be able to translate everything for her."


	29. Chapter 29

"I can do that, sir. Any particular name that I need to look for?" Ianto went over to a workstation and opened the archives database.

"Um, translator?" Jack said with a shrug. Ianto shook his head and did a global search to see what came up. "Tosh had a translation program as well, but it wasn't real time. We need something that won't cause too much of a delay or it will end up being frustrating for us all."

"I found something," Ianto said as he took note of the archive box number. "I'll be back." He headed off in the direction of the archives. "Oh Rhys, there's food in the fridge if you think Jaella's still hungry."

Jack asked her a question and she nodded hesitantly before replying softly. "Yes, she's still hungry. Apparently she had been hiding for a couple of days before she came out to look for food. Poor gal." He said something else to her and together he and Rhys led her over to the kitchen area.

"Gwen is going to want to take her home, you know," Jack warned Rhys as they stood watching Jaella sit on the sofa and eat a sandwich. "She always wants to take care of those she thinks need her help."

"Yeah, like that girl Emma," Rhys said, thinking back to how fiercely she was protective of the young girl lost in time. "She goes for that type. This one will be a little bit harder to pass off as a shop girl, though."

Jack stood with his arms crossed, looking at the girl in front of him. "Yeah, that would be a problem. Once she's a little more comfortable and we have that translator, I'll ask Ianto to find out more about her. It's possible she didn't come through the rift, but we might have missed a ship in the neighborhood. If that's the case, maybe we can help her find her way back."

At that moment the alarms went off, the cog wheel door opened and Gwen came through the iron gates. She looked around the Hub and seemed startled to see her husband there.

"Rhys, what are you doing here?" She made her way over towards where they were standing and stopped when she saw the blue girl sitting on the sofa. "Who's this?"

"This is Jaella." The girl looked up as Jack spoke, her beautiful golden eyes staring at Gwen curiously. Gwen looked back and Rhys had to hide a grin. They both had the same look of wonderment on their faces as they regarded one another. "Jaella, this is Gwen." Again Jack repeated the phrase in Crespallion for her. He then said something else and added Rhys' name as well. She nodded and smiled at Gwen.

"What did you tell her?" Gwen asked curiously.

"That you were Rhys' mate. Rhys found her over by the haulage company and brought her here to us. I just didn't want her getting fixated on him and jealous of you. Better to have that stuff out in the open so there's no confusion," Jack said.

Gwen sat down next to Jaella and looked at her. "She's beautiful." Jaella looked at her curiously, her head tilted to one side as she gazed at the woman next to her. "Hello."

Ianto came back through the doorway carrying a small item in his hands. "Found it, I think," he said as he made his way over to the group. Jack peered at the item in his hands and nodded. Ianto looked down at the square box and gently touched a button on the side. It began to glow. Jack leaned closer.

"It works by getting a taste for the languages it needs to translate. In this case, English," he said before pulling back. He then gestured for Ianto to move closer to Jaella and then softly instructed her to speak in her own language. She trilled something, and Jack responded. The box pulsed in time to their words. Jack then reached over and touched another indentation on the box and the color changed to pale lavender. "Okay, it's parsing the two. When it changes color again it should be ready to translate for her." He took the box from Ianto and held it.

"Anyone for coffee?" Ianto asked. The humans nodded and he made his way over to the coffee machine. Jaella jumped when he started grinding the beans but sniffed curiously as the smell permeated the room. Ianto added water to the pot and started the coffee brewing. The cube was still pulsing with the lavender color in Jack's hand. "What do you know about her people?"

Jack shrugged. "Not much. I believe that they tend to be a working class people. They're not really from a planet, but from a colony cluster in an asteroid belt. They tend to travel as maintenance workers for the most part. I've never been to the Jaggit Brocade, but I heard that the people there are very friendly." Jaella smiled at him as he mentioned her home.


	30. Chapter 30

The cube turned green and Jack smiled. Placing it on the table in front of Jaella he nodded. "Go ahead Gwen. Say something to her."

"Hello, Jaella," Gwen said with a smile. She turned so that one leg was underneath her as she faced the alien girl. Jaella was smaller than her, which was a novelty. She was used to big, burly aliens, so having such a delicate girl next to her was a novel event.

"Hello miss," Jaella responded. She stared from the box to Gwen with a look of wonder on her face. "You can understand me?"

"Yes," Gwen said. "I can. Do you know how you got here?" Jaella tilted her head to one side before turning to look at Rhys.

"He brought me," she said, stating the obvious. Rhys chuckled. She watched as Ianto brought mugs around to the three humans. "What is that, sir?"

"It's coffee," Ianto said. "It's a drink that is made from ground beans. Would you like to try some?" She nodded so he turned back to pour her a cup. He brought it out and put it on the table before adding in a small pitcher of cream and a bowl of sugar. "We use these to flavor it occasionally. You can try it as is, or with either of these." She followed his hands as he gestured to each of the items as he put them down in front of her before looking up at his face. "Be careful, because it can be hot."

"Thank you sir," she said. She carefully picked up the mug in front of her and sniffed it cautiously. Looking up, she saw that Jack and Gwen were drinking from their mugs while Rhys was too fascinated with watching her to drink his own. Jaella put a finger tip in to test the temperature and licked it to get a taste of the flavor. "Ah!" She exclaimed. She took a sip and closed her eyes, humming with contentment. Ianto raised an eyebrow at her reaction.

"Coffee, the universal drink," Jack said with a grin. "I can name a hundred planets that do something similar. Perhaps Jaella has something like that in her own world." He took a sip and sighed appreciatively.

"We do, though it is a delicacy sir," Jaella said. "I was never allowed as a young one to have much more than a sip from my crèche mother's cup." She took another small sip and savored the taste. "Ah."

"How did you get to Earth, Jaella?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, I am sorry, miss. I did not realize that was what you meant before," Jaella apologized and ducked her head down in embarrassment. "I came on a ship."

"Go on," Jack watched her intently. So she didn't come through the rift, and they missed a ship in their own doorstep. He wasn't too happy about that, but he wasn't going to take it out on the poor girl. "When was this?"

"One – no – one and a half days ago?" She looked questioningly at them as she spoke. From the tenseness of the man in front of her she could see that there was some cause for concern. "I am sorry, sir. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, sweetheart, you didn't do anything wrong," Gwen said, reaching out to touch the other girl's hand. She glared at Jack for scaring the girl. Rhys recognized that protective streak in his wife and was glad to see that her ire wasn't directed at him.

"Ianto, can you scan back and see what we might have missed?" Jack asked. Ianto went over to the nearest console and logged in. He began checking their records to see if there was some indication of a passing ship that they might have missed. Jack hunkered down on his heels so that he was level with Jaella. "Was it a ship of your own people?"

"No sir," she shook her head. "I was serving on the Yl'hani cruiser as part of the crew. We stopped off to pick up some water for the hydro converters but had an accident. I am not sure what happened, but the other members of the shuttle crew were killed. I do not know how I survived. Our instruments were ruined and I have been unable to reach them."

"Ianto?" Jack asked. Ianto was now accessing several instruments which scanned the atmosphere above them. Once he started that scan, he connected up to the UNIT satellites above the atmosphere and looked for any traces of a ship in orbit.

"Nothing so far, sir," he said. He tied into another set of tracking devices used by the military and searched further. "Wait, did you say the ship uses hydro converters?" He turned to look at Jaella who nodded. "Then it might have left a vapor trail. That wouldn't be something that anyone would be looking for, which is why we also may have missed them." He tapped on the keyboard and reconfigured his search parameters. "This may take a bit as the instruments re-analyze the data."


	31. Chapter 31

"Jaella, what do you do on the ship?" Gwen asked. It disturbed her with how subservient the girl was. It was almost as if she was afraid to offend them, and that seemed odd to her.

"I am an engineer, miss," Jaella said. She gave them a large smile as if proud of her achievement. "As part of the crew it is my job to keep the engines running. I studied very hard and I am pleased to say that I have made much progress in my studies, especially with Yl'hani engines, which are not at all similar to the ones from my colony."

"Jaella, you said that you were in a crash. Was this a small ship?" Jack asked. If there was an alien craft that had crashed in the area, they needed to find it before anyone else did. He was angry with himself for not having caught this when it happened. What good was their technology if something as large as a space ship crashed in their own backyard?

"Yes sir, a shuttle," she said. She pulled back as she sensed the anger in the man before her. "I can show it to you if you want. Would you like that, sir?"

"I would like that very much," Jack said. He made an effort to control the anger within him. It would make no sense to take it out on the girl in front of him. "Can you find your way back to the ship, though?"

"If Mister Rhys can take me to where he found me, the shuttle was not far from where we met, sir." Jaella said. She put down the coffee mug, eager to make this man happy by complying swiftly with his wishes. Gwen looked from one to the other of them.

"Jack is this wise?" She asked. He nodded, his face serious. "Then I'm going with you." The look she gave him brooked no argument and he didn't even bother to make the attempt.

"Rhys, we'll follow you back to Harwood's and then go from there. Ianto, you'll ride with me. Gwen, do you want to come with us or with Rhys?" Jack asked as he stood up and put his empty coffee cup on the table.

"I'll go with Rhys and Jaella," Gwen said, also placing her cup down on the table. "We'll meet you in the car park behind the office." Jack nodded and headed off to where Ianto was already getting their supplies to take with them. Gwen reached down and picked up the glowing cube. "Come on, sweetheart. We'll go with you and find this ship."

"Yes, miss," Jaella said, bobbing her head and eager to be off. She followed Gwen and Rhys back through the way they came in, though she looked curiously behind her when she saw Jack and Ianto going in the other direction. Gwen noticed her glance and patted her on the arm.

"They'll be taking another route and meeting us there," she reassured the small girl. She felt herself drawn to this alien girl. Jaella nodded and followed Rhys through the cog wheel and into the lift. He smiled at her in reassurance. They reached the top level and left through the Tourist Center. This time Jaella was more curious about her surroundings and she stared around her avidly as she followed the couple.

Rhys led the way back to his car and opened the back door for Jaella to sit, leaving the front for Gwen. The blue girl got into the back seat and sat, not noticing rugby stuff he had shoved over to make room for her. Gwen just shook her head as she took in the junk in the back seat before putting her seatbelt on and waiting for him to start the car.

"What?" He asked, embarrassed. For the first time he noticed a slight echo. "What's that?"

"It's the cube," Gwen nodded down towards the box. "The translation is just behind what you say." She listened as it softly changed her words into something that Jaella could understand. She turned and smiled at the girl behind her. "Don't mind the mess, Rhys is a slob."

"Oi!" Her husband complained as he started the car and headed back towards work. They heard a giggle from the back seat and together shared a smile. Rhys shifted gears as the light changed and they sped down the road.

Gwen spent the time wondering what was going to happen when they got there and what would happen if Jaella found a way to get back to her ship.

"Jaella?" she asked, looking in the mirror on her visor at the girl who was staring out the window.

"Yes, miss?" Jaella turned to look at the front seat.

"Gwen. You can call me Gwen."

"Yes, Miss Gwen?"

Gwen sighed. "If we can find a way for you to go back to your ship, would you like to do so?"

"Oh, yes! I would love to go back," she all but bounced on the seat. "Do you think that will be possible?"

"Well, if anyone can do it, Jack can figure it out." Gwen said.


	32. Chapter 32

All too soon they were back at Rhys' office, the drive that much shorter now that the commuters were home for the evening. Rhys parked next to the black Torchwood SUV and shut off the car. He and Gwen got out and he opened the door for Jaella. She got out and looked at Jack, who was staring at his wristband. Ianto stood next to him, a small device in his hands which he used to scan the area.

"Anything?" She asked them. Jack shook his head.

"Nothing. And if it's around here, I should be able to find it. Alien tech shouldn't be so easy to hide." She could sense the frustration coming out in his words as he tried to button it down so that Jaella wouldn't be bothered by his apparent anger.

"Jaella," he called to her. She walked over to where they stood and looked up at him, her head cocked to one side. "Where do we go from here?"

"This way, sir," she said, and pointed back to the road. The group followed her as she went around the building and back down the road towards the corner market where Rhys had met her earlier. Before they got to the corner she turned right down a lane that was hidden from view by some tall bushes. Rhys looked surprised as he passed through them onto a pathway beyond. As many times as he had walked past the bushes, he had never noticed that there was a path there.

Jack ducked down to avoid a low hanging branch and held it out of the way so that Ianto wouldn't walk into it. Once the other had passed he let it go and moved up the front of the group again, directly behind Jaella. It bothered him that he still wasn't getting anything. He heard Ianto say something softly.

"What is it?" Jack asked, trying to keep his voice down so that the translation cube wouldn't pick it up. They were making plenty of noise walking through the woods, so he didn't think that was a problem. Jaella had taken them off the path and had headed into a stand of trees. She moved surely, so she obviously knew where to go.

"I know why we're not picking up anything," Ianto said, keeping his voice down. "We're very close to Goldsland Wood. Does the name ring a bell?" He stepped over the trunk of a fallen tree and stumbled. Jack reached out to steady him and he shook his head in response to Ianto's question.

"Goldsland Wood was an area of some archeological activity several years ago when they found an ancient burial chamber," Ianto said as he held back a branch so it wouldn't hit Jack in the face. "There was some thought that the cavern might hold some information on the missing link that archeologists are always searching for. If Jaella's ship came down anywhere near one of those caves, the high mineral content in the ground would probably play havoc with our sensors. Even more so if it landed in an area that collapsed into a cave."

"Ah," Jack said, finally understanding. He began to feel a bit better about having missed this then. He clapped Ianto on the shoulder in thanks. It had been bugging him all this time, and the younger man knew him all too well. "Let's go see where they landed."

It was pretty dark by the time they emerged from the trees into an open field. Ianto pulled out a torch from the bag over his shoulder and turned it on to light their way.

"Wasn't the best idea to come out now, was it?" Jack said wryly. Gwen smiled at him. She knew he never would have been able to wait until morning.

"Got any more of those?" She asked Ianto. He nodded and handed his over to her while he pulled out another one. He handed that one to Jack before pulling a third out which he kept for himself. Together the three spotlight beams illuminated the area well enough so that no one would turn an ankle on the uneven ground.

"This way, please," Jaella said. She seemed sure of the direction and obviously could see better in the dark than they could. She warned Rhys before he stepped into a hole that was in front of him. "Please take care, there are many rocks here."

Gwen stayed close to Rhys as they walked behind Jaella, Gwen trying not to look ahead to where the ship might be. Jack and Ianto were off to one side, both men looking cautiously about as they made their way across the field. They passed a set of standing stones and Ianto showed Jack the display on his monitor – it was breaking up due to the heavy mineral and metal content in the ground. Jack nodded.

"Here," Jaella said, gesturing towards a small hillock that was off to one side. "We landed over here." She carefully stepped down the incline, the others following her. As they made their way down the hill, it was obvious that something large had scraped the land. Tufts of grass were ripped up and scattered on the hillside, a gouge in the earth leaving an obvious trail for them to follow.

At the bottom of the hill, the scar on the land trailed off to one side. Jaella picked her way over the tumble of rocks. "I think we landed inside a big cavern or something of that sort. I had to climb up out of it, and that was from the top of the shuttle." She slowed down and held out a cautioning hand. "Please be careful."

The Torchwood group made their way to the edge that she indicated and aimed their torch lights downward. The beams caught the jagged edge of something that was metal in nature. It had a green cast to it which gleamed as they played their torches over the area.


	33. Chapter 33

"Wow," Rhys said, whistling as he viewed the damage. The shuttle was small. "How many people were in the ship?"

"Just three of us," Jaella said as she gazed down at the wreck. "It was supposed to be a simple mission. But for some reason, our pilot lost control and we crashed here."

Ianto nodded as he gazed down at the wreckage below. He edged to the right and started to make his way down. "I think we can get down here," he said, ignoring Gwen's admonition to be careful. He reached out to the edge of the ship and used it to steady himself as he slid a little on the soft earth. Slowly he descended, Jack a few steps behind him.

Gwen was torn between being safe and curiosity that tempted her to go down with them. She looked at Rhys who shrugged. "Well, I guess we won't learn much from up here. Fancy a trip down?" She asked him. He nodded and they waited for the others to reach the bottom before moving to follow them.

Jaella scrambled down after them. Being smaller and lighter, she didn't have as difficult time with sliding as the larger humans did. When they reached the bottom, they moved to where Ianto and Jack were standing. The ship looked a lot larger from below than it did from above, and Ianto could see that the nose was buried pretty deep in the soft earth. He looked around and waited for the others to come over.

"Do you know what happened to cause the crash," Jack asked once the cube was in range and could translate what he said. Even though he could talk to her in her own language, the cube made it much easier for all of them.

"No," Jaella said. She looked at the ship somberly. "I remember hearing an alarm and the next thing I knew we were plunging down through the air. We were not supposed to land, but to gather moisture into the replicators from the cloud cover. But something went wrong."

"That's one way of putting it," Ianto said as he played the beam of his torch across the twisted metal of the ship.

"Jaella, how do we get in?" Jack asked. Jaella led him around the nose of the ship and over to the other side. The hull was up against the cave wall, so it was a tight fit.

"Careful," Ianto warned as he watched them edge under an overhanging rock ledge. He tried to illuminate the way for them. There wasn't much room for anyone else to see what was going on, and he could see that Gwen was moving impatiently from one foot to another. Rhys was looking at the markings on the side of the ship, fascinated with his first up close experience with an alien ship. He began to understand the fascination his wife had for her job. This was like something out of a science fiction show to him, and he couldn't wait to find out what was going to happen next.

"Ianto, can you come in here?" Jack called from under the stub like wing that projected out the side of the ship. The tip was lost from view since it was buried in the cavern wall. Ianto carefully stepped over the dirt that had piled up under the wing and ducked down to avoid hitting his head. Gwen was just a step behind him, eager to see what was going on. Ianto turned the torch so that the light shone behind him so that she could see where she was going. He held out a hand to her and helped her over the last bit of tumbled rocks until they were standing in a small clearing with Jaella and Jack. Rhys stayed on the other side of the wing, but peered underneath it so he could see what was going on.

"The door is here," Jaella said and indicated a hatch halfway up the side wall of the ship. "I was able to climb up to the top when I got out, so I do not know how you would get up there."

"Can you give me a leg up?" Jack asked Ianto. Nodding, Ianto moved over and bent down so that his arms were braced on his legs. He leaned against the metal hull of the ship for added support. Jack grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed up onto his back, causing him to grunt with the added weight. "Sorry," Jack said. "I'm going to have to stand."

Ianto nodded. "Go for it," he said. Jack ruffled his hair in passing before putting the heel of his hand on top of Ianto's head and pushing himself up so that he was standing on Ianto's back. He was almost able to reach the door. "Can you stand up more?"

"Yeah," Ianto grunted. He put his arm out against the ship and slowly pushed more upright. Jack shifted his stance so he was now balanced on Ianto's shoulders. Ianto hid a wince as he felt the heels of Jack's boots dig into the thin skin over his shoulder bones.

"Ah, got it!" Jack said with a whoop. Ianto couldn't see anything, but heard the creaking of metal as Jack wrestled the door open. Jack grasped the edge of the opening and tried to find some sort of purchase so that he could haul himself up. He reached in and felt around, finally grabbing some sort of webbing material. He tugged on it and it seemed to hold, so he figured it would be enough to get him up to where he could pull himself in.

Ianto had to concentrate on balancing Jack as the other man gyrated around and tried to get a purchase so he could climb into the ship. He could see Gwen looking up anxiously. She was shining her light upwards to help Jack see. "Careful!" She said.


	34. Chapter 34

A moment later Jack's weight left his shoulders as he scrambled up into the open hatchway. They heard another whoop as he pulled himself aboard. Ianto stifled a sigh of relief. They heard some scrabbling about as Jack moved about inside the ship. Ianto straightened up and stretched to ease the pain in his back from boosting Jack up. Together, he and Gwen peered upwards as they waited for Jack. A moment later his face appeared in the hatch opening and he started to drop something down towards them. It was some sort of ropelike material and it reached most of the way down the side of the ship. As soon as it got close enough, Jaella jumped and grabbed onto it. She scrambled nimbly upwards and into the ship. Ianto nodded to Gwen and cupped his hands together to lift her up high enough to reach the rope.

Once he had seen what was going on, Rhys made his way under the wing and into the clearing. "Is this a good idea?" He asked Ianto.

"Of course not," Ianto said. "But can you resist it?" Rhys shook his head. "Neither can we," Ianto said. He stretched up and caught the end of the rope material and wound it around his hands. He pulled himself up until he could brace his feet against the side of the ship. Bracing himself, he released one hand and wound it around the rope and climbed a bit higher. Once he had done that, he let go of the bottom and started climbing. He reached the hatch in short order and took Jack's proffered hand, which pulled him into the ship. Once he was in, he turned and gestured for Rhys to follow him. Rhys had a harder time getting into the ship, his bulk making it harder to climb. Ianto pulled on the rope to make it shorter, leaning against the doorframe as he did so. In a few minutes he was able to offer his hand to Rhys and pull him in.

The two men stood in the entryway of an airlock, the walls providing support against the slanted floor. The interior was a pristine white, except for those areas where Jack and Gwen's hands had smudged dirt on the walls. They cautiously made their way into the inner section, being careful as they walked on the canted floor. Rhys was fascinated. This was his first encounter with real alien technology.

"Careful," Ianto cautioned as he went first, looking back to make sure that Rhys was okay. They entered a cabin that was filled with seats, not too dissimilar to ones they might use themselves, but obviously for much taller individuals. Boxes and other items were scattered about the cabin, and obviously had been tossed about in the crash. There was no sign of the others. Using the seats as handholds, Ianto made his way down towards the nose of the ship. Obviously that was where the others had gone. And where the other crew members were. There was light shining through the opening in front of him and he headed towards it.

Halfway there, they were startled by the lights turning on. Jack or Jaella must have gotten some of the systems working, Ianto mused to himself. It did make moving through the cabin easier now that they could see. He helped Rhys down to the door and together they peered into the interior. They were looking at the crew cabin. A lot of damage had happened in this area, and he could see two figures slumped in their seats. Gwen was kneeling on the bulkhead in front of them, her face somber. Jack was off to one side working at a console.

"Where's Jaella?" Rhys asked. She was nowhere to be seen.

"She's in the back, checking some of the items in the storage area," Jack said absently. "I don't think she wants to come down here."

"I can't say as I blame her," Gwen said softly. She reached out and touched the hand of one of the bodies in front of her. The hand was white with a green cast to it. She counted seven fingers on each hand, and the limbs were very thin, as well as the body. "She probably knew these two well. Do you recognize their race, Jack?"

Jack nodded briefly, but didn't look at her. "Yes, they're Yl'hani. One was the pilot and the other probably an engineer or navigator. They were probably killed on impact as they are from a low gravity world and rather delicate. They didn't have a chance. One thing that helped Jaella was that she was sitting in the other cabin, so was protected from the main impact. But even if one of these two had been back there, they wouldn't have survived. And the gravity on Earth wouldn't have been good for them."

Ianto moved cautiously into the room to get a better look at them. "They were beautiful." He met Jack's glance as the other man nodded. "Jack, we can't leave them here."

"No, we can't. But getting them back to the SUV is going to be a bit of a hurdle," Jack said, "short of driving it through the woods." He poked at some more buttons and a display came on line. "Ah, we have enough power. Maybe I can get in contact with their ship. Rhys, can you go back and check on Jaella?"


	35. Chapter 35

Rhys nodded and his head disappeared. They could hear him hauling himself up the incline as he made his way towards the back of the ship. Ianto moved cautiously about the cabin and looked around. There was a lot of damage to the interior. He moved closer to the pilot and looked closer at the instrument panel. "Jack, I have some lights over here. Anything I can help you with?"

Jack looked over, his eyes avoiding the body next to Ianto. "See if there is anything that looks like a speaker for communications. If there is, we might be able to figure it out and get it working." Ianto nodded. He moved to the other side of the chair and started picking debris off the console. A lot of it was badly damaged. "If necessary, we can ask Jaella to come in here, since she'll know these controls better than I would. But I don't want to get her too upset. "

Gwen got up and pushed her way towards the back cabin. "I'm going to look for something that we can use to cover them if she does need to come in here." She reached for the door frame and pulled her way through. They could hear her making her way around the other cabin as she looked in cabinets and drawers for something that would work.

Ianto moved so that he was looking under the console. He found an access panel and unscrewed it from the console. Taking his torch out of his pocket he shone it inside. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but perhaps something would be obvious.

A moment later Gwen appeared with something that looked to be a shimmering fabric. She used it to cover both bodies from view. "There, that should do." Jack looked up and nodded.

"Jaella?" He called. He heard a faint response from the back of the ship. "Could you please come down here?" He poked around the keyboard and pulled up a display. "Ah."

"What did you find?" Ianto asked, pulling his head back out from under the console. He didn't find anything useful that he could see, and at least it sounded like Jack was making some sort of progress.

"Scanning device," Jack said. "It's still working on battery power, so we may be able to find the mother ship." He pressed the button and the display in front of him came to life, showing something that Jack found fascinating. They heard Jaella and Rhys making their way back towards the front of the ship. Jaella poked her head through the doorway and they could hear her audible sigh as she noted that the crew members were covered.

"Yes, sir?" She asked as she made her way over to where Jack was standing. "Ah! It is working!"

"It wasn't earlier?" Jack asked her, curious. She shook her head. "Interesting. I wonder why it is now?"

"Yl'hani use some organic technology so it is possible it was able to repair itself enough to be usable." She peered around Jack's shoulder and he moved over slightly to give her some room. "Yes, the display is now active. It was only flickering when I tried it the other day." She poked at some buttons and the display changed. "There. It is now scanning for the ship. If we can get the communications panel working, I may be able to reach them." She turned towards were Ianto was kneeling reluctantly. It was clear to Jack she didn't want to go closer to the bodies.

"Just tell Ianto what to look for and he can do it," he said as he put his arm around the alien woman. She leaned trustingly into his embrace and he hugged her. "You don't have to do it."

"Thank you, sir." Jaella said. She closed her eyes. "Mr. Ianto, could you please look for a display that is about four micas by six micas. It will have some green writing above it and three white buttons below."

Ianto turned so that he could survey the console. "Got it. What should I do?" He glanced over to where Jaella was still standing with Jack's arm around her.

"Below that is an access panel. If you look inside to the right, you should see some wires. They go into the central communications unit. Make sure that all of the wires are connected," Jaella said. Ianto ducked his head back under the console and played the light of the torch inside again. He could see a jumble of equipment that had become loose in the crash and carefully reached in to move it out of his way. He jumped when several sparks flared and he heard Gwen caution him needlessly.

"Believe me, I am being careful," he told her. The last thing he wanted was to blow them up. He peered to the right and saw a bundle of multi colored wires. "Found it, but it looks damaged. Several of the wires have been severed. I may be able to reconnect them, however." He lay down against the console opening and reached inside. He moved with caution, careful not to let any of the wires touch one another and do more damage. He used his fingernails to strip the coating back on the wires before twisting the filaments together. Ignoring the sounds of the equipment beeping and whirring behind him, he worked more confidently as he was able to reconnect each cable. Finally, he was finished.


	36. Chapter 36

"Got it. What now?" He turned to look at the alien girl who was absorbed in the display in front of her. Jack was peering over her shoulder with interest as she poked at the keyboard in front of her.

"Now we see if it works," she said. She looked at a panel on the bulkhead and pressed a button. "I just turned on the distress signal. With some luck, we might hear from the bridge crew." She went back to the display and a moment later smiled. "There they are!" She exclaimed and pointed towards the screen with one finger. Jack nodded and patted her on the shoulder.

The speaker next to Ianto crackled to life. A musical voice said something, though the audio was crackling with static. Jaella reacted by spinning in her seat, her face illuminated with what must have been relief. She forced herself to move away from the safety of the console, and over between the bodies she had been avoiding. Keeping her gaze averted from either covered figure, she reached for a button and pressed it. She spoke in the same language, trilling back some information. Then she pressed the button again.

"It is the ship. I told them about what happened, and I hope they can help me." She took a deep breath and let is out slowly. Gwen had moved so that she was close by and could be of support if Jaella needed it. She jumped when the speaker crackled again and the voice said something else. Jaella turned towards Jack.

"They think they can retrieve the ship," she said. "They are going to try and come into the atmosphere, but they are concerned with startling the indigenous species. What should I tell them?"

"Tell them to come in, but please let them know we're here. I don't want them to get concerned that they have strangers on their shuttle. We don't mean them any harm, and want to help," Jack said. "And I'll deal with any of the locals if there is a problem. In fact, I'll call UNIT now and warn them off." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a mobile. "No reception, I'll have to get back outside. Please tell them to wait until I've reached the people I need to." Jaella nodded and Jack pulled himself out of the cabin and towards the back of the ship where the hatch was still open.

He was back a few moments later. "All set. I think we should probably wait outside," he suggested. The others nodded and they worked their way back out to the hatch and down the rope. Rhys and Ianto went first, followed by the girls, then Jack. They climbed their way out of the cave and up onto the grass.

"Is there a problem with the ship coming in that they had to ask permission?" Gwen asked. She watched Jack as he stared upwards, looking for whatever was coming in.

"Well, technically they aren't allowed to be here," he said. The others gathered around him so that they could hear him. "The Shadow Proclamation is an interstellar governance agency that was formed to protect lower tech and undeveloped worlds. They have a lot of laws about what more advanced races can and can't do. Earth comes under the proclamation jurisdiction as a Level 5 world, so by landing here the Yl'hani could be breaking the rules and be liable to censure. I gave them permission to land so they wouldn't be held accountable for breaking the rule."

"Strange to think that somewhere there's a government out there looking over us," Rhys said as he gazed up at the night sky.

"There are a lot of people looking out for you," Jack said with a smile. "At one time, there was a great race that did just that. They were known as the Time Lords of Gallifrey, and protected the younger races from abuse."

"What happened to them?" Gwen asked. She could hear the sorrow in Jack's voice as he spoke.

"They died protecting everyone else. They sacrificed themselves in the Time War against the Daleks. There is only one of them left now," Jack said. He turned towards a growing light. "We need to move back, that ship is bigger than I thought." He led the way up the hill.

Ianto thought about what Jack had said. Only one left. The Doctor. He tried to imagine a situation where a whole race could be wiped out of existence. Then he thought about being the only one left. What pain the Doctor must feel. He stared at Jack and another puzzle piece about the man fell into place for him.

Jack stared up at the sky and watched the ship come closer. It was huge, and they could feel the heat in the air as the ship came through the atmosphere. Jaella stood beside him, her eyes shining with excitement. He glanced down at her and smiled. He knew what it was like to be alone and was happy to know she was going to be able to get back to where she was going to be welcome and able to reach her home again at some point.


	37. Chapter 37

The others stood and stared in awe as the huge ship stopped and hovered above them, each of them lost in their own thoughts. A door opened in the base and a bright light illuminated them from above. A creaking sound could be heard and with a wrench, the shuttle started to move. Slowly, it was lifted out of the ground as some invisible force pulled it from the earth. Parts fell off as the damaged shuttle emerged from the collapsed cavern. It was a good thing that Jack had moved them back or it would have rained down upon then. Within moments, the shuttle body was floating in the air, and they watched as it slowly ascended up into the mother ship.

"What about you?" Gwen asked, concerned that the crew would leave Jaella behind. She was still holding the translation cube which shimmered as it repeated Gwen's question in Crespallion. Jaella turned and smiled at her.

"They will come and get me," she said, her face serene. "And to thank you for helping me."

A tube of light emerged from the hole in the ship once the shuttle had disappeared. It seemed to be a transporter or some sort and a moment later they could see two individuals floating down to the ground. One was quite tall and thin, wearing some sort of outfit. The other was a smaller figure that was of Jaella's race. Once they reached the ground they left the circle of light and made their way over to where the group was standing. Jack moved forward to meet them and bowed. The tall figure bowed back. It was wearing a space suit which protected it from the heavy gravity. Gwen stared at the alien in wonder. The long thin face had large beautiful green eyes that blinked slowly as it turned and looked at each of them. The smaller Crespallion stood protectively nearby, watching the humans warily.

"Jaella, could you please introduce us?" He took the cube from Gwen and pressed a button. The box changed color to yellow as it picked up the trilling language that Jaella spoke as well as the response from the alien standing in front of them. This time it was able to parse the language much faster as it compared it to the two that were already stored within its memory banks.

"Welcome to Earth," Jack said once it had changed colors again. The Yl'hani nodded as the cube translated his phrase into its native language.

"Thank you, Earthling," the Yl'hani said, the translation just as musical as the original language it spoke. "You are very kind to help this youngling and to recover our lost crew. We are in your debt."

"I am sorry for your loss," Jack said. "Is there anything we can do to help you?" The figure shook its head.

"Thank you, no. We were able to reclaim some moisture into our system in our descent. We are glad for your intervention with your military so that we were allowed to enter your airspace and retrieve our shuttle. Thank you also for helping our engineer." The Yl'hani nodded again and indicated Jaella with a graceful move of one hand. "We cannot stay long and so should bid farewell. Even with this protection, your gravity proves to be a strain."

"Of course, we should let you go," Jack said. The alien turned towards Jaella and gestured.

"Engineer, please make your farewells and we will be off," they said. They turned to look at the other humans standing behind Jack. Jaella nodded obediently.

"Yes, Mardron," she said with a low bow of respect. She moved to the group and bowed to each of them in turn. "Thank you, all of you for helping me find my way back home. I will never forget you and will remember you with great fondness."

"Thank you," Gwen said. "For allowing us to help you." She moved forward and gave Jaella a hug. "Take care of yourself." She was followed by Rhys who also gave her a hug. Ianto gave her a smile and a wave and Jack gave her a jaunty wink.

"Best be off, time's a wasting," he told her. She nodded and ducked her head down in embarrassment. She was going to miss these people who were so kind to her. "Go on."

"Thank you," she said. She turned and made her way back to her shipmates. Once she had reached them, she turned again and waved before following them to the light beam which would transport her up to the ship. "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye, Jaella! Safe journey!" Gwen called out. The group watched them as they ascended into the ship. The beam flickered and died and the hatch closed. A moment later, the ship started climb as it retreated into the night. None of them moved until it was gone. Gwen sighed.


	38. Chapter 38

"It's always nicer when there's a happy ending," Jack said, his gaze still fixed on the sky above them. He sighed softly. "We're going to need to clean this up," he said as he looked back down at the debris from the shuttle that littered the ground around them. He turned to Ianto. "Think we need to plant a story about vandals, or just let them find out for themselves when they come back to check the site?"

Ianto put his hands on his hips and surveyed the ground about them. "Nothing we can do tonight without killing ourselves, so it will have to wait until tomorrow. It's a good thing we've got the weekend to clean up, since no one will be back at the site until Monday at the earliest. I say we just let it lie and see what happens. They'll come to their own conclusions about vandals without us planting anything." Jack nodded in agreement.

"Okay people, let's go home. And let's be careful!" He pulled out the torch he had stored in a coat pocket and shone it on the ground to light their way. Ianto followed his lead while Gwen and Rhys walked together. The four of them chattered about what had happened as they made their way back to the road. Once they were out of the woods and back on the path, Jack looked at Rhys speculatively. This was the second time he had helped them out and he had been solid throughout the encounter.

"Jack," Ianto said as he paused and waited for the other man to catch up. "I'll come back out tomorrow to clean up. No need for all of us traipsing back out here."

"You don't have to do it alone, Ianto," Jack said. "I can help if you need it."

"What, the boss coming out and mucking up his boots? No, no need for that. Besides, isn't it part of my job description?" Ianto quipped with a smirk.

"That, and all of the other things that don't show up on the description," Jack laughed. "Besides, mucking up means cleaning up and that's always fun with two." Ianto shook his head and chuckled. Gwen and Rhys looked back at the two men.

"What are you two laughing about?" Gwen asked. They were always doing things like that and she never knew what they found so funny.

"Clean up," Jack said. Gwen gave him a confused look. "Never mind," he said shaking his head and waving them on. The trip back seemed faster than the trip out did and they soon found themselves back on the lane back to Rhys' office. They walked in companionable silence back to the car park together.

"Thank you all, we did good tonight," Jack said as they reached the SUV. "Go home. We're done for the evening." He and Ianto waved as Gwen and Rhys got in their car and headed home. Jack unlocked the SUV and got into the driver's side, Ianto getting in on the other side. He looked at Jack who seemed rather pleased with himself.

"This made you happy, didn't it?" He asked as Jack shifted gears and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, it did. I like not having to kill anything for a change. And helping Jaella felt good," Jack said with a smile. "Plus, it shows you guys that not all aliens are bad guys. That's always a bonus."

"Never thought they were all bad," Ianto said. He hadn't really considered it before, but he could see where Jack would think that he did. "Though we do end up with a lot of the riff raff, don't we?" He thought about it as he ran through most of the races that they had run into during his time at Torchwood. No, all in all, it didn't add up, but he still felt optimistic. Strange that he did, but there it was.

"Ianto, I wish I could take you up into the stars," Jack said. They were speeding down the road at his usual clip and Ianto concentrated on his face rather than the road. It was often better that way when Jack drove. "There is so much out there to see. So many brilliant races out there, carving out their own little corner of the universe. Maybe someday I'll be able to take you and show you."

"I think I'd like that," Ianto said, mesmerized by the expression on Jack's face. "Of all the places you've been to, which one is your favorite?" He swayed as Jack turned the corner into Mermaid Quay and they made their way around the complex to the car park.

Jack thought about it as he pulled into the private parking area and down the ramp to where they parked the SUV. "My favorite? Hmmm, that's a hard one," he mused with a twinkle in his eye as he turned off the engine and opened the door. Ianto followed suit and walked around the SUV to follow Jack to the back door. "Well, no it isn't."

"No? Which one then?" Ianto asked. Jack stopped abruptly and he all but walked into the other man. He turned around and grabbed Ianto about the waist and pulled him close.

"You can't guess?" Jack asked with a smile as he gazed into Ianto's eyes. He slipped his hands under Ianto's jacket and waistcoat and wiggled his fingers along Ianto's back.

"Well, I wouldn't presume to know, would I?" Ianto said with a tiny smile playing on his lips. He licked them unconsciously and Jack's eyes were drawn downwards. Damn, that always got to him when Ianto did that.

"Well then, step inside Mr. Jones and we can continue this conversation elsewhere," Jack said. He didn't let go, but stepped backwards into the open door way and pulled Ianto after him. "Don't forget to close the door," he said. Ianto just kicked the door and it latched behind him....

~*~


	39. Chapter 39

Jack stood on top of the Millenium Center roof and stared out across the Plass. The sky was a vivid blue – one of those days when the temperature was just cold enough to create that crystal clear blue color that was only possible that time of year. The sun was sinking down below the horizon, clouds seeming to chase it as it dipped below the horizon. He stared out over the water, admiring the sky as the clouds took on that red tinge given by the setting sun.

He came up here to think. It got him away from the bustle of people and he could take a deep breath and let the events of the day wash over him. This week had been a difficult one – the rift had been active and they hadn't had a moment to themselves for several days running. He knew that he was running away by doing this, but it also helped him focus. He watched the people moving about below him. Couples were walking hand in hand, children skipping along in groups and businessmen running off somewhere with urgent strides to some unknown destination. Watching the people and seeing them going about their daily routines helped him to remember why he stuck it out. Why he worked so hard to protect them. While they went about their daily lives totally unaware of the universe around them, he was able to keep them blissfully ignorant of the dangers around them.

They were children, and not ready to recognize that the universe was a big place with nasty denizens that would chew them up and spit them out in a heartbeat. It had taken him many years to come to this conclusion, but it was in those hundred years of waiting for the Doctor that he had found himself getting attached to these people. To love the resiliency in which they survived, and lived their lives. He found a purpose in protecting these people that gave meaning to his life. It was now his mission to nurture them through the years and to prepare them for their eventual emergence into the galaxy around them.

The last couple of years had been hard. Previously, they were insular, living in their own microcosm of the galaxy around them. But events over the last few years had poked through that protective layer. Whether it was the Autons, Slitheens, Daleks or Cybermen, these people were now aware that life existed beyond their world, and that none of them were friendly. One would think that it would make them bitter that they were not the unique force in the universe in which everything revolved around them. But in true human fashion they pressed onwards, living their lives and meeting each challenge as they had to. With his help, and the help of his team they could forget these intrusions that disturbed their lives.

He sighed. It was his team that drove him up here today. What was left of it, anyhow. The stress of the last few days had really pushed them together as they dealt with the multitude of challenges that came through the rift. Tempers had flared, they had poked at one another and now that things had eased off there was this awkwardness as they then had a belated reaction to comments that had been said to one another. It was all said in the heat of the moment when things were flying at them, but in the aftermath, it made for some uncomfortable moments.

He heard the sound of a shoe scraping on the roof behind him. He made a bet with himself as to whether it would be Ianto or Gwen who had chased him up here. His money was on Gwen. Ianto knew when to let things lie and to just wait for Jack to work things out. Gwen was his terrier, worrying at the issue until it had been solved or chewed into submission. He had a feeling that this time it was going to be the latter, and that he was going to be the one feeling beat up in the process.

He crossed his arms and continued to stare out across the water. The footsteps behind him echoed on the roof as they approached him. A moment later he saw Gwen standing next to him out of the corner of his eye. He said nothing.

"Jack?" Gwen asked, a bit tentatively for her. He wondered what she was going to pick on him for this time. While he really adored her and her sense of justice, sometimes her ability to pick out the most uncomfortable of issues made him wish that she didn't turn that intuitive skill on him. It worked better when it was focused on the job, and not her boss or coworker. He didn't respond. He was going to make her work for disturbing his peace. "Jack? We have to talk."

"About what?" He asked, not turning to look at her. He could feel her moving restlessly next to him, but he didn't respond to that. The sky was a turning red as the sun retreated below the horizon, the color reflected in the clouds. He smiled slightly as he thought about the old saying _Red sky at night, sailor's delight._ An idle image of Ianto in an old sailing outfit flitted through his head.


	40. Chapter 40

"About what happened yesterday," Gwen said. Yup, she was going to worry the problem to death. Jack sighed.

"There's nothing to talk about, Gwen. It's late. The rift has settled down. Go home," he said. Would that this be the end of it, but he knew she wouldn't let it go.

"Jack," she said softly. "I can't. You know that." She moved so that she was facing him. He continued to look forward. "Jack, please."

"What Gwen?" He asked. "What do you want me to say? I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but sometimes in the heat of the moment, things are going to get said that we don't mean, or they come out wrong."

"It's not me," Gwen said softly. "It's Ianto."

"Ianto?" Jack was surprised. "What about him?" This was not the direction he thought she was headed and it threw him off a bit.

"Jack, what happened last night… well, I know that things get crazy sometimes, and we do say things we don't often mean. But when we got back, I noticed something, and I think I need to say something to you." She stopped, trying to find the right words to say. He turned to look at her, his face serious. She felt like she was traipsing though a minefield, and knew that whatever she said, it wasn't going to be a good conversation. But it needed to be said. "Jack, do you care about Ianto?"

Jack blinked at her question. "Of course I do. I care about both of you, very much."

"Have you ever told him that?" Gwen asked, looking into his eyes.

"Not in so many words, no," Jack looked away, uncomfortable with where the conversation was heading. "But he knows."

"Does he?" She asked, staring at his profile. "Jack, I know it is none of my business, but I feel like I have to say something."

"You're right, it is none of your business," Jack said, his throat tight. He knew he had screwed up during that thing with the Plasmavore, but he was going to deal with it in his own way. Having Gwen bring it up was just damned awkward at the moment. "Leave it."

"I can't," Gwen said. She took a step closer and he flinched. She hesitated before she reached out a hand and touched his arm. "He's hurting. You're hurting, or you wouldn't be up here. Please remember that sometimes we just need to talk to one another. To say what we mean, and what we feel. I think you two need that, too."

"That's not the way we operate," Jack said, resolutely looking in the other direction. It wasn't the way they worked together. They didn't talk about feelings, or their hopes and plans. In this business, it was impossible to make any plans. As for hope – what hope could you have when you didn't know what the next week, the next day – heck, the next hour would bring? He could only concentrate on the here and now, and let the future take care of itself once it became known.

"Isn't that just bloody typical?" Gwen said, her voice heavy with sarcasm. She dropped her hand and turned away from him. He could feel her anger, and was a bit bewildered by it. What did she have to be so angry about? Was it on Ianto's behalf? If so, then her concern was misplaced. Together they would work things out in their own way.

He thought back to the events of the night before. They had been dealing with all sorts of things coming through the rift lately, and he had been concerned that they weren't going to catch something one of these days. When people and Weevils started dropping left and right several days ago they had kicked their hunting into high gear, trying to find out what was the cause of it. He had thought that the vamps had returned, though usually they were more discriminate about their victims, and Weevils didn't seem to be high on their list in the past. But this thing – it had been brutal, draining both of their blood and leaving the carcasses anywhere to be found. The team had to recruit PC Andy and his workmates to help them clean up the Weevil bodies. Janet had been practically catatonic in the vaults, and they had all felt an urgency to find and stop whatever it was that was doing this.

It was Ianto who had found the Plasmavore. Examinations of the bodies had not shown the typical marks of a vamp, so they had gone looking elsewhere. Ianto had taken photographs of all the bite marks or whatever they had been and done a search in the database. It had been when looking through the UNIT records that they had found the report by Martha Jones about her first encounter with the Doctor in London. Jack had been relieved when they had been able to put a name to the monster they were tracking. Though he had tried to phone Martha and get more details, he had been unable to reach her.

Going with just the report and the realization that they were dealing with a creature that had assistants to get victims for them, they had changed their search patterns. Gwen had done a profile of the human victims and looked for a pattern. Cross referencing that with the Weevil deaths and they had been able to narrow down the area the beast had been operating in.

Ianto had been following up a hunch and ended up being caught by the slabs that worked for the Plasmavore. Jack had been tracking him, so hadn't been too far behind. Together with Gwen, they had cornered the Plasmavore just as he had been about to sink his straw into Ianto and drain him. It had taken some work to take out the remaining slab that had been nearby, and to get Ianto out of that situation. The Plasmavore had realized that they were together as a group and had used the younger man as a hostage. Jack had pretended that losing Ianto hadn't mattered, and in the conversation with the Plasmavore as he waited for Gwen to maneuver into a position to shoot it, he had said a lot of stuff he didn't mean. Stuff he said just to keep the Plasmavore's attention away from what Gwen was doing.

In retrospect he could see that it probably wasn't the wisest thing he had done, and he had seen the flash of hurt in Ianto's eyes at his backhanded comments. Ianto had to know he didn't mean them, but was desperate to make sure that the true nature of their relationship wasn't known to the alien who held him hostage. Had the Plasmavore known exactly how much Ianto meant to him, and what he would do to ensure his safety, all bets would have been off.

Gwen had eventually eased herself into a position where she had had a clear shot of the creature and had shot it. In fact, she was so mad she had emptied her clip into the alien. He would have to talk to her about that at some point, though at the time he couldn't fault her and her aim had been extremely accurate. And she had saved Ianto, which was the important part.

She moved again and it brought him out of his reverie. "What's typical," he asked.

"Men," she muttered. She started pacing back and forth in front of him, the anger making her posture rigid. "Why is it that you can't talk about what you feel? Is it that hard that you can't say a simple phrase once in a while? Will you break?" Her accent was coming through much more heavily than normal as she continued. "And you know what the worst of it is?"

"What?" Jack asked, fascinated by her. She was glorious – eyes blazing, hair whipping around as the breeze picked up, and where she was presently standing in front of him, bathed in the red light from the setting sun. She looked like an angel come down from the heavens to berate him for his thoughtlessness. Which is exactly what she was doing.

"The worst of it, Jack Harkness, is that here I am, standing in front of a man from the 51st century. A man who should reflect the evolution of the human race. I thought in the future, people would be more enlightened. More able to work through the differences between one another. Yet I find that for all the years that have passed to create you, you still aren't in touch with who you are, and how you feel." She raised her hands in frustration. "It infuriates me that this essential thing doesn't change."


	41. Chapter 41

Jack was at a loss for words. He had always thought that the time he had come from was so much more than the world he lived in now. Advances in technology and medicine had created a race that was very different from those who came from the 21st century.

"Don't judge the 51st century by one man, Gwen." He said softly. "Even for that time, I wasn't typical." He sighed. "There are a lot of events that happen in our lives to make up the people that we are right now. I said what I did last night to protect Ianto. If that Vore had any idea how much he meant to me, it could have been much, much worse. Ianto knows I didn't mean it."

She turned to look at him again, her face in shadow in the evening light. "Did you think that sometimes it would be nice to hear it, though? To know that what you said was just that, words used to distract? To keep the Plasmavore's attention from what I was doing in the background? Didn't you think that sometimes it would help to actually hear it, Jack?"

"I'll talk to him," Jack said softly. "I was planning on it, anyway."

"Then why are you up here, standing on the roof?" She demanded. "You're hiding, Jack."

He sighed. That was what he was doing. Sometimes he needed time alone to process things. It might have taken him longer to get to the conclusion that Gwen was pushing him towards, but he probably would have reached that conclusion in the end, he thought. This thing with Ianto, it was complicated. She didn't understand.

She took several steps towards him and stared up at him. He looked down, meeting her eyes. "Go to him, Jack. Talk. Say what you feel. Not everyone can live with assumptions and guesses. If you care for him the way you say you do, let him know that. Sometimes we don't talk to one another and we get more hurt by the stuff that is left unsaid than those things we do say. Don't do that to him, please."

"How did you get so wise, Gwen Cooper Williams?" Jack asked in wonder. "I'm so glad you are in my life. You make me see the things I don't want to see. And as much as I hate to admit it, you're right when you do it." He reached out and cupped her face in his hands. "Thank you."

She smiled up at him, eyes shining now that she knew she had gotten through to him. "I want you to be happy, Jack. There's so much in this world that we don't have control of, but who we're with and how we treat one another are the things we can control. I know Ianto is important to you. You're important to him. To us. But remember that we don't have all your experience. We can only go off of words and actions. Go talk to him, Jack. He needs you."

Jack leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "Thanks, I will." He pulled back and laughed. It was now full night, and the stars shown above them. He looked up at them before pulling her into a hug. "Go home, Gwen. Go berate some other man like your husband instead of me for a change."

Gwen laughed. "I don't think Rhys needs berating this evening. If anything, it should be the other way around. But yes, now that I've said my piece, I'll go home. But you're coming off this roof with me now. I'm not letting you stay up here another moment."

Jack pulled back and saluted her sharply. "Ma'am, yes ma'am! At your command, ma'am!" She giggled at his antics. She tugged on his hand and started pulling him down to the access panel which would get them back inside the building. Jack threaded his fingers through hers as he let her drag him back down to earth again.


	42. Chapter 42

Once they reached the Plass Jack gave Gwen a kiss and sent her on her way. He turned towards the entrance to the Hub and went in search of Ianto. Making his way quickly through the Tourist Center, he went through the secret door and down the lift to the Hub. Once he got through the doors he looked around. There was no sign of the other man. Searching quickly through the main level he moved down to the vaults. No sign of Ianto. He must be in the archives. Jack felt energized, eager now that he had made the decision to find his lover.

It took him almost a half hour to search through the Archives until he found Ianto in the middle of a dusty room, surrounded by boxes and artifacts. Ianto usually retreated to the older archives when he was upset, usually because the messy work from previous archivists allowed him to vent his anger outwards, instead of inwards at himself. Jack had noticed a pattern with Ianto on this, and it brought home to him Gwen's words again. She was right, he had upset Ianto. And he had been wrong to assume that Ianto would instinctively understand what he had been doing. He sighed. This was one of the reasons why he avoided relationships in the past. They could cause pain.

He heard the sounds of Ianto moving boxes before he got to the doorway, and he paused, a bit unsure of how to start the conversation. Should he try to explain what he was thinking at the time? Could anything he say take away the hurt he had caused? He shrugged. Something would come to him. He peered around the doorframe.

Ianto stood in shirtsleeves and trousers, his suit jacket and waistcoat long abandoned to the dry heat of the room. He looked at something in his hands, his face frowning in concentration. Turning, he referred to a folder lying open on a box nearby and picked up a pen to make some notes. Muttering softly he angled the item towards the light again.

"Is that a deviated flight preceptor tool in your hand or are you just happy to see me?" Jack quipped as he leaned against the door. Startled, Ianto jumped at the sound of his voice. He must have been lost in thought since usually he had a second sense about Jack when he was around.

"A what?" Ianto asked, turning to look at the older man who was standing in the doorway. Jack looked windswept, his hair tousled, his cheeks flushed. He wore his standard uniform of trousers, shirt and bracers. He leaned against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets, a small smile on his lips. "Is that what this thing is? I was trying to update the atrociously bad notes about the items in this room and was at a loss at how to describe this. Really, these people called themselves archivists? Their records were abysmal." He turned his attention back to the item in his hands.

Jack pushed away from the doorframe and walked into the room. "Not everyone has your attention to detail, Ianto." He came to within a couple of steps of Ianto before stopping. "I think it's a flight preceptor. I've seen something like it before."

"And what does it do, sir?" Ianto asked, not looking at Jack, but keeping his attention on the item in front of him. Jack sighed inwardly. There he was with the sir again. Ianto was not happy, and Gwen had been right. He hated it when she was right.

"Beats me, I just remember seeing something like that once," Jack said. He reached out to touch the item and traced a finger from the top of the unit down to Ianto's hand. Ianto didn't react. "See here, those markings tell you where to change the settings. I don't know the language, but the principle is the same as other preceptors I've used."

"Well, that's more than I had to start with. Thank you," Ianto said and pulled back so he could turn and make another note on the archive folder. When Jack stayed where he was Ianto looked up again. "Is there something you wanted?"

Jack looked into Ianto's eyes, at a loss for how to begin. This wasn't how he had thought about it, not that he had been able to think about how this conversation was going to go. "It's late, time to stop work for the day."

Ianto shrugged. "I have nothing else more pressing to do, so no reason to stop." He turned and put the preceptor back in the box before pulling another item out. "Any idea what this is?"

Jack looked at the item in his hands and shook his head. "No idea."

"Neither did the archivist from twenty years ago," Ianto said, resignation in his voice. "You'd think they would have at least given a half decent description other than," he turned to refer to the paper in front of him, "box with blue markings. Really, what is that supposed to tell me?"

Jack felt a smile tug at his lips. If there was one thing that Ianto appreciated, it was order to his life. He was amused by Ianto's sense of indignation that his predecessors were so lax at their jobs. "Ianto, I do believe you are vexed."

Ianto paused for a moment before looking up at Jack. "I am. This is poor work. And I have to fix it." He turned the box in his hands, carefully making notes about it on the paper in front of him. Jack moved around so he could see what Ianto was writing. It was a detailed description of each side of the box with assumptions about indentations and lines which may lead to a better identification at some point.


	43. Chapter 43

"You don't have to do this, you know," Jack said, hands in his pockets. He still wasn't sure how Ianto would react to him touching him, so he kept himself contained for the moment. "They've been here for years, they're not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Sir," Ianto said, his tone disappointed. "How can I let this go? Any one of these items might be able to help us at some point in the future. But they can only do it if they're properly classified. Otherwise, we might as well just toss the whole lot into the bin right now." He finished writing and put the item back in the box. "You don't have to keep me company, I'll be all right on my own."

Jack watched him work, debating how to continue. "Hungry?"

"Nope," Ianto said. He started closing the box and made some notes on the end to identify the contents more clearly.

"You sure?" Jack pushed him. Ianto was studiously ignoring him at the moment as he moved over to a shelf and climbed up on the ladder to put the box back on the top shelf.

"Yup," Ianto said. He pushed the box onto the shelf and pulled the one next to it down to the top of the ladder. "Don't worry about me. If I want something I can get it." He made his way carefully down each step and pulled the heavy box over to the table.

"How about a cup of coffee?" Jack asked.

"I left some made upstairs if you want it, it should still be good. Help yourself," Ianto said. He opened the box and peered inside. Sighing heavily, he opened the next folder in his pile and started a comparison of the two.

"No, I was asking if you wanted a cup," Jack said. He felt he was being blocked by Ianto and he was trying to figure out a way to get him to respond. To look at him. He didn't want to have their conversation down here, but it was beginning to look like he was going to have to if he was going to get around the protective shell that Ianto had put around himself.

"No, thank you," Ianto said. He reached into the box and pulled out a green object. It was triangular, with red markings. He examined it carefully and paused to make notes about the item.

"Ianto," Jack said before pausing, not sure how to begin. "About yesterday…"

"What about it?" Ianto asked, his voice sounding detached. He turned the item over in his hands and peered at it as if totally absorbed in what he was doing. Jack knew otherwise. He could see that Ianto was gripping the artifact tightly, his fingers white from the pressure of holding it.

"I'm sorry for what happened," Jack said. This wasn't the way he wanted to go, but felt that he had to start the conversation somehow. "What happened with the Vore, I mean."

"Not a problem," Ianto said, though the tone sounded forced. Jack took a step towards him and he turned, using the paperwork as an excuse to face that direction. "It's forgotten." When he felt Jack's hand on his shoulder, he had to stop himself from reacting.

"No it isn't," Jack said quietly. He was kicking himself for not seeing this sooner, and for waiting for Gwen to make him see it. Why did he always screw things up like this? Sometimes he just opened his mouth without thinking about the consequences. "Ianto, please look at me."

Ianto sighed and put the item down on the open folder. Steeling himself, he turned towards Jack, but his eyes wouldn't meet the other man's gaze. Instead, he focused on Jack's nose. "Yes?"

Jack reached out and cupped his hand against Ianto's cheek, moving his head so that their eyes met. "Please look at me. I'm sorry that I said stuff that hurt you. I was just trying to make the Plasmavore focus on me, and let Gwen get into position. I didn't even hear most of what I said – it was all just stuff to keep its attention. It wasn't until afterwards that I realized that saying I didn't care what happened to you would be hurtful to you. That you might think I didn't care. Ianto, that is so far from the truth."

Ianto stared at him. He could hear the sincerity in Jack's voice, but he also vividly remembered Jack's casual throw away comments the night before. He had been moments away from being drained by the Plasmavore and he had been terrified. If he closed his eyes he could still feel the scraping of the straw against his skin and the pain as the slab held him down on his knees with his neck exposed for the draining.

"It's okay," he said softly. "I understand." He didn't, but he didn't want Jack to feel any worse than he had already. He suspected the Gwen had probably been after him. She had certainly been mad enough afterwards to give Jack an earful on the way back to the Hub.


	44. Chapter 44

"No, it isn't okay," Jack said, his voice rough with emotion. He needed to get this out now, because if he didn't, he didn't know if he would ever be able to do it again. "Ianto, I want you to understand what you mean to me." He paused, trying to gather the words he wanted to say. "Ianto Jones, you are one of the most amazing men I have ever met. Ever. You are smart, witty, amazingly organized and one of the best things that has ever happened to me." He put a finger up to Ianto's lips to forestall the comment the younger man had been about to say. "Wait, I'm not finished.

"Ianto, I know we don't speak about a lot of things. In the past we haven't needed to. We haven't been able to say things. But today I need to say it. I need to tell you what you mean to me. You have made my life so much better. You've given it meaning and taught me how to love again. And I do love you, Ianto. I love the way you look at me when you think no one else is watching. I love the way you are so protective of me when you think I need it. You are my rock; my anchor. You keep me tethered to the here and now, when I could so easily forget why I'm here.

"Last night…" he hesitated, trying to put into words what he had felt. "Last night when we got to that warehouse and I saw you in that thing's clutches, I thought my heart would stop. You were so pale, I thought I was too late, and the Vore had already started draining you. And when it started to make threats I started to say anything to get it to not go ahead with killing you. It thought it had me helpless because it had you hostage. And it did, Ianto. I was frozen. I couldn't move if I wanted to, because I thought that one false move would mean that I would threaten your life. I was scared to make the wrong move. Thank god for Gwen. She was able to move, to do what I should have been able to do. When she shot it, I wanted that to be me. To be the hero, to protect you from harm. But I couldn't. I couldn't move. I could only talk, and distract the Plasmavore from acting.

"I said some things I don't even remember. And I'm sorry for that, Ianto. I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Tears formed and started to run down each cheek. "I'm sorry," he said again, this last a whisper.

"Jack," Ianto said, speaking volumes with just that one syllable. It was also the first time he had referred to him by name in the conversation. He lifted his hands and brushed the tears off of Jack's cheeks. "I know." He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Jack's. "It's okay."

"No, it isn't. I don't want you to ever think I don't care about you. About what you are feeling, and what you are thinking. Ianto, you've made such a difference in my life. I don't count many things as being important, but the one day I will always cherish is that day we caught Myfanwy. The day you made me change my mind about you coming here. Do you know why I fought you off so long?" Jack asked. Ianto shook his head. "Because I knew that if I let you come here, if I let you work with me, that I would fall for you. And I fought it, because I was scared. Scared of what would happen. Scared of the future. Scared of you." Jack smiled and he caressed Ianto's cheek. "And when I finally stopped being scared, that's when I knew I was lost. That even if we had never been together, our lives would always be entwined in some way. Ianto, you are the other half of my soul. My conscience; my compass and the reason why I go on. Thank you for being in my life."

"Jack," Ianto said, his throat tight. He couldn't speak. Never had he expected Jack to come out and say what he did. For so long they had had that unspoken agreement to not talk about how they felt. To just show one another with actions, not words. As if the words would somehow put things into concrete between them. They stared at one another for a long moment before Ianto leaned forward and kissed Jack. He put everything he couldn't put into words into that kiss. When he pulled back, Jack's eyes were closed, his lips parted. "I love you, too." He didn't think he could put the rest into words at this moment.

Jack opened his eyes and smiled at the man before him. "I know. I've always known." He stroked Ianto's cheek again and let his fingers stroke through the other man's hair before cupping the back of his head. "Do you forgive me?" Ianto nodded. "Thank you. Still not hungry?"

Ianto found he finally had an appetite, now that his stomach wasn't tied into knots. He nodded.

"Good. Let's leave this stuff for another day and go find something to eat," Jack suggested. Ianto looked down at the artifact in front of him. He had forgotten all about it. Smiling, he nodded.

"Let me just put this away. Don't know when I'm going to get back down here, so I don't want to leave things in a mess." He turned away from Jack and picked up the item. Giving it a cursory glance he put it back into the box in front of him and put the cover back on. He made one last note in the folder before closing it and putting it on top of the box so that he would remember where he was. Dusting off his hands he turned back to Jack. Jack had moved away slightly and had picked up Ianto's waistcoat and jacket. "I'm ready."

"Good," Jack said and held out his hand. Ianto clasped it and he pulled the younger man into his embrace for another kiss. "I'm hungry and have a craving for Italian. What do you think?"

"Italian works for me," Ianto said with a nod. "Let's go find some." He pulled back and smiled. They left the room, Jack moving his arm so that it circled Ianto's waist as they walked down the hallway and back up to the main Hub.

Jack relaxed. All was right with his world again. At least for now.

*


	45. Chapter 45

Leaving the restaurant after an excellent meal, the two men walked along the waterfront. They were silent, enjoying the sounds of the evening around them. Jack led the way over to the railing, Ianto walking by his side. They paused and leaned against it, looking out into the bay.

The light of the moon shimmered on the water. Ianto looked down at it, watching the waves change the shape of its reflection. It was late, and most people had gone for the evening, or were still enjoying themselves inside the local bars and restaurants. He liked it when it was quiet like this, the silence stretching out to just the sound of the water lapping against the pier they stood on.

Jack was lost in thought, but still aware of the man who stood at his side. After their chat earlier, they had not spoken of their feelings for one another again. But that was okay, because it had finally been said, and their evening together had been one of laughter and relaxation. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the night as they stood quietly.

Ianto looked at Jack, his face in shadow from the streetlight further down the pier. It wasn't often that Jack was this quiet, and Ianto wondered what was going on in his head. Jack looked up at the night sky, almost as if he were looking for something. Sometimes it felt like Jack was off somewhere that he couldn't reach. He knew that eventually if he waited long enough that Jack would come back to him. He stayed still, not wanting to disturb Jack.

Jack reached over and covered Ianto's hand which was resting on the railing. "I love it when it's like this – the quiet, the night so clear you could swear you could see into the next galaxy if only you could look in the right direction. A night with nothing going wrong, no alarms going off. Peaceful." He leaned in so that his shoulder rested against the younger man's as they leaned on the railing. He turned his head and saw that Ianto was looking down into the water, a tiny smile on his face. "What?"

"Nothing," Ianto said, still smiling. "You are always looking up, into the stars. It's where you come from, so it's no surprise."

"And here you are, looking down at the water. What do you see when you do that?" Jack wanted to know.

"Reflections," Ianto said. "Reflection of the stars, the moon and ourselves." Jack looked down and watched the water move below them. "They ripple and distort, but they're still the same images above."

"That sounds rather poetic," Jack said with a smile. He stroked his thumb along the back of Ianto's hand. "Ianto, what do you hope for?"

Ianto was a bit startled by the question. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly that. We all have hopes and dreams. What are yours?" Jack was curious. As well as he knew this man by his side, there was so much he didn't know.

Ianto was silent while he pondered the question. What did he hope for? At one time, that question would have been easy. Now, not so much. It wasn't so much what he hoped for as what he wanted. Jack watched his profile as he waited for an answer.

"I honestly don't know, Jack. I hope that we get through each day in one piece, and that in the long run, we make a difference with what we do. As for the rest?" Ianto sighed softly. "I don't know. I know what I want, and hope has nothing to do with it."

"And what do you want, Ianto?" Jack asked. After a moment he wasn't looking at Ianto's profile anymore as the young man at his side turned to face him.

"You," Ianto said, looking Jack in the eyes, though his face was in shadow. They stared at one another before Ianto leaned in and kissed Jack. It was an odd kiss at first, a feather light touch of the lips which grew into something more as Ianto hungrily tasted Jack. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and held him as they kissed. Ianto pulled back slightly and stared into Jack's eyes.

"What about you? What are your hopes and dreams? What do you want?" He asked, his voice husky.


	46. Chapter 46

"What are my hopes?" Jack asked. "I hope that a certain young man comes home with me tonight." He smiled, but he knew that Ianto deserved more than that. "I hope that whatever happens, that he'll know how much I care, and that I dream about him every night."

"Do you dream, Jack?" Ianto asked softly. Jack nodded. "And what are your dreams like?" Jack reached up to stroke Ianto's cheek lightly.

"I dream about a gorgeous Welshman who came into my life and turned it upside down," Jack said in a low voice, moving closer so that his lips brushed against Ianto's. "And how this beautiful man has made life worth living again." He kissed Ianto, exploring the other man's mouth before it was his turn to pull back and stare back at Ianto. "Thank you for that."

"Thank you, Jack," Ianto said. "You gave my life meaning after a time I thought it never would again. You've taught me what it is to love again. To allow myself to even consider having hopes and dreams for the future." A breeze kicked up off the water and he shivered slightly as it ruffled his hair. "Look at us!" He laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. Jack smiled as Ianto broke the moment. It was often like this with them, moments of almost unbearable closeness until one of them had to back off, since it got to be too intense.

This time though, Jack didn't want to back off. He wanted to push the boundaries. He opened his coat and wrapped it around Ianto, pulling him in a close embrace. Ianto was surprised by his action, but let his arms encircle Jack's waist and he rested his head on Jack's shoulder.

"Everyone has dreams Ianto," Jack said softly in his ear, his lips tickling the sensitive skin. "Sometimes we just need to let go and let ourselves dream them, though." Ianto closed his eyes and hugged Jack tighter. "Dream for me, Ianto. Please."

"I'll try," Ianto said. In a way, he already had been for ages. He had dared to dream about Jack at a time when his life was laying in shattered bits about his feet. When he thought over the last year or so, never would he have ever imagined this moment. But in other ways, finally letting Jack into his heart was that leap of faith he knew stemmed from his hopes and dreams. Without either of those, he would have been an empty shell just going through the motions, as he had been after Lisa's death. Yes, sometimes it hurt, but sometimes getting through the misunderstandings made their commitment stronger.

They stood like that for a while, neither saying a word, but just holding onto one another tightly. Eventually, they broke apart, Jack stepping back and smiling at Ianto. Jack threaded his fingers through Ianto's and tugged him along. Ianto was confused, since they were no longer heading towards the Hub, but down around the waterfront, away from the Millenium Centre and towards the Alexandra dock. Ianto let Jack lead the way as they passed the oil refineries and industrial areas that dotted the waterfront.

Jack began talking as they walked. While he had told Ianto stories from his past before, they were usually little anecdotes and outrageous stories from traveling around the future. But this time was different. He talked about growing up on a world unlike the one they walked on now, but in some ways very similar. Crossing over the train tracks towards the waterfront, walking along the industrial area in the dark, Jack talked about growing up on a new world, about the colonists and their amazing will to create a new life on a new planet, under a new sun. He skirted the areas that were painful to him, but portions of which Ianto knew about – his family, losing Grey and his father. Ianto was content to let him talk. After a while, he stopped and they walked thoughtfully hand and hand along Locks Road. Without the construction equipment moving about, the area was quiet, making it a pleasant walk.


	47. Chapter 47

After a while of walking like that, Ianto spoke of his own childhood. About his father and how his earliest memory was sitting in his father's shop watching him work. He told silly stories about growing up, about how he rebelled against joining the family business and instead went off to uni in London so he could be independent. He spoke of being recruited for Torchwood One and how naively amazed he was with the place when he first started.

"That's exactly what they wanted you to feel," Jack said quietly as they picked their way across the locks which led to Penarth. "The Tower was supposed to be the pinnacle of human achievement, built on the back of alien technology. I told Yvonne it was extremely hubristic as well as being quite the phallic symbol, but she ignored my warnings." Ianto snorted at Jack's description of the building and he could see Jack grin in response. "Tell me about Lisa." Jack felt Ianto's fingers twitch in his hand as he asked his question. He was silent for a while as he thought. He found that the memories weren't as painful as they had been in the past, and that he could look back upon her without that empty gaping hole he had had for so long. He wondered when it had stopped being so painful and decided it had been when he had finally come to terms with his burgeoning feelings for Jack. He squeezed Jack's hand before starting to talk.

"I met Lisa when I was a junior researcher in the Tower," Ianto said. He took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. It did help to talk about it in the dark, where he felt that Jack couldn't watch him too closely. "I literally walked into her in the hallway one day." Ianto chuckled as he thought back to it. "I was hurrying with some boxes piled up and plowed right into her. She lit into me for not paying attention and ripped me from one end of the hallway to the other. Then she asked me to make it up to her by taking her out for a drink.

"Here I was, not on the job for more than a month or two and an upper level staffer was hitting on me. I thought I was going to wet myself." Jack laughed out loud as he told his story. "She told me to meet her outside at six sharp. I was there at ten to and paced nervously the whole time wondering what I was going to talk to her about. Little did I know that she was watching from inside, killing herself laughing with some friends." He shook his head as he remembered. "Originally she was going to blow me off, but when she saw me standing there she couldn't do it. She met me and insisted I take her out to dinner as well.

"Blew my whole paycheck on that meal, and ended up eating canned soup and Wheetabix until I got paid again," Ianto said with a smile. "But it was an amazing evening. We hit it off. How two people from two completely different backgrounds could do that, I don't know, but there was just something there from the get go." Ianto went on to tell some stories of their time together, from the point where they moved in together in London to their trips out into the country for what Lisa used to call their "constitutionals."

"Often we ended up in some god forsaken place in the back end of nowhere, cold, wet, miserable and cranky, but we'd get back to the city and she'd tell her friends at lunch how much fun she'd had. I thought she was mad," Ianto admitted and Jack chuckled. "I hated every minute of it, myself. Well, not every minute, but the cold wet parts, yes."

"Poor Ianto," Jack said, still chuckling. "She sounded like an amazing woman."

"She was," Ianto said. "Before Canary Wharf happened, I thought I was going to ask her to marry me." They were both silent as they picked their way through the rough terrain along the water.

"I'm sorry that didn't happen," Jack said. He thought about all the people who had lost someone there, and how damaged they had been by that experience. He heard Ianto sigh and wrapped his arm around Ianto's shoulders, pulling him close. Ianto snaked his arm under Jack's coat and around his waist and they walked silently for a while.

After a while Ianto stopped, tugging on Jack so that they faced one another. "My mother always used to tell me that everything happened for a reason. While I wish I hadn't done what I did without talking with you about it, what happened brought us together. I knew when I pulled Lisa out of the wreckage that was the Tower that I wasn't going to be able to save her. I knew that deep down in my heart. But I had to try, because I couldn't imagine life without her.

"You asked me what my hopes and dreams were earlier," Ianto continued. Jack nodded, his face shadowed by the dim light. They were on the shore of Penarth, having walked across the city in the dark. Jack didn't need to look at his watch to know that dawn wasn't too far away. The sky was beginning to get lighter over Ianto's shoulders. "Do you want to know what they are?"


	48. Chapter 48

"I thought you said you don't have any," Jack said quietly. Ianto smiled at him and reached up to cup his hand against Jack's neck.

"I thought I didn't. But I realized tonight that I was wrong. I do have hope. I have hope and faith in you, Jack. When I dream at night, I think about us together." Ianto let his fingers drift down the back of Jack's collar and tickle the hair at the nape of his neck. "When I wake up, my first thought is about you, continuing whatever it was my unconscious was dreaming about. And I'm not just talking about sex, though that is fantastic." Ianto smiled and Jack grinned at him. He reached up with his other hand and cupped Jack's cheek. "What you said earlier, back in the archives…" Ianto sighed, trying to put into words what he felt. "It meant the world to me."

Jack pulled Ianto close and hugged him tightly. "I mean every word of it, Ianto. You've had enough hurting that I shouldn't be adding to that."

"I know," Ianto said, so softly that the sound of the approaching tide lapping against the sand nearly drowned him out. "Jack, I don't know what the future will hold for us, but as long as we can be together, that's enough for me." They clung together for a long moment before Jack opened his eyes again.

"Ianto," he said softly, holding the young man close to him. "I don't mean to spoil the moment, but if we don't move soon, we're going to get wet."

"What?" Ianto said, pulling back and looking over his shoulder. The tide was coming in and if they didn't move, it would shortly reach where they were currently standing. "Oh."

Laughing, the two men moved out of the way and scrambled up the steep incline which led up to a housing development. They collapsed on the rough grass as they watched the water pour into the area where they had just been standing.

"That was close," Jack said as he leaned on his hands. Ianto nodded as he sat back with a grin. "Where the heck are we, anyhow?"

Ianto looked behind them. "Somewhere along Penarth Head, I believe." He turned back to Jack. "Other side of the bay, in other words. We'll have a long walk back." He checked his watch and noted the time. "We've been walking all night."

"I do have to think that this is one of the more bizarre things we've ever done together," Jack said with a grin. "Who would believe that all we did was talk?" Ianto shook his head.

"Jack, you're reputation will be in tatters if this ever gets out," he said.

"I thought my reputation was beyond repair a long time ago," Jack quipped. "We'll worry about how to get back later. C'mere a moment, I want to show you something." He motioned for Ianto to scoot over next to him, spreading his coattails for Ianto to sit on. Ianto carefully got up so as to not get grass stains on his outfit and sat back down next to Jack. Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto's shoulders and hugged him close.

"What do you want to show me?" Ianto asked, looking at Jack's profile. He nodded his chin in the direction of the water and Ianto dutifully turned his head to look. The sun was just coming up. It was a fiery orange ball on the horizon. They watched in silence as it cleared the water, the rays making shafts of light dance on the water. From their higher position they could see the fishing boats leaving for a day of work, the small boats leaving the bay to head out in the early morning light. Seagulls followed the ships, hoping for a free meal.

"This is worth walking all night," Jack said with a smile. Ianto rested his head on Jack's shoulder as they watched the sun move up in the sky. "I can never get enough of this. Another day dawns, Ian, and we're still here to see it. Look at those people out there. They're amazing. They're living their lives, completely oblivious to the rift percolating below them."

"And it's our job to keep them safe," Ianto said softly, mesmerized by the sight. No wonder Jack climbed roofs. With a view like this, it was worth the effort. He felt Jack nod at his comment before he felt Jack's lips brush against his forehead. He sighed with contentment.

"So, have you figured out how we're going to get back to the Hub?" Jack asked and felt Ianto chuckle with amusement.

"Well, it's not like we can whistle for the SUV and have it come pick us up," Ianto said. "We have two choices."

"Oh?" Jack said. "And what are those?"

"One, we walk back, though not the way we've come since that would be a bit difficult now that the tide has come in," Ianto said. "Two, we walk out to the road and see if we can find a bus." He could tell that neither idea was of interest. "There's always the third option."

"Which is?" Jack asked, curious.

"We call Gwen and ask her to pick us up," Ianto said with a grin. "Though it's a wee bit early for her, and I'm sure Rhys wouldn't appreciate it." Jack sighed and Ianto knew that was the option he wanted to go with before Ianto had finished his comment. He pulled away from Jack and scrambled to his feet. Looking down, he offered Jack a hand. "So which is it?"

Jack took his proffered hand and let Ianto pull him to his feet. "You decide," he said. Ianto turned to look the way they had come. The water was already in high enough that it was close to where they were standing.

"We walk," Ianto said decisively and pointed the way. "It's good for us."

"Ianto, as you suggesting a constitutional?" Jack asked with a grin. Ianto looked startled for a moment before smiling back at Jack.

"I do believe I am," he said. "Imagine that." He turned, unconsciously resting his hands on his hips in the pose that Jack loved so well. "This way, I think. Come on now, don't dawdle. There's coffee at the end of it when we get there."

"Lead on, Mr. Jones, I do believe you've given me an incentive," Jack said. They started walking along, heading back to the Hub, and home…

~*~


	49. Chapter 49

_**Better Latte Than Never**_

"You want to do what?" Jack asked, a bit startled by Ianto's request. He sat back in his chair and regarded the man in front of him.

"Apply for a part time job at the Coffi Emporium as a barista," Ianto said. "There's something not right about the place, and if I can get inside there as an employee, I might find out what it is."

"What makes you think the something not being right has anything to do with us?" Jack asked, one eyebrow raised in speculation.

"People disappear from the place," Ianto said. "They go in, they don't come out. I had a friend mentioned to me that they had a friend say they were stopping by to pick up some coffee one night and they never showed up for dinner. Someone who knew them said they saw them go into the shop, but never came out. It used to be a great little shop, but something is odd about the place now. I stopped buying the food just in case we have another Brecon on our hands. God, I hope it isn't that." He shuddered and Jack winced in sympathy. "But something fishy is going on."

"And you think you can find out what it is by working there?" Jack was skeptical. Ianto nodded. "Well, things have been fairly quiet here. Nose around and see what you can find out. But make sure you keep your mobile on you so we can get in touch with you if we need to. I don't want you getting in over your head if you're right."

"Will do. First I have to get them to hire me on," Ianto said. "Shouldn't be a problem, since I do make a damned fine cup of coffee, if I do say so myself."

"That you do, Ianto," Jack said with amusement. "All right, do it. But be careful!" Ianto nodded and left Jack's office. Jack pulled up his computer screen and did a search on the business, curious to see how much info he could find out. As soon as he did, his email inbox pinged with a message. It was from Ianto and had all the information that he had found so far. Jack wasn't sure if he sent it on his own or whether it was triggered by a web search. Either way, it was spooky that Ianto knew him so well. Chuckling, he closed out his browser and opened the attachment to read.

Ianto stopped by his flat and changed out of his suit. He didn't want to look too well heeled, but rather a hungry for work student type. Digging through his wardrobe, he found a ragged pair of jeans that he usually used when cleaning about the house and a worn jumper. Putting on his trainers, he went by foot and headed off to the coffee bar. It was about halfway between his flat and Mermaid Quay.

He entered the store and found it mostly empty. A bored student was sitting behind the bar and he went up to request an espresso. He tried to be discreet as he looked around the place. Good, the manager was on the floor. He wanted to get this right. He watched as the guy behind the counter made his coffee and left his money on the counter with a tip. Pulling the cup towards him, he took a sip and gagged.

"You call this coffee?" He asked hoarsely, wiping his mouth. It was truly awful, so he didn't have to act much. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the manager stop what she was doing and walk over.

"Is there a problem, sir?" She asked. She was a rather large woman and not really prone to cleanliness, he saw with some distaste. No wonder the worker was apathetic, with this woman as an example. He wondered if she were an alien. No human being would run a business and look that slovenly.

"Yes, this is probably the worst cup of coffee I've ever had in my life," he complained. "I might as well stay home and make my own; at least I wouldn't die in the attempt." She bristled at his comment.

"Sir, our baristas are highly trained and only do the finest work," she said.

"Maybe at one point, but not now," Ianto retorted. He wanted to play this just right. "I could do better in my sleep."

"Sir, these are highly complicated machines that take training to run," she said. The barista behind the bar wasn't even paying attention to their conversation but had drifted off to stare out the window.

"Yes, and they're not being used properly," Ianto said impatiently. What they were doing was criminal. No wonder the place was empty! "If I may?" He said and indicated the barrier which could be flipped open to allow the staff to pass. She stepped back, not certain what he was going to do. He pushed up the leaf and walked through, dropping it as he passed. Stalking over to the machine, he inspected it. God, it was filthy. He shuddered and turned to the sink. Quickly pulling the machine apart, he cleaned it, the manager watching him in amazement. He checked the temperature of the water and adjusted the controls for that as well.

Once he had done that he went over to the coffee container and opened it. Sniffing, he was reassured that the coffee itself hadn't gone off. It smelled fine, so he measured out a precise amount of beans and ran them through the grinder. Moving the basket over to the espresso machine, he tamped out the correct amount, checked the temperature of the water again and started the coffee brewing. Taking two demitasse cups, he put them under the nozzles. The smell was heavenly. He closed his eyes and inhaled as it poured out into the cups. Once it had finished he picked up both cups and put one on the counter in front of the manager. It was right next to the one he had abandoned.

"Try the first one," he said, indicating the first cup with one hand. She took a sip and shrugged. "Now this one," he nodded towards the one he had just put down. She picked up that one and took a sip. Her eyes widened as she tasted the difference. "That is how good coffee should taste." He picked up his cup and drank it, letting the fresh flavor wash away the previous burnt coffee that had stuck in his throat. Even if there wasn't anything funny going on, just teaching these people how to make a proper cup of coffee would be doing the world a service.

"You looking for work?" The woman asked, staring at him curiously. He shrugged nonchalantly. Staring about the room she knew that if she could get him to work there, it would bring more people in. Good. "If you are, I'll pay you good money. You can start right now, in fact."


	50. Chapter 50

He could see she fell for his ploy. Debating on whether to look hungry and eager, or arrogant and pushy, he opted for the latter. It might give him some respect since she now knew that he knew what he was talking about and it would give him some more leeway.

"I could use the spare bit of change, yeah," he said. "But you have to let me teach these people to do the job right. I won't be able to work here, otherwise. What's it paying, by the way?" She eyed him up and down, liking what she saw. He suppressed a shudder as he saw what he supposed was a look of lust on her face. Better stop that right at the beginning. He was not going to let this creature paw him at the counter. She named a sum that was ridiculously high for the typical barista position. That's when he made the decision she really had to be an alien. No human would pay a salary that high.

"Done and done," Ianto said. He reached over to the sink and dumped the cups in there. "Let me clean this place up, and then I'll see about what we can do about getting things set up properly. First I have to let my partner know I'm not going to be able to meet him, though." He picked his mobile out of his back pocket and speed dialed a number. He caught a look of disappointment on her face as he mentioned having a partner. Good. He was willing to abase himself to get the job and find out what was going on, but he wasn't willing to go further than that. There had to be a line somewhere.

A moment later, Jack picked up. "Yeah?"

"Honey! You'll never guess what just happened!" Ianto said, oozing enthusiasm.

"Ianto?" Jack asked. He sounded confused. He pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it in amazement. He had never heard Ianto talk like this before.

"I just picked up a second job. Yes I know, mad, isn't it? But we'll be able to save some extra money for that holiday in Ibiza, darling," Ianto said excitedly. Jack chuckled at the thought of the two of them going to that clubbing hotspot. "Sorry I won't be able to meet you, but hopefully if I do this right, we'll have people coming in droves. Where? Oh, the Coffi Emporium over on High St."

"Got it," Jack said, writing something down. "I'll send Rhys and Gwen by as new clients, how does that sound?"

"Loving it, sweetheart," Ianto said. "Oops, gotta go, lots to do here. Love ya!" He flipped his mobile closed and beamed at the manager. "This is going to be so fun." She seemed taken aback at his sudden enthusiasm. Backing away, she muttered something about checking supplies and ran off behind the curtain area in the back. Ianto grinned in satisfaction.

One of the few people seated against the window came over and asked for a cup of coffee. Ianto glared at the other barista who had moved forward. The man looked at him and shrugged. He didn't care if this new guy did all the work. He still got paid whether anyone showed up or not. Ianto moved to the counter to take the man's order. He made the man's cappuccino and rang up the order. While he did so, he scanned the place, looking for anything that might look odd. Not that all of it didn't look odd. How could they have an empty coffee shop in this bustling area? He shook his head.

Looking around the back area, he decided that he needed to de-scale at least one of the coffee pots. They all needed some tender loving care, but he couldn't do them all at once. But he could get started with one. Lord knew it wasn't busy enough to worry about doing it during business hours. He bustled around the place, cleaning up and checking supplies. Much of it was in good shape, just poorly managed. He then went around the tables and picked up, bringing empty cups back and chatting with the few customers who were there. Once he was done picking up, he decided to tackle the apathetic staff member.

"Hello, I'm Ianto," He said. "What's your name?" The young man turned away from the window and stared at him. "Hello?"

"Terry," he said, though he seemed more interested in the people passing by outside than looking at Ianto.

"Well, Terry, how would you like to learn to make the best damn cup of coffee in the world?" Ianto asked. Terry shrugged. Ianto stifled a sigh. This wasn't going to be easy. "Here, come over here and I'll show you." Terry was a lanky young man wearing worn jeans and a U2 t-shirt which was mostly covered by the store apron he wore over it. He moved closer to the coffee machine when Ianto motioned to him.

He then proceeded to demonstrate the correct way to do it, Terry watching listlessly. It beat staring out the window, apparently. He handed the cup for Terry to drink. The other man's eyes widened as he tasted the difference. "See?" Terry nodded. "Okay, now you try it," Ianto said.

He watched, biting his tongue as Terry went through the steps to make an espresso. He did okay, but not the way Ianto himself would have done it. Still, it was better than before. And anything was better with the machine now clean. "Good!"

"How'd you learn all this?" Terry asked him. He could see that the other man thought that making coffee was an art form or something. He just thought of it as a job to pay the bills.

"Worked as a barista when I was going to uni in London," Ianto said. He used a cloth to clean off the nozzles of the machine, wiping it down lovingly. "I learned from a master as well. That man lived coffee. He used to travel to South America to buy his own beans, straight from the farmers."

"Wow," Terry said. The guy sounded a bit of a loon, he thought. So did Ianto, come to think of it. It was only coffee, after all. He didn't say that out loud, though. "Oh man, look at the time, I gotta go. Hey, you're going to stay, right?" Ianto nodded. "Okay, I'm off then!" He pulled off his apron and dumped it on the floor. "See ya!"

He was gone before Ianto could do more than blink. Ianto watched the door close and he shook his head. He was hoping to loosen the kid up enough to chat. Well, it was only his first day. He couldn't expect too much progress.


	51. Chapter 51

The store got a bit busier with the evening as commuters stopped on the way home for a cup of coffee and to wind down from a day at the office. He was amused at the surprise on a few of their faces as they tasted his coffee. Frankly, it had been so bad he couldn't understand why they would keep on coming back. It was probably corporate inertia, since most of them seemed to be people stopping in on their way home. He bustled around, cleaning the tables and waiting on customers. There was no sign of the manager, and he wondered what they would have done if he hadn't been there. Probably there wouldn't have been anyone at the counter, or the manager would have had to come out and do some actual work. He shuddered at the thought.

He kept an eye on the people, but no one seemed to disappear. He was almost disappointed by it. Not that he expected it to happen his very first day, but he also hoped he found out what was going on there. Because it was really strange, and there had to be a reason that people were going missing.

The crowd had started to drift off, and the manager came out, blinking blearily in the artificial light. It was at that moment that Gwen and Rhys came through the door posing as customers. They stopped as they came through the door and looked around. Ianto was cleaning a table and he smiled at them.

"Hello, can I help you?" He indicated the counter with his chin and they followed him over. "Yes?"

"Oooh, I can't make up my mind, honey," Gwen said as she stared up at the menu. She had her arm linked in Rhys' and he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Just a coffee for me, thanks." He said and Ianto nodded. He had just brewed a fresh batch and he poured a cup for Rhys and set it on the counter.

"And you, miss?" Ianto asked politely.

"Oh, can I have one of those caramel lattes?" Gwen asked. Into nodded and turned to make her drink for her. His new boss stood off to the side and watched as he worked efficiently to make it. She looked a bit worse than when he had seen her earlier and he wondered what she had been up to.

Finishing the coffee, he put the cup on the counter, then added the whipped cream and a drizzle of caramel on top. "Will that be all?"

"How about one of those lovely cookie things over there," Gwen said, pointing behind him. He turned to look behind him.

"The biscotti?" Gwen nodded. "Which one? Chocolate or Anisette?" He asked.

"Oooh, one of both?" She looked hopefully at Rhys, who shook his head ruefully. Ianto picked up a set of tongs and opened the jar to take one of each out and place them on a clean plate. He turned back to the counter and rung up their order. Rhys paid, grumbling about the cost of things, while Gwen looked on in embarrassment. Once Ianto had given him his change, he picked up both coffees and let Gwen take the plate over to a table. Ianto took the opportunity to clean the counter with a wet cloth before leaning back and sighing with contentment.

"Can you stay until closing?" The manager asked. He realized he still didn't know her name. He nodded. "Good. After we close you can help me clean and re-stock." He felt rather skeptical about her cleaning anything in a meaningful fashion.

"Yes, ma'am," he said politely. He debated on how to start the conversation further. "If I may ask, how shall I call you?" She looked blankly at him. "What is your name?"

"Mrs. Trundle," she said, a bit startled that he asked. He nodded and looked out at their customers again. He wanted to keep an eye on things.

"Thank you, Mrs Trundle," he said. "I'm Ianto. I can't remember if I introduced myself earlier." She shook her head. "My apologies, then. What time do we close?"

"Half past nine," she said. He looked up at the clock on the wall and nodded. "Come in back once you've closed up and I'll give you the list of things we need to get done before we leave for the evening." She made an attempt at wiping a stain off her clothing, but all it seemed to do is smear it more than anything else. He wondered what it was.

"Very good. Let me get back to the customers," he said, nodding in her direction as he turned to a new arrival. She was gone by the time he had finished with them, so he went out onto the floor and cleaned up. Walking over to Gwen and Rhys' table he paused, picking up their empty plates.

"Would you like anything else?" He asked with a smile. Gwen shook her head, though Rhys raised his cup. Ianto took it and went back to refill it for him. He heard a strange noise and quickly turned, but nothing seemed out of place. Odd. He went behind the counter and filled the cup, then brought it back and placed it in front of Rhys. "I do hope you enjoy this."

"Oh, it's lovely," Gwen said. She was still nursing her coffee and he could see she was looking around with a keen eye, eager to spot if something was amiss. It was good to know that she was here watching out as well.

"I'd be happy to make you another if you'd like. On the house," he said with a nod towards Rhys. "I'm trying to work up business, and anyone who stays is good for me since the coffee was truly terrible before I got here." Gwen laughed. He sounded offended. He probably was.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd love another one," she said. He nodded and went back to the counter to make the drink for her. After he had delivered it, he went back to sorting stuff behind the counter. It was in moving a stack of supplies that he found there was a mirror on the back wall. Odd, he hadn't noticed that before. It would be good to have that so he could see what was going on when his back was turned behind the bar. He worked steadily, intent on clearing the space of piled up boxes that didn't seem to need to be there. He broke down the boxes and stacked the cardboard up against the counter as he worked.

The sound of ceramic touching the counter made him turn. It was Gwen and she was placing her coffee cup on the counter.

"Oh, you didn't need to do that," he said. She smiled and shrugged. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No, any more and I'll be floating," she said with a laugh. "I just wanted to say thank you. This is a lovely place and I'll be sure to come back again."

"Thank you, I look forward to seeing you again," Ianto said. He waved goodbye to the couple as they left for the evening. The few remaining customers slowly packed up and left as well, leaving him alone. He looked at the clock and saw that he had about a half hour left to go before closing. Since there were no customers about, he went back to cleaning.


	52. Chapter 52

He was amazed once he had cleaned all the unnecessary junk off the back of the bar. A lovely etched mirror filled the wall, the dark wood which surrounded it had intricate wooden leaves which extended from the wood to hold the glass in place. He climbed onto the counter on his knees with a cloth and started to wipe it down, cleaning the accumulated dust from the woodwork. What a shame that it had remained hidden, he thought to himself.

"What are you doing?" A voice said crossly behind him. He paused in his task and looked over his shoulder. It was Mrs. Trundle and she had an angry expression on her face.

"Cleaning," Ianto said, stating the obvious. "I didn't even know there was a mirror here."

"It's decorative and doesn't serve any purpose," Mrs Trundle said, her arms crossed in annoyance. "What did you do with all those boxes of supplies?"

"There weren't any," he said as he pushed himself off the counter and stood. His back ached from being hunched in one position so long. A glance at the clock showed that it was after closing time. "The boxes were empty, so I folded them up for recycling. And besides, this gives the place a lovely atmosphere, a certain old world charm that the customers will appreciate. Plus it allows the staff to watch the customers and serve them better. Why, is there a problem?" He decided to go into his arrogant and pushy mode since that seemed to throw her off balance earlier.

She seemed startled by the change in him. "No, not a problem. But I do think it is unnecessary."

"Not really, when there's no one here. I might as well make the place look presentable," he said, not willing to back down. She shifted uncomfortably and he pursed his lips together, trying to hold back a smile. She really didn't seem to have the slightest ability in social skills. "You do want to increase business, don't you?"

"Of course I do," she said. She shrugged as if in defeat. "Okay, we'll do things your way. Let's see if you're right."

"Oh, I am," he said. He bent over and picked up the stack of folded boxes. "Perhaps you can show me around back so I know where to put the trash and where the supplies are located." She nodded and led the way back towards the opening to the rear of the store. Once he had passed through the counter he put the boxes down and went over to the door. Flipping the sign to signify that they were closed, he turned the lock in the door. He tried not to think of the fact that he may very well be locking himself in with a potential monster and to trust that he could get himself out of anything if Mrs. Trundle tried anything.

He walked back to where he left the boxes and picked them up again. He brushed through the curtained entryway and wrinkled his nose at the musty scent the material had. Good lord, this woman was a pig, he thought to himself irritably. Amazing the place stayed in business at all. Mrs. Trundle waited right beyond the hanging. The room was small and cramped, the isles filled with boxes and supplies. He navigated it carefully and headed towards a door at the back. Pushing it open, he took a breath of the cool night air. Despite the somewhat unsavory smell of the trash area, at least the breeze was fresh. He stacked the boxes next to the overflowing trash bin and put his hands on his hips to look around. The alley spread out behind the shops in either direction. It was narrow, allowing only enough room for one of the small bin trucks to come by and empty the trash. A glance told him that there didn't seem anything odd here. Nodding to himself, he went back inside.

Mrs. Trundle still stood in the same place, which he found odd. He didn't act like he noticed, though.

"Let me bring the rest of the trash out and then you can show me around," he told her. Not waiting for a reply, he brushed past her and back out into the store area. It took all of his strength to pull the trash bin out to the alley, the coffee grounds making the bin heavy. He dumped that in the alley and brought the bin back into the store, Mrs. Trundle watching him silently. Perhaps she had never seen her employees clean before. It wouldn't really surprise him.

Once he had cleaned up the work area, he returned to the back room. "Okay, let's get started. What do I need to do?" He asked and seemed to startle her out of some reverie of some sort.

"Let's see," she said, looking around the small room as if seeing it for the first time. "All of the spare supplies are back here, and you can restock the stuff in front from here. We also have a roaster in the basement. Have you worked one of those before?" He nodded. "Good, none of the others know how to do it. Let me take you down so you know where it is." She turned and walked sideways through a tight aisle between the shelves and he saw a door at the back. Hoping he wasn't making a mistake he was going to regret, he followed her.

She opened the narrow door and turned on a light. "Careful, the stairs aren't too good," she warned him as she went down the stairs, her bulk waddling back and forth as she went. He made his way carefully down the steps, noticing that there was a damp smell to the place. It could be because they were below sea level and close to the water, or it could be something else. He proceeded cautiously.

When he reached the bottom he blinked in the dim light from the single bulb hanging from the ceiling. There was shelving all around them with boxes stacked on them. Mrs. Trundle was off to one side standing next to a large machine. Ianto went over to where she was standing and saw that it was an industrial sized roasting machine and similar to the one he had used back in London. He nodded, though he noticed the machine looked rather ill-used. Amazing the coffee was palatable at all if they were using it in that state, he mused.

"Can you use this?" She asked, gesturing to the roaster.

"Yes, though not when it's in that state. I'll need to clean it up before I roast anything in it." Good god, he thought to himself. What was going on here? There were signs that at one time this shop had been well run. What had happened to the original proprietor and who had taken over? And for what reason? All questions he hoped to have answered. "Where are the beans?" He asked. She pointed to some bins off to the side. He walked over to them and opened them cautiously, looking above to make sure there weren't any cobwebs or insects that might fall in as he did so. Amazingly, nothing was dangling overhead, which he found interesting as well. With the state the place was in, there should be spiders all over the place. Interesting.

One bin held fresh beans and he dipped a hand in to scoop some up and sniffed. They still smelled good, which was a relief. He walked about the room, inspecting it.

"Yes, I can do this for you. It will have to be tomorrow though, as I need to meet my partner before he gets more upset than he is already. And I so don't want him angry with me," Ianto said with a smile. The woman in front of him shifted uncomfortably at his comment. "What time would you like me to come back in the morning?" He asked her.

"We open at eight," she said. "Be here by seven thirty at the latest. Letitia will be here, so she can work the store while you get started down here," she said to him. "This room goes further in back, but I don't want you going back there." She indicated an entryway that was boarded over. "There was a collapse of a pipe a ways back, and so the other rooms aren't usable. Just stick to the store room upstairs and this room for the roasting. Understand?" He nodded. It also made him want to check out those out of bound rooms immediately. "Okay, you can go now."

"All right," he said equitably. No need to get her mad again. He preceded her up the stairs and back into the store room. He looked around the shelves curiously, but the supplies stacked there seemed fairly normal to him. She emerged from the cellar a moment later and he turned to smile at her.

"Good night," he said. She nodded and watched as he let himself out the back door to the alleyway beyond. "Oh, which entrance do you want me to use when I come here?" He asked, half in and out of the doorway.

"Come to the back door. We don't want people thinking we're open before we are," she said. He nodded and bid her goodnight. The door closed behind him and he stood for a moment listening. He could hear Mrs. Trundle bustling about inside, but the packed shelving inside the room were blocking the view from the outside. Shrugging, he walked down to where the alley led out onto a side street before pausing. He wondered if she was going to leave, but he didn't see any signs that she was coming out the back way. Perhaps she lived there, though he couldn't imagine where. There was no living space above the building, so she would have to live in the basement if she did stay there. He shuddered at the thought.

As he stood in the dim streetlight he found that he was exhausted. He had put in a full day's worth of work at Torchwood before he came to the coffee shop, and he found that the long day had taken its toll on him. He debated between going home and back to the Hub, but his flat was closer and he really needed a shower. He turned in that direction and headed home.


	53. Chapter 53

A familiar sight in the form of the SUV met him as he turned the corner onto his street. He smiled. Getting his keys out, he opened the door of his building and stopped to pick up his mail in the lobby. It was the typical junk mail that he hated, so he bundled it together and headed up the stairs to his flat. It was quiet. On his landing he put his key in the lock of his door and opened it. The smell of something cooking wafted out the door and his stomach growled. He had been so busy he had forgotten about food. He closed the door and stepped past the foyer into his living room. Seeing Jack's greatcoat draped carelessly over the back of an armchair he smiled. Jack was being domestic again.

He kicked off his trainers and walked in his socks through the living room and into the kitchen. Jack was standing at the stove stirring something. Walking silently behind him Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and hugged him.

"How'd it go?" Jack asked, not at all surprised to feel the younger man pressed against him. Damn, he tried to be quiet, too.

"Good, I think. Haven't found anything out yet, but something is certainly fishy," Ianto said. He rested his chin on Jack's shoulder and peeked over it. "That smells good."

"Hungry?" Jack asked with a smile. He felt rather than saw Ianto's nod. "Good, then sit down and I'll serve you dinner."

"It's awfully late," Ianto said, conscious of the time and how tired he was. His stomach growled loudly and Jack laughed. "But it does smell good. Just a little bit, please."

Jack pushed back with his hips and encouraged Ianto to move over to the table. Pulling away reluctantly, Ianto moved over to the tiny table and sat down. His kitchen had never been what one would consider large by any stretch of the imagination. Considering how little time he spent in the place, he had often wondered about whether he should even bother to keep it. Still, it made a change from hanging about the Hub all the time. And it gave him moments like this when Jack wanted to spoil him. He smiled as Jack dished out a bowl of chili and brought it over to him.

"I didn't dare make coffee," Jack said with a grin. "What would you like to drink?"

"I don't want to look at coffee this evening," Ianto said and Jack chuckled at the tone in his voice. "Just water, please." Jack moved over to the sink and poured him a glass of water from the tap. "Please, sit." Jack sat down opposite him and rested his chin on his hand.

"So?" He watched as Ianto dug in hungrily. "What'd you find out?"

"Other than the place is a pig sty? A little," Ianto said. He made an attempt to slow down as he was practically inhaling the meal in front of him. Taking a sip of water he thought back to the earlier part of the day. "I think that the proprietor is an alien," he said thoughtfully.

"Why do you think that?" Jack asked, watching Ianto. It was one of his favorite pastimes. Ianto shrugged.

"A certain lack of personal hygiene always makes one wonder," he said and Jack laughed. That was usually the giveaway when dealing with aliens. And Ianto had a particularly sensitive nose.

"What else?"

"She wants to pay me a ridiculous rate for working there, which is suspicious. Plus, she doesn't seem to know much about her business. She knows the words, but it seems like she doesn't know how to act, if you know what I mean." Ianto took another spoonful of the chili and savored it. "Maybe she's a pod person."

Jack laughed at the reference. "You think there are pods in the basement?" Ianto shrugged.

"There's certainly something down there. She warned me off going any further than the roasting room," he said. "Said a pipe had collapsed and the rest of the area wasn't safe. That doesn't make sense. If a pipe had collapsed, it would need to be fixed, wouldn't it? And I didn't see her leave, so it looks like she might live there. Certainly explains why her clothes are stained." Ianto shuddered.

"What about the employees?" Jack asked. He watched as Ianto mopped up the last of his meal before sitting back with a sigh. He was amused that Ianto looked so threadbare. It was such a contrast to his usual neat attire. Jack bit back a chuckle at Ianto's idea of undercover wear.

"I've only met one and lethargic doesn't begin to describe that one," Ianto said while shaking his head. "If there are any other employees, they have to be just as bad." He stifled a yawn as he got up to put his bowl in the sink. "I hope I can figure it out sooner, rather than later. That place gives me the shivers."

"What was the deal with the camp phone call?" Jack had been dying to ask that since Ianto arrived, but figure it would be better to wait. Ianto chuckled.

"Protection," he said. He tried to stretch and winced as his back twinged.

"From what?" Jack was curious. Never in a million years would he have ever thought Ianto would talk to him like that. He got up and motioned Ianto to turn around so he could massage Ianto's shoulders. Ianto turned so he faced the counter and leaned against it. Jack rubbed his neck before starting on Ianto's shoulders. The muscles were tight, so he dug his fingers in, making Ianto hiss in pain before sighing as the muscles loosened up.

"Mrs. Trundle, the shop owner." Ianto said. "It was a two pronged protection. It lets her know I have someone waiting for me, so I won't disappear if she decides I'm no longer useful, and it means I'm not interested. She had a decidedly scary look on her face and I feared for my manhood." Jack laughed out loud at that comment.

"Ah, so being camp was protection against a woman's unwanted advances," Jack was amused as Ianto nodded. "Makes perfect sense."

"I thought so," Ianto said. He leaned into Jack's hands sighing in relief. "Oh, that feels good. I don't think that store has been cleaned in months, if not years. But I desperately need a shower to get this smell off me." Jack grinned, knowing how fastidious Ianto could be. He pulled Ianto back and turned him towards the door.

"Go," Jack said, giving Ianto a gentle push. "Take your shower. I'll clean up." Ianto gave him a skeptical look. "What, you don't think I know how to wash a pot? Go, you can do an inspection after you wash up." Ianto padded off in the direction of the bathroom and Jack cleaned up the kitchen. Granted he didn't do it often, but he could see how tired Ianto was.

By the time he was finished, he could hear that the water was no longer running in the other room. He made his way to the bedroom and stopped just outside the door. The bedroom was dark, the only light coming from the bathroom. It silhouetted Ianto as he dried his hair with a towel.

"Feel better?" Jack asked, leaning against the doorframe. Ianto sighed deeply and nodded. "Back any better?"

"Not really," Ianto admitted. He stretched upwards before bending over to ease the tight muscles in his back.

"Lie down, I'll give you a back rub," Jack said. He followed Ianto over to the bed and waited for the young man to settle down. Ianto hissed as his bones settled onto the mattress. Jack sat down on the bed and took off his boots so he could climb up on the bed and onto Ianto. "Okay, let's see if this helps."

He straddled Ianto's hips and put his hands on either side of Ianto's neck. Starting with slow movements, he worked his way across the shoulders before making his way down to the shoulder blades. He heard Ianto's breath catch as he found a mass of knotted muscle there. "What did you do to yourself?"

"I found a taskmaster worse than you," Ianto said. "Oh, right there."

"You are your own worst enemy." Jack was amused with Ianto's assessment. He leaned into the muscles and worked at loosening the knot up. Ianto grunted as he dug his fingers under the shoulder blade before hissing in relief as Jack smoothed the mass out for him. Once he was finished with that, he moved over to the other side and worked on that for a while. He slowly worked down Ianto's back before starting over again with some massage oil he got out of the nightstand drawer.

When he finished his second round ministrations, he could hear Ianto snoring softly. He chuckled. The poor man was exhausted. He got off Ianto without waking him and pulled the duvet up to cover him. Leaning down, Jack gave him a kiss on the forehead before turning to leave. He still had work to do, and he wanted to swing by the coffee shop to see if anything looked out of place.

Grabbing his boots, he turned off the bathroom light, leaving the room in darkness. The light from the streetlight outside allowed him to find his way out of the room. He sat down and put his boots back on. Picking up his coat, he dug into one of the pockets and made his way into the kitchen. Putting a box on the table where Ianto normally sat, he looked around for a piece of paper. Not finding what he wanted, he had to go back into the living room and take a sheet out of Ianto's printer. Taking a pen as well, he quickly scribbled a note and left it on top of the box for Ianto to find in the morning.

Before he left he paused, debating with himself. He headed back to the bedroom and set Ianto's alarm for him. Ianto had mentioned going back to the coffee shop in the morning, so he set the alarm accordingly. Ianto had rolled over and had one arm above his head. Jack couldn't resist leaning down and kissing him again. It was a sign of the other man's exhaustion that he didn't even stir. Jack smiled and lightly caressed Ianto's cheek. He turned and left, carrying his coat over one arm as he left the bedroom.

In the living room he put the coat on and left the flat, closing the door behind himself quietly. He fitted his key into the lock and made sure that the door was secure, though this was a safe neighborhood. Jack then made his way out of the building and got into the SUV. Consulting the GPS, he drove over to where the Coffi Emporium was located. He parked down the street, not wanting to look too obvious, and walked past the store front before going around the corner. He found the alley entrance behind the shops and cautiously made his way down the dark passageway, looking for anything suspicious. He had to count the doorways until he got to where he thought the back entrance to the coffee shop was. Looking at his vortex manipulator, he looked for any sign of anything out of place. A brief scan didn't show anything. That didn't necessarily mean anything, but he was relieved nonetheless. He'd probably stop by in the morning and check it out during regular hours. He really wanted to see this woman that made Ianto so nervous. Jack grinned.

A moment later his manipulator went off and he saw that the Hub computers had flagged an alert. Jack sighed. Hopefully it wasn't anything major. He quickly made his way back to the SUV and checked the computers. Weevils down by the Bay. Jack drove off, intent in Weevil hunting. He needed to burn off a little excess energy, anyhow…

*


	54. Chapter 54

Ianto was brought back to consciousness by the sound of his alarm going off. He didn't even remember setting it, and he blearily swatted at the snooze button before collapsing back onto the bed.

Sunlight filtered through the drapes and he closed his eyes, not wanting to acknowledge the fact that morning had arrived. Stretching, he decided he felt rather good this morning, thanks to Jack. It didn't look like Jack had stayed last night, not that he had expected him to – it was just nice that Jack was there when he got home last night. He got up and sat on the edge of the bed. He had about an hour before he had to be at the coffee shop.

Groaning, he shut the alarm off and staggered off to the bathroom to go through his morning ritual. He debated not shaving but decided that he couldn't go out looking scraggly, so gave in and shaved. Dressing casually again, he padded off to the kitchen to make some coffee. He made a cup of espresso for himself and stood at the counter, savoring the smell. He thought about making breakfast, but inertia won the battle and he settled for some toast instead.

Turning towards the table with his cup and plate, he noticed a box waiting for him. He made his way over and sat down. Drinking, he picked up the note and opened it.

"_Ianto, I don't like the idea of you in there all on your own, so I dug up another pair of those contacts we used with Martha. Please consider using them so we can keep in touch with you and know what's going on. I'll drop by the shop so I can get a lay of the land, but I want you to be careful. _

"_I trust your instincts on this, so if you feel that something isn't right, it probably isn't. Tread carefully!_

_Jack"_

Ianto put down his mug and opened the box. Inside was a pair of the electronic eyes they used with Martha at the Pharm. He considered them for a moment before nibbling on his toast. It probably made sense to use them, if he thought he could get into the basement where he could see something. He decided to pocket them so he'd have them if he decided they were necessary. Otherwise, it would be a waste to use them on the shop floor.

Finishing his breakfast, he washed up. He glanced critically about, but didn't see any sign of Jack's cooking from the night before. Impressed, Ianto opened the fridge and saw that there were still some leftovers tucked away, so last night wasn't just part of his imagination. He was beginning to wonder.

Once everything was put away, he decided to head to the store early. Maybe he could catch Mrs. Trundle off guard by getting there before he was expected. He left his flat and nodded to his neighbor, an elderly woman named Mrs. Swanson. She tended to know everyone's business, so he was careful just to share hellos and the weather. Less for her to gossip about. Heading outside, he found that the weather had turned a little colder than it had been the day before. Pulling his collar up on his jacket, he stuck his hands in his pockets and made his way off to the shopping area.

It wasn't a long walk, so he arrived at his destination within a matter of minutes. Peering through the window as he went past the shop, he didn't see anyone moving about inside. He checked his watch. It was just past seven. Good. Maybe he could catch something interesting going on.

He walked down the street and headed towards the back entrance. Several shopkeepers were starting their day; the tobacconist was putting his trash out and nodded to Ianto as he walked past. The florist was hosing down the area in back of her shop and Ianto smiled at her as he passed her. He would dearly love to take a fire hose to the back of the coffee shop. It desperately needed a cleaning.

In short order he found himself at the back entrance of the coffee shop and he tapped lightly on the door before seeing if it was opened. The door swung noisily on its hinges as he opened it. Wincing, he stepped through and closed the door, making a mental note to get some oil for the hinges. He paused in the dimly lit storage room and listened intently.

He heard a shuffling noise coming from the basement. Making the assumption it was Mrs. Trundle, he did the prep work in the main store, getting supplies from the stock room and replenishing supplies for the morning opening. He cleaned all the machines thoroughly before starting the coffee brewing. Best to start out the day right, he thought to himself. Checking his watch he saw that only fifteen minutes had passed. Since there was nothing else he could do, he decided to go with the goal of cleaning out the roaster and prepping it for doing the work he had been asked to do.

He opened the door to the basement and listened intently. The sounds seemed to have stopped, and he was almost disappointed by it. He was hoping to find something interesting going on, but knew it to be difficult to accomplish on the second day working there. So he made his way down to the basement, not trying to mask the sounds of him coming down the stairs.

Turning the light on, it looked the same as it had the evening before. He looked towards the shadowed area that was off bounds and peered at it to see if it looked any different. He couldn't see anything in particular, but that didn't mean anything. Turning towards the other end of the room, Ianto headed over to the roaster. He was going to have to bring parts of it upstairs to clean before he got started on roasting anything in there. He surveyed the machine and sighed.

It was a Turkish machine known as a Toper, and it was in a sorry state. Even in the dim light, it was decidedly looking worse for wear. He started to dismantle it, pulling the hopper and drum apart so that he could clean them. This was going to be awkward going up and down the stairs, but he didn't seem to have much of a choice. Sighing, he carried the equipment up the stairs and out into the backroom.

"Oh my god!" A voice cried and he paused. "Who are you?" Ianto peered around the stuff in his arms and saw a tiny pixie of a woman standing in front of him. Obviously he had startled her badly.

"Hello," he said and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm new here. My name is Ianto."

"Hi," she squeaked, and then tried to calm herself. She didn't look to be more than twenty, and wore what looked to be a leotard and dance skirt. She had long blonde hair with green eyes almost as large as Gwen's. "I'm Ticia. When did you start?"

"Last night," Ianto said. He waited for her to move so he could get to the sink. Belatedly, she realized that he needed to get past her and jumped out of the way, knocking several items off the shelf nearby as she did so. "Sorry," he said, squeezing past her and going to the sink. He washed the hopper and dried it carefully. Opening the drum, he cleaned that out as well, grimacing at the poor condition of the machinery.

"What are you doing?" Ticia asked, moving to where he was working. She watched as he scraped layers of caked debris from the drum and dumped it into the trash.

"Cleaning out the roasting machine. I used to work at the Roastery in London. Mrs. Trundle asked me to roast some coffee this morning, but I already got some made out of the beans we already have for the first customers." He glanced out of the corner of his eye to watch Ticia as he worked. She stared in fascination at him. At least she showed a lot more animation than Terry had the day before.

"Oh, so was that you who cleaned everything?" She asked with surprise. He nodded. Grabbing a towel, he dried off the hopper and drum before turning to carry them downstairs.

"Yes, they were in pretty sad shape," he said with a smile. "I'll be right back." He headed back to the basement again.

"You're actually going down there?" Ticia asked him skeptically and he stopped and turned in surprise.

"Well, yes, that's where the roaster is. Why do you ask?" He looked at her curiously.

"I wouldn't go down there, not for all the money in the world. It's way too creepy down there," she shuddered. "I'll wait up here, thanks."


	55. Chapter 55

"All right then, see you soon." Ianto headed back down to the basement, with more questions than answers in his head. Halfway down the stairs he caught Mrs. Trundle forcing the plywood back over the rear doorway. She turned towards him, startled by his appearance. "Good morning."

If anything, she looked more disheveled than the day before. She must be living in the other rooms in the basement. He stifled the shudder he felt coming on and just smiled at her politely.

"What are you doing down here?" She barked at him, defensive for no apparent reason.

"Cleaning the roaster. You do remember you asked me to do some roasting today, correct?" He took the high road, playing the artiste: arrogant and pushy. The more he got her to back down in their encounters, the better it would be in his opinion.

"Oh, that. Why haven't you started?" She asked crossly. Definitely didn't get up on the right side of the bed, or pod this morning, he thought to himself.

"Because I need to clean it first. I don't know who was doing this for you before, but they had atrocious manners," Ianto said, annoyed by the woman so much he let his natural disgust flow through. Luckily, it was in keeping with the attitude he had projected before. "It's filthy!"

She seemed startled by his vehemence and backed away from him. "Very well, then. Clean it and get roasting!" She scampered up the stairs, leaving him alone, which was a good thing in his opinion. He went through the rest of the machine, digging out the dried bits of coffee beans and chaff dust which had collected over time. He had to climb up on the adjoining table to clean out the vent for the machine. He found it interesting that he still didn't see any insects about. For such a filthy area, it was unusual.

Finally he was ready to start roasting. He turned on the main switch and started the drum and exhaust before turning on the burner. He set the temperature and waited for the machine to warm up. He decided to do an Italian roasting first, and he went over to the storage bins to get the green coffee for roasting. He also found the pad of paper that someone had noted previous roasting sessions in the past and brought that over to the machine with him. After a while, the machine signified it was ready, and he poured beans into the hopper. Once he had the right amount he opened the gate and let the beans pass through. He waited for a few minutes to make sure that nothing was going to go wrong, and then pulled the stopwatch out of his pocket. Starting it, he pocketed it to mark the roasting time.

Checking his watch, he saw that they had already opened upstairs. He made his way up to the store and found poor Ticia drowning in clients. There was no sign of Mrs. Trundle, and he wondered where she was. He headed over to the counter to assist the barista and quickly jumped into the fray, assisting clients and making coffee. He was relieved to see that Ticia had a good handle on making coffee, so he just concentrated on his own work until the morning rush had passed.

"Whew!" Ticia exclaimed. She leaned back against the counter and wiped her forehead with a napkin. "I've never seen it that busy before, ever!"

"Really?" He asked in surprise. He checked his stopwatch and saw that it was nearly time to check the first batch of coffee. The roasting smell permeated the shop. This was the way it should be, he thought to himself. "Wow. I better head downstairs and start the next batch."

Ianto headed back down the stairs and got to the roaster just in time to cool the beans down. The roast smelled heavenly and he quickly sealed the beans into a container to haul upstairs. He started the next batch as a French roast and headed back upstairs after clicking his stopwatch to mark the time. He considered seeing if he could check out the rest of the basement, but without knowing where Mrs. Trundle was, he was reluctant to snoop around.

Ticia was making herself a latte when he came back onto the shop floor, and she nodded towards him. "Would you like some?"

"That's okay, thanks. I think I need something a little stronger," Ianto said with a smile. He poured some of the newly roasted beans into the grinder and set about making himself a cup of espresso.

"Ooh, that smells good!" Ticia exclaimed in appreciation, and he smiled. He took a moment to savor his drink and leaned back, content for the moment.

"So, where's Mrs Trundle?" He asked, taking a moment to survey the store. There were several patrons nursing cups while reading the paper, but it was fairly quiet at the moment.

"No idea," Ticia said. "She's an odd one, let me tell you." He nodded in agreement.

"I'm happy to see you actually know how to work the machines. I worked with Terry last night and his skills were abysmal," Ianto said with a heartfelt sigh. Ticia giggled as she sipped her latte.

"He couldn't care less," she said with an eye roll. "Just marking time, that one. Drives me batty." Ianto smiled. He thought he was going to like Ticia.

"So, what's Ticia short for, Patricia?" He asked her.

"No, Letitia, only I spell it with a c instead of a t, because people were always mispronouncing my name," Ticia said with a laugh. Ianto smiled warmly at her.

"Well, Ticia with a c, it's a pleasure to meet you," Ianto said. They shook hands and laughed.

"I didn't know there was a mirror here," Ticia said as she turned to look behind them. "Did you clean all this up?" Ianto nodded. "Wow."

A noise in the other room made them turn and a moment later Mrs. Trundle came out of the storeroom. It looked like she had changed, but it didn't look much better than her outfit the day before had, Ianto thought with distaste. If she was going to be out on the floor, this might be a good time to go back downstairs.

"Right, well, next batch is done. Need to keep the roaster going now that it's at the right temperature," he said. He nodded as he passed Mrs. Trundle and headed into the storeroom. Going through the curtain, he paused to see what the woman's reaction would be. He could see her hesitate a moment before heading over to talk to Ticia. Hopefully he would have some time to look around before she came back to check on him.

Turning, he made his way back down to the basement just as the second batch finished. Now that the machine was running properly, he decided to do some light roasts which would justify his staying down in the basement. He boxed up the French roast before starting the next batch. It was a good thing he hadn't started snooping, since only fifteen minutes had passed before he got a sense that he was being watched. He pretended to concentrate on what he was doing and glanced towards the stairs as he moved over to the bean bins. Mrs. Trundle was crouched on the stairs, watching him. He ignored her and continued to do his job as if he didn't have another reason for being there.

A creak on the stairs let him know that she had left. He wondered if he dared to try looking around, but still felt too nervous to do so. He figured that if he could lull her into thinking that he was harmless that eventually she would stop watching him. Not that he wanted to be here any longer than necessary, but he wasn't going to solve this in a day or two, unfortunately.


	56. Chapter 56

Finally he ran out of excuses to stay in the basement. It was now afternoon and his growling stomach told him that he was overdue for some food. Taking his beans upstairs, he brought them over to the counter and stepped behind it to store them. He saw Ticia looking at him and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes?" He said. She had the oddest look on her face.

"Ianto, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend," she said with a laugh. He stared blankly at her for a moment.

"Erm, well, it didn't come up. Why do you mention it?" He asked, blushing slightly. It sounded so weird to hear someone say that to him that he didn't know how to respond.

"Because he came in, but didn't want me to get you since you were busy downstairs," Ticia leaned in and winked at him.

"Did he, really?" Ianto said in surprise. Ticia nodded and pointed over his shoulder. Turning, he saw Jack seated at a table with his chin resting in his hand. Only he had to do a double take, since he had never seen Jack dressed like that before.

Jack had definitely embraced the idea of going under disguise and had dressed rather flamboyantly. Ianto was quite taken aback by his outfit. He wore simple black trousers but topped that with the most outrageous shirt that Ianto had ever seen. It had more colors than should be in one piece of fabric and was almost blinding. He had topped that off with a bright yellow scarf which he had loosely tied around his throat and draped off to one side.

"Interesting outfit," Ticia said. "But then, I guess all artists are a bit colorful."

"Yes, colorful is an apt description for Jack," Ianto said in bemusement. "Will you excuse me?" Ticia nodded and he turned towards the counter. Lifting the divider, he passed under it and let it drop behind him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mrs. Trundle watching them.

"Jack, darling! What a surprise!" He headed over to Jack's table and leaned down to give him a kiss. Jack wrapped his hand around Ianto's shoulders and hugged him.

"Come here, sweetheart and let me hold you!" Jack said in a very camp voice and pulled Ianto protesting onto his lap. They kissed again and he looked over Ianto's shoulder to see the proprietor watching them. "You fell asleep last night so early I felt all put out!"

Ianto's lips twitched. He didn't think he was going to be able to get through this without laughing out loud. He cuddled his face into Jack's neck. "Jack, please!"

Jack snuggled him closer before lowering his voice to a murmur right next to Ianto's ear. "Well, I figured I need to play the possessive lover to warn that troll off. If she isn't an alien I'll eat my vortex manipulator! " He raised his voice as Ianto heard footsteps behind them. "Awww, baby, I miss you."

"I miss you too, honey, but this is a great place, and think of the money!" Ianto said with a laugh as he pulled back. "Really, you need to let me get back to work. Time is money, after all!" He was still sitting on Jack's lap when Mrs. Trundle came into his view. "Hello."

"And who's this?" The squat woman asked, eyeing Jack with suspicion. Ianto struggled to get out of Jack's embrace. Eventually managing it, he worked at straightening his clothing before turning towards the proprietor. It gave him time to school his expression.

"Mrs Trundle, this is Jack, my lover. Jack, Mrs. Trundle, proprietor of the Coffi Emporium," Ianto said, making the introductions. Jack waved a rather limp wrist at Mrs. Trundle and Ianto had to look away towards the door before he laughed.

"Ah, so you're the woman who stole my honey away," Jack cried, his voice an octave higher than it normally was. "You naughty woman!" Standing up, he pushed past Ianto and flounced over to where she was standing. She backed off nervously. "Surely you won't work the poor dear to death, will you?"

She looked helplessly at Ianto. "Oh stop it, Jack!" He chided the other man. "She'll do nothing of the sort."

"I should hope not," Jack exclaimed, his voice going even higher. Ianto had to bite his lip in response. "I need you ship shape for my opening next week."

"And what do you do, sir?" Mrs. Trundle asked politely, hoping to change the conversation.

"I am an artist!" Jack exclaimed and tossed one end of his scarf over his shoulder. He seemed to be going too far in Ianto's opinion, but Mrs. Trundle didn't look suspicious at all. If anything, she looked horrifyingly fascinated with him. "I had an exhibit opening next week, so I need my Ianto rested or else I'll be a wreck."

"I'll be fine, Jack," Ianto assured him. "It was just the first day was a little long." Jack turned to look at him and rubbed his eye. Ianto shook his head. "No need to worry about me." Jack frowned at him. He shrugged. "I've been busy working. As you can see, with all the stuff to do around here there hasn't been a lot of time to do anything else." Jack pouted at him. "Now don't pout at me, you know what that does to me."

Mrs. Trundle backed off from the couple and escaped through the curtained opening to the back room. A glance at the counter showed Ticia was listening avidly while serving a customer who had walked in.

"I need to get back to work, sweetheart," Ianto said and opened his arms. Jack moved into his embrace and they hugged tightly. "If I can get into the basement," he whispered into Jack's ear, "I'll put the contacts on. Otherwise there's nothing to see." Pulling back, he gave Jack a lingering kiss on the lips. "Now let me get back to work, or I'll be stuck here even later."

"Can't have that, I'm taking you out to dinner tonight," Jack told him. He smiled sweetly at Ianto. "And I don't want you late! Down on the wharf on time, you hear me?"

"Yes, love," Ianto said, pulling his arms away from Jack's waist. "But I have a lot to do before then, so you can't stay here and be a distraction. Besides, don't you have a painting to work on?"

"Oh, that!" Jack exclaimed with a sigh. "I'm just totally blocked without you as my inspiration there." Ianto smiled, unable to hold back any longer. "Well, if you insist, I'll leave now." He sashayed past Ianto to the counter where he waved to Ticia. "You take care, you hear?" Ticia giggled and nodded. "Then I'll see you later!" He turned back to Ianto, who was still standing behind him. "And I'll see you for dinner, handsome." He gave Ianto another kiss before turning towards the door. "Ta!"

Ianto shook his head as the bell jingled and the door was closed shut. "Sorry about that, Ticia," he said ruefully. "I love the man dearly, but he can be a handful sometimes." That was the biggest understatement he had ever uttered.


	57. Chapter 57

"No problem, Ianto," Ticia said with a giggle. "I think he's cute." Ianto shook his head before turning back to go behind the counter. "How long have you been together?"

"Ages," Ianto said. "I met him in the most unusual way," Ianto peered around before whispering that he had been chasing Jack for days trying to get his attention. "But once we got started it was a bit of a whirlwind romance. Jack doesn't do anything subtly, as you can see." He leaned back against the counter and sighed. A twitch of the curtain to the back room showed him that Mrs. Trundle was still listening. "Swept me off my feet and the rest was history!"

"I'm dead jealous," Ticia admitted. "I wish I had someone like that."

"Well, we'll just have to play matchmaker and find you someone," Ianto told her. "Can't have a pretty little thing like you out on your own." Especially with people disappearing from this place, he thought to himself. She giggled at his comment. God, she looked so young to him. It was scary that someone like her could end up being the victim of some alien. He resolved not to let it happen.

"I am starving! How about you?" Ianto asked. Ticia nodded. "Why don't you go out and get us something and I'll mind the store. You did most of the work today waiting on customers, so now it's my turn." Ticia lit up, obviously looking forward to a break. Ianto gave her some money for lunch and she left to go grab them some food.

Ianto cleaned up behind the counter, though there wasn't a lot to do. Ticia did a good job of taking care of her area when she was working. He served several customers to came in for coffee and made another pot for the after lunch crowd. Ticia came back with a sack from down the street, and had bought them both sandwiches and crisps. They ate behind the counter and just chatted about things.

"Are you still in school?" Ianto asked once his hunger had been somewhat slated. She nodded.

"I'm a dancer," she said. "I'd love to go to London at some point and get in some shows there." She got a dreamy expression on her face and Ianto smiled.

"You should do it," he told her. "Do what your dreams tell you and follow them as much as possible. I bet you'd be fantastic in a show in London, too." She blushed at his compliment. "No, really. Just make a promise to yourself and keep it. Then you will always know that you tried your best. And I bet your best is pretty good."

"Why did you leave London?" She asked him. His face got serious for a moment and she wondered if she shouldn't have asked him.

"I was in an… accident there," he said reluctantly. "And my family was here, so it made sense to come home." He was pensive for a moment, obviously remembering something painful. Then he brightened considerably. "Still, if I hadn't come back, I never would have met Jack. That, I'll never regret."

"Oh, I'm sure!" Ticia laughed. The bell over the door rang and they turned to face it. The post lunch crowd was stopping back in on their way back to their offices. The two worked steadily through the day with Ianto restocking and doing the heavy lifting while Ticia served the customers. Ianto was amused at the comments he heard as he bussed the tables about how the quality of the place had gone up and that they would be telling their friends about it. Around three Terry showed up and Ticia told Ianto he should leave to get ready for his date. Ianto grinned. She seemed more interested in it than he was.

"Let me just let Mrs. Trundle know I am going," he said. Terry looked at him in surprise. Apparently it hadn't occurred to him to do that himself. Ianto went in back and looked around for the shop owner but couldn't find her. He went downstairs to the basement and called out. No sign of her. He did see some sort of flickering blue light coming through the plywood boarding up the back room, but he didn't think it was a good idea to check that without knowing where she was. He did take a photo with his mobile and hoped there was enough light to see. Maybe Jack would see something he hadn't.

He gave the roasting area a once over in case she came out but didn't hear anything, so after a few minutes of puttering around he gave up and went back upstairs. Ticia and Terry were talking so he went up to the counter.

"I couldn't find her. Could you tell her I left and that I'll see her tomorrow?" Ticia nodded. "Thanks love." He waved to Terry who had gone off to serve a customer and left the shop. It had started raining sometime during the day and he walked through the drizzle down to the quay. He took a roundabout route in case he was followed, and ducked through the pharmacy on Bute Street on his way back to the Hub. He was cold enough to jog across the Plass and over to the Tourist Center, certain he hadn't been followed. He didn't think Mrs. Trundle could keep up with him at that pace if she were following him. He dug his keys out of his pocket and let himself into the shack. Stepping inside, he locked the door and headed downstairs.


	58. Chapter 58

At the sound of the alarm going off, Jack left his office and watched with amusement as a rather bedraggled Ianto appeared through the cog wheel door. Jack was back in his usual outfit and he leaned against the railing as he watched Ianto get a towel out to dry himself off.

"Honey, you're home," Jack said with a grin as Ianto looked up. Gwen was sitting at her console and looked up in surprise as she heard Jack speak. He burst into laughter at her expression.

"Don't ask," Ianto said as she turned to stare at him in amazement. She wasn't sure what to be more surprised about – Jack's comment or the state of Ianto's dress. She had never seen him so casual, even when they had gone out to the Brecon Beacons he had still been neat and presentable. He shook his head ruefully and sat down wearily at one of the computers.

"How'd it go?" Jack asked, coming down the stairs to where Ianto was seated. "Anything?" Ianto shook his head.

"I daren't go into the basement to search about," he said. He picked up his mobile and brought up the picture to show Jack. "Though something odd is going on down there. I didn't want to look closer unless I knew where she was." Gwen came over to see what he was showing Jack. "When I went down to look for her before I left, I saw this blue light shining through the cracks in the wood so I took a picture. It's not too good, however."

Jack leaned over his shoulder to look at the display. "Doesn't look familiar. So we need to get something that perhaps you can leave there as a passive monitor. Perhaps a camera in one corner of the room, or even slip something through a gap so we can see what's going on in the room. I know I have something around that we can use." Jack started to pace. He paused after a few steps. "Did she ask you about me?" Gwen looked mystified.

Ianto shook his head. "No, but Ticia did, and I know she was listening behind the curtain. You certainly made a lasting impression." He chuckled as he thought back on it. "Really, Jack, you know how to make an impact on someone."

"Well, you did say you wanted to give Mrs. Trundle the right impression. I figured that was the way to do it." Jack put his hand on Ianto's shoulder as they laughed. Gwen was starting to look annoyed that she had missed something. "I went down to the coffee shop this afternoon. Ianto was concerned that the owner might be interested in him, so I took pains to let her know that he was off limits."

"Yes, and he did it in the most flamboyant way he could have," Ianto laughed. Gwen's eyes widened. "I don't know how I didn't lose it when she was there." He shook his head, his shoulders shaking as he remembered the incident. "Okay, enough levity. What can we use as a monitor? Let me check what we have in the archives, there may be something discreet. " Ianto leaned forward to put his access information into the computer, quickly pulling up the archives database. He did a global search and sat back to let it run.

"I don't suppose…" Jack asked in a hopeful voice. Ianto turned his head to look at him. "No, never mind."

"I'd be happy to," Ianto said with a smile. He got up and went over to the kitchenette to make them all coffee. "Your usual?"

"Yes, please," Jack said. He hadn't wanted to ask, knowing that Ianto was probably sick of the idea of coffee after two days working in the shop. But he was really dying for a cup.

"Gwen?" Ianto asked, raising her mug up. She nodded and he fixed her cup as well. Making a third for himself, he handed them their coffee before retrieving his own. He sat down on the sofa with a sigh. "You know, I used to work two jobs when I was at uni and was never this tired."

"Ah, the boundless energy of youth," Jack quipped with a smile. He sat down next to Ianto and put an arm around his shoulders. "You know, I never went to uni when I was growing up, but…" At that moment, Ianto's alert went off to let him know his search had come up with something. Ianto groaned as he pushed himself up off the sofa using Jack's knee as a support before carrying his coffee over to the computer. "Go on," he said over his shoulder.

"Nah, I don't think I can tell that story in mixed company," Jack said with a laugh. Gwen muttered something about that not having stopped him in the past as she drifted over to see what Ianto had found.

"Jack, come here," Ianto asked as he pulled up several records. Jack got up and wandered over to where he was sitting at the computer. "We have several choices, see which you think would work best." He paged through the records and moved each of the selections in a row on the display so they could compare them. "What do you think?"

Jack peered at the screen, "Maybe use more than one. " He reached to touch the screen. "That one would work if you can get it into the room. It has a good infrared camera on it and can adjust if the light changes. And it's small enough that you should be able to just slip it in without her noticing.

"This other one, though, has some potential. It's more of a passive relay, and won't be easily detected. You might want to put this in a place she wouldn't necessarily look, but would have a good angle to shoot through the doorway when it's opened. Think you could do that?"

Ianto nodded as he considered the two options that Jack had picked out. "Yup. I'll go get them and bring them up here." He finished his coffee before getting off the stool and heading down to the archives. Jack watched him before turning towards Gwen.

"Did you see that woman?" She shook her head. Mrs. Trundle hadn't put in an appearance when she was there the day before. "Scary. One look at her and she practically screams alien." Jack sat down on the chair and looked at the other options for surveillance. They had made the best choices they could, given what they had. He had a feeling he was going to have to go in there with guns blazing. He just hoped it wasn't because he was going to have to save Ianto.


	59. Chapter 59

By rushing Ianto was just able to make it to the coffee shop before seven thirty. He was out of breath but as he entered through the back door he saw that he still had a minute to spare. His dalliance with Jack had lasted longer than either of them had expected much to his chagrin. Still, it was a good way to start the day off, he thought with a grin.

He had to blink a few times as the contacts still felt odd, but he was glad that Jack had insisted he wear them. He wasn't too happy with the gun in his bag, but he knew it was prudent to have it with him. He was still the first one there even with being late, so he got the coffee started again that morning, prepping for the start of the day.

By the time he was finished, Ticia had shown up and was helping him get everything ready. There were people waiting outside even before they opened, so Ianto told Ticia to open up since they were already ready. They worked steady from the time they opened until mid morning when finally the late commuters trickled down to just a few people who were lingering over their morning cup.

"So I guess you had a good date last night," Ticia said with a smile as she glanced at Ianto while he was wiping down the coffee machine.

"Mmmm," Ianto responded. "Does it show?"

"Mmm hmm," she said with a smile. She reached out and touched the side of Ianto's neck. "Right here."

"What?" Ianto said, startled. He turned and looked in the mirror, groaning when he saw that Jack had left a rather large love bite on his neck from their time in the shower. He tugged on his jumper, but it was too high to cover. "I'm going to kill him," he muttered. He started as he caught something being typed on what seemed to be the inside of his eye. The word _sorry_ appeared to float over his reflection and he realized that Jack was apologizing to him.

"Oh, it's cute," Ticia said. Ianto rolled his eyes and she laughed at his reflection in the mirror. "You're in love, what's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong is that people will see it," he muttered, still pulling ineffectually at his jumper. He stuck his tongue out at his reflection. She slapped his hands away and laughed at him.

"So?" She was still laughing, pulling on his jumper so he couldn't tug it up when they heard a noise behind them. Startled, they turned to see Mrs. Trundle staring at them.

"Good morning, ma'am," Ticia said. Ianto nodded as well, finally removing his hand from his neck. What was done was done, and Ticia was right. If nothing else it would serve as a reminder to Mrs. Trundle that he wasn't available.

"Good morning, Mrs. Trundle," Ianto said.

"What is that racket you two were making?" She asked. Obviously another day where she hadn't gotten up on the right side of the rock again, Ianto mused.

"Nothing, ma'am," Ticia said, her head down. Ianto leaned back against the rear counter and smiled at her.

"Don't disturb the customers!" Mrs. Trundle said crossly. Ianto laughed since the place was empty. She had a confused look at his reaction. "The least you can do is start roasting again. You're the only one who can do it."

"All right," Ianto said agreeably. It would give him an excuse to get down to the basement with his equipment. "Let me get my stuff," he said. He turned back to grab some containers for the coffee and he put the bag inside one to hide it. Lifting the pile, he nodded to Ticia who opened the leaf for him to walk through to the store side of the counter. He gave Mrs. Trundle a brief nod before heading into the back room and down the stairs.


	60. Chapter 60

Once he got there, he looked around as he put the containers on the shelf next to the roasting table. He started the roaster so it would come up to the right temperature while he moved around. A sound on the stairs told him that he was being watched, but after a few moments he heard another creak on the stairs and knew that Mrs. Trundle was gone for the moment.

Working quickly, he opened the container with the bag he had brought and opened it up. Pulling the gun out, he tucked it into his pocket hoping that the jumper would hide any tell tale signs of it being there. He looked over his shoulder but couldn't see anyone near the stairs. He decided to chance putting the camera up. He pulled it out of the bag and surveyed the dingy room.

"Now, where to put this," he murmured softly so Jack could hear him. He moved behind the stairs and looked towards the blocked rooms. If he put this on the back of the stairs, it might work, though he was worried that it would be seen from the front. He moved closer to the wall and finally found a place to mount it. "How about this?"

_Yes that will work. Mount it and I'll make sure we're getting a good signal,_ came the reply in his contacts. It was rather unnerving to see, but Ianto worked to mount the camera and aim it at the plywood blocking the doorway. He sunk the mount into the soft wood and turned the camera in the right direction. Once it was running, he moved to the front of the stairs and peered closely to see if anyone would see it if they went up the stairs. It was in shadow and out of view. Good.

He went back to working on getting the first batch of coffee started, and set his stopwatch to time it. He could hear movement up above him so waited a bit to see if the owner would come down to watch him again. She didn't, but he was nervous about getting close enough to the wall to get caught, so he waited through the batch until he was sure she wasn't watching.

He was also subjected to a commentary by Jack about how boring watching him work was. He stifled a chuckle.

_That isn't to say you're boring. I love watching you work. But when I can only see what you see, it isn't as interesting._ Ianto was shaking with silent laughter as he pictured Jack sitting at the computer watching him work. He cleared out the chaff from the machine and dumped it into a bin nearby before setting up for the next batch. _Did you really do this for a living when you were at uni?_

Ianto nodded his head as he worked, moving over to the wall to get a new batch of beans to add to the hopper. _And you didn't kill yourself?_ Ianto chuckled and shook his head. _Wow._

Ianto pulled his stopwatch out and reset it so he could time the next batch.

_Oooh, look! My favorite toy!_ Ianto laughed softly.

"I'm hurt. I thought I was your favorite toy," he murmured.

_Oops, you're right. Okay, my second favorite toy._ Ianto rolled his eyes. _Whoa, stop that! You're making me nauseous!_ He laughed again. One thing about this, it was definitely more entertaining than it had been the day before. He went upstairs briefly to look around the storage room but there was no sign of Mrs. Trundle. He peeked out into the store front and saw her sitting by the window. Things were still a little slow, so he didn't mind leaving Ticia upstairs minding the counter. He went back downstairs and back to the bag he had brought with him.

Deciding it was a good time to place the second device, he made his way over to the wall. He tugged experimentally on the plywood, but it seemed to be fastened to the wall in some way. Sighing, he crouched down and dug a little bit into the dirt floor to see if he could fit the tiny device underneath. The dirt crumbled under his fingers, the dry earth moving easily. He slid the detector under the wood and angled it so it was against the wall and hopefully out of sight. Pulling the wire out through the wood, he buried that in the dirt and then set the battery on the end to power it up. A sound above him had him moving quickly back over to the roaster as he dusted his hands off.

Less than a moment later, he heard the rolling step foots of the proprietor walking through the room above him and coming down the steps. She paused midway down and stared at him. He continued to write in his log about the quality of the roasting and the time each one took.

"You've been down here a while," she said. He looked up with a preoccupied look on his face.

"I've gotten a lot done," he said calmly, indicating the containers on the counter. "At least this way I won't have to roast every day unless we want to do a special batch of something."

She stared about the room, but didn't seem to notice anything amiss. "It's getting towards lunch time, so we're going to need you upstairs."

"All right," he said quietly. He shut down the roaster and took the last batch out. Putting it in another container, he cleaned the machine before packing up to come upstairs. She retreated back upstairs as he ascended. "Anything?" He asked softly.

_Still booting up. Once it does, I can configure it from here. If not, I'll let you know. Now go upstairs and let me see some daylight!_ Ianto chuckled as he went up the stairs.


	61. Chapter 61

Back at the Hub Jack spun back and forth in his chair while he waited for data to start coming through the system from their trackers. Gwen was working on some reports, so it was just him monitoring Ianto at the coffee house. Which was a good thing, given their conversation. Jack grinned. He was having fun. Well, as much fun as he could have watching Ianto roast coffee. It was a relief to see that Ianto had finally gone back upstairs. He toyed with the idea of heading back to the coffee shop, but knew he would only do that if he found something in that locked off room.

A display flickered to life as the tracker under the door finally came to life. He peered intently at what it was showing, but the area was pitch black. Fiddling with the controls, he switched to infrared to see if he could catch anything. Something loomed in front of the camera and he remotely zoomed it out. The image was fuzzy and he tried to get it to focus but was having no luck. He panned the camera around to see if anything else would show up. All he was getting was the outline of shapes, but nothing was clear. Jack sighed. There was something in there, but he didn't know what it was. It was giving him a bad feeling, however.

Upstairs in the coffee house Ianto worked the lunch crowd with Ticia. If anything, it was busier than it had been the day before as word spread about the change in quality. He tried to keep an eye on the back room so Mrs. Trundle couldn't slip any customers past him, but he didn't see her after she retreated into the back room when the crowd started arriving. He worked steadily through the afternoon, staying on when Terry came as they were so busy.

The three of them got into a rhythm, working together in tandem with one of them restocking and making pots of coffee while the other two served the customers. By late afternoon they finally had a lull, so Ianto made them each a cup of coffee as they sat down and relaxed.

"What a mad house!" Ticia exclaimed. She was exhausted.

"It's his fault," Terry said, nodding at Ianto with his chin as the other man sat down wearily. "He had to go clean the place up and make the coffee taste better. Now we have to work for a living!"

"This is how this place should be," Ianto retorted. "There's no reason why this place couldn't be profitable, if it is run right." He shook his head. "What is with her, anyhow?" He jerked his thumb towards the back and Terry shrugged.

"It didn't use to be like this until about four months ago. Mrs. Trundle used to be much more organized until one day when she went missing for a few days. There were a couple of others working here at the time, but I guess they got sick and tired and quit, since she was gone. That just left me and Ticia. Then she came back, and well I figured she had a stroke or something, because she just wasn't right in the head afterwards, if you know what I mean," Terry said as he took a sip from his cup. Ticia nodded in agreement.

"Does she live here?" Ianto asked. Both of the other workers looked startled. "She never seems to leave here, so I wondered where she lived."

"I thought she lived down the lane," Ticia said. "But I never really thought about it." They sat quietly and pondered their boss. Ianto was wondering when Jack would tell him if he had found anything. So far, he had gotten nothing in his contacts, so he assumed that there wasn't enough light for them to see anything.

The door opened and a customer walked in. Terry got up to help since he was the freshest and had gotten there later than either Ticia or Ianto.

Jack saw something pass his first camera and realized that the proprietor had come down the stairs. She walked out of the range of the camera and Jack assumed she was checking out the area that Ianto had been working in earlier. Her bulk blocked the camera and he could only assume she was prying the plywood away from the entry way. He turned to the other display and saw that light was slowly spilling around the wood as she worked it back.

She finally wrestled the wood back and stood in the entryway. A moment later she picked something up and turned it. It emitted a glow that lit the room up. Jack started recording. She moved into the room and pulled the wood back behind her, obscuring the view from the other camera. He shifted the camera inside the room about and looked around. The shapes he couldn't make out earlier came into focus. He stared intently at the screen.

"Shit," he swore softly. He turned towards his keyboard and started typing a message to Ianto.


	62. Chapter 62

Work was still busy late into the afternoon, and Ianto stretched, his back aching again. Text started appearing across his eyes and he blinked as he tried to focus on it.

_DO NOT GO BACK INTO THE BASEMENT! _Ianto read as the text crawled across his vision. _That is an order!_ He looked around and moved to bus an empty table.

"Why?" he asked softly.

_Because you were right. Do not leave the shop floor until Gwen and I get there._ Jack was typing furiously, his heart in his throat. After what he had seen on the camera, he really wanted Ianto out of there altogether, but he needed for him to keep an eye on Mrs. Trundle and to keep the others safe as well. _Don't let the others back there, either. If someone has to go into the back room, do it yourself, and keep your gun ready. I'll be there shortly._

Ianto nodded to show that he understood. He knew that if Jack was that concerned, that it had to be something bad. He turned back to the counter with the empty plates and tried to act as if nothing was wrong. He was hyper aware of the gun in his pocket and knew that if things went poorly before Jack and Gwen got there that he was going to be the only thing between the innocent people in this room and an alien intent on hurting them. He closed his eyes briefly and hoped that Jack would get there in time.

Down in the basement something snapped under Mrs. Trundle's foot and she stopped, listening intently. Looking down, she saw that there was a fine filament of wire that was broken where she had stepped. She reached down, holding the glowing glob closer so she could see. Tugging on the tiny wire, she pulled on it, finally revealing something buried in the dirt floor. She lifted it up and looked at it closely.

"Damn him," she said angrily, crushing the camera in her hand. "I knew it." She turned and wrenched the door closed, not that it really mattered much. She headed towards the stairs, a look of murder in her eyes.

On the drive from the Hub, Jack turned the corner, frantic to get there in time. They were in traffic, and he had turned his lights on, but it didn't seem to make a difference. They weren't really that far, but they needed the armament in the SUV if they were going to get everyone out of there.

"Oh no," Gwen said. "We just lost one of the cameras." Jack slammed his fist against the steering wheel. If Ianto got hurt, he would never forgive himself. He turned to look across the road to see if he could fit down one of the alleys. Gwen followed his gaze and shook her head. "Don't you dare!"

"We have to get there, Gwen. We'll make it," he reassured her. More like reassuring himself. He considered jumping the sidewalk, but it was too crowded. He settled for cutting the wrong way down a one way street that was mostly empty, sirens blazing as the few cars that were there got out of the way. Gwen had her eyes closed and she was praying that they weren't going to crash.

Jack's shortcut brought them to the end of the thoroughfare that the coffee shop was on and he pulled up against the curb. "Okay, you go in acting like a customer from the front. I'll come in the back. If everything's okay, let me know on the comm. If not, I go in guns blazing."

"Jack, you can't just go in shooting indiscriminately," Gwen protested as she got out of the vehicle. "There are innocent people in there."

"I know, I'm only going after the ugly alien," Jack said grimly. He urged her to hurry as he opened the boot of the SUV and pulled several guns out. He pulled the strap of one over his shoulder while hefting the second. He already had several smaller ones in his pockets. He saw Gwen disappear around the corner before he closed the SUV and turned to make his way down the alley. He sprinted, the guns banging against him as several proprietors gaped in surprise as they watched him run by.

Ianto heard a howl of rage from the basement and he knew that he had been found out. Terry and Ticia looked in the direction of the back room in amazement. Ticia started to head towards the back room and Ianto held her back.

"I don't think I'd go back there." Ianto said. He kept his eyes on the curtain and reached into his pocket. "Stay back here."

"But it sounds like Mrs. Trundle is hurt or something," Tricia said anxiously. "Shouldn't we go help her?"

"No," Ianto said. "Ticia, I don't think that's Mrs. Trundle anymore." She stared at him with a confused look on her face.

"Everyone out," Ianto said, raising his voice to the few customers who were sitting at tables. "We need to close down to do some maintenance. Sorry for the disruption, but we have to ask you to leave." He moved out onto the floor and started shooing the people out. They grumbled, but after hearing the sound coming from the back, they didn't want to stick around to find out what was wrong. Ianto closed the door behind them and went back over to the counter.

"I think Ianto's right," Terry said as he saw the curtain move. The two behind the counter moved farther away as Mrs. Trundle stalked in, her face twisted in anger. Ianto swept a glance to where his friends were and pulled the gun out of his pocket. He kept it down by his side, hidden from view.

"Yes?" He said mildly, acting as it nothing were wrong. "Did you call?" He moved the leaf out of the way and went behind the counter. It at least afforded some little bit of protection. He let drop behind him as he turned to face Mrs. Trundle.


	63. Chapter 63

"You!" She spat, spittle hanging from her mouth. "What have you done?" She continued to splutter in anger, and Ianto began to think that if he could keep her talking, Jack would be able to get there in time.

"I haven't done anything," he said calmly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Terry had noticed the gun in his hand and had backed off, pulling Ticia with him against the window sill. Lord knew what Terry thought he was doing, but he couldn't let it distract him right now.

"You are not going to ruin things for me, little man," Mrs. Trundle cried. She was turning red with rage, her hands clenched. She took a step towards him and he brought the gun up. Ticia gasped from somewhere behind him. He took a deep breath and primed the gun, bracing himself against the counter and holding it with a two handed grip.

"That's close enough," he told her. "Stay where you are."

"Or what?" She sneered. She didn't think he would really shoot her, but she still hesitated. One could never tell with these humans whether they would actually do what they threatened. The ringing of the bell distracted her and she turned towards the door. Ianto moved only to track her with his gun.

"Oooh, I was looking for a cup of that nice coffee," a familiar voice said as the door closed and Ianto sighed with relief. Mrs. Trundle started to move in the direction of the door and stopped abruptly. Ianto glanced quickly over to the left and saw that Gwen had her gun aimed on the woman as well.

Mrs. Trundle looked from one to the other. "What is this?"

"Torchwood," Jack said from behind her. She spun around and stared at the man who came through the curtain with a rifle aimed at her. She looked at him in confusion for a moment before she recognized him as the same man who had come into the shop claiming to be Ianto's boyfriend. He was dressed in some sort of outfit that looked vaguely military.

"You," she said, turning from him to Ianto in anger. "You tricked me."

"You are kidnapping people and keeping them in the basement," Jack said, tsking at her. "We can't allow that."

"You said he was your boyfriend," Mrs. Trundle said, still focused on Ianto.

"He is," Ianto nodded, not losing focus. "And my boss." He heard another gasp from Ticia where she cowered behind him. "Not that it has anything to do with this."

"Don't you dare hurt my children!" The creature screamed. She turned, looking at each of them in turn. "You won't hurt my children!"

"We don't plan on hurting your children, but we're not going to let you hurt innocent humans, either," Jack said. "We're here to get them out."

"But I need them!" Mrs. Trundle wailed. "My children need them!" She stared at Jack who shook his head.

"No," he said calmly. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which is it going to be?" He moved closer to her, crowding her up against the counter until Ianto's gun pressed against the back of her head. Jack reached into a pocket and pulled up a set of restraints which he tossed to Gwen. "Cuff her."

Gwen lowered her gun as she caught the restraints with her other hand, and moved over to where the woman – or whatever she was – stood. She slapped the restraints on one hand before pulling it back and grabbing the other one. Mrs. Trundle started howling, doubling up as she screamed. Gwen saw that Ianto followed each movement with his gun, never letting her out of his sight. She had no idea if whatever was inside this woman could shape shift, so being cautious was a good thing.

"Over there," Jack said, gesturing with his gun towards the other side of the store. Gwen pulled on the restraints and drew the creature away from the frightened baristas. It looked like Ianto had been able to clear out the rest of the store, which was a good thing. Gwen pushed Mrs. Trundle into a chair and focused her gun on her again. "Ianto, with me."

Ianto slowly lowered his gun and turned to the couple behind him. "It's okay, she isn't going to hurt you."

"What's going on?" Terry asked. Ticia was staring at them all with huge eyes, unable to utter a word.

"Would you believe me if I told you Mrs. Trundle was an alien?" Ianto asked. They both shook their heads and he sighed. "Would you trust me to just stay here until we can get everyone safe?" Tentatively Ticia nodded and Terry followed suit a moment later. "Do either of you know how to use a gun?" They both shook their heads and he sighed again. He turned back to Jack. "Dare we leave her alone with just Gwen?"

"She isn't going anywhere," Gwen said, standing with her gun aimed at the sobbing woman in front of her. Jack looked from Ianto to Gwen before moving into the back room. They heard him move around until he came back with a rope, which he tossed to Gwen.

"Tie her up to the chair. If she so much as twitches, shoot," he told her. "Ianto, we don't have much time and I need your help." Ianto nodded and lowered his gun. He tucked it into his pocket and lifted the dividing leaf to go out from behind the counter.

"Let's do it," he said. Jack handed him the spare rifle and he slung it over his shoulder. He followed Jack into the back room and down the aisle to the stairs leading to the basement. They both went down the stairs and Jack pulled a torch out of his pocket. He shone it through the doorway and Ianto finally saw what was in the room behind the plywood barrier.


	64. Chapter 64

"Oh dear god," Ianto said as he stopped abruptly at the sight. Beyond the door a layer of some grey substance was spread across the interior. It was sticky and dripping from the ceiling, covering everything within. Along the floor was a small pathway which obviously Mrs. Trundle had used to walk about inside. Jack stepped inside and Ianto cautiously followed him.

On either side of the path were bundles of stuff and as Ianto took a closer look he saw that they were eggs encased in this liquid and that they were pulsating. Stifling a shudder, his gaze moved behind them to the interior wall of the room where people were suspended. They were unconscious, the viscous liquid hard hardened around them, trapping them where they were. The implication was obvious.

"How do we get them out?" Ianto asked. Jack shook his head grimly and kept on moving, his eyes moving from side to side as he went further into the underground room. It seemed to Ianto that it seemed to on forever, the eggs were spread out all over the floor with the missing people scattered about the room in what had to be strategic positions for when they hatched. He shuddered at the thought. The urge to light a match to the place was incredible, and he shook his head, trying to clear it of the angry thoughts. Their goal was to rescue the poor people here before it was too late.

"Here," Jack said, indicating a small woman who looked extremely pale. It was obvious that she had been there for some time. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a serrated switchblade which he handed to Ianto. "We start with her. Let's get her free and you can carry her out to the basement. We get all of them out and then we figure out what to do with the rest of this." Ianto nodded. Jack kept his gun on the area while Ianto carefully made his way through the egg pods to the trapped woman.

Leaning close, he could hear her breathing, though it was shallow and rapid. He started cutting away the hardened massy goo and pulling it away from the woman. Reaching under her arm to support her, he cut down the length of her body, being careful to aim the knife away from her skin. When he was able to cut enough of it away he pulled her over his shoulder. She hung limply as he stepped back the way he originally walked to the pathway. He handed the woman to Jack who quickly moved her out to the basement. Ianto turned and made his way to the next person. By the time he had cut the sticky mass away from the young man, Jack was back. Ianto lifted the teenager in his arms and brought him back over to Jack.

One by one they repeated the process, being careful not to disturb any of the eggs. They weren't here to harm them, but they certainly weren't about to let them harm anyone else. They worked steadily, knowing that at any moment one of the eggs could hatch and start looking for its first meal. By the time they had released the last victim, several of the people were stirring in the room beyond.

"Let's get them upstairs," Jack said. Ianto nodded wearily and they made their way out of the nest and into the roasting room. Jack shoved the plywood door in place before they helped each of the people up the stairs and into the coffee house proper. Ianto carried up one by one those who weren't awake. Those people that were awake they helped up the stairs. They were extremely disoriented and in some ways were more helpless than those people who were still unconscious.

"Gwen, can you please call Andy and tell him we need some medical assistance?" Jack asked. She nodded and opened her mobile. Jack kept his gun trained on the woman in front of him while she did that, keeping Ianto in view as he brought a new victim in and laid her on the floor.

"Oh my god," Ticia gasped. Both she and Terry were in shock. "Is that Maire?" Ianto looked up from where he had just laid down the first woman that they had released.

"You know her?" He looked up at her and she nodded.

"That's Maire, she used to work here," Ticia said, and then covered her mouth in shock as she realized that all this time her ex-coworker had been trapped in the basement below her. "Oh my god, she really is an alien?" She turned to look at Mrs. Trundle who was just staring at them dully. In the distance they could hear sirens approaching.

Jack approached the alien woman. "Talk to me." She looked up at him but said nothing. "What happened to the woman whose body you're wearing? Is there anything left of her?"

The alien shook her head. "No, this is but an empty shell. She is dead."

"What are you?" Jack asked. Ianto could see he was holding his anger back as he bit off each word.

"What do you care?" The creature replied disdainfully. "You just condemned my children, what do you care?"

"We didn't touch them. There has to be another way," Jack said. "But you have to talk to me."

The creature let out a shuddering breath. "I am a Motraton. Does that mean anything to you?" Jack shook his head and she sighed. "My race is ancient and we have always traveled the galaxy. I was accidentally left here by my ship while I was exploring. I took this body when I realized that I was ready to lay and needed a secure place for my children. It was self defense!"

"Killing an innocent woman was self defense?" Jack asked. The sirens wailed as several vehicles stopped outside the shop. Ianto could see that several ambulances had arrived as well as police escort cars. The door opened and the police entered. They were unarmed, but stopped when they saw Jack and Gwen with their guns trained on the woman in the chair.


	65. Chapter 65

"Captain Harkness?" One of them asked. He nodded, but kept his eyes on the woman in the chair.

"Please help these poor people, we'll deal with the rest," Jack said. The PC who entered nodded and motioned for the emergency personnel to come in. They skirted the group to where Ianto was kneeling by one of the people on the floor. Several were sitting up, but were dazed and unaware of where they were.

"These people have been drugged with some sort of toxin," Ianto said in a low voice. "Several of them have been restrained in the basement for a while, so they're also malnourished and dehydrated. I have a sample of something that might have the toxin here." He handed the medic a small container with a sample of the viscous liquid which he had scooped up before leaving the basement. "It seems to have a neural paralyzing agent. " The medic nodded and started to work on the worst case, which was the woman before them. Ianto moved onto the next man whom Terry identified as also having been a former worker and checked to see if he was in any better shape.

The medical personnel quickly assessed each patient before moving them all to the hospital for treatment. By the time they were done, Ianto had thanked the police who had taken statements from the two staff members and the Torchwood personnel before leaving. They knew better than to delve too deeply into a Torchwood matter.

Jack had pulled up a chair and turned it around so that he could straddle it and face the alien woman in front of him. He remained quiet until all of the emergency people had left. Once the door closed he leaned his chin on his arms and stared at the alien.

"What to do about you," he mused. "Ianto, what do you think?"

"Well, short of taking the nest out of the basement and locking the whole lot in the vaults, I don't know what choice we have," Ianto said with a tired sigh. He had forgotten about the couple that was still behind the counter, too scared to move.

"Gwen?" Jack asked. Gwen had gone down to the basement and had come up with a horrified look on her face. Even without having seen all the people trapped there, she had a pretty good idea of where they had been. She shuddered. This came too close to the Nostrovite thing for her taste.

"I'm half tempted to say torch the place," she admitted. The alien in front of her cried out. She stared at the alien hiding behind the human shell and tried to put herself in the alien's place. She was a mother and trying to provide a safe place for her young. While Gwen didn't really appreciate her methods, she could understand the need the alien had. She brought over another chair and sat down, staring at the alien. "Okay, letting your children eat humans isn't the answer. So what is?" The creature stared at her sullenly.

"They need to eat when they hatch," the alien said. "My children will die, otherwise."

"Okay, so we get them something to eat. Not humans, obviously," Gwen said. Jack watched her and nodded for her to continue. "What do they need to eat?"

"Protein," the alien said. "Flesh easy to render by soft teeth." Gwen shuddered. "Gristle."

"Okay, that's enough information," she said with distaste.

"Jack, I have an idea," Ianto said. He motioned for Jack to follow him and Jack got out of the chair and moved backwards, though he kept his eyes on the Motraton in front of him. Ianto whispered in his ear and he nodded. Ianto's idea might just work.

"Do it," he said. Ianto opened his mobile and dialed a number as he headed into the back room. He left out the back entrance and went down the alley until he got to the SUV. He waited for a bit until he heard the sound of a truck approaching. Turning, he motioned it into the alleyway behind him.

Following the Harwood Haulage lorry back into the alley he motioned for it to stop when it came opposite the back entrance of the coffee shop. Rhys got out and walked around.

"'Lo, Ianto," he said with a nod. He headed to the back and pulled a bin out. "Think this will do?" Ianto looked inside and nodded.

"Perfect. Let's load it up," he said. He grabbed another bin and a shovel out of the lorry and led the way down to the basement. Rhys looked at the job with distaste, but helped Ianto willingly enough. Together they carefully loaded up the bins and brought them upstairs. Luckily the eggs were light and it didn't take much to carry them. They loaded the first set into the lorry and returned for another load.

Six bins later they had cleared out the basement. Ianto gave Rhys instructions on where to go and the other man nodded. Once he had left, Ianto headed back into the coffee shop. Jack turned to look and he nodded.

"Okay, Mrs. Trundle or whatever you call yourself, we're going for a ride," Jack said.

"Where are we going?" She asked suspiciously.

"Someplace you can start your family that won't hurt anyone," Jack said. He loosened the rope and allowed her to stand. "Come on."

"You touched my children?" She gasped anxiously.

"Don't worry, they're safe. But you have to come with us if you want to see them," Jack said. He escorted her out to the back where Ianto was waiting in the SUV. Gwen stopped and talked for a few moments with Ticia and Terry, who were still frozen behind the counter. She reassured them that everything would be okay, and that they should close the coffee shop and go home. She wanted to stay with them, but needed to get moving when she heard the horn sound out back. She patted Ticia on the arm and turned to go.

Getting in the SUV, she kept her gun aimed at the alien next to her as they drove out to the country. They were a fair ways out of the city and heading towards the Brecon Beacons when she started getting nervous.

"Oh, you're not," she said. Neither Jack nor Ianto said anything. "Please tell me you're not."

"Now there's a thought," Jack said as he glanced over at Ianto. "Survival of the fittest." Ianto snorted and shook his head as he drove. Jack was fiddling with his vortex manipulator occasionally glancing in the mirror at the alien seated behind him. Ianto pulled onto a side road and followed that for a while. Gwen kept on looking around, afraid that they were headed to a place that held some of her worst nightmares. Eventually, she realized that they were heading higher, up into the mountain area. She saw a truck in front of them and realized that they were following Rhys.


	66. Chapter 66

Eventually they pulled into a valley area in a deserted part of the mountain range. Jack pulled over to the side right next to where Rhys had parked his lorry. Off in the distance they could see a herd of cows eating placidly, not at all disturbed by the sounds of the engines. Ianto got out and walked over to where Rhys was getting down from the driver's side. Jack opened up his door and got out as well.

Deciding she didn't want to be alone with the alien, Gwen motioned for her to exit with her gun. The alien stepped out of the SUV and hurried over to the lorry. Jack and Ianto both brought up their guns and she stopped.

"Stay right there," Jack said. He motioned her further away and she retreated. "That's good. Go ahead, Ianto."

Ianto opened up the back of the lorry and pulled out a bin. The Motraton gasped as she saw her children nestled within.

"My babies!" She cried, taking a step towards where Ianto was standing. Jack tsked at her and lifted his gun. She backed off. "What are you going to do with my children?"

"Give them a fighting chance," Jack said. "Which is something you weren't going to allow you victims at the coffee shop. This is what we're going to do. We're going to leave you and your kids here. You have a food source for them, but you're going to have to catch them on your own. Provide for your young. And stay up here where none of you can harm anyone. This place is deserted, and it will stay this way. No humans about. You can live here. You can contact your people if you want, but you're not going to hurt any more of my people. You do, we come back and finish the job. Understand?" She nodded. "Don't make me regret this."

"I understand," the Motraton said. "I will need a way to contact the ship."

"We can help you with that. Just tell us what you need and we can do it from our vehicle over there," Jack said. The alien gave them the information for sending out a distress signal and Gwen made a note of that on her PDA before going to the boot of the SUV to get a transmitter. She programmed it with the correct frequency from the computer inside the SUV before bringing it out for deployment. After a nod from Jack she placed it on the ground and set it to transmit. It was also programmed with the standard warning that any reprisals would be met with deadly force by Torchwood.

The Motraton watched anxiously as Ianto and Rhys carefully scooped the eggs up and deposited them under a tree at the edge of the field. Once they were done they backed off and she rushed over to count them. Satisfied, she nodded. "I will stay."

"Good," Jack said. He nodded to her before motioning to the others to leave. Gwen got in the lorry with Rhys to keep him company while Jack and Ianto got into the SUV. Jack took the wheel and drove them back down off the mountain. He was silent while he drove, saying nothing while Ianto removed the contacts and put them away in a case. They followed the lorry down the road, Jack tailing it down to the highway.

"Did we do the right thing?" Ianto asked. He still wasn't sure, but he knew he couldn't indiscriminately kill a bunch of alien children. He wasn't sure either whether leaving them on a mountain was a good idea either, but it was better than locking them up.

"It was the best idea we had," Jack said. "Better than what I was thinking." He turned on the headlights so that they could see. Night was falling. Ianto sighed. It had been a long day.

"I'm glad it's over," Ianto said. "Though we're going to have to go back and either retcon those kids or leave them."

"Leave them for now," Jack said. "Stop by and see if they even come back. Maybe we can make it up to them and let them take over the coffee shop." Ianto liked that idea. Maybe some good could come out of this whole thing.


	67. Chapter 67

They were finally back in the city, and they made their way to the Hub. Jack had talked to Gwen on his mobile and had her thank Rhys for helping them again and to bid them both good night. He swung by the coffee shop on their way but it was shut down, all lights inside turned off. After glancing at Ianto he changed his mind about going back to the Hub and turned in the direction of Ianto's flat. As he shut off the engine, he looked over at Ianto. Ianto's eyes were closed and as Jack leaned over he could tell the younger man was asleep. Smiling, Jack reached over and gently shook his shoulder.

"Hey sleepy head," he said, watching Ianto's eyes flutter as he woke up. "We're home." Ianto stretched and nodded.

"I guess I'm more tired than I thought," he said, stifling a yawn. He got out of the SUV and followed Jack into the lobby.

"Good evening, Mr. Jones," his elderly neighbor Mrs. Swanson said. She was in her usual perch on a bench in the small vestibule where she could see everything that went on in the building. She looked to be crocheting one of her ubiquitous quilts, her hands flying back and forth as she watched him with a look of horrified fascination. Apparently his appearance was giving her some fodder for gossip, he thought to himself. Jack nodded to the woman but said nothing as he waited for Ianto to check his mailbox.

"Good evening, Mrs. Swanson," Ianto said politely. He ignored the look she gave him and pretended that this evening wasn't any different from any other night. Glancing down, he hid a wince as he noticed dried bits of that substance from the basement on his jumper and trousers. He looked utterly disreputable, he supposed. He checked his box for mail before trailing Jack up the stairs to his flat.

"Is she always down there," Jack asked in a whisper as they walked up the stairs together. Ianto nodded ruefully and Jack chuckled. "Poor Ianto! I do think you shocked her into speechlessness with your tattered look."

"I'm shattered," Ianto said drily and Jack laughed outright at the tone of his voice. Jack opened the door to his flat with his set of keys and gestured for Ianto to enter. Sighing, Ianto walked into the dark flat and turned on a light. Jack closed the door and leaned on the door frame to the living room.

"Hungry?" Jack asked. Ianto thought about it and realized he hadn't had a thing to eat all day, other than coffee and a handful of chips that Terry had brought in before everything fell apart earlier. He nodded.

"You?" He asked Jack, who nodded. "How about having some Chinese delivered?"

"I could go for that," Jack said. He pushed off the frame and entered the room as Ianto sat down on the sofa and picked up his handset. "What do you want?"

"Anything, as long as it is vegetarian," Ianto said with a heartfelt sigh. Jack laughed and sat down next to him and Ianto felt a smile tug the corner of his mouth. He dialed the number of the local shop from memory and put an order in, Jack nodding as he listed each item. Hanging up, he rested his head on the back of the sofa. "It should be here in about a half hour."

"Time enough to go take a shower if you want," Jack said. He had seen the look of distaste that Ianto had given his clothing down in the lobby and knew that he probably needed it. Checking his own clothing, he found that he had been spared any lingering remains of their experience in the basement. A good thing, he mused, since Ianto would have had to clean his coat otherwise. Ianto bore the worst of it since he had been the one to extract the victims from their grisly cocoons. "Go."

"I think I will," Ianto said. He pushed himself off the sofa and headed off to the bathroom. A few minutes later, Jack could hear the water running, and he got up to set up for their meal. He took his coat off and tossed it over the back of the armchair before going to the kitchen to get them some plates and napkins. Looking in the fridge, he saw that there were still some beer bottles on the bottom shelf so he pulled those out and brought them into the living room for them to drink.

By the time Ianto had emerged from his shower looking much more refreshed, the food had arrived and Jack was seated on the sofa waiting for him.

"Oh, that smells good," Ianto said as he padded barefoot into the room wearing a t-shirt and running shorts. Jack gave him an admiring look as he sat down. "You could have started without me."

"No, I wanted to wait," Jack said. He opened several containers and dished out portions onto each plate. Handing one to Ianto with a set of chopsticks, he picked up his own and they started eating. Neither of them spoke as they assuaged their hunger, Jack handing Ianto a beer to drink.

"What a day," Ianto said with a sigh. He took a pull from his bottle before placing it on the coffee table in front of them. "What a couple of days." Jack chuckled. "I'm glad it's over. I think I'm too old to do two jobs these days." He grinned at Jack before taking another bite of his spring roll.

"Actually, after watching you work at the Coffi Emporium, I think you have it easy working for Torchwood," Jack said with a twinkle in his eyes. Ianto snorted in response.

"Right," Ianto said, his tone skeptical. He started ticking items off on his hand as he continued. "I have it easy making coffee, managing the front of the tourist office, cleaning up after you when you make a mess, holding Gwen's hand when she's grumpy after you've done something she doesn't like, fixing the computers when you break them, archiving the junk that comes through the rift," Ianto paused to take a breath and put down his plate to continue counting.

"What else? Ah yes, cleaning up the archives from the abominable records keeping by past archivists – that one bears repeating several times since that one task is a full time job in itself. And oh, how could I forget the rest? Writing reports, fielding questions from UNIT, helping you avoid the PM when you don't feel like answering the phone and ordering food before everyone collapses from hunger." Jack was holding his side because he was laughing so hard that he couldn't respond. "Do I need to continue, or is that enough?"

"No, that's enough," Jack said. "Did I strike a nerve there?"

"No, not at all," Ianto said mildly, trying to hold back a grin. He leaned forward. "I can keep on going."

"Is this all in your job description?" Jack asked, putting up his hand to defend himself.

"I don't have a job description, at least not one you've ever presented to me," Ianto said. He grew contemplative. "Maybe that's part of the problem."

"Ianto, if you remember, you offered to do any task I asked of you," Jack said with a teasing note in his voice. "What was it now? Ah, yes, and I do quote '_I can be the receptionist, building maintenance, food and drink. Dry cleaning – that coat of yours must take a battering. I can butler, I can be a butler.'_"

"I distinctly remember you saying you didn't need a butler," Ianto said, grinning as his words were thrown back in his face.

"Oh, I did say that, didn't I?" Jack mused. He put down his empty plate and rested his arm along the back of the sofa. His fingers lightly brushed Ianto's arm. "What about the rest?"

"Which rest?" Ianto asked. Jack leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "Oh, that."

"Is this part of the description?" Jack asked against Ianto's lips. He had wrapped his arm around Ianto's shoulders and could feel the increase in Ianto's heart beating against the palm of his hand.

"No, I don't believe it is," Ianto said, breathing in the heady scent of Jack's pheromones. "I think this is a perquisite." Jack chuckled in response to his comment. He watched as Ianto's eyes dilated with desire.

"And is that a good thing?" Jack asked softly. He placed his other hand on Ianto's, which had been resting on his knee. He stroked his thumb along the back, feeling the hair on the back of Ianto's hand raise up in response to the movement.

"Oh, yes," Ianto responded. He closed his eyes against the intensity of Jack's gaze, enjoying the gentle assault. "That is a very good thing."

He felt the feather light touch of Jack's lips against his skin as they trailed across his face and down his neck. His breathing quickened in response to Jack's actions. Jack stopped as his plate started to slide off the sofa and he pulled back to catch it. Ianto opened his eyes and watched him for a moment. He stacked his own plate on top of Jack's before closing several of the open containers they had abandoned earlier. Putting them together on the coffee table, he turned back to where Jack was still seated. "Now, where were we?" He got up and straddled Jack's lap. Jack shifted so that they were both more comfortably seated, his hands resting on Ianto's hips. "I believe we were discussing perquisites."

"Right," Jack said, his eyes glinting with amusement. He tilted his head in that way Ianto loved so much, giving him a knowing glance. "What else is there to discuss?" His eyes drifted down from Ianto's face and focused someplace further south for a moment.

"I see it as added compensation," Ianto said, putting his hands on Jack's shoulders and kneading them. "You know, for a job well done." Jack nodded again as his eyes drifted back up to Ianto's face.

"Like a bonus?" Jack asked, playing the game. Ianto nodded. Jack titled his chin up and grinned. "So let's talk bonuses" The two bantered back and forth before they headed off to the bedroom for a more in depth discussion of what the bonus should be…

~*~


	68. Chapter 68

_**Surprise!**_

"So you'll be all right for the day?" Rhiannon asked as she brushed her hair. She looked past her reflection in the mirror at her husband, who nodded.

"We'll be fine, hon. Go on with you. You have fun with your brother." Her husband sat on the bed and watched with amusement as she got ready. It took him back to their days of going out, when she used to keep him waiting forever while she primped in front of the mirror. Not much had changed since then, he thought with a grin. Well, other than a couple of children and a house in the country.

"Of course I will," she said with a grin. "Of course, he has no idea I'm coming." Johnny knew how much she enjoyed surprises, and he was sure that creating them was more fun than receiving a surprise. He chuckled as she packed up her bag. She leaned down to give him a kiss, her fingers tangling in his hair while he reached up to clasp his hands around her waist. "You behave yourself and don't get into any trouble with the kids, all right?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a grin. She wrinkled her nose at him and shook her head. "We'll be as good as gold," he promised. He kissed her on the nose and gently pushed her towards the door. "Get on with you now or you'll never get there."

"Right then, I'll see you tonight," she said. She grabbed her bulky bag and slung it over her shoulder. With a last look towards her husband seated on the bed, she waved before heading down the stairs and out the back door. She had wanted to get an early start so she could get to Ianto's place before he left for work for the day. She was hoping she could convince him to shirk off work and spend his birthday with her. She dumped her bag in the passenger seat and started the car, heading into Cardiff and her brother.

The traffic was light and she made good time into the city. It was still early enough that she was able to find a parking space on the street not too far from her brother's flat. People were just beginning to head out, business men rushing along to work, shops just opening and there were a couple of joggers running. She sniffed appreciatively as she passed the local bakery that sometimes she and Ianto went to and debated whether she should stop and pick something up. It might put him in a better frame of mind to have something gooey and sweet along with his morning coffee, she thought with a smile.

Hefting her bag over her shoulder, she stepped into the shop and ordered a couple of cups of coffee along with a half dozen different pastries, since she couldn't make up her mind which ones she really wanted. Gathering up her purchases, she held the coffees in a tray in one hand while tucking the sweets into the huge bag over her shoulder. She walked the three blocks to Ianto's flat and let herself into the building with her key.

She was pleased to see that it was too early for Ianto's busy body neighbor, Mrs. Swanson, to be out and about. She made her way up the stairs and down the hall, the path familiar, though she hadn't been by a long time. Ianto had been so busy with work that every time she had suggested it in the past he had told her that his schedule at work was impossible, and that he couldn't guarantee being able to take time off. _Really,_ she thought to herself wryly. _What's a girl have to do to get a visit with her own brother? _That was one of her reasons for the early visit. This way he couldn't avoid her, and she had the feeling he had been avoiding her lately. _Annoying little brother,_ she thought with affection.

She fitted her key into the lock and turned it, wanting to be quiet and not clue him in to her arrival. The interior was dark. Good, that meant he was still in bed. She silently closed the door behind her and turned the lock. She entered through the foyer to the living room, using the light leaking around the drapes to make her way into the room. She noticed something dark draped over the back of one of the chairs. It was too dark to see what it was, but it looked like a long coat. There also looked like some sort of empty Chinese containers on the coffee table. Rhiannon was a little surprised by that. Ianto was usually neater than that, and was persnickety about keeping his place clean.

Shrugging, she left the coat where it was and made her way into the kitchen. Opening the swinging door, she was greeted by the morning light coming through the windows. Putting her purchases on the kitchen table, she rummaged through her bag. She pulled out a small box and straightened the bow which had been crushed by her wallet inside the bag. She smiled down at the box. She had found him the perfect birthday gift and hoped her really liked it. She was eager to see what he thought.

She debated on whether to wait until he got up or to just serve him his coffee in bed. After several minutes, the urge to see him proved stronger than her willingness to let him lie in, so she picked up the two coffees and made her way through the dim living room to the bedroom. The door was open and she could see that the summer breeze had pushed the curtains away and let more light into the room so she could see. She stepped across the threshold and gasped in shock.

Ianto lay sprawled on the bed with the usual abandon she had seen for years when sneaking into his room to wake him up when they were children. What was a shock was the dark head resting on his stomach. A man was sprawled on top of her brother, their legs entwined with one another. Her gaze traveled back up from their legs until she found herself looking into a pair of smiling blue eyes. The man had moved his head at her gasp and was looking at her.

Jack saw the young woman standing in the doorway with a couple of coffees in her hand. He looked down and pulled the sheet a little more firmly above the area of Ianto's hips to preserve his modesty. Lifting his head off of Ianto's chest, he saw a strong resemblance between his lover and the woman in front of him. Must be a sibling, he mused to himself.

"Hi," he said softly as he smiled at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know…." She said softly as she backed her way out of the room. Jack silently cursed, not wanting her to leave. He got up and grabbed the closest thing to wear, which happened to be Ianto's robe. Wrapping it around himself, he padded out to the living room just in time to see the kitchen door swing closed. He made his way through the door and saw the woman standing at the counter, her back to him.

"You must be Ianto's sister," Jack said as he leaned against the fridge. She jumped and had to reach out to steady the cup of coffee she had just put on the counter. "Sorry to startle you." He could almost see her square her shoulders in a very Ianto-like movement before she turned to look at him. He could see that she resolutely kept her gaze up on his face. He couldn't help smiling as he noted the blush on her cheeks. "I'm Jack." She looked confused for a moment.

"Jack?" She said faintly. That name was familiar. Ianto had mentioned it to her before, but it had been when he had been talking about his boss. Her mouth opened into a circle and she breathed a single word. "Oh."

"And you are?" Jack prompted. He figured if he could get her into a conversation and more relaxed, it would be better for when Ianto woke up. Obviously he hadn't spoken with his sister lately.

"Rhiannon," she said before looking down at her hands. Jack thought her confusion was adorable. "I'm Ianto's sister." Her eyes darted up to his face again. "Please tell me you're not Ianto's boss that he's talked about."


	69. Chapter 69

"Uhmmm, well," Jack found himself stumbling about for a moment, at a loss for words. This was rather unusual for him. Usually he just brazened anything out, but in the face of her question he could see how awkward this must be for her. He rubbed his face with one hand. "Yeah, I am." He looked up as he heard her sharp intake of breath. "He never told you about us?"

"No," she said. She looked about the small kitchen, clearly uncomfortable and looking for something to do. Her eyes settled on the box of pastries from the bakery. "Would you like some breakfast? I brought a lot because I couldn't make up my mind. There's plenty to go around."

"Sure, I'd like that," Jack said. "Let me go… uhm… get changed first." She nodded her head and busied herself in the kitchen cabinets as she looked for plates for them. Jack went back to the bedroom and hesitated. Should he wake Ianto? He figured he better talk to his sister first before Ianto had to deal with it. He abandoned the robe on the bed and put his trousers on. Leaving the braces hanging, he pulled on a vest and a shirt before pulling the braces up over each shoulder. Glancing at Ianto, he could see that the younger man was out like a light. Stifling a chuckle, he closed the bedroom door to let him sleep before heading back to the kitchen.

Rhiannon was seated at the small table with one of the coffees she had brought in front of her. The other one sat in front of Ianto's chair, so Jack sat down opposite her. She had placed the pastries on a plate between then and was picking at a coffee roll. She glanced up as he walked into the room and down again as he sat down.

Jack looked at the wrapped present in front of him and understood why she was there. "You came to surprise Ianto for his birthday, didn't you?" She nodded without looking up. "Look, I can go if you want. I don't want to make things uncomfortable for you."

"No, please don't leave on my account," she said. She finally looked up. "I'm just a little embarrassed, is all." Jack smiled as she finally looked at him. Her face, though heart-shaped, was very similar to Ianto's. They had the same eyes. "Ianto never mentioned being… um, with someone. Well, other than Lisa."

Jack tried his damnedest to hide a wince at Lisa's name. She wouldn't know the story, of course. "He didn't?" Jack asked. She shook her head. "Well, we have been busy lately." He reached out to take a danish and brought it over to his plate. He figured that if he acted nonchalantly, then maybe she would relax a bit more. "Besides, since when does Ianto share anything?" He asked lightly. She smiled at that and let out a tiny laugh.

"True enough," she admitted. "Please, have the coffee. If I know my brother, if it isn't hot he won't want it." Jack nodded and popped open the lid. He took a sip and sat back in his chair.

"He never mentioned that he had such a beautiful sister." He could see her flush with embarrassment at his comment. But it was true. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"So," she said after taking a sip of her own coffee and picking at the coffee roll again. "You and Ianto."

"Yup," Jack said, unable to hide a grin. "Me and Ianto."

"Isn't that a bit awkward?" She asked, her eyes darting up to his face before looking down again at her plate. "I mean, being his boss and all?"

"Not really," Jack said. "We manage to keep business separate from the non business stuff." _Usually,_ he thought to himself. _Well, except for when we start playing games in the Hub._ Of course, he couldn't say that.

"I see," she murmured, though she didn't see at all. She was confused, but Jack was going out of his way to charm her, and she could see why he would be appealing. "I never knew he was… Well." She paused. How did one say that they didn't know their brother was interested in other men? "I mean, he was with Lisa, so I thought…" _Oh God, _she thought. _There I go again, mentioning her again. Can I be more awkward?_ "I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

Jack stifled a chuckle. As awkward was the conversation was, he found Ianto's sister delightfully appealing. Obviously, the Jones' allure was a family trait. "Sometimes you just can't help who you find yourself attracted to," he said.

"I suppose," she said. Her thoughts were whirring around inside her head as she thought of a safe topic to discuss. "Were you planning to do something for his birthday?"

"Later on," Jack said vaguely. He had thought to take Ianto out for a night of dinner and possibly dancing, if he were up for it, but hadn't said anything to him about it yet. He mentioned the dancing and Rhiannon perked up at the thought of Ianto out and enjoying himself for a change.

"Oh, that's nice." Rhiannon kept on flashing back to the scene from the bedroom. She felt like the image was seared into her brain. She remembered seeing the scattered clothes on the floor, as if they had been ripped off one another on their way to the bed. Shirts, a belt, trousers, socks. She shook her head as she tried to clear out the thoughts. Though she had only had a glimpse, she could remember the intimate way they had been entwined, Ianto's hand resting on Jack's back as if he had fallen asleep while caressing Jack's hair. He probably had. There was so much she realized she didn't know about her little brother. She started to laugh softly.

Jack ate and watched her. He could see that thoughts were flitting through her head because her face showed every single one of them as they passed. Chagrin at what she had seen, a smile before her eyes closed briefly as a slow blush crept onto her cheeks again. "What?"

"I have known him all my life," she said as she tried to stifle her laughter. "Never have I ever seen his room as messy as it is right now."

Jack chuckled. "I'm a bit of a bad influence on him, I guess." Her laughter broke the ice for them and they started chatting together, mostly commiserating about Ianto.

*


	70. Chapter 70

Ianto came to consciousness aware of some sound coming from the other room. He blinked a few times as he stared at the ceiling. A quick glance showed him that the other side of the bed was empty, but the scattered clothes meant that Jack was still there. _Was Jack watching television?_ Ianto stretched. _Perhaps_. He sat up and tilted his head to get a kink out of his neck. He reached for his robe, frowning at the mess on the floor.

After he got up, he spent a few moments neatening up. _No need to be a slob, after all,_ he thought to himself. It was only after he opened up the bedroom door that he realized that the sounds he was hearing weren't coming from the television, but from the kitchen. He froze, wondering who was in the flat talking with Jack. It was a woman's voice, and he had a sinking feeling as he stood in the doorway. _Oh God, he let Mrs. Swanson in! _Ianto thought to himself in a near panic. He needed to get dressed and see what was going on in the kitchen.

Glancing down, he knew that the robe wasn't going to be enough. He returned to get dressed, pulling on a pair of sweats. Still not perfect, but better than nothing. He ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame it. The urge for a shower fought with the need to see what was transpiring in his kitchen. After a moment of hesitation, the kitchen won. He made his way across the living room carpet, listening to the voices chatting. He opened the door.

Inside the kitchen Jack sat at the table across from his sister. They both paused as the door opened.

"Happy birthday, sleepy head," Rhiannon said with a smile. Ianto looked confused as he turned his gaze from one to the other of the couple sitting at the table. "Cat got your tongue, sweetheart?"

"Rhi?" Ianto said in amazement. "What are you doing here?" He could see the remains of some pastries sitting on both hers and Jack's plates. It seemed like they had been there for some time together.

"I came down to surprise you for your birthday, Ianto," Rhiannon said. "You don't write, you don't call, so I have to sneak into your flat to catch you before you leave for the day," his sister said with a teasing tone to her voice. Ianto hung his head, knowing she was right. It was just that they often got caught up with stuff from work and by the time he thought about giving her a ring, it was often long after she had gone to bed.

"I'm sorry, Rhi," Ianto said contritely. Rhiannon laughed as she got up from her seat and went to go give her brother a hug.

"Happy birthday, hon," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her and pulled her in for another hug.

"Thanks," he said. He could see Jack smiling at them from where he sat at the table and Ianto raised an eyebrow at him. Jack winked at him and his smile turned into a grin as he pulled back. "It's a lovely way to start off my day. But I really do need some coffee."

"You'll have to make your own, since Jack drank the cup I bought you," Rhiannon said to her brother. He just mumbled something that sounded like "Mmmmm," before turning to make some fresh coffee.

Jack sat back and watched the siblings interact with one another. He could see the affection that they had for one another and he felt a pang as he thought of his own brother, and the enmity that Grey had for him. Stifling a sigh, he resolutely put that thought out of his mind as he watched Ianto make the coffee. The smell was tantalizing as the rich coffee brewed. Jack closed his eyes and sniffed appreciatively.

Ianto poured himself a cup and after a nod from his sister, pulled down a second mug and poured her one as well. A quick glance at the other side of the kitchen showed him that Jack was sitting with his eyes closed, that expression on his face telling Ianto that he was anticipating his own fresh cup. Casting a quick glance at his sister, Ianto decided to test the waters. He picked up the pot and brought it over to Jack along with his usual mug. Placing it down in front of the other man, Ianto poured him a cup before leaning in for a kiss. Jack responded predictably enough, lips parting for a quick flick of the tongues against one another. Ianto pulled back before he reacted too strongly to Jack's kiss.

Ianto moved over to grab a cinnamon roll before moving back to where the coffee maker was located on the counter. After putting the pot down, he leaned against the counter and stared at his sister. Rhiannon smiled at him and he gave her a cheeky grin. Jack was smiling at them both.

"So," Ianto said, deciding to brazen it out. "What exactly did you see when you came in?"

"More than a sister should have," Rhiannon said with a sparkle in her eye. Ianto stifled a groan. "Not to worry, Jack preserved your modesty." He rolled his eyes and she laughed. "Is this why you haven't been in touch?"

"Honestly, no," Ianto said. He paused as he took a fortifying sip of the coffee. At that moment, Jack's mobile began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the display.

"London boss, need to take this," he said as he got up and went into the other room. They could hear him talking in the other room. Ianto looked up from his cup to see his sister watching him with a look of expectation on his face.

"It really has been busy," Ianto said. "And well, this thing with Jack…" He sighed. "It's been an on and off thing for a while now. Well, on for a while most recently." He searched for a way to explain the relationship to his sister. "It wasn't anything either of us planned, really."

Rhiannon made a noncommittal noise as she took a sip of her coffee and watched her brother over the rim. He seemed a lot more comfortable with being caught by her than she would have figured. She was saved from responding by Jack's return to the kitchen. He came through the door and made a beeline for Ianto with his empty mug. Ianto automatically took it from him and refilled it before handing it back to Jack. Rhiannon watched with interest as she saw the way their body language told her more than what Ianto could say in words. Ianto leaned towards Jack as he spoke softly, nodding in response while he held Jack's gaze with his own. Jack had unconsciously leaned against the counter next to Ianto and had slipped an arm around him, holding him close as he whispered in Ianto's ear. It was like they were in a world of their own and had forgotten she was there. After a moment Jack pulled back, but still kept his arm around Ianto. He turned and looked at Rhiannon and smiled lazily.

"I need to get to work. Ianto, take the day off and spend it with your sister," he said. Ianto started to protest and he put a finger against his lips. "No. No arguing. She came all this way to see you, so you will take the day off. Gwen and I can manage on our own, and if not I promise to call you. Don't argue."

Ianto sighed. He knew that look in Jack's eyes and he wasn't going to budge. "Alright."

"I have dibs on you for this evening, though," Jack said playfully as he put down his mug and wrapped his other arm around Ianto's waist. "Dinner this evening."

Ianto seemed to have forgotten his sister was sitting in the room with them. His senses only registered Jack. "What do you have in mind?" He asked. His arms went around Jack's torso of their own volition as he smiled at Jack.

"Birthday boy's choice," Jack said. "Think of something good." He couldn't help himself, so he leaned in for a kiss. Ianto's hand crept up to the back of Jack's head as he ran his fingers through the hair there. "Mmmm."

Rhiannon leaned her chin on her hand and watched them with unabashed enjoyment. They obviously had forgotten she was there, not that she was complaining. It was the most animated she had seen her brother in quite some time. She watched as Jack caressed the bit of exposed skin between her brother's shirt and sweatpants before his hand slid up Ianto's back under the t-shirt. Their kiss went on for some time before Jack pulled back reluctantly. He spoke so softly she could barely hear what he said next.

"You are just too tempting, Mr. Jones." Jack said in a low voice filled with emotion. "Damn work."


	71. Chapter 71

Ianto chuckled softly as he rested his forehead against Jack's. "Agreed." He seemed to remember they weren't alone as he pulled back, a slightly flush on his cheeks. "You better get going." Jack reluctantly pulled away, his fingers lingering a moment before he pulled completely back.

"Damn." What Jack really wanted was to pull Ianto into the shower with him, but he couldn't very well do that with the man's sister in the room. "I'll go get my shower then."

"Go," Ianto said with a laugh. He pushed Jack away, recognizing that look in his eyes. "I'll make some coffee for you to take with you."

"Bribery works," Jack quipped. He winked at Rhiannon before turning and heading out of the room and to the bedroom to take a shower. Ianto chuckled as he pulled down a thermos and rinsed it out. He started another pot of coffee brewing before he turned to look at his sister.

"So?" He could tell by the way she was smiling that she had gotten a kick out of watching them.

"Nothing," she said innocently. He rolled his eyes and she laughed. "Listen, do you want to go join him? I don't mind."

"God no," Ianto exclaimed. "You wouldn't see us for the rest of the day if I did that." Rhi giggled at his comment and he had to laugh as well. "And he really does need to get into work."

"Anything that will be a problem because you're not going to be there?" She asked. While he told her he worked at the tourist centre, there were times she believe he was stretching the truth. Too often he would have to leave in the middle of a phone conversation, or wouldn't be able to ring her because he was working late, or on a weekend. Stuff that never really jibed with what he told her he did for a living.

"No, just a report for the London office," Ianto said blithely. He concentrated on his cinnamon roll and didn't notice the skeptical look she gave him. "I'll take a shower afterwards and then we can go do whatever you'd like today."

"In the meantime, come over here and open your present," she said. He looked up and noticed the box for the first time.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," he said. He came over to the table and sat down. For a moment he just looked at the box. He didn't deserve having such a wonderful sister. He looked up at her and met her eyes. "Thank you, though."

"You're welcome," she said. "Go on, now."

He took another sip of his coffee before pulling the box towards him. "It looks expensive."

"It's a box, Ianto." His sister said with a laugh. "You won't know until you open it."

"Sure you don't want to return it and save your money?" He asked and she shook her head. They had played this game for years. "Because I'm such a rotten brother."

"Yes, you are. Making me chase you down just to give you your present. Mam isn't too pleased with you lately, either." He looked contrite and she smiled at him. "You're ringing her before we leave." He nodded in agreement.

"Time just sort of runs away on me," Ianto said a bit helplessly. Weeks could go by before he noticed that he hadn't changed the page on his calendar. He turned as he heard Jack come back through the door. He got up and went back to the coffee pot and filled the thermos before sealing it and turning around to Jack. "Now promise me you'll give me a call if you need anything?"

"Yes, mother," Jack said dutifully and dodged the smack that Ianto aimed at him. He winked at Rhiannon and laughed. "Wow, you are feisty this morning!" Jack took the thermos and slipped it into one of the large pockets on his greatcoat. "Weren't you about to open your present?" He pushed Ianto back towards the table.

"Weren't you about to go to work?" Ianto retorted as he sat back down again.

"Not before you open it, though," Jack said. He moved behind Ianto and rested his hands on the younger man's shoulders. "I've been looking at it for so long I want to know what's inside it."

Ianto held it up and shook it next to his ear. "Hmmm, no ticking. That's always a good sign." Rhiannon rolled her eyes and sighed. "Don't hear anything scrabbling about, so I guess I can rule out the tarantula this year." He ignored the look she gave him. He could feel Jack drumming his fingers impatiently against his shoulder. He opened it, chuckling. They were like two kids waiting impatiently for him to do so.

His mouth opened in a silent O as he opened the box and saw what lay within. There was a scroll nestled next to a tie clip and a series of button ties with his family crest on it. Ianto picked up the scroll and unrolled it, revealing a complex genealogical chart with the same crest at the top. "Oh, Rhi, this is lovely." He laid it flat against the table top and traced the line at the bottom with his name upwards through their family history. They drifted back down again to lightly caress his parent's names. He looked back up at his sister. "You made this."

She nodded. "Yup." She knew he was pleased. "You like it?"

"I love it," Ianto said with a smile. "It's gorgeous." He felt Jack lean over his shoulder as he looked intently at the chart. Ianto tilted his head to look at his reaction. Jack had an odd look on his face. He reached forwards to trace Ianto's name in the long line of Jones men before pulling back.

"That's amazing," he said. Ianto frowned slightly as he heard him speak. He looked back at Jack who had schooled his expression into something more normal before smiling down at Ianto. "You'll have to hang that up somewhere."

"I will," Ianto said.

"Damn, look at the time. I've got to get rolling," Jack said. He leaned down to kiss Ianto on the head before walking over to Rhiannon. "Do I get a hug?"

"Surely," she said with a laugh. She stood up and found herself engulfed in Jack's embrace. He leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the lips before pulling back. She had to lean on the back of the chair to steady herself. _Wow,_ was all she could think.

"Oh you Joneses are intoxicating," Jack said with a smile. "I'll see you later, Ianto." Ianto got up from his chair.

"I'll see you out," he said. He followed Jack out the kitchen door and trailed behind him through the living room. "Are you sure this is all right?"

"Yeah, fine Ianto," Jack assured him. "I just need to get that damned report out the door or I'd join you both today. " He turned back to Ianto as he got to the front door. "I'll tell you what – if I finish up early I'll see if I can meet up with you. Would that work?"

"Sure," Ianto said. "I'd like that." He tugged on Jack's lapel to bring him close for a parting kiss. Like their others, it lingered for some time before they pulled back from one another. "Mmmm."

"Yeah," Jack said. He pulled back. "Work to do." Ianto sighed.

"Yeah. Go, before I tie you down and don't let you leave," he said. Jack chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Have fun, and don't let your sister give you the third degree," Jack teased him. Ianto just rolled his eyes as Jack let himself out the door. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Ianto said. He sighed again as he locked the door behind Jack. He leaned against the door for a moment before turning back towards the kitchen and his sister. He was puzzling over Jack's reaction to his gift as he went through the door. Shrugging, he decided to get it go for now. "Hon, I'm going to go take a shower and then we can go do whatever you want. Sound good?" She nodded. "All right then, I'll see you in a bit."


	72. Chapter 72

Ianto turned and headed to his bedroom. Closing the door, he stripped before taking his shower. Afterwards he dressed quickly, deciding on a pair of dress slacks and a shirt, but foregoing the full suit today. This was supposed to be a day to relax, so he was going to do so. Slipping into a pair of shoes he made his way back to the kitchen. Rhi was flipping through a magazine she had taken out of her bag.

"I'm all set, what next?" He asked. She pointed towards the phone on the wall and he groaned.

"Call Mam," she said. He nodded and made his way across the floor to the handset. Dialing, he listened to it ring while he watched his sister. She seemed remarkably calm, and he was wondering when she was going to start quizzing him more about Jack. His thoughts were interrupted by his mother answering the phone.

"Bore da," his mother said.

"Bore da, Mam," Ianto said. He stretched the cord across the room as he refilled his cup from the coffee pot.

"Ianto love!" His mother exclaimed. "Ddedwydd ben-blwydd, darling!"

"Thank you, Mam." Ianto said. He smiled as he took a sip of his coffee. He could just picture her bustling around the kitchen. "Up to anything fun?"

"Just some baking," she replied. He could hear her moving bowls or pots in the background. "I see your sister found you."

"Yes, Mam," Ianto said apologetically. "I'm a terrible son, ignoring you for weeks on end." Rhi giggled somewhere behind him.

"Yes you are," His mother agreed. "When am I going to see you? Some time this decade or century?"

"Hmmmm, a decade is cutting it close," Ianto teased. "I might be able to squeeze you in this century however. I'll have to check my calendar." His mother laughed and he smiled. With this simple exchange he knew that his past transgressions were forgiven. "I do promise get up to see you soon. Things have been insane at work and the days just get away from me."

"Ianto, you work too hard. You need to tell your boss you need some time off," his mother scolded. He could hear her opening the oven door and placing a pan inside of it, before setting the timer for her baking. He could picture her in the sunny kitchen, her hair pulled back in a bun with probably some flour on her face. He had such a feeling of longing to be there with her that he felt his breath catch.

"I will, Mam. Hopefully I can find some time soon," he promised. They chatted for a few more moments while he told her that he was spending the day with Rhiannon and they were going to go out and wander the city, perhaps do a little shopping for the kids.

"And what about tonight? Any plans with your friends?" She asked. She worried about him being in the city by himself. There was so much odd stuff that happened there that she didn't want him mixed up in the middle of it all. It was a good thing he had a safe job at the tourist centre. What could possibly happen to him there?

"Got a date tonight," he said. He watched his sister's eyes widened and she made motions as if asking whether he was going to tell their mother with whom he had a date. He shook his head and she tsked him. He knew he was being chicken, but he wasn't sure it was something he wanted to tell his mother over the phone. On the other hand, it might be easier than saying it all face to face.

"Oh, Ianto, that's lovely!" His mother exclaimed. "Who is she?" Ianto rested his forehead against the cabinet door. _In for a penny,_ he thought to himself.

"He," Ianto said with a sideways glance towards his sister. She looked up quickly and stared at him. "His name is Jack."

"Oh, do you work with him?" His mother asked.

"Yup," Ianto said. He made himself busy while he rinsed out the coffee pot and his mug. "He's my boss. We're uhm, seeing one another." He listened to the long pause at the other end of the line while his sister mimed fainting at the table.

"Ianto?" His mother said her voice full of questions that she didn't know how to ask. "Your boss?" He lost a bet with himself since he had debated whether that or the fact that his boss was a man was going to be the first concern. He should have known better.

"Yup," Ianto said. He grinned at his sister while he twined the phone cord around his finger. "It's okay, that hasn't been a problem."

"Could it be?" She asked, the concern evident in her tone.

"No, Mam, you don't have to worry about that. He's great. We get along very well. In fact," he said with a grin, knowing he was going to get into trouble by his next comment. "Rhi's already met him."

"She has?" His mother exclaimed. Rhi shot him a dirty look. "Let me talk to her." Ianto laughed and held out the phone to his sister.

"You're turn," he said softly.

"You brat," she returned as she took the phone from him. "Hi Mam!" Ianto turned away and cleaned up the remains of their breakfast while he listened to his mother grill his sister about Jack.

"No, Mam," Rhiannon said. "He's very nice. Yes, he did. Said he was taking Ianto out for dinner and maybe dancing later on." Ianto raised an eyebrow at this bit of news. "Oops, hope that wasn't supposed to be a surprise," she said with a laugh. He snorted and shook his head. "I only met him for a little while before he had to go to work."

Ianto groaned as he knew the question that was coming next. Rhiannon mouthed an apology. "Yes, I'm afraid I woke them up. What?" Her voice got quiet as he stared at her. "Yes, he's still here. Just a minute." She held out the phone to him. "Sorry."

He should have known better. She was never good at keeping things to herself, but in the long run, this was probably dealt best this way.

"Hi Mam," Ianto said.

"Ianto," his mother started. "I'm sure you heard your sister's side of the conversation."

"Yes, Mam. What would you like to know?" Ianto asked. He leaned against the counter and tilted the handset so Rhiannon could lean in and listen.

"Are you sleeping with this man?" His mother asked.

"Yup, have been for some time." Ianto said boldly. Rhi covered her mouth with her hands to stifle any sound she might make. She shook her head as she slanted a glance at her brother.

"Is that why you haven't called me? Are you embarrassed by this?" His mother asked. She was seated at the table, where she had been after his sister had dropped her bombshell.

"No, and no," Ianto said. "We really have been busy. Crazy hours and all. Since we're civil servants we've been pulled into helping out with the reorganization in the city after those terrorist attacks a while back. And what would I have to be embarrassed about?"

"You tell me," his mother said.

"Absolutely nothing, Mam." Ianto said firmly. "Look, I know there isn't anything regular about any of this, but in some ways, it's kind of like what happened with Lisa. Jack just does it for me. Believe me, I went through the whole thing about wondering what to do about the work situation, but sometimes you just fall together because you spend so much time with one another. Besides, we really click, if you know what I mean."

"Are you happy, sweetheart?" His mother asked.

"Yes," Ianto said. "Very."

"Can I meet him?" She asked. She finally got up when the timer went off and turned the cake pan around in the over before resetting the timer.

"Absolutely," Ianto said. "Not sure when though."

"Make it soon," she told her son as she washed out the bowl in the sink. "I want to meet the man that does something for my son." Ianto grinned as he shared a look with his sister.

"I'll see what I can do, Mam," he promised. "And yes, I will call you back before the turn of the century. I promise."

"All right then. Go out and enjoy your day, sweetheart," his mother said. He told her goodbye before hanging up the phone.

"Well, this is certainly a day for surprises," his sister said with a grin. "I can't believe you told her. What were you thinking?"

"Honestly?" He said as he turned to her. "I have no idea. I must be possessed."

"Oh, I could have told you that a long time ago," his sister said blithely as she passed him and grabbed her bag. "Come on, little brother. We have some shopping to do!"

*


	73. Chapter 73

Ianto spent a fun day with his sister, shopping and puttering around the city. By the time she left in the afternoon, he had loaded her up with enough gifts for the kids to keep them busy for weeks. He loaded up her car for her, gave her a kiss and promised to let her know when he finally did decide to bring Jack home for dinner. She wanted to be there for that event.

As she drove off he grinned and shook his head. Glancing at his watch, he saw he had a only a couple of hours until he met up with Jack. He figured he might as well go to work since he had nothing better to do.

When he entered the Hub, it was to see Jack standing at Gwen's computer console and looking over her shoulder at something.

"Hey birthday boy," Jack said over his shoulder as Ianto walked over to where they were standing. "What are you doing here?"

"Rhi just headed home so I thought I'd come in and see what was going on," Ianto said as he leaned on the back of an empty stool. "Hi Gwen."

"Happy birthday, Ianto." Gwen smiled at him before leaning over and digging into her bag. She pulled out a small, wrapped gift. "This is for you."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," Ianto said. He accepted the gift and opened the small box. It was a gift certificate for Gilby's at the Bay which was attached to the Millennium Centre. As close as it was, they had never been there for some reason. "Ooh, this will come in handy." Jack looked over and nodded.

"Rhys suggested the place and said you had to get the rock oysters," Gwen said. Ianto and Jack shared a look behind her back.

"Oh, definitely," Jack said with a grin. "That will be a fun visit."

"I'm sure," Ianto said as he put the box to one side. "Thank you," he said as he wrapped his arms around Gwen from behind and gave her a hug. She leaned back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jack turned back to the monitor. "Speaking of dinner, we have to find a time for you to come over and have dinner at my mother's."

"Why Ianto, isn't this a bit sudden?" Jack said, smiling as Gwen stopped what she was doing and turned around to look at Ianto in shock. Ianto got up and went to make them some coffee. Curious, Jack followed him, Gwen trailing behind. "How did this come about?"

"I might have mentioned that we were seeing one another," Ianto said with a sly look as he went into the kitchenette and starting making them espressos. "And Rhi might have let slip the fact that she walked in on us this morning."

"Oops. Heh, knew she was a talker," Jack said. Gwen was going to hurt herself if she kept on swinging her head back and forth between them like that. "And how did your mother take that little tidbit?"

Ianto handed Jack his mug before responding. "She was more concerned that I'm dating my boss than that my sister walked in on us in our altogether." Gwen giggled as she accepted her mug from Ianto.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed. "You are having a rather interesting day, aren't you?"

"Uh huh," Ianto said with a grin as he took a sip from his own cup. "My mother also thinks I was avoiding her recently because of us, rather than because of that job I can't really tell her about. So we're going to have to make some time or she'll think I'm avoiding her again and it will be worse for you once we do finally get hogtied by my sister and dragged up there." He took a deep breath after letting out the mouthful and sighed. Jack leaned on the divider and laughed.

"Well, judging by your sister, I'm sure I'll find your mother just as alluring," he quipped. Ianto chuckled. "Maybe this weekend, or perhaps next then. I'll take a look at the predictor and see what we have coming up."

"If the timing works, that will be good. Otherwise she'll show up on my doorstep!" Ianto said. He grinned at Gwen. "So what's going on today?"

"Nothing too interesting," Gwen said. "We were just hacking into the SAS system for kicks."

"Gwen," Ianto said with an admiring tone in his voice. "I'm so impressed. We've corrupted you so well!" Gwen laughed and shrugged.

"Okay, I admit it. It's fun," she said. "And yes, I've loosened up over the years. I can admit it." She went back to her desk and left them alone to chat.

"So," Ianto said as he toyed with his mug. "Dancing?"

"She really can't keep things to herself, can she?" Jack said with a grin. Ianto shook his head. "If you want, yes." Ianto shrugged. "It's your birthday; whatever you want to do is on the agenda."

"I'm easy," Ianto said.

"Yes, you are." Jack said with a grin. "That's what I like about you." Ianto laughed softly.

"Ah, but only for you, Jack." Ianto leaned over the divider and met Jack halfway for a kiss. "Mmmmm." He pulled back and looked at Jack for a moment. "How fancy do we need to be tonight?"

Jack looked him up and down. "That should be fine. Less to undress later," he said with a grin. "But I will just have to suffer."

"What a shame," Ianto said. "So?"

"So," Jack said as he leaned against the divider. "We have reservations at Bellini's this evening. How's that?"

"Oh, that sounds good," Ianto said. "And the dancing?"

"That, you'll have to wait and see for yourself," Jack said. He walked away at that point, leaving Ianto wondering. With the shrug Ianto decided to let it be. He'd find out soon enough. He joined them back at Gwen's desk where they fooled around with the records until it was time for them to leave.

"Have fun, boys," Gwen said with a grin. She gave them each a kiss before heading home to see Rhys.

"Bye, Gwen," Ianto said. Jack went to get his coat and returned after a few minutes. "All set?"

"Yup, let's get going." Jack led the way above ground using the lift, and soon they were on their way to dinner. He had reserved a table on the veranda, and had paid extra so that they could get some privacy away from other diners. It felt like they were the only ones there as the sun went down and they each enjoyed a glass of wine as they looked over the bay.


	74. Chapter 74

"So, did your sister grill you for all the details?" Jack asked. Ianto nodded as he picked up a mussel and ate it. "And did you give her any?"

"Nope," Ianto said. "She was quite frustrated by that." He grinned. "It's okay, she saw enough." He paused in the act of scooping up another mussel. "What exactly did she see?"

"When I woke up, she was standing in the doorway. You were dead to the world, and I wasn't much better," Jack admitted as he took a breadstick and munched on it. "Luckily the sheet was up, but I had my head on your stomach, so she could probably draw some conclusions from that." They shared a laugh as the waiter delivered their meals.

"So Jack, I have to ask," Ianto said as he began to eat. Jack looked up from his Gamberoni with a curious look on his face. "About the gift that Rhi gave me."

"What about it?" Jack asked, pausing to take a sip of his wine. "It was amazing to see that."

"I saw your face when you were looking at it," Ianto said quietly. Jack looked down and poked at a prawn. "What were you thinking?" Jack sighed.

"I was wishing I could have something like that for myself," Jack admitted. Ianto figured it was something like that. "To be able to trace your family like that. It's special." Ianto reached across the table and lightly touched Jack's hand.

"You don't have any records of your own family?" He asked. Jack shook his head. "Maybe you could look for it at some point. In the meantime, I'm happy to share my family tree with you. It might make you realize how lucky you are!" Jack looked up with a grin, his mood broken by Ianto's comment. "Once you meet my mother, you may think differently, anyhow."

"I'm sure she'll be lovely," Jack said. "In fact, I'm eager to meet her now that she knows about me."

Ianto lifted his glass and saluted Jack. "If anyone is a match for my mother, it would be you." Jack lifted his glass and they silently toasted Ianto's mother. Their conversation drifted to work as they ate, both following up their entrees with a rich dessert. When they finished that, Jack suggested they head on to their next location, which he still hadn't told Ianto about.

Content in whatever Jack had planned; Ianto followed him out of the restaurant and away from the waterfront. It was a typical Saturday night as they walked through the streets, Jack leading the way to wherever they were headed. They chatted about little things as they walked. Finally, Jack led them down a narrow street to a place that looked like a warehouse.

"Here we are," Jack said, indicating the door. Ianto raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "After you, Mr. Jones." Jack opened a heavily carved wooden door which really didn't seem to fit the rest of the building. Ianto ducked through the opening and stopped in the foyer. The outside had given him no indication of the rich interior. His gaze tracked along the group of men and women who were milling about in the foyer as Jack followed him in and stretched out an arm to indicate the direction they should head.

They threaded their way through the crowd and made their way up the stairs. Ianto could hear music playing and he cast a quick glance towards Jack. Jack had a look of anticipation on his face. As they reached the top of the stairs Ianto stopped as he took in the dance hall.

"Wow," was all he could say as he scanned the couples dancing. Jack grinned at him.

"Like it?" Jack asked. Ianto nodded, though he shivered a little as he listened to the big band music. He wondered if Jack felt like he had returned back in time, except it was obvious that most of the couples here were dressed in more modern clothes than Bilis' WWII hall that had sent Jack back into the past. Jack held out a hand to Ianto.

"May I have this dance?" He asked with a grin. Ianto clasped his hand and they moved out onto the dance floor, Ianto allowing Jack to lead for the first dance. They switched leads on the second dance and moved across the floor, the mixed couples twining about them in time to the music. Jack's eyes were closed and he had a half smile on his face as he listened to the man singing from the stage.

"I do believe you're enjoying this," Ianto whispered in his ear. Ianto looked about them and saw the lights shining from the chandelier above them. "This is very romantic." He looked around but no one seemed to be paying attention to them in the dim light. He nibbled on Jack's ear and whispered some more in his ear.

Jack held Ianto close, listening to the Welsh syllables that Ianto whispered softly, the melodic language a beautiful counterpoint to the music as they danced. He tightened his arms around Ianto, embracing him as they whirled around the dance floor.

They danced the night away, finally stopping only because the lights were coming up and the club had to close in order to comply with the local regulations. Ianto led Jack back home and they spent the rest of the evening in one another's embrace, enjoying their time in one another's company.

*


	75. Chapter 75

The promised trip to the Valleys didn't happen for two weeks, as things came out of the rift to distract them. Once Ianto made the commitment though, he was determined to get there with Jack.

On the day they left, Rhys came in to do rift watch with Gwen. Things were supposed to be slow, so they had stocked up on old DVDs and were going to watch them on the large screen display in the board room. Ianto was more nervous about leaving them alone than Jack was,, but Gwen assured them that should anything major happen she would get in touch with them. They did take the SUV, as that would allow them to tie in remotely if they had to.

"Ready?" Jack asked and Ianto nodded. They had packed up some presents for his mother, sister, brother in law and the kids. Jack glanced at the back seat and chuckled. "Bribery works."

"That's not why I'm bringing them, Jack." Ianto said with his trademark eye roll. He shifted gears and pulled away from the curb. "Now behave yourself."

"I don't think that's physically possible," Jack said and Ianto snorted in response. He worked his way out of the city in short order and made the familiar drive in the direction of home. One the way they chatted about different stuff – mostly work, though Jack did quiz Ianto about his family, and what he should expect. Ianto timed their arrival so that it was just about lunch time. At least that way they would be busy eating as a way to break the ice.

Jack craned his neck as he looked around the small town where Ianto had grown up. "Very picturesque."

"Mmm," Ianto said noncommittally as they turned down a road that had scattered houses set back from the road. He smiled as he caught sight of his mother's house. He pulled into the drive and shut off the engine. "Ready?"

Jack found himself nervous now that it was time to go inside. "Shall I grab all this stuff?" He asked with a toss of his head and Ianto nodded. Together they got out of the SUV and Ianto loaded Jack up with presents before taking the rest himself. He heard a door slam behind him and knew that his mother had come out to meet them. He shared a glance with Jack who was pretty much buried behind all of the boxes in his arms. Giving Jack a wink, he turned around.

"Hi Mam," Ianto said with a smile. His mother stood on the top step and looked at him for a long moment.

"Well, don't just stand there, get in and drop all that stuff. What did you go, buy out Cardiff?" she asked incredulously, and Ianto chuckled. She opened the door to let him step through with his packages, Jack a few steps behind him. "He's made you into a pack mule!" She exclaimed. She stopped Jack one hand to his arm and took the package that was obstructing his view. "There, at least you can see now," she said and nodded to Jack so he could go through the door. Jack smiled at her without saying anything and ducked through the low doorway and into the living room.

It was a simple room with a sofa against one wall along with a rocking chair which was off to one side of the well used fireplace. Ianto had put down the packages on the coffee table and started taking the stacked boxes from Jack, placing them next to the ones he had already set down. A moment later, he found himself engulfed in a hug as his mother wrapped her arms around him.

"Stop that now, and let me look at you," she scolded him. He hugged her tight and sighed with contentment. She pulled back and cradled his face before pulling him down for a kiss. "You look tired."

"You always say that, Mam." Ianto said fondly. He looked down at the diminutive woman in front of him. "Mam, I want you to meet Jack." She turned to look at the tall man in the long coat who was standing off one side.

"So you're Jack," she said and he smiled and gave her a nod. "Well, let's get a look at you." She moved over to where he stood and stared up at him.

"Captain Jack Harkness at your service," he gave her a gallant bow and she smiled. Oh, he certainly was a charmer. Ianto moved to stand next to him, as if to provide a buffer between them. "It's a pleasure, Mrs. Jones."

"Jack, this is quite obviously my Mam," Ianto said, feeling a bit foolish. But he wanted everything to go all right and he wasn't sure how his mother would react to meeting Jack.

"Please, sit. May I get you something to drink?" Jack shook his head but she went out to the kitchen can came back with a tray of iced tea anyhow. Jack and Ianto sat down on the sofa together.

"Haven't done this in a while," Jack said softly, to which Ianto chuckled. When Ianto's mother returned he stood up again.

"Oh, no need to get up just because I walk into the room, Captain," Ianto's mother said with a laugh. She put the tray down and placed the glasses in front of them on the coffee table before sitting down in the rocking chair. Jack sat back down again with a nod. She tilted her head and watched him for a long moment. She could see that Ianto was glancing between the two of them as if uncertain how this meeting would go. "So, how did you get to be a Captain?"

"RAF, ma'am." Jack said. The coat said it all, though she hadn't seen one of those since she was a young girl.

"And a retired RAF captain with an American accent is now in charge of the Cardiff Tourist Bureau office?" She asked. The skepticism was evident in her tone. Ianto started to open his mouth and she put up a hand to forestall him. "Not now, Ianto. I'm talking to your friend." He sighed heavily.

"Funny how that worked out," Jack decided to be brash about it. "Amazing the odd things we just fall into in our lives." Ianto choked on his ice tea and they both looked at him in concern.

"Don't mind me," he said as he cleared his throat. For a moment there he thought that Jack was going to just tell his mother everything. He still might, since you never knew what was going to come out of Jack's mouth. Ianto sat back cautiously.

"I'm glad you got here before the kids arrived. It gives us a chance to talk," Ianto's mother said. Jack nodded and waited for her next question. Listening to her, he knew where Ianto got that steel core when getting answers. She rocked in the chair while she regarded them. "May I call you Jack?"

"Please, Mrs. Jones," Jack said with a nod. "I would prefer that."

"So Jack, did you set out to seduce my son?" This time Ianto coughed as he inhaled his iced tea. He put the glass down on the table and said "Mam!" in protest.

"I seem to remember it was mutual seduction," Jack said with a smile. "Wouldn't you agree, Ianto?" Ianto chuckled. He should have known that nothing his mother said would upset Jack.

"That much is true," Ianto said. He moved closer to Jack and put his hand on Jack's knee. He wasn't going to let his mother bully Jack. His mother watched as he did so.

"Isn't it all a bit irregular?" She asked.

"Mam, you have no idea," Ianto murmured and shared a grin with Jack. Jack chuckled.

"What would you like to know, Mrs. Jones?" He asked. She proceeded to ask him about where he grew up (_on the coast_ was his answer,) his family (_parents deceased, brother incapacitated due to a childhood injury_,) why he kept Ianto working such long hours (_it was a very busy office and to be honest, Ianto was a bit of a workaholic, though Jack was trying to change that_,) and so on until the clatter of feet on the steps announced the arrival of Rhiannon and her family.


	76. Chapter 76

Jack and Ianto stood as two whirlwinds shot through the door and made a beeline for their uncle. Ianto laughed and scooped them both up sitting one on each hip. Jack smiled as he saw Ianto with the boy and girl, the boy about 5 and the little girl about 3. He introduced himself to Rhiannon's husband and shook hands before giving Rhiannon a hug and a kiss.

"My mam hasn't been too hard on you, has she?" Rhiannon asked and he laughed down at her.

"No more than the usual," Jack said lightly. The kids moved on from their uncle to their gran before looking at Jack shyly. "Hi," he waved to them and they both giggled.

"Sit down and they'll be all right," Rhiannon said. She had Johnny get some extra chairs from the kitchen and sat down. The kids were running back and forth between Ianto, the coffee table piled with presents and their mother. Ianto picked up his niece and sat her down on his lap. He spoke in Welsh to her and she chattered right back at him. Jack was enchanted, watching them together. Ianto handed her a gift and she moved so that she was sitting between Ianto and Jack as she pulled at the wrapping. Jack helped her pull the paper away and laughed as she squealed at the sight of the doll that was revealed.

Her brother Gwyn pushed his way in between and looked at what she had before looking up at Jack. "Hi."

"Howdy," Jack said with a grin.

"Who you?" The little boy asked. Jack introduced himself and Gwyn asked if there was a present for him. Jack nodded and picked up a box which he handed to the boy. Gwen sat down in front of him and opened it, chortling when he found the racing car inside. Jack helped him get it out of the box and put it on the floor. Gwyn crawled off towards the kitchen where he would have more room to play with his new toy.

When he looked up from watching Gwyn take off, he saw Ianto's mother smiling at him. He smiled back and a moment later Alys fell into his lap as she laid back and giggled. He looked down and saw that Ianto was tickling her. Deciding to become her protector, he picked her up and held her away from her uncle, scolding him.

Ianto laughed and took the scolding with good grace. When he promised to behave, Jack sat Alys back down on his knee and allowed Ianto to hold the doll so they could talk to one another.

"Well, you two have certainly made an impression," Rhiannon said with a laugh as she watched her two happy and giggling children. Johnny followed his son with his eyes to make sure he didn't crash into anything with his car. Alys eventually sat back on Jack's lap and sucked on her thumb. Their reunion had tired her out, and she clutched the doll by the hair as she watched the adults chat.

"The rest are for you," Ianto said with a nod towards the table. Rhiannon shook her head. He was always spoiling them too much, but she loved that her brother did this sort of thing. Too often siblings were more often than not at odds with one another, so having a brother who was as close as Ianto was a blessing. Rhiannon sorted through the parcels, giving one to her mother and another to her husband before taking one for herself.

She laughed when she opened the box and found an assortment of pastries from her favorite shop in Cardiff near Ianto's house. Johnny appreciated the engraved pen and pencil set, which would go well on his desk at the office. Their mother got a lovely locket. It was shaped in a Celtic knot and had both Ianto's and Rhiannon's pictures inside. She was very touched by the thought, since she never got to see nearly enough of Ianto since he lived in Cardiff.

"Thank you," she said. She had been watching Jack the whole time he was playing with the children. Children often had good instincts and both of them had taken to him immediately. "Are we all ready for lunch?"

"Yes, please!" Ianto said. He had been looking forward to this since he had first thought to bring Jack with him. His mother's roasts were to die for, and he had felt his stomach grumbling once he had gotten a whiff of it from the kitchen. He picked Alys off of Jack's lap and laid her down on the sofa. She was fast asleep, so he pulled down one of his mother's afghans off the back of the sofa to cover her. Jack had stood up and removed his coat, Ianto's mother taking it from him and putting it away in another room. They trailed her out into the kitchen where the delicious smell grew stronger.

The meal was fantastic, and exactly what Ianto had been longing for. It was also filled with laughter as he and his brother-in-law teased his sister mercilessly. Jack sat back and was happy to just watch them interact with one another until Rhiannon looked to him for support, at which point he joined in.

Mrs. Jones watched them all, saying nothing but absorbing every detail of how her son and his friend behaved. She saw that they joked with one another with easy familiarity, though both had to catch themselves at times from saying something, as if holding back in a way they wouldn't have done had they been alone together. From her son's expression on his face as he and Jack talked to one another, he was obviously committed to this man in his life, and she slowly accepted that fact. It wasn't that she objected to him being with a man, but rather that he was in such an irregular work relationship and she thought that should it go poorly, it could be harmful. It was obviously too late for her to worry about that.


	77. Chapter 77

"So Jack, what is it that you actually do at the Tourist Bureau?" Johnny asked once things had wound down enough to talk about other things.

"Paperwork, mostly." Jack said and Ianto snorted. "I do it. I don't like it, but I do it."

"Only when I make you do it," Ianto said. Jack could hear the implied _sir_ at the end of that sentence and he grinned at the man across from him.

"I also have to deal with the bureaucrats who try to change the rules when they don't know what they're talking about," Jack said. Ianto nodded and looked down to mop up the remains of the gravy on his plate.

"That's a swanky Landie you have out there," Johnny noted. He had admired the vehicle when they had come in, and had tried peering in the windows, but couldn't see anything because of the tinted windows. "Bureau must pay well for that."

Jack shrugged. "I do a lot of driving about to the different areas around Cardiff and occasionally to London, so I thought it worth getting something rugged. It's one of the perks of the job." He grinned at Ianto's brother-in-law amiably. He was trying to think of some reason as an excuse for not showing Johnny the interior in case he asked. One look inside would show that wasn't typical government provided transportation for a mid level supervisor. Ianto changed the subject to Johnny's work, asking how things were getting on at the office, and Jack gave a sigh of relief that they had sidestepped that issue.

It was just about the time when they were thinking of afters when both Ianto's and Jack's mobiles went off simultaneously. They shared a troubled look before both checking the displays.

"Problem?" Johnny asked. He had little Gwyn on his lap, feeding him little bits of his dinner.

"It never ends," Jack said. He stood up and excused himself, going into the next room. Ianto looked up from his own display and shoved the mobile back into his pocket.

"It's an automated responder for something going on in the city," Ianto explained. "Since the trouble a while back, all civil servants have been asked to do double duty as emergency response teams." His sister and brother-in-law nodded, but his mother had an anxious expression on her face.

"I've never known that city to be so dangerous. Ianto, I wished you didn't live there," she said with a worried tone to her voice.

"Mam, there's trouble everywhere. You can't get away from it these days," Ianto said. He could hear Jack talking intently in the other room and had a feeling they were going to have to leave.

"Yeah, look at that horrible case of those people killing tourists and hikers for sport up in the mountains," Johnny said. Ianto gave him a startled look. "What? Didn't hear about that? It was all over the press at the time. People aren't right in the head."

"No, I suppose they're not," Ianto said. He hadn't realized that the press for what had happened up in the Brecons had reached this far.

"That doesn't stop me from worrying, annwyl," his mother said with a worried look on her face. Ianto smiled at her and saw Jack returning.

"Find out anything?" He asked Jack.

"I'm sorry, everyone. We need to go," Jack apologized with a rueful expression on his face. Ianto stood up immediately. "Need to get back to the city."

"So soon?" Rhiannon said with a disappointed look on her face. She had hoped that they would be able to stay longer. Jack walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Sorry, honey." He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Duty calls." The rest of the family got up to see them out, but not before Ianto's mother insisted on putting together a care package for them for the ride home. Ianto accepted the bag from his mother and giving her a hug and a kiss as an apology for having to leave so abruptly. He brought it out to the car, a preoccupied expression on his face as he did so. Alys decided to wake up at the moment, so she prevented Johnny from following Ianto out of the SUV.

Jack said his goodbyes and was headed out the door to follow Ianto when Mrs. Jones put a hand on his arm to hold him back. He looked down at her and smiled, though his mind was on what they needed to do when they got back to Cardiff.

"Please take care of my son," Ianto's mother said softly.

"Mrs. Jones, Ianto is more than capable of taking care of himself. And in fact, he takes care of me far better than I could do for him," Jack said with a smile. "Your son is an amazing man, and I couldn't do without him." She smiled up at him, hearing the sincerity in his voice.

"Do I get a hug?" She asked. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a light squeeze. "You've made quite an impression on my family, Jack."

"I hope it's a good one," he said with a grin. "Come say goodbye to Ianto before we leave." She followed him out the door and Ianto met them on the path.

"Bye Mam, sorry we have to go like this." Ianto wrapped his arms around his mother and gave her a hug. She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll give you a call later, yeah?"

"Oh, I suppose you'll forget, because something else will come up. But please do at some point. I don't want to think that you may have fallen off the earth, after all." His mother said with a smile. "Go on, you both have a long drive ahead of you."

With a nod and a quick hug for his sister and brother-in-law, Ianto got into the SUV, letting Jack drive back. He wanted to get on the computers and find out what was going on. It would also be good for him not to see the road while Jack was driving. He waved to his family as Jack backed out of the drive and headed off in the direction of home.

"All right, what do we have?" Ianto said. As soon as they were out of sight he activated the console which would bring the computer display and keyboard in front of him. He had modified the SUV some time ago so that this could be run from the passenger seat. The display was low enough not to be seen and the keyboard came up from below the dashboard.

Jack gave him a swift glance as he took a left and headed towards the motorway. "Obnoxious aliens on the doorstep leaving a mess."

"Ah, the usual," Ianto said as he started typing. "Why can't we run into neat aliens? Why do they always think they can dump on us? Do we have a sign over our planet that says 'Dumping zone' or something?"

Jack chuckled at the tone of annoyance in his partner's voice. He thought he should just let Ianto get on the com and berate them. Yes, he thought as he drove. Ianto was more than capable of handling anything that the rift or of the universe could send them. He grinned and pulled onto the motorway, speeding up to take advantage of the light traffic leading back towards the city…

~*~


	78. Chapter 78

_Several days later..._

Ianto stood in the entranceway to archives first records room with a puzzled look on his face. In front of him was a sight that he never would have imagined. Gwen was standing on a small crate, looking into the top drawer of a filing cabinet. Inwardly, Ianto winced at the idea of her going through and messing up his neat filing system.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked. Gwen's head whipped up and she practically beamed herself against the low overhanging shelf.

"Ianto!" She said with a smile. "At last! Can you help me?" She pushed her hair back over her shoulder but it just slid forward again.

Ianto took a step into the room and looked around. It seemed that she had already been looking through the cabinets since several of the others had their drawers slightly open or had paper sticking out. This time he did wince as he took it all in before looking back at her.

"What are you looking for?" He asked. He went over to the first cabinet, opened the drawer and tucked the errant pages inside before closing it again.

"An employee manual," she said, pushing through the next folder in the drawer and looking at the contents.

"A what?" Ianto asked blankly. "You're not talking about that fool manual of Torchwood rules, are you? The one Owen made up as a joke one time?" She shook her head.

"No, not that. Though I do think that _Don't mess with the rift_ can't be said to an employee enough," she said. She slammed the door shut and stepped off the box. "No, I'm talking about a benefits manual."

"Pardon?" Ianto asked. He looked at her blankly.

"Torchwood has been around for over a century. Shouldn't we have a manual that tells us our benefits?" She asked reasonably.

"Erm," Ianto paused as he looked at her. "You know, I never thought of that before. Usually Jack either had someone on hand or knows someone like Martha who can help us out. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm curious," Gwen said. She dusted her hands off and looked at the man standing opposite. "Maybe I need to just ask Jack."

"Well, he is the boss," Ianto said with a tiny smile on his lips. "But getting him to commit to anything in writing is another story." She laughed and headed out of the records room. Ianto was torn between fixing the mess or seeing her confront Jack and he paused in the threshold, caught by indecision. Finally, with a last look towards the cabinets, he followed after her. The records would still be there later…

*

Ianto trailed behind Gwen as she marched up the stairs and into the Hub's main room. She made her way up the stairs to Jack's office and paused on the threshold.

Jack had his head down, scribbling on a piece of paper. He had an intent look of concentration as he worked, and for a moment Gwen was loathe to interrupt him. She shifted impatiently for a couple of minutes, but he didn't acknowledge her.

"Jack," she finally said, her patience worn thin by both the wait and her fruitless search of the archives.

"Just a sec," he said, putting up one finger to forestall her before adding another paragraph. He then frowned and scribbled over it, writing something down after the black splotch he had created. Sighing, he sat back. "Hi Gwen."

"Hi. Jack, can we talk?" She asked. She took a seat without giving Jack a chance to respond. Jack looked at her expectantly.

"Yes?"

"Jack, does Torchwood have an employee benefits manual?" She asked as she sat back in the chair. Jack looked at her blankly. "You do know what those are, don't you?" She heard a movement behind her in the entryway and knew that Ianto had followed her up from the archives.

"Benefits manual?" Jack asked. Gwen nodded. "I don't think anyone's ever asked before. Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm curious. What are the policies regarding sick time, workman compensation and leave time?" Gwen asked. She was getting a bit annoyed by Jack's puzzled expression. "Surely I'm not the first person to ask about these things?" She turned to Ianto who shrugged. "What about Torchwood One? Did they have something?"

"They actually had a whole binder that you received when you went through orientation," Ianto said. Jack scowled at the reference to Torchwood Tower. "It was mainly policy, regulations and non disclosure stuff. I'm afraid I didn't look at it too closely, however."

"How typical," Gwen muttered. "But at least they had something. But we don't?"

"It never came up," Jack said, spreading his hands and shrugging. "Gwen, you've been here over two years now. Isn't it a bit late to be asking for the orientation manual?" She continued to stare at him and he shifted uncomfortably, feeling like he had done something wrong, though he couldn't imagine what. "What do you want to know?"

"What my benefits are," Gwen said. She crossed her arms and stared at Jack.

"Like what?" Jack asked. "If you're sick, you stay home." Gwen laughed.

"Right, if we're sick, we drag our arses in because we know that stuff needs to get done," Gwen countered. Jack grinned sheepishly. "What about maternity leave?" She could swear that Jack blanched at her comment.

"Mater… Gwen, are you trying to tell me something?" Jack asked his jaw dropping.

"No, I'm not pregnant," she said and waved her hand. "But what if I get pregnant? Rhys wants children. It's something we've discussed in the past. So it got me to thinking about what the policies are."

"Frankly, I'm surprised you'd even consider it after the Nostrovite," Jack said. She stared at him, not amused by his quip. "Okay," he said, holding up his hands to ward her off. "Bad joke." Jack ignored Ianto's snort of amusement from where he stood leaning against the wall. "Honestly, the topic has never come up before."

"Really?" Gwen asked. "No one has ever gotten pregnant while on active duty before?"

"Well, not in the usual way, no," Jack admitted. He thought back through the years. Neither Alice Guppy nor Emily Holroyd had been exactly the maternal type, and besides, turkey basters didn't exist back then. Moving forward from them, he thought about each female member of Torchwood. None of them had expressed an interest in having children. There were a couple of woman later on in the sixties and seventies, but they had left voluntarily and been wiped, so hadn't been on active status.

Gwen waited patiently as she watched Jack wrack his memory. "None?" He sighed and shook his head. "Then I'm guessing we need a policy."

"Okay," Jack said. He tried to picture Gwen pregnant and still working, and he could see her doing just that, since she was so stubborn. "What do you have in mind?"

"What, do I have to write the policy myself?" She asked. Jack shrugged. She shook her head. "I guess I better, since obviously you don't know the first thing about it."

"Ianto, could you look up and see if there's anything in our records for what they did at the Tower?" Jack asked. Ianto nodded agreeably. "Let's start with that."

"Okay then," Gwen said.

"Okay," Jack echoed. He watched as she stood and walked out of the room, still looking exasperated by him. He turned a helpless look at Ianto who was still leaning against the wall with a small smile on his face. "You seem rather amused by this."

"Me? No," Ianto said, but Jack saw the twinkle in his eye at Jack's discomfort.

"Do you have any policy questions? Plan on getting pregnant anytime soon?" Jack asked.

"Not in this lifetime, no." Ianto said as he pushed off from the wall and took the seat that Gwen had vacated. "But what about you?"

"No," Jack said. "Don't even think about it. I am not getting pregnant!"

"Don't you think this is something we should discuss? Short of pathogenesis, I had better be the only way that could happen," Ianto said in a mock threatening tone.

"Ianto," Jack whined. "Trust me on this one. Not going to happen."

"Are you sure, Jack? What if we have an accident?" Ianto was having fun teasing Jack. He wasn't even sure how it would be possible, but one never knew with Jack and for some reason, his story of being pregnant in the past had rung true to Ianto, as incredible as that had sounded.

"Ianto," Jack said in a warning tone.

"Hmmmm, I wonder if we can turn the Tourist Centre into a day care?" Ianto got out of the chair as Jack came around his desk, hands out in a threatening manner. "No?"

"No." Jack said. "If you say anymore, I'll be looking for a new agent, because I'm going to kill the one in front of me." Ianto moved to put the desk between then. "You keep this up, mister, and that desk isn't going to save you." Ianto grinned.

"Promise?" Ianto asked. He pulled his stopwatch out of his pocket and looked at it. "Shall we time how fast you are at catching me?" With that, he darted out the doorway and made his escape, Jack in pursuit behind him.

~*~


	79. Chapter 79

Ianto was cleaning up in the boardroom when he heard the distinctive ringtone of the Torchwood Telepresence system as someone attempted to dial in. He sat down at the head of the table and pressing a button, making the wall retract to reveal the conference screens as he answered the call.

Once the call completed he saw a man in uniform facing him.

"Good afternoon, General Maddock, it's a pleasure to see you again," Ianto said with a smile.

"Mr. Jones, I'm glad I caught someone there. Wasn't sure how this fool thing worked," Grant Maddock said with a smile. "Is Jack available?"

"I believe he might be, please hold on while I page him," Ianto said. He turned off the microphone and stood up to get out of the range of the camera. Tapping his com, he paged Jack.

"Jack, are you available," Ianto asked.

"Depends, what do you have in mind?" Jack drawled. Ianto rolled his eyes. That man had a one track mind at times. Not that he normally complained about that, but sometimes it was nice just to keep business as business.

"I've got General Maddock on our Telepresence system down here in the board room and he's asking to speak with you. Do you have a moment, or should I tell him that you'll call him back?" Ianto asked.

"Nah, I'll come down. I wonder what the old cannon wants?" Jack asked. Ianto could hear him walking down the stairs so he ignored the question and turned back to the table.

"General, the Captain is on his way. I'd offer you a coffee, but this system isn't that sophisticated," Ianto apologized. The General chuckled and nodded.

"Make one for Jack and he can enjoy it for me," Grant Maddock said with a smile. Ianto nodded before turning away to do just that.

The coffee finished brewing just as Jack arrived. He stepped through the doorway and moved to take a seat.

"Grant, how are you?" Jack said with a smile as he accepted the mug from Ianto. "Thanks, Ianto." He nodded to a seat and the Ianto sat down with his own mug.

"I told Agent Jones to fix you some coffee so you could enjoy it for me," the General said. "I haven't had a decent cup since I left Cardiff." Jack chuckled in appreciation.

"I will do my best to enjoy it for you, then." He said with a grin as he took a sip and smacked his lips together. "What can I do for you?" Jack sat back in his seat and waited for the other man to speak.

"I have a situation here that I was hoping you could help me with," the General said. He nodded to someone off camera and a memo was passed in front of him to read. He looked back up. "Jack, you were involved in the design of the Valiant, were you not?"

Ianto could see that Jack's fingers were gripping his mug much harder than he really needed to. Just the mention of the UNIT ship made him tense.

"I was," Jack said, almost cautiously for him. "Why?"

"Well, it seems like you may be one of the only ones still around who can help us with an upgrade," The General said. "As you know, we lost her in the last battle with the Daleks. We were, however able to salvage parts to rebuild her. We were looking to integrate some new stuff in there and the central control area is locked off from my technicians. Rather disturbing, to tell you the truth, but when I think of where some of that stuff came from, I guess it's a good thing that they can't get in there."

Jack forced himself to relax as he put down his coffee mug. "Much of that was taken by Torchwood One from the Sontarans, though I do admit to working with Saxon on it." He shook his head ruefully. "I'm surprised you were able to rebuild her after the Daleks, actually."

"The central core was still intact, and we had the blueprints. But when it comes to the navigational and weapons systems, we're at a bit of a loss," General Maddock admitted grudgingly. "Think you can help us?"

"What do you need?" Jack asked. Ianto could see that he was making an effort to control himself as they talked and he looked down at his coffee mug. Even after all this time, it still bothered him.

"We're thinking of re-commissioning her as the Phoenix once she's finished, but we're still referring to her as the Valiant for now. Can you come up and open the system for us? Or do the upgrade for us, since I realize that a lot of that core system is still classified even from my own staff?" The General asked him.

"Damn, Grant, you're timing stinks," Jack told him with a sigh, although Ianto knew that the truth was otherwise regarding Jack's statement. "We're up to our elbows in stuff here at the moment. When are you thinking of doing this?"

"As soon as possible. Maybe you can break away for a day or two? We'll fly her right over Cardiff so you can be local in case you need to jump," the General promised him.

Ianto looked up to see that out of the camera view Jack's hand was trembling. He leaned into the shot and looked at the General. "Pardon me for interrupting, but I have considerable experience in this as well, since I worked with Toshiko on some of the redundant program and weapons modifications in the past and was one of the researchers on the Sontaran classification project at Torchwood One when I was there. Perhaps it would be best if I came up and did the modifications, which would leave Jack free down here for the project he's currently involved in for Her Majesty." Ianto turned towards Jack who was struggling not to look startled at the suggestion. "You do know how she hates waiting."

At the mention of the Queen they could hear people almost shuffling to attention on the other side of the conference. Jack quirked an eyebrow at Ianto. "That's an excellent suggestion, Ianto. I think that would work out admirably. When can you get the Valiant here, Grant?" He turned back to the display and looked at the General.

"Day after tomorrow," Grant Maddock said with a smile. Jack nodded and said that he'd see them then before disconnecting the call. He sighed and rubbed his face before taking another sip of his coffee. He put the mug back on the table and pushed it away, his fingers clenching in on themselves reflexively.

"I could warm that up for you if you'd like," Ianto suggested. Jack shook his head.

"Thank you, no." he said as he looked up at Ianto. "I wasn't sure how I was going to get out of that one," he admitted.

"Well, it does make sense, after all," Ianto said, ignoring Jack's comment. He was concerned about Jack's reaction, but now wasn't the time to talk about it. "I do have that experience and there's no sense in having you go up to do it. And you can call me back if anything does come up, though probably Gwen can handle most of it with you." He stood up and took their mugs over to the kitchenette to wash them. When he was finished he turned around and saw that Jack was resting his face in his hands. When Ianto went closer, he could see Jack was trembling.

He stepped behind Jack and put his hands on the other man's shoulders. He just rested them there, acting as a presence to let Jack know he wasn't alone, and that there was someone there if he needed to talk. After a moment Jack sighed and tilted back his head to look at Ianto.

"Sorry," he whispered. He looked haunted, and Ianto's heart went out to him.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Jack," Ianto told him in a quiet voice. He wanted Jack to know that if he wanted to talk that he was there to listen. He moved forward a step and let Jack's head rest against him. "It's okay."

Jack closed his eyes and just concentrated on his breathing. Images flashed through his head. Memories which he had hoped were buried had been pushed to the fore by his recent conversation. He could feel Ianto's hands resting lightly on his shoulders, his body solid behind him. He took comfort in that, and the fact that Ianto supported him with no questions asked. Though they had talked about what had happened during the year that never was, there were still portions that he had been unable to articulate. Ianto had told him that whenever he wanted to, he would be ready to listen. Perhaps it was time. He opened his eyes and tilted his head back, staring up into Ianto's gaze. If there was anyone in this world he could tell, it would be this incredible man behind him.

He opened his mouth, but found he couldn't utter a syllable. No sound passed his lips and he found the memories still too painful to talk about. He shut his mouth and closed his eyes again. Not yet.

Ianto's heart almost broke as he saw a tear escape Jack's eye. Lips trembling, he leaned down and kissed Jack on the forehead, and then he moved to kiss the tear away. He moved his arms to circle Jack's chest and held him. Neither of them said anything, there was no need for speech at that moment. When he felt Jack get his breathing back under control he rubbed his cheek against Jack's before turning to kiss his cheek, his lips brushing against the rough stubble on Jack's skin.

"Thanks," Jack whispered his voice rough with emotion. Ianto didn't reply and just continued to hold him. When he felt that Jack was back under control again he kissed him on the top of his head again as he pulled back.

"I need to brush up on the ship design and take a look at Tosh's notes. Would you like me to do that here, or back upstairs?" He asked Jack, changing the subject. When Jack was finally ready, he knew that someone would be there for him. Until then, they would continue on as usual.

"Upstairs would be more comfortable for you at Tosh's station, wouldn't it?" Jack asked. Ianto shrugged. "Why don't we head back upstairs?"

"Works for me," Ianto said. He moved back to let Jack stand up before following him out the door.

*


	80. Chapter 80

Two days later they got the hail from the acting captain of the Valiant that they had arrived. UNIT would land a helicopter out on the Plass for Ianto to bring him up. They asked for Ianto to pack an overnight kit in case he had to stay. Ianto had everything ready to go before the helicopter landed.

"Call me if you need anything," he told Jack as he hefted the duffle bag over his shoulder. He also had his laptop with everything else he needed. Jack nodded. Before he turned to head out the exit he gave Jack a searching look. He was still nervous, just having the Valiant overhead. "I'm off then." He went up the lift to the Tourist Centre and met Gwen as he was leaving the building.

"Gwen?" He asked and she turned towards him. "Can you please keep an eye on him while I'm gone?"

She nodded at Ianto. "Consider it done." She leaned in to give him a hug and whispered in his ear. "I know that he's upset about something, so I promise I'll let him be. I've never see him like this before."

"Just don't press him," Ianto said, lips brushing her ear as he responded. "The Valiant represents a lot of bad memories for him that he still hasn't dealt with yet. Maybe some day, but not now. I'm counting on you to watch over him for me." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning towards the Lieutenant from UNIT who was approaching from the helicopter. He could see a crowd forming as people who were in the area stopped and watched the military vehicle. It wasn't a normal sight, so he wasn't surprised. "Call me if you need anything. I can relay the comms. through their systems so we'll still have a private line."

"Will do," she assured him. By that point the soldier had reached them.

"Good morning, Lieutenant," Ianto said, giving the woman a nod. "I'm all set." She picked up his duffle and hefted it onto her shoulder. Grabbing his laptop, he slung that over his back and followed her back towards the helicopter, ducking as they came under the rotors. He climbed into the back and sat down on one of the seats, the Lieutenant following him into the helicopter. She banged on the back of the pilot's chair and gave the thumbs up sign that they were ready. She grabbed a headset and pointed for him to do the same. Ianto put it out, glad that it was muffling the sound of the large rotors above them.

Holding on as the aircraft tilted, Ianto waved to Gwen as they lifted up. Soon he had a view of the Bay as they ascended up to where the Valiant hovered above them. While he had studied the plans and as-built drawings for the ship, he couldn't appreciate the massive size of the thing until they approached it. It was enormous. He could well understand how Saxon could have used it to launch an attack from it and was glad that man was no longer a problem anymore.

They made good time, eventually coming to rest on the flight deck. Once the rotors had stopped, the platform they had landed on descended to bring the helicopter inside. The roaring sound of the wind diminished once the bulkhead doors above them closed. He hadn't realized how loud it had all been until he felt its absence.

"Welcome to the Valiant," the Lieutenant said with a smile. "The General is waiting," she said, getting up and leaving the helicopter. He picked up his laptop and disembarked, following her across the wide expanse of the lower deck until they reached a doorway. As he walked he could see the crew bustling about other craft that were stored there and a quick glance showed him that even this lower level area was massive.

Once they got into the corridors they moved quickly up several levels and over to the control area. They ended up in a massive board room and as he discretely looked around he realized that this was the same area that Saxon had used for his coup and subsequent imprisonment of the doctor. It was definitely good that Jack hadn't come up then, he thought to himself.

"Agent Jones," a voice boomed, startling him out of his reverie. Standing on the platform that was raised at one end of the room he saw General Maddock standing with Major Seales at his side.

"General," Ianto said, nodded and smiling at them as he approached. "Please, call me Ianto."

"Ianto it is," the General said jovially. "A pity the Captain was too busy to come up."

"Well, Her Majesty waits for no one," Ianto said. He reached into his duffle bag and pulled out a thermos. "Thought I would bring you a present," he said. The General's eyes lit up as he accepted the item from the Torchwood operative.

"My god man, you are a miracle worker!" He exclaimed with a grin. "Perhaps if you have time you can whip these men into shape and teach them how to make a decent cup. If you could, I would be forever in your debt."

"I'll see what I can do. I'm sure there will be time while we're running program modifications," Ianto said with a smile. He noticed that everyone but Stan Seales stood at attention while the General was on deck. Scanning the room, he saw that there were a lot of nervous personnel about. Perhaps teaching these people to make better coffee would put the General at ease and make their lives easier.

"Excellent," General Grant grinned. "Stan, why don't you show Ianto where he can store his kit and then bring him off to the computer area." Stan Seales nodded.

"This way, please," he said as he headed down the stairs, Ianto following him. "We've set aside a cabin not too far from the computer centre so you can rest when you need to take a break."

"Thank you, Major, I appreciate that," Ianto said. They went through a different doorway from the one he had arrived in and he looked around curiously.

"First time on the Valiant?" Stan asked and Ianto nodded. "What do you think?"

"She's impressive," Ianto admitted. "Even knowing how she runs, she's a marvel." The major chuckled at the tone in his voice.

"She has that affect on all of us," he said with a smile as he indicated a turn down the corridor. "A pity the Captain couldn't get back up here." Ianto didn't reply and continued to walk along beside him. After going through a few different corridors, they reached their first destination which was Ianto's cabin. Major Seales opened the door and gestured for Ianto to enter. Ianto was impressed with the richly appointed interior. He had it in his head that it would be a little more utilitarian, but this felt more like a cruise ship.

"Nice," he commented. He put his duffle bag on the bed and turned to look around. The head was off to one side with a privacy door, and there was even a small kitchenette area for making coffee. That would come in handy. "Who'd I displace?"

"No one at the moment," Stan said with a laugh. "We're still at only half crew while we finish the work, so the crew deck is still half empty. By the way, the men's showers are down the hall on your left.

"If you would follow me, the computer centre is not too far from here." Ianto nodded and followed him out of the door, making a note of the cabin number as he left. Paying attention, he memorized the route they walked so he could get back and forth without issue.


	81. Chapter 81

True to his word, Major Seales led them in a straight line down the corridor and up one flight of stairs. At the end of a side corridor was a massive door which sealed the computer area off from the rest of the ship. "We can get you access so you can get in on your own," he said, indicating the door.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I already do," Ianto said with a small smile. He noted the major's surprise at his comment. The other man stepped to the side and gestured at the door panel. Ianto stepped up to it and typed in a code. A screen lit up with a small display which asked for another code. Ianto typed that in and an access panel slid open to reveal an optic scanner. He looked into it and it scanned his retina. The major stood back and watched as the LCD display recognized his clearance and opened the door. Impressed, he said nothing as Ianto walked through into the room beyond, the major following behind him. There were several technicians positioned about the room sitting at various workstations. They all stood at attention as the two men entered the room.

"This is Agent Jones from the Torchwood Institute. He is here to help configure the systems and test them for optimal performance," Major Seales said. He could see that a few of them looked at the young man in the suit curiously. "Please note that he has the highest clearance as well as the complete trust of the chiefs of staff. You will respond to his requests accordingly." He turned to Ianto and nodded. "I'm back to the command deck. If you need anything, please let me know." Ianto nodded and the major headed towards the door before he stopped and turned back towards the operative. "Oh, dinner is 1900 hours local time, and I know that the General would be disappointed if you didn't attend. I'll have someone come get you to lead you to the Captain's mess."

"Very good, I'll be ready," Ianto nodded. The major smiled and passed out the doors, which closed behind him. Ianto swept a glance around the room and headed over to one of the occupied consoles. "I'll need to tie my laptop into the system. May I do that from this console?" The worker nodded nervously and left the station immediately. "Thank you," Ianto said before taking a seat. He opened his laptop bag and pulled Tosh's computer out of the case. Opening it and laying it on the console, he connected into a port over the desk and powered the laptop up. He ignored the audience behind him as he typed. There were several layers of security protocol before he was able to get to the screen he needed. Pulling up a schematic plan he heard a gasp behind him as he consulted something before switching programs and pulling up the source code for the computer system. Numbers scrolled past as the code loaded and he scanned for what he was looking for, staring at the screen intently. Finding what he needed, he froze the screen and nodded.

"Okay, I'm ready," he said. He turned to where one of the workers was sitting at a console near him. "I'm going to transfer autonomous flight control over to your station to monitor. The work I'm going to do will take the navigational and weapon systems off line while I work on them. It will be up to you to work with the bridge and interface any command requests manually. Understood?" The young woman nodded nervously. "Good." He tapped a com on the counter and hailed the bridge.

"Captain, Agent Jones here," he said briskly.

"Yes, Agent Jones?" A woman's voice responded. He heard nervous shuffling behind him. "I've heard a lot about you. I do so hope you live up to your reputation." Ianto raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"I hope so as well," he said and the woman gave a sultry laugh. "Captain, I've routed manual navigational control through the system here on P level to a local control. " He muted the mic for a moment and turned to the woman next to him. "What is your name?"

"Ensign Matthews, sir," the young woman said, eyes wide. Ianto nodded and took his finger off the button.

"Ensign Matthews is now controlling the ship as I begin the upgrade of the navigational systems. She should be able to do anything manually that you require while I work. Will that be acceptable?"

"I suppose so," the Captain drawled and for a moment Ianto had a mental image of a female Jack. Maybe it had something to do with the title they both shared. "How long do you expect this to last?"

"If everything goes smoothly for this first segment, about four to six hours. If not, then I will have to give you an estimate once I can assess the upgrade. After that I will upgrade the weapons array and tracking. That should take another four hours or so. With your permission, Captain, I will begin now."

"Please proceed, Agent Jones," the Captain said. A whistle signified that she had closed down the call and he nodded. Typing quickly he proceeded to set the upload of the first program module to begin. Once that had started he stood up and surveyed the room. The staff stood at attention.

"Please relax," he told them. "I'm not military and I don't expect you to stand there while I work. Rotate breaks if you'd like, but this is going to take a while." Several of the personnel smiled and went into a more relaxed stance. Ianto took off his suit jacket and draped it over the back of his chair. He then reached into his laptop bag and pulled out an object which he stuck into his trouser pocket. "Now then, if someone would be so kind as to point me in the direction of the Core, I'll need to do some work in there while the navigational code is uploading."

He could tell by the looks of surprise that none of them expected him to ask that question. "Is there a problem?"

"No one goes into the Core, sir," one of the men said who was standing off to the side. "No one has access to it."

"I do," Ianto said with a smile. "Please show me the access panel." The man nodded nervously and gestured to a recessed area behind him. Ianto approached the wall and examined it. It had a similar security access to it that the room had had, so he started by typing his Torchwood access code into it. He heard a gasp behind him as a door opened to reveal the LCD display and a keyboard. Pulling the keyboard tray out, he typed quickly, since it was a timed access query, putting his responses in to each security question as it popped up on the LCD. Several minutes later the retinal scanner popped up and scanned his eye for identification. After it had processed that information, a panel slid open. It revealed a narrow walkway that led into the heart of the Valiant. He heard another gasp behind him somewhere as the door opened.

"Please wait here," Ianto said. He reached in and flipped a switch which illuminated the interior of the Core. Several workers peered curiously inside. Stepping through the opening he headed down the narrow corridor. He heard that door close behind him, but he wasn't worried. He made his way past several banks of computers until he reached a small circular room. He tapped his comm.

"Jack, I'm in," he said quietly. He felt like he was in a church and had to keep his voice down. There was a single chair at a console and he sat down in it. The air was warm, though he could hear the vents turning on as the machinery registered his presence. He undid his cuffs and rolled them up his arms as he waited.


	82. Chapter 82

"Okay Ianto, here's what you do," Jack said. He was sitting in his office with his eyes closed, mentally picturing the inside of the Core. "Type in priority code 001780235, then hit enter." He heard Ianto typing on a keyboard. "How was the trip?"

"Fast," Ianto said as he typed. "God this place is huge." Jack chuckled as he heard the tone of awe in Ianto's voice. "Jack, who's the captain now? Can you look her up for me?"

Jack opened his eyes and pulled his keyboard over so he could type. He angled the monitor as well. "Why do you ask?"

"For some reason she reminds me of someone, so I was curious," Ianto said, not wanting to admit who the woman reminded him of, which was his boss. "She said she had heard a lot about me and hoped I lived up to my reputation."

Jack laughed outright at his comment. "Your reputation precedes you, Mr. Jones."

"Apparently," Ianto said drily. "I'll be having dinner at her table this evening with the General."

"Moving up in the world, are you now?" Jack teased him. Ianto was happy that he could hear the smile in the other man's voice. "Don't let that altitude go to your head now."

"Hardly," Ianto said and Jack laughed again. "Okay, code is entered. I'm in. Now what?"

"Take the memory stick I prepped for you and insert it into the console. I think there's a space off to your right," Jack said. Ianto looked over and saw something that matched the connection of the device in his pocket. "Once you have done that, type in execute and it will begin the upgrade."

Ianto inserted the stick in and twist locked it into place. He then went back to the keyboard and typed in the command. A string of characters started to play across the display in a steady stream.

"Done," he said. He sat back and stretched before looking around. "Love the interior decoration, by the way." Jack grunted. "Okay, time to go back and check on the navigational upload, though all of this is going to take a while."

"Go settle in then, play with some of the ensigns. Nothing like a young thing in a uniform," Jack sighed and Ianto chuckled.

"I think they're too young for that," Ianto said. Jack snorted. Ianto stood up and stretched.

"Never too young for that," Jack said. "Trust me on that."

"Far be it from me to question your experience, Jack," Ianto said. He started to make his way back to the main room. "I'm headed back now. I'll call if I need anything."

"You do that," Jack said. "Oh, and the answer is Rebecca Abrunjo."

"Pardon?" Ianto asked. He paused as he waited for Jack's answer.

"The captain's name. Just so you're prepared later," Jack said. "Oh my, even in one of those severe military photos she's a looker. Don't lose your heart, Ianto."

"Doubt that would happen, sir," Ianto said with a laugh. He signed off and shook his head. Time to get back and see how his upload was going.

*

After Agent Jones had disappeared into the Core, the staff in the center milled around uncertainly. Never in any of their experience had they ever witnessed anything like that before, and they were at a loss as to what to do. The only one who had any work to do was Ensign Matthews who was sitting rigidly and monitoring her screens, well aware that control of the ship lay completely in her station.

One of the more senior ensigns paced over to where the laptop was and peered at it cautiously. It had gone to an interesting screensaver of something writhing about on the screen. The young man tentatively put a finger on the touchpad, ignoring his friend's hiss of warning. The screensaver stopped and a window was displayed that said _"Level A clearance required. Please enter Torchwood Operative account and press enter to continue."_

"Level A? What's that?" He wondered.

"Something you'll never have if you keep on poking around," his friend said. The other ensigns in the room laughed and the first guy moved back cautiously. He frowned. It bothered him that this unknown in the suit knew more about their own ship than they did. He went back to pacing, moving between Matthew's terminal and the closed access door to the Core.

A short time later they all jumped as the access panel slid opened and Agent Jones stepped out. He had rolled up his sleeves and had a small smile on his face as the door closed behind him. He walked over to Ensign Matthew's station and looked over her shoulder.

"How's it going?" He asked. She looked up at him briefly before nodding. He turned back to his laptop and brought it out of screen saver mode. Typing in a code too fast for anyone to see the lockout screen faded away to reveal the desktop. Ianto sat down and watched the display for several moments. "Looks okay." He stood up and looked at one of the young men milling in the background. "Who's the CO for your group?"

"Major Harper is our CO, sir," one of the men finally spoke.

"Could you please contact him for me?" Ianto asked. The man nodded and got on the comm. to request the major's presence. Ianto moved over to another screen and tapped on a keyboard. A short time later the door opened and all of the personnel came to attention.

"Commanding Officer on deck," one of them announced and Ianto turned to face him.

"Major Harper, Ianto Jones," he said, extending his hand to shake the other man's hand. The major offered his own and they shook hands. "I'm here from Torchwood for the upgrades. They're in progress right now, so at best we need a minimal crew to assist in flight navigation while the systems are off line. I thought you may want to set up a rotation schedule so we don't waste everyone's time sitting around here."

"Hmmm," the major said as he looked around the room. Behind Ianto the screen of his laptop still displayed lines of code flying past as it uploaded into the system. "Looks like everything is going smoothly." Ianto nodded.

"Yes sir, right now everything is optimal. I estimate a six hour window where the navigational system will be offline and on manual, barring any problems with the new code specifications." Ianto checked his watch. "That should be approximately 1700 hours." The major nodded.

"Very well, I'll set up a rotation of two people at a time, since there's not much that can be done otherwise." The Major turned towards the crew and started giving out assignments. One by one they scattered as they went off to work in other areas of the ship, leaving Ensign Matthews and one other ensign in addition to Ianto and himself. "Carry on," he said before heading out the door.

Ianto moved back to his laptop and sat down. He pulled up an auxiliary window and typed something before setting the screensaver again. "Right then, I'm done for now. I'll be in my cabin in case you need anything, but I don't expect there to be a problem. If there is, I will probably know it before you do," Ianto said with a smile to reassure them.

Standing, he picked up his jacket and headed out the door. He retraced the path back to his cabin. He had been up most of the night working on the code modifications with Jack's input and was going to take the opportunity to rest while he could. Entering the room, he locked the door and looked around the room. His duffle bag was still on the bed so he unpacked his clothes and put them in the tiny closet that was set aside for that purpose. After using the head he removed his jacket and lay down on the bunk. Setting his watch to wake him in four hours he dropped off to sleep immediately.


	83. Chapter 83

It seemed that no time had passed at all when the alarm went off and woke him. He blinked, trying to clear the remnants of a very strong dream about Jack from his thoughts as he stretched. The dry air of the cabin was also making him parched. He got up and went over to the small sink to wash up. After dressing he checked the status of the upload with his PDA which was connected to the laptop and saw that it was going slower than he had expected. He frowned thoughtfully. Time to see if he could do anything to speed that up, he thought.

Leaving his cabin, he headed back to the computer centre and entered the room. Ensign Matthews was no longer at her station and a young man who barely looked old enough to be there sat in her place. Ianto shook his head at the relative young age of the staff. He nodded to the ensign as he sat down at his station and logged in. Scanning the system, he noticed that there was a bottleneck in the connection to the computer center mainframe itself.

Frowning, he rolled his chair over to another station and logged into that. The next shift arrived while he was doing that and he ignored the curious glances as he rooted about the mainframe trying to find the reason for the network issue. Once he had found it, he unlocked the port in the room to allow him better access from his laptop. A glance over to his right showed a marked increase in the transfer rate. He sighed with satisfaction.

The hailing whistle of the comm. echoed in the room and the new man who had entered answered it nervously. "Computing."

"Is Agents Jones available?" A voice asked and the young man turned toward Ianto nervously. He gave the man a reassuring smile and rolled over to the speaker.

"Jones here," he replied.

"Mr. Jones, I'm Felicity Dowell, General Maddock's assistant. We met a while ago at your facility," a very young woman's voice said tentatively.

"Hello Lieutenant Dowell, I do remember you," Ianto said warmly. "How may I help you?"

"Well sir, I have an unusual request from the General," she said, stammering a little as if she were embarrassed.

"One can only imagine," Ianto said and she giggled. "What was his request?" He could tell that both ensigns in the room were listening avidly to their conversation.

"Well sir, he asked if you could teach me to make a proper cup of coffee," she said.

"Ah, I did promise I would do that. I would be happy to do so," Ianto said with a smile on his face. "In fact, if you have time now, I have some downtime while I wait for my program to upload. Would you like to do this now or later?"

"Oh, now would work," she said eagerly. "I'll come down and can bring you up to the officer's mess."

"That would work, I could murder a coffee just about now," Ianto said before ending the call. He went back to his laptop and continued to work until the access bell rang and the ensign who wasn't at the navigation station went to answer the door. The general's aide walked in and looked around curiously.

"Perfect timing, Lieutenant," Ianto said as he locked off his laptop and turned around to smile at her. He stood up and walked toward her to shake hands with her. "It's good to see you again."

She blushed. "Good to see you, sir. Shall we go?" Ianto nodded and followed her out the door.

"How is Myfanwy?" She asked shyly.

"As well as a pterodactyl can be, I suppose," Ianto said with a grin. "She's fine, thanks for asking." She indicated a nearby lift and they went up several levels before exiting onto another floor. They chatted about her experience on the Valiant while they walked and he had to hold back a grin several times as she told him about life on board the ship. Eventually they ended up in the officer's mess and she led the way over to a coffee service station. Ianto paused and surveyed the equipment with an expert eye.

"Let's see what we have," he said. He opened the coffee urn and grimaced. "Oh, my." Several kitchen workers watched them curiously as he moved about and looked at the machine from several angles before checking the supplies. "No wonder the poor man is desperate," Ianto exclaimed. Lieutenant Dowell giggled at his expression before covering her mouth and looking around.

"Let's start fresh. That's the best way to do this," Ianto said decisively. He unplugged the coffee urn and picked it up. "Could you please show me where the nearest sink is?"

"Over here, sir," she said and led the way into the next room. The kitchen was bustling with the post lunch clean up and the prep for the evening meal. Ianto wound his way over to the sinks located at the back and dumped the whole pot into the sink. Several workers gaped as they watched the dark liquid pour out.

"See, look at this," Ianto said and gestured for the Lieutenant to move to the other side. He gestured to the stuff remaining inside the urn. "This needs to be cleaned out." He grabbed a pair of rubber gloves abandoned by the sink and put them on. He quickly cleaned the sludge out of the bottom, shaking his head as he worked. Once he had cleaned it thoroughly he handed it to her to carry back into the mess hall. "Here, take this and fill it up with water. I don't suppose you have anything not tap on this boat?" She shook her head. "We'll just have to make do then. It will still taste better now that it's clean."

He watched as she carefully lugged the heavy urn out of the kitchen. He then proceeded to show her how to make the coffee, telling her how to do each step and watching off to the side while she did it. Once she finished she set the pot brewing and they waited. Once the light came on to signify it was finished he nodded to her. She poured him a cup and gave it to him.

"Good," he said after taking a sip. "Try some. Not as good as Torchwood, but then that's an industrial sized machine. Can't hope for miracles, after all!" She laughed as she tried a cup. "Is the Captain served out of here or elsewhere?"

"She has her own private dining room up on the executive level," the Lieutenant said and Ianto nodded.

"Well, the same principle applies. Just need to do the math on the amount of coffee to the size of the pot. I would recommend seeing if you can get something fresh to work with and that should make the general happy." Ianto said with a grin. If he accomplished nothing else on this trip, this would be enough. He stifled a chuckle at the thought that this was more important than the upgrade to the vessel. Looking at his watch he saw that he should really head back and see how everything was going. "I need to get back."

"I'll bring you," the Lieutenant said. She put down her mug and he did the same before following her back down several flights to the computer centre. "I'll probably be back for you to bring you to dinner. Shall I meet you here or your cabin, sir?"

Ianto paused at the entryway. "We can meet here. I still have some work to do before then, so it's easier to meet here. See you then." She nodded and he entered the room, not seeing that she stared after him with a look of hero worship in her eyes as the door closed behind him.


	84. Chapter 84

Ianto spent the rest of the time checking the systems after he retrieved the memory stick from the Core system. The time passed quickly while he worked on his laptop and it was as the shift changed again that the Lieutenant arrived to take him up to dinner on the executive level.

They headed up several flights, passing crew members as the shift changed. Eventually they reached the upper level of the command deck and Ianto noticed that the interior was better appointed than it had been down below. He smiled as he followed Lieutenant Dowell towards a door at the end of the hallway. She opened the door and held it for him to pass through. Nodding, he passed through the doorway. The group of officers stopped talking as he entered, followed by Lieutenant Dowell.

"Mr. Jones!" General Maddock boomed heartily. "Has anyone ever called you a miracle worker?" He laughed as Ianto approached, clapping the younger man on the back. Stan Seales stood next to him, looking the most relaxed out of the group as he stood next to the General.

"Not to my knowledge, sir," he said with a smile. "And I have a lot to do before you can pass judgment."

"The hell with the ship, I'm talking about the coffee, boy!" Maddock laughed and the officers surrounding him chuckled politely, even though it looks like they were mystified by the conversation. Ianto grinned at the older man. "Though what we need now is a drink! What's your poison?"

"I leave the choice to the General's discretion," Ianto said diplomatically. General Maddock raised his glass to his aide and handed it to her.

"Two of these, my dear," he said with a nod. She went off to the bar and quickly returned with two glasses. The rest of the officers politely declined any alcohol at all. The General snorted at them in disgust before handing Ianto a glass of bourbon. "I think a toast is required."

"Sir?" Ianto raised an eyebrow at him. "To what or whom are we toasting?"

"To the collaboration of UNIT and Torchwood – an unbeatable combination!" The General announced. Ianto clinked his glass against the General's before taking a sip. He thought he did an admirable job of masking his surprise at the alcohol content of the drink. "A pity Jack couldn't make it up."

"One can't say no to the crown," Ianto said with a small smile. The General nodded glumly. Behind them a door opened and all of the junior officers came to attention.

"Captain on deck!" One of the officers barked and everyone but the General and Ianto saluted. The two men turned and Ianto got his first look at the Captain of the Valiant. He could see why Jack had been impressed.

Captain Abrunjo stood in the doorway and surveyed the room. She was a tall woman with long black hair which was tied into tiny braids and woven in an intricate pattern around her head. She had large almond shaped dark eyes and a very exotic face, though Ianto was sure that from her stance she wasn't one to use her looks to her advantage. She nodded at the group and walked over to where Ianto was standing.

"So, you're Ianto Jones," she drawled, pausing to look him up and down, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Captain Abrunjo," Ianto nodded. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you." She tilted her head back and looked at him intently.

"She was right, you are a charmer," the Captain said with a smile.

"She?" Ianto asked curiously. He took a sip of his drink while he waited for her to answer. She accepted a glass of wine from an ensign and drank, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Martha," she finally replied. "We go back a ways."

"Ah," Ianto said. He could only imagine what Martha may have said about him. "I have nothing but the utmost respect for the doctor."

"The feeling is mutual," Captain Abrunjo laughed. She had a melodic laugh and Ianto could see several of the men behind her shifting uncomfortably in reaction. He suppressed a smile. "She had some interesting stories to tell of her time at your facility down below." The General was watching their interaction with a smile on his face. Ianto could see that Stan was laughing silently behind the other man, so he kept his gaze locked on the Captain.

"I could imagine she did," Ianto acknowledged with a nod of his head. She laughed outright at that comment and stalked towards him. From years of working with military martinets he knew better than to back down and stared her right in the eye. Not that he thought of her in that category, but usually they appreciated a direct approach rather than the pandering they usually received from someone of lower rank. As Torchwood, he was outside the military organizational structures and therefore not subject to their rules. The captain came closer than was polite and stared at him for a long moment. He stared back with a slight smile on his face that gave away none of his thoughts.

"I think I like you, Ianto Jones," she said with a smile. "But then I suppose I would have to, wouldn't I?" She turned away and took a sip of her wine while he pondered her cryptic comment. "It looks like supper is ready. Shall we be seated?"

Ianto offered the Captain his arm and she gave him a sideways glance as she slipped her hand through his arm. The group of officers parted before them as they made their way to the table. Ianto held out the chair for the Captain and she raised an eyebrow, but said nothing about his gallant gesture as she took a seat. The other officers were silent as they followed them, but the General was obviously amused. Major Seales got called away to the command center just as they were sitting down, so they had to start dinner without him.

As the first course was served the Captain finished off her wine and it was immediately refilled. Ianto declined another drink and requested water with his meal. The General and Captain exchanged some meaningless comments to one another while they ate. Ianto was quiet, interested in the food for the most part, but keeping attention to the conversation as well. It was the first meal he'd had since his scant breakfast at the Hub that morning.

"So Jones," the Captain said, turning her gaze back to him. "Just what the hell are you doing to my ship?" She had a half smile on her face as she asked the question.

"Adding some bells and whistles for you to play with," he said with a smile. Her own smile grew as she watched him. "Once I'm finished, I'll give you the highlights."

"Oh no, you won't," she said, her voice lowered. "I want all of the details." The conversation around the table faltered as the men paused to listen to their exchange.

"Many of them are rather mundane, and most probably beneath your notice," he said, ignoring the tension around the table. It seemed that the captain had other thoughts about the work that he was doing and was intent in finding out what they were. He was curious as to why her comment put everyone on edge.

"Like the inside Core which no one but you is allowed to enter," she asked, her gaze intent upon him. He shrugged nonchalantly and nodded to the ensign who refilled his glass. Taking a sip he put down his glass before responding to her.

"Not much to see in there," he said with a shrug.

"Then why is it off limits to UNIT personnel?" She asked. The room was silent as Ianto picked up his fork and continued eating. The General was sitting back and watching the exchange with a smile on his face.

"Because most of the information contained inside is proprietary technology known only to Torchwood Institute staff," Ianto replied as he cut into his fish and took a bite. If the captain was going to push on access to the heart of the Valiant, he had no intention of giving it to her. There were good reasons for restricting access.

"And what made you so special that you know what it does?" The Captain asked. She was no longer looking relaxed, but was leaning forward, her posture almost threatening as she stared at him intently.

"I helped hunt down the alien we took it from," Ianto said calmly and kept on eating. The Captain sat back abruptly as she took in his comment. "And together with my team mates disseminated it for use by UNIT."

"So, you hunt aliens," the Captain said, her anger disappearing as fast as it had risen moments before. Ianto nodded.

"If they're hostile, yes," Ianto said. "If they're not, we warn them off and make sure they go home. If we can't send them back, we take care of them until we find a better solution."

"And what's the worst thing you've run into," she asked him as she began eating her meal again.

"Our fellow men and women," Ianto said soberly. The memories of what happened up in the Brecon Beacons would be forever seared into his mind. He took a breath and let it out. "Not too long ago we ran into a whole town of cannibals. No alien could top that."

The Captain looked at him with a grave expression. From the change, Ianto assumed that she had abandoned her attack on Torchwood and their ability to close her out of her own ship. "And what alien would be the worst that you've encountered?"

"That would be a toss up," he said, "given my experience at Canary Wharf." The room was completely silent as the others absorbed his comment. The Captain tilted her head that once again reminded him of Jack.

"So, Daleks or Cybermen, which would you consider the worst of the two?" She drawled and calmly continued with her meal. After a few seconds the rest of the table followed.


	85. Chapter 85

"Cybermen," Ianto said quietly. "At least the Daleks killed cleanly." He put his cutlery down, his appetite gone. The silence stretched for a few moments before the Captain nodded, her eyes lingering on his hands before returning to his face.

"We all lost good people there," she said. She looked over her shoulder and nodded to Lieutenant Dowell who made the rounds with a bottle of brandy. Ianto didn't object as she poured some into an empty glass she brought for him. The Captain raised her glass and the rest of the table followed suit. Ianto reached for his glass and picked it up a moment after the rest of the table did. "To absent comrades," the Captain said.

Ianto bent his head for a moment as he silently added her toast before taking a sip of the brandy. The fiery liquid burned a pathway down his throat. He raised his gaze to the Captain and nodded his thanks for the tribute.

"Captain, you would not believe the facilities that Torchwood has," the General finally spoke. "Do you know that this man hand feeds a pet pterodactyl?" There were murmurs about the table at his comment. Ianto could see that several of the men at the table looked towards the General with disbelief, but none of them seemed to want to come out and accuse him of lying. "Saw it with my own eyes. What do you call it again?"

"Her name is Myfanwy," Ianto said, glad for the change of subject by the General. He raised his glass and silently toasted the unofficial member of his team as a reason to change the subject. The Captain certainly looked impressed, and he had a feeling that she didn't impress easily.

"A pterodactyl?" She asked and he nodded. "Why do you have one for a pet?"

"Why not?" He asked, finally letting himself smile at her. The tension he felt just a few moments before had dissipated with the liquor and change of topic. "Besides, it's not like we could very well send her back through the rift."

"This rift," one of the more senior officers finally spoke, a major by the stripes on his uniform. Ianto turned and looked at him as he asked his question. "We've been monitoring it from up here. Our sensors show a lot of fluctuation." Ianto nodded in agreement. "How can you track what it spits out?"

"We have several methods for tracking, based on past experience and devices we've developed for monitoring," Ianto explained. "You do it long enough and there are ways to predict what it is going to do., though we do run around the clock watch since one never knows when something will come through. Usually at the most inopportune of times." The men looked impressed at his comment.

The meal was followed by coffee and dessert, and the General practically swooned as he drank the cup that his aide had brought to him. "Jones, how did you manage this?" He asked in amazement. "This is actually palatable. Dare I say that it reaches the realm of extraordinary?"

Ianto laughed outright as he took a sip from his own cup. It was a definite improvement over the earlier batch that the Lieutenant had made. Either she had found better equipment or had improved with practice.

"I didn't make it, Lieutenant Dowell did," Ianto said and he saluted the woman behind the General with his cup. She blushed and looked down at her shoes as the General turned and stared at her in amazement.

"Grant, give that woman a promotion," Captain Abrunjo said as she took a sip of her own coffee. "This is that good." The men at the table dutifully laughed at her joke and she rolled her eyes at their sycophancy. Ianto pursed his lips together after sharing a glance with the blushing Lieutenant.

A moment later his watched beeped. He hit the button to shut off the alarm and looked up at the Captain. "That hopefully means that the first upload of the navigational code has finished. Captain, I apologize for the abruptness, but if you would excuse me, I had better get back to it if you don't want to turn into a permanent fixture above Cardiff." He stood and placed his napkin to on the table next to his plate. "Captain, General," he nodded to each of them.

"Mr. Jones," the Captain said with a nod. "Please update me once you have an assessment of how it went." Ianto nodded before turning to leave. The Lieutenant whispered to the General who nodded and she followed the Torchwood agent out the door to escort him back down to the computer center.

Once Lieutenant Dowell had left him seated at his laptop in the computer centre, Ianto went back to work. He checked the system computers to test the code before starting the upload of the next segment. This involved lifting parts of the raised floor to get to the conduit that he needed access to. The ensigns on duty watched him with fascinated expressions on their faces as he went from one system to another within the room, working late into the evening.

It was on the next shift change that he realized how late it was. He closed his eyes for a moment to relieve the burning he felt from staring at the computer screens for so long. He sat back with a sigh and stretched. Bringing his arm down, he glanced at his watch and winced. It was now past one in the morning. He had only to set one last program running for the night before hitting his bed. He made the last change he had to and set the file to upload into the main frame.

"That's it for me," he told the young woman who was sitting at the navigational controls. She nodded at him nervously as he stood up and stretched. Setting his laptop back into its security mode, he bid her good evening before heading out the door and back to his cabin.

It was eerily quiet as he made his way down the corridor, the lights dimmed in deference to the lateness of the hour. There was still that ever present hum of the machinery, but it felt muted as well. He reached his cabin and let himself inside, not bothering to even turn on the light. It wasn't like the room was that large, after all.

He pulled off his suit jacket and rested it over the back of the single chair in the room. Disrobing, he pulled back the covers and crawled onto the bunk. He sighed as he tried to let his thoughts slow down enough to fall asleep. Between the events earlier in the evening and the work he had done afterwards, his mind was spinning with bits and pieces of detail from the night. His thoughts kept on drifting back to the Captain. After a while, they morphed into another captain and he drifted off to sleep, exhaustion finally winning out as he drifted off to sleep.

*

Again, it felt like no time had passed before his alarm went off again, waking him. Light drifted in from under the doorway and he lay in the bed, feeling reluctant to get up. The bunk was narrow, and reminded him of another he spent a lot of time in a few kilometers below the one he was in now. He smiled, wondering what Jack was up to at that moment. Hopefully doing the same thing and reclining in his bed rather than chasing Weevils.

Reaching over to the chair where he had put his watch he glanced at it. It was just about dawn, so he thought Jack may be awake. Fitting his com into his ear, he hailed the captain.

"Jack, as you awake?" Ianto asked softly.

"Mmmmm," Jack answered. "For you, always." Ianto rolled his eyes, even though Jack couldn't see him. "How's it going?"

"I got the last of the navigational code uploaded and we should be ready to test that this morning. After that, I'll do the weapons upload. With luck that should go faster and I may be home this evening," Ianto said. He yawned and stretched.

"Good," Jack said. "This bed is rather lonely without you."

"I could say the same up here," Ianto said and Jack chuckled.

"Hey," Jack said, struck by a sudden thought. "If we're both in bed and chatting, is this phone sex?"

"No," Ianto said patiently. "Because one would actually have to have sex while chatting." He knew where this was going to lead and he was sorry that he was going to have to cut Jack off because if they got started he'd never get anything else accomplished that morning. "And the answer is no. This is not a secure line this high up. Not when we're tunneling through the Valiant's communications system."

"What, you don't want to give that beautiful captain a thrill?" Jack asked and Ianto could just picture the naughty expression on his face. "Speaking of who, what did you think of her?"

"Speaking of whom," Ianto corrected absently. "She's interesting. She asks a lot of questions and she doesn't seem to be very tolerant of the junior officers pandering to her." Jack laughed at his description.

"Maybe I should invite her down for a tour," Jack mused. He caught the tone in Ianto's voice and had to admit he was intrigued by what he had read about her as well. "Think she'll go for it?"

"She might," Ianto acknowledged. "I can suggest if you like." Jack agreed. "Well, if I'm going to get anything accomplished, I better go. Need to take a shower and get back to the laptop."

"A shower sounds interesting," Jack drawled and Ianto laughed softly. "A pity the com would probably short."

"Jack, don't ever change," Ianto said with a grin on his face. "I wouldn't be able to bear it if you did."

"Don't plan on it, Ianto." Jack promised him. "Okay, get to work. I want you home for supper."

"No promises, Jack. Work to do and all," Ianto said. He signed off and removed the com from his ear. Lying back in his bed, he reviewed what he needed to get done. All in all, they were in pretty good shape. He gave a mighty stretch before getting out of bed. He put on a pair of running shorts for the short walk down to the showers and brought his toiletry kit with him. It was still early enough that there wasn't anyone about as he made his way down the corridor to the men's shower.


	86. Chapter 86

The men's showers were mostly empty except for a few men that he nodded to before stripping and moving over to an empty shower head. The conversation which had paused at his arrival resumed, the officers talking shop about work they needed to do that day. Several more men arrived while Ianto was there. He missed the speculative looks as one of the new arrivals noticed the mostly healed claw marks from a Weevil which Ianto had on one shoulder that trailed down across his back.

Grabbing a free towel from the rack, Ianto used it to dry off before wrapping it around his waist. He moved over to the sinks and opened his kit to get his razor out. Working quickly as the room filled up as men arrived to prepare for their day, Ianto shaved, oblivious to the commotion around him. He picked up his things and padded back to his room to get ready for the day.

Back in his room, Ianto checked his suit for any wrinkles, though it looked like hanging it overnight saved it from any lasting problems. He finished his preparations for the day just as the whistle that signified a hail came over the local com system.

"Ianto Jones," he replied as he pushed the button.

"Ianto, Stan here. I was just heading to breakfast and wanted to know if you were interested in joining me," the voice of Major Seales came through the system.

"Thank you, but no. I was just headed down to the computer room to finish up before we test the navigational systems," Ianto apologized. "Still a lot to do today and Jack is expecting me home later this evening."

"I know the Captain is eager to get her systems up and running as well," Stan said. He understood completely. "How about I have something sent down to you so you can eat while you work?"

"Thank you, but I'll be fine," Ianto said. He was more interested in getting underway than eating at the moment. He signed off and left the cabin to head towards the computer centre. A new shift was on when he arrived. He nodded to them and checked the systems. He had some work to do up in command and control before they could test the systems. He disconnected his laptop from the system and packed it in his bag.

Turning to one of the ensigns, he asked for an escort to the command area. The ensign nodded and requested an escort for him. A woman arrived in short order to take him up.

They arrived just after the shift change. When they entered the room the captain was pacing back and forth, watching the consoles as her people worked. She turned her head and watched as he entered the room.

"Welcome to my lair, Agent Jones," she said with a smile. He met it with one of his own. "Have you arrived to break my systems up here as well?"

"Never that, Captain. I just need to tie some new code into these consoles so they'll talk with the new centre software and then we can test." Ianto told her. She nodded for him to proceed, watching curiously as he politely requested one of the officers to move so he could get to the access panel he needed. He knelt down so he could open the panel and retrieve some wires to connect his laptop into the system. He opened his laptop, knowing she was watching over his shoulder. Typing quickly, he uploaded the last bit of code that needed to be sent to complete the final transfer before pulling up a diagnostic display to test the connection back to the computer area.

"Captain, we are ready to test the navigational control," Ianto said, looking up to where the Captain stood. "On your mark I will transfer control back up here and you can do your trials of the control system while I monitor it for performance response." She nodded once before turning to bark a command across the room.

"Do it," she said. He pressed a command and the consoles in front of them sprung to life again. He moved out of the way for the officer who needed to work that area and monitored the performance levels as they flew the Valiant around in a series of maneuvers. The captain moved over to where he sat off to the side and looked at his screen.

"Well?" She asked. So far she was impressed with the level of increased response they had from the systems. No sooner has she asked for a command to be executed and was watching her people perform the command function than she saw the results. It was much better than before, but she wanted to hear what Ianto would tell her.

"You should be seeing at least a 43 percent increase in response to local control," Ianto said as he tracked the maneuvers. He turned and looked up at her. "Once I'm finished with the weapons system upgrade, you'll also see an increase there as well."

"Am I getting anything new with the upgrade?" She asked. Ianto nodded and proceeded to tell her about a few of the things that were added into the control functionality.

"Unfortunately we didn't have time to add in anything new, but at some point we can do that. We have some ideas that Jack would like to incorporate into your systems, but we need more time to work on them before we can add them in. Of course, there would need to be some hardware changes, which will take time as well. But you should be relatively pleased with the enhancements we're adding today."

"That will be enough for now," she acknowledged. "How long for the rest of the upgrade?"

"Believe it or not, this will actually be faster than the navigational code changes," Ianto said. "I'll need to tie into the controls up here and can do it in about an hour or so. "

"Good, do that and we'll keep on testing here, though I have to say I like what you've done so far," Captain Abrunjo said with a smile. "Please continue."

Ianto nodded and moved across the room to the weapons control array area. He tied into the system there and started to upload that control code that he had worked on several evenings before down in the Hub. Much of it had been something that Tosh had worked on in the past, but he had done a fair amount of changes on his own. Inwardly he marveled at how much he had picked up, just from going through her computer. She had left unbelievable documentation which explained what she had been doing and what she had hoped for in terms of augmentation for the systems so that he found it easy to pick up and continue it. While it didn't have the brilliance of the work she would have done, it had gotten to the same endpoint, even if he did have to take the longer route to get there.

He sat back in his chair and watched as the crew worked together. He was intrigued about how they responded to the Captain's commands. Many of the younger officers seemed to worship her, but others just treated her with the respect of long association. They worked well together.

He opened his personal log on the computer and made some notes about his experiences so far. He wanted to capture them so he could add them to his diary later.

By the time he was ready for them to check the new weapon array control, it was early afternoon. He stretched before standing up and approaching the Captain where she stood over the shoulders of two officers. All three were looking intently at the new options that they had and they looked up simultaneously as he approached.

"You people do good work, Ianto," the Captain said, a note of respect in her voice. "What else do you have for me?" The doors opened behind them, though she didn't glance at the motion but kept her gaze on the man in front of her. They heard an officer announce the arrival of the General and Major.

"Why don't you try it and see?" Ianto asked with a smile. He had a feeling she was going to like her new and improved controls. He nodded to the General as he approached.

"So Becca, didn't I tell you?" General Maddock laughed. Through long association with her he had seen that the Captain was thrilled with the upgrades. She didn't show it, but those who knew her well enough could see that she was pleased.

"Yes, Grant, your wonderful idea paid off. Good thing it did or I would have sent you out an airlock," she grumbled. "This is my baby you gentlemen are playing with, after all." The General roared with laughter at her comment. "Mr. Jones was just telling me we could test the systems. Are our targets set up for us to do that?"

"We can have them ready and can deploy them for you as soon as you are ready," Major Seales said, having approached them to hear the end of Captain Abrunjo's comment. "I can give your crew the coordinates." When she nodded he went off to do that. The General moved towards the weapons control area to monitor the test from there.

"Captain, I wanted to extend the invitation of my own captain for dinner this evening at our facilities," Ianto said to her. "Captain Harkness feels bad that he couldn't make it up here himself, so would be thrilled if you would consider attending, should your schedule permit it."

"I've heard a lot about Captain Harkness," she said with a smile that normally would have made Ianto nervous before he had met Jack. Now he just smiled at her. He knew that some of the stories about Jack would have come from Martha and others from her own crew who had been aboard the Valiant during the year that never was. From his own personal experience he knew that the stories didn't do justice to experiencing Jack in the flesh.

"So would that be a yes?" Ianto asked with a smile.

"Oh, most definitely," she said, her smile widening to a grin of anticipation. "I wouldn't miss meeting Jack Harkness for the world. I do have one condition, however," she said. At Ianto's raised eyebrow she nodded her chin in the direction of the major and general. "The boys stay topside."

"Well, it is your ship after all," Ianto said with a nod. "With your permission, I'll inform the captain of your acceptance along with an estimate for when we may be arriving." She nodded and he went off to do so, speaking into his com and telling Jack that they would be down for the evening meal.


	87. Chapter 87

The testing of the weapons systems went extremely well. They had gone to a higher elevation so as to not be noticeable to the locals below as they tested several of the tracking and weapons controls. By the time they were finished, the sun was setting and they had completed everything to the Captain's satisfaction.

"I do believe we are finished," the Captain said, and Ianto nodded. It had been a long couple of days, but a lot had been accomplished. "Mr. Jones, you had best pack so we can head back down groundside to drop you off." She gave the command to lower the vessel back down to its previous stationary position and asked that the flight crew prep for departure. The General ambled over to where they stood while Ianto packed up his laptop.

"So Becca, I understand you have a date this evening," he said jovially, not at all put out that he wasn't invited to dinner.

"That's correct. Apparently I have a legend to meet," she said in a dry tone, acting almost bored by the idea. Ianto suppressed a smile and took his leave. He needed to pack up the stuff in his cabin so that they could depart.

When he got back to the cabin he found a surprise waiting for him in the form of a box which was sitting on his bunk. It had a sealed envelope attached to it, so he opened that first. It was a hand written letter written in bold strokes that said "_I'm not sure I want to know, but Martha said I needed to get this to you as you would know what to do with it. – RA." _Ianto opened the box and laughed as he found a UNIT cap which was nestled on top of a uniform. Jack would be thrilled.

Still chuckling, Ianto packed the uniform away into his duffle bag along with his suit from yesterday and his toiletries. He did a once over of the room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything before heading back towards the upper deck to the command and control centre. The Captain nodded to him before handing control over to her junior officer.

"Excellent timing, Mr. Jones," she said with a nod. She appreciated when people were prompt. "Let's get going." He followed her out of the C&C and up to the lower flight deck where a helicopter awaited them. Deferring to her so that she could board first, he followed her in and stowed his gear under his seat before pulling on a set of headphones to muffle the sound of the flight as well as to be able to hear the crew. They lifted off in short order, the helicopter hovering right out of the lower deck through a gap up to the flight deck. Once they had cleared that, the pilot took them in a dive over the side of the Valiant before beginning its decent.

At the Captain's command, they circled the vessel first before heading down to Cardiff. In the early evening light the Valiant glittered with lights as if covered in jewels.

"Despite the monster who built her, I still think this is one of our most impressive creations," The Captain said in his ear through a private comm. channel that the others couldn't hear. "I have a good feeling about why Captain Harkness couldn't come up to work on this himself. I can't say as I blame him, either," she went on. "Besides, with competent staff such as yourself, he can afford to sit back and let you shine."

"Thank you, Captain," Ianto said, acknowledging the compliment but ignoring the implied question as to why Jack didn't come himself.

They talked about the work that Torchwood did on the way down, each telling some stories of shared experiences which paralleled what the other side was doing at one point or another in their work. The time passed quickly and they soon landed back down on the Plass not too far from the Tourist Centre entrance.

Once they debarked, Ianto hefted his laptop bag onto his shoulder and carried the duffle in his other hand. Leading the way along the quay, Ianto led the captain over to the Tourist Centre. Night had fallen, so they didn't see many people about as they approached the entrance. Ianto pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the door. He gestured to the captain to enter. Stepping through the door, he closed and locked it before triggering the secret entrance to the Hub. Captain Abrunjo didn't react as the door retracted, but strode through it without a backwards glance. Ianto followed her and led the way to the lift.

"We'll take the lift down," Ianto said and he pressed the button. The journey down was a short one, and soon they were exiting into a small entryway. Ianto used his key to open the door, the cog wheel rolling back. The captain said nothing as she followed him through that and the iron gates which brought them into the central Hub where Jack was waiting.

"Welcome to Torchwood, Captain Abrunjo," Jack said. He was dressed as he usually was in dark trousers, a blue shirt and bracers. He stood on the steps leading down from his office area and he took the last few steps and strode towards her with his hand extended. "Captain Jack Harkness. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"So I finally get to meet the man behind the legend," Captain Abrunjo said as she shook his hand firmly. "Rebecca Abrunjo. Captain, you have an interesting set up here."

"Thank you, Captain," Jack said with a smile. He nodded to Ianto. "Welcome back."

"Thank you," Ianto said with a smile. It was good to be back. "With your permission, I'm just going to put these away," Ianto said, hefting the bags in his hand.

"Sure, Ianto. I'll show the Captain around up here," Jack said with a nod. Ianto headed back towards Jack's office. Once inside he put the laptop bag on the sofa there before going downstairs briefly to store his duffle bag. Back upstairs, he went out to find the two captains.

Jack had been showing Captain Abrunjo around the facilities and they had just left the autopsy area when Ianto caught up to them.

"So where is this pet of yours?" She asked as Ianto approached. Jack pointed upwards, but there was nothing to see above them.

"She's sulking because Ianto hasn't been here the last couple of days," Jack said with a laugh. "Ianto, say something so she knows you're back." Ianto whistled, and a head popped out of the cave above them. There was a loud squawk from above them before her head disappeared back inside the cave again.

"She'll be fine," Ianto said with a smile. "When she gets hungry enough, we'll know about it. Where's Gwen?"

"She's downstairs getting things ready," Jack said. "She can't stay, but she wanted to make sure that everything is set for us. Captain, if you come this way, we can head downstairs," Jack gestured towards a side entrance which would lead them down to the boardroom.

"I think we're a bit beyond formalities, don't you?" Captain Abrunjo said. "Please call me Becca." She walked towards the entrance he indicated and as she passed the point where Ianto was standing she smiled at him. "That goes for you as well."

Ianto nodded his head and smiled, letting Jack go past before taking up the rear behind them. Jack chatted with Becca about their facilities as they walked down to where their supper awaited. They finally reached a long corridor which ended with the boardroom.


	88. Chapter 88

"You found a nice decorator, Jack," Becca said as she entered the room. She stopped just inside the entrance as she encountered Gwen. "You must be Ms Williams," she said.

"Yes, I'm Gwen," the other woman said. She extended her hand for a handshake and Becca Abrunjo took it. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I've heard a lot about you," Becca said with a smile. She looked down at the smaller woman and gave her a nod of respect. "Amazing job you did holding this city together."

"We do what we have to, don't we?" Gwen asked with a smile. "I'm sorry I can't stay, but I have a previous engagement with my husband for his business that we couldn't get out of, so I do apologize. I would love to stay."

"I'm sorry you can't," Becca said with regret. "Perhaps another time." Gwen nodded before going to Ianto and giving him a hug. She said something to him in a low voice and he nodded. She then took her leave, since she needed to go meet Rhys. Once she had gone that left Jack and Becca at the table while Ianto went over to the food preparation area. The table had been set with three place settings for them. Ianto opened a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass as Jack explained the hidden technology in the board room before they sat down. Ianto had moved several covered trays over to the table and once he had done so they were ready to eat.

"I took the liberty of having a local restaurant prepare something special for us," Jack said after they had been seated. "I hope you like seafood." Becca nodded and he sighed with relief, making her laugh. Ianto uncovered the three plates which had artfully prepared shellfish along with rice and a vegetable. There was also a salad, along with choices of dressings for them to choose as well.

"So Jack, you boys know what you're doing when it comes to adding technology into our systems, don't you?" Becca asked with a laugh as she took a bite of her meal. The crab was excellent and she dug into it, eating heartily.

"That's our job, Becca," Jack said, smiling as he picked up his wineglass and took a sip. "And I was involved in the original design of the Valiant." He kept his eyes down as he looked at his wineglass, slowly tilting it so that the wine swirled around it. "It stands to reason that we can improve upon it."

"I appreciate it," Becca said with a nod. "Anything that can give us an advantage is good. Though it seems that when we do run into something we are usually woefully unprepared, no matter how much we'd like to think otherwise."

"The universe is a big bad place," Jack said as he ate. "All we can hope to do is be watchful and hope no one shoots themselves in the foot." Becca laughed at his comment. Their conversation went from the upgrades to the Valiant to other ships that she had worked on. They had almost finished with the main meal before she put down the glass and leaned towards where Jack sat at the head of the table.

"I knew this would happen," she muttered and sat staring at him with her chin in one hand. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I've heard you have a way of turning the conversation around when you want to. How about you, Jack Harkness?"

"What about me?" Jack asked. He nodded to Ianto who picked up their plates and brought them over to the kitchen area, returning with cups of freshly brewed coffee and dessert in the form of a carrot cake. She nodded to Ianto in thanks as he served her, watching as Jack smiled up at Ianto before turning his attention back to his guest. Ianto placed a carafe on the table before he quietly took his seat and drank. Jack nodded to Becca. "You want me to honest? Sure, I can do that. If I ever have my way, I'll never set foot on the Valiant again. I spent a year of my life there, and it wasn't a fun experience. Saxon hurt my friends and I'd rather not relive any of that if I don't have to."

"I can understand that," Becca said as she sat back in her chair. She reached up to undo her collar and the top buttons on her uniform. "I heard the stories, and I'm friends with Martha. I know that you helped her save the world."

"I did what I had to," Jack said quietly. "We all did. It was just a good thing it worked." He took a sip of his coffee and saluted Ianto with his cup. "Besides, I tend to be partial to people with the Jones surname." Ianto smiled and nodded before looking down again.

"Ah," Becca said with a nod. "That explains it." She dug into her dessert, taking a bite. "My compliments to the chef."

"I'll be sure to let him know, he owns the restaurant on the other side of the Plass," Jack said with a grin. "And that explains what?"

"Martha insisted I needed to get Ianto a UNIT uniform," Becca said with a laugh. She also saluted the man opposite her with her coffee. He looked back down and shook his head ruefully.

"A whole uniform?" Jack said with a grin. "All I wanted was the cap." He laughed out loud and Becca joined him while Ianto avoided looking at them. They were two of a kind, he thought to himself.

Jack changed the subject, for which Ianto was grateful. That carried them through the rest of the meal and then he insisted on giving Becca the rest of the tour. Together, the three of them went through the vaults with Jack showing off some of their residents before leading the way back up to the main Hub area.

"Damn, I need to get back," Becca said, looking at her watch. "But this has been fun. Thank you, Jack. I wouldn't have missed this visit for the world."

"My pleasure," Jack said. He was leaning against the wall, the large Torchwood tile name gleaming in the light behind him. "I don't get to show this place off too much. Thanks for coming down." They shook hands and Becca rebuttoned her uniform in preparation for her departure. She looked up as a shadow passed overhead and saw the pterodactyl had finally stopped sulking. As it called out she quirked an eyebrow in Jack's direction and smiled.

"Ianto?" Becca said and Ianto shook hands with her. "It was a pleasure watching you in action. You are welcome on my ship any time."

"Thank you, ma'am," Ianto said with a smile. "The pleasure was all mine."

"Does he always do that?" She turned and asked Jack. He raised an eyebrow. "The sir and ma'am thing?"

"Yup," Jack said with a grin as he threw his arm around Ianto's shoulders. "Polite to a fault. Though usually these days if he calls me sir I know I'm in trouble for something I messed up." Ianto snorted.

"I had best be going," Becca said. "Thank you both for one of the most entertaining meals I've ever had."

"Our pleasure," Jack said with a grin. He let go of Ianto and led the way over to the exit. "Let me bring you upstairs. " Becca nodded and raised a hand in farewell to Ianto who waved as he watched them step through the doorway and into the lift. When they were gone he went to go feed Myfanwy since she hadn't eaten since before he left.

Jack brought Becca through the Tourist Centre entrance and escorted her back over to the helicopter which was still parked on the Plass. Her men came to attention as she approached with him, and Jack gave them all an admiring glance. They watched as the rotors slowly started moving as the pilot started the engine.

"You're welcome to drop in any time you find yourself in the area," Jack said with a warm smile.

"I'll be sure to take you up on it," Becca said with a nod and a smile of her own. "If only because the food is damned good here." They laughed and shook hands in front of her men before Jack stepped back to watch her board. He stayed where he was as the helicopter lifted and headed off into the night. Once it was headed back to the Valiant he made his way back down to the Hub.

The lights were set into the Hub's night mode, which meant that Ianto had finally settled Myfanwy down. Jack made his way to his office where he found Ianto seated at Jack's desk with his laptop. Ianto was busily uploading his notes and related data to the main computers. Jack stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around Ianto's chest.

"Welcome back" He said as he rubbed his cheek against Ianto's. "Glad to have you back home."

"Happy to be back," Ianto said as he uploaded the final bit of modified code along with his notes, completing his archive of the mission. "She's interesting, isn't she?"

"Yup," Jack said. "She certainly is." He watched Ianto log off of the computer and shut it down. "Tired?"

"A little," Ianto admitted. It had been a long couple of days which followed some other long days as he had worked to prepare for the Valiant's visit.

"Did she really give you a UNIT uniform?" Jack couldn't resist asking. Ianto nodded. "Where is it?"

"Downstairs on the bed," Ianto said. He knew very well where this was going to go.

"Want to go play dress up?" Jack breathed in his ear. Though he was tired, he was eager for a reunion with Jack. He nodded. "So what are we waiting for?"

"Nothing," Ianto said. He stood up and let Jack's arms trail down to his waist. He turned around and gave the older man a kiss. "Ready whenever you are."

"Good. Let's go downstairs," Jack said with a grin. He led the way, Ianto following behind him…

~*~


	89. Chapter 89

Ianto entered the Hub, Jack following closely behind as usual. They went through their morning routine of coffee, breakfast picked up at the local bakery and a systems check. Scanning the logs, Ianto saw that not only was the rift still quiescent for a change, but that there had been no disturbances during the night of any kind – a minor miracle in his opinion.

Jack had gone up to his office to get some paperwork done. The last Ianto had seen him, he had been munching on a Danish with a coffee in the other hand as he climbed the stairs to his office. Ianto puttered around the Hub, doing the morning feedings and taking the opportunity to clean out Myfanwy's cavern since she was still out on the hunt. He did open the roof so she could get back in, and he did rather hope she did so before it was full daylight. No need to alarm the locals, after all.

An hour and a half later, Gwen drifted in. She had a slightly dazed look on her face as she gratefully accepted the proffered coffee cup from Ianto. He was rather amused, but not surprised. He had caught Rhys snogging the hell out of her out on the Plass with the CCTV cameras. He nodded towards the kitchen where the food was before turning back to his console to get some much needed work done.

He had been working steadily for several hours, listening to Gwen chat on the phone with PC Andy when a reminder popped up on his monitor. He blinked and checked the date. Closing out the pop up reminder, he logged off his system and stood up to stretch. He made a pot of coffee and refilled Gwen's cup. She nodded gratefully, tucking her hair behind her ear as she chatted on the phone. Ianto took the pot up to Jack's office to see if he needed a warm up.

Jack was pouring over some records, completely absorbed in his task. Ianto walked quietly about the room, avoiding some rift junk which had been sitting on the floor of Jack's office for the past couple of weeks. Jack wouldn't let him move it, but didn't seem to be doing much about it, either. Stifling a sigh, Ianto poured coffee into the empty mug at Jack's elbow.

"Mmm, thank you," Jack said absently, a smile on his lips, though he didn't look up. "Smells wonderful."

"Well, coffee is the main ingredient that makes Torchwood function," Ianto said lightly. He peered down over Jack's shoulder at the document on the desk. It was an old journal of some kind. Off to the side Jack had a memo pad where he had been jotting notes down. "Anything I can help you with?"

"No, thanks. Just doing a little homework," Jack said absently. He didn't see Ianto's nod, he was so absorbed by what he was doing.

Ianto moved towards the door before turning back towards Jack in the doorway. "Do you need me for anything else right now?"

"No, all set. Thanks, though," Jack said.

"Then I'm going out. I'll see you later this afternoon. I'll have my com on in case you need anything," Ianto said. He turned and had only taken a few steps when Jack called him back. He turned and poked his head back through the entryway. "Yes?"

"Where are you going?" Jack asked, curious despite his immersion into his work.

"Flat Holm," Ianto said. "I want to go for a visit and see how people are getting on. I also promised a couple of them I'd bring them some books and games so I'm going to pick those up at the arcade before I go."

"Need any help?" Jack asked. He didn't want Ianto to go on his own, but he hated going there himself.

"I'm okay," Ianto said. He knew how much Jack hated going there. "You have work to do, so stay and do it." Jack shook his head and pushed the journal away.

"No, I'll come." He stood up and closed the journal after marking his place with a bookmark. "Let me know when you're ready to go." Ianto shrugged and headed back down to the kitchenette with his coffee pot. He picked his list of items he wanted to purchase for the residents and when he turned, it was to find Jack waiting for him by the cog wheel door.

"You want to come to the arcade with me?" Ianto asked, surprised. He figured it would go shopping and then let Jack know that he was ready. Jack nodded. Ianto turned to Gwen. "We're stepping out for the afternoon. Will you be okay by yourself?"

Gwen nodded, ear still glued to the phone. She waved to them, her mind on the gossip her friend Francie who worked the dispatch desk was telling her. Ianto shook his head as he listened to her chatter. He made his way over to where Jack stood, his coat slung over one arm. Extending his arm for Jack to lead the way, he followed the captain into the lift.

"That your list?" Jack asked with a nod to the piece of paper in Ianto's hand. Ianto nodded. "May I see it?"

"Certainly," Ianto said as he handed the list over. The paper had some ideas he had for gifts for people as well as some special requests that the staff had passed onto him. Jack read through it and nodded. He also came up with a couple of suggestions of his own which Ianto added to the list.

Once out on the Plass, the two men headed over to the arcade, crossing things off the list as they went. With the two of them, it didn't take them very long, and soon they were heading towards the Hub with several bags each. They went around the back way to the SUV rather than cut through the Hub and packed up the back. Ianto took the wheel. He was surprised that Jack didn't insist on driving, but he didn't complain.

He headed out to the dock, not saying anything as he drove. Jack was quiet as well. He looked out the window and watched the scenery. Ianto looked at him occasionally, but said nothing. Eventually they reached the dock and they could see the boat waiting for them. Ianto got out of the SUV and reached into the backseat for his purchases, Jack mirroring his movements from the other side of the vehicle.

After loading their stuff on board, the boat left the dock. Jack went up on deck to talk with the captain while Ianto sorted out the packages, making sure that price tags had been removed and that they were organized for easy distribution. The trip wasn't long, and he noticed that they were bumping up against the dock just as Jack ducked his head while coming through the doorway.


	90. Chapter 90

"We're here," Jack said, stating the obvious. Ianto nodded and handed him several of the bags before taking the rest. They reached the dock and Ianto saw the captain settle down with some sort of trade magazine. The man never left the boat if he could help it. He turned his attention towards the path and followed Jack upwards to the main entrance.

The door opened before they got there and Helen stood just inside to greet them. "Good afternoon, gentlemen," she said to them, a huge smile on her face. "Oh Ianto, you brought my favorite!" She wrapped her arms around Jack and gave him a mighty hug. Jack laughed, his pensive mood momentarily forgotten by her greeting. He stepped out of the way and she gave Ianto a similar hug.

"He followed me here, much like a stray dog," Ianto said with a grin before giving her a kiss on the cheek. He ignored Jack's protesting comment. "How are you, Helen?"

"Fair to middling," she told him. "But much better now that I see my two most favorite men in the world." She laughed over Ianto's comment that she really needed to get out more so she could have a better selection.

"I'm holding you up," she said as she moved back to give them room. "Oh, you two are going to be looked on as Saint Nick and the Easter Bunny rolled into one," she commented as she noticed the amount of parcels that they were carrying. "Best get inside before they see and storm the corridor."

Jack and Ianto made their way down the dimly lit hallway and into the common room. The surprised murmurs from the residents met them and Ianto moved forward to the table in the center.

"Hello everyone, how are you today?" He asked. He got a few greetings from those residents who were more open about speaking in public and a few of the shyer people came up one at a time for a quiet hello. Jack stood back and watched Ianto for a moment. Ianto put down his packages and came back to retrieve the ones that Jack held.

After he had put the bags down, he went about the room and visited with each person who was in the common room. Jack was listening to Helen's update, but half of his attention was on Ianto, and the gentle way he had about him when talking to each of their injured residents.

"Hello Candace," Ianto said as he sat down next to a woman who had been working with some clay by the grilled window. She didn't really have the manual dexterity to make anything, but working with the clay helped her regain more movement in her hands. She glanced at him before looking back down again, a slow blush creeping on her cheeks. "What are you making?" She just shrugged, unable to speak. But Ianto treated it as if she had said something. He reached forward to help her, wrapping his fingers around hers and together they molded the clay into a column.

"Looks like a vase, what do you think?" Ianto asked and he saw her lips twitch towards a smile. Ianto smiled encouragingly at her. Candace had been a resident for several years by this point, and he always spent some time with her, knowing how shy she was. He chatted at her for a bit, not expecting her to reply before pulling a gift out of his pocket for her. Her face lit up as he put it in front of her, and he helped her unwrap it. After a few more minutes with her, he leaned in to kiss her cheek before moving on to the next person.

Helen stopped talking once she realized that Jack wasn't even paying attention. She chuckled as she noticed that his eyes followed Ianto about the room. Her laugh distracted him and he turned to look at her.

"Does he always do that when he comes here?" Jack asked in a low voice. Helen nodded.

"Yes, he does. Spends a little time with each resident before talking with the staff," Helen said. They watched as Ianto went back to the table and looked through the bags before bringing a book over to yet a third resident who clapped with delight at his gift. Slowly he made his way about the room, chatting and spending time with each person who was there. Those that could speak would talk to him eagerly, asking for news of home and their families, if they had them. Jack just watched in amazement.

When he was finished with everyone in the room, Ianto then went back to the table and put the remaining items that he had purchased in a single bag. From there he went to the rooms where the residents who didn't feel comfortable being amongst others. Jack moved aside to let him pass and they shared a glance before Ianto paused to look at Helen.

"Is this a good time for Jonas?" He asked quietly and she looked at her watch.

"It should be. Go on, love," she said and he gave her a smile before heading left down the corridor towards the man's room. Jack had a troubled look on his face as he watched Ianto walk down and knock on a door.

Ianto heard a faint answer and he went inside, closing the door softly behind him. He didn't want Jack to watch since he knew how much Jonas being here bothered him. At the sound of him entering the man inside turned around.

"Ianto," he smiled and Ianto came forward to give him a hug. "How are you?"

"Well, and yourself?" Ianto asked him. Jonas ran his fingers over his bald head in a nervous gesture.

"Well enough, considering," he replied. "Where are my manners? Please, sit." Ianto took the chair leaving the bed for Jonas. "Were you able to get it?" Ianto nodded and Jonas broke out into a broad grin. "Thank you!"

Ianto reached into the sack at his feet and pulled out a DVD box set. It was Jonas' favorite football team and he never had enough time to watch them play, so Ianto had brought him the previous season to watch when he could. He handed them into the man's large hands and watched as Jonas caressed the box reverently.

"How's my mum?" Jonas asked him and Ianto told him that she was well. She had started a counseling organization to help others who had lost their own children, as well as a fundraising charity in his name. Ianto didn't go into the details as he thought that Jonas didn't need to hear it. His heart went out to this boy in a man's body who had lost his life to the rift. They chatted for a few more minutes before one of the attendants knocked on the door, signaling that it was time for Ianto to leave.

"Enjoy the matches," Ianto said as he stood up. "And if there's anything else I can bring the next time I come by, just let the staff know and I can do that."

"Thank you," Jonas said. He was trying to control himself and it was proving more difficult, as Ianto noticed by his nervous twitching. "This will be enough." He carefully put the DVD box in the desk drawer so he wouldn't damage it. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Jonas," Ianto said. He gave Jonas a last pat on the shoulder before leaving. Closing the door behind him, he took a breath to steady himself before moving to the next room. Some of the residents didn't want visitors, and for those people he left their gifts with the staff to be given to them later.


	91. Chapter 91

_Wake Up Call_

An insistent buzzing sound filled the dark room as the PDA on the nightstand went off, the noise making it vibrate against the wood. A hand struggled out from under the covers, detangling itself from where it had been wrapped around another limb. Questing fingers stretched out from the bed and pressed a button under the display, silencing the noise. The hand flopped down as if its owner had used up all the energy in that one bit of effort.

Silence reigned for the space of five minutes before the device went off again. This time, the hand was closer, and able to stop it sooner. But it was enough to rouse the individual. A head pushed itself out from under the duvet, dark hair mussed as the hand brought the device close enough to view.

Eyes blinking blearily, Ianto slitted his eyes against the bright display. He peered at it for a long moment as his brain attempted to process what he was seeing. Pressing a button, the PDA went dark again and he flopped his head back down against the pillow. His eyes drifted closed for a moment, but he knew if he waited any longer that the alarm would go off again. He sighed as he glanced at the clock. Not even five and the day was already starting with trouble. He shifted, sliding out from under Jack's weight. Jack rolled over onto his back, snoring lightly. He listened to the sound with a slight smile on his face.

Sitting up, Ianto stifled a groan as tired muscles protested the early hour. He moved his head about in a circle on his neck, trying to loosen up stiff muscles. They had barely gotten four hours sleep after a night of chasing what seemed to be a horde of Weevils. He wanted Jack to sleep in until he found out exactly what it was that was setting off the rift monitor. Standing, he stretched, picked up the PDA and padded out of the bedroom.

Making his way to the living room, he sat down at his desk and turned on his computer display. The familiar screensaver swirled slowly, and he logged into the Torchwood system using his secure access code. He pulled up the rift logs and started a search to see what was going on. Putting his PDA down on the desk, he got up to start the coffee. He had a feeling he wasn't going back to bed this morning.

Moving back to his desk, he sat down again. Scanning the reports, he saw that there had been a spike down at the railway station. He sighed heavily. Just what they needed, civilians getting involved, he thought sourly. He tiredly rubbed his eyes and forced himself to focus on the information. In another window, he monitored the South Wales Police logs to see whether they had responded yet. A uniformed team was on its way to the station.

He wasn't surprised to feel hands on his shoulders. They began to massage the muscles there and Ianto tilted his head back against Jack's chest. "Morning."

"Is that what they're calling it?" Jack murmured. "I thought when it was still dark, that was considered nighttime." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ianto's head. "What do we have?"

"Spike occurred about eighteen minutes ago," Ianto said. "From the information, it looks like whatever it is appeared at the railway station." His hands moved over the keyboard as he attempted to pull up CCTV footage. It looked like some sort of damage had occurred and had taken down the internal video system. He sighed. Jack squeezed his shoulders before letting go and moving off to the kitchen. Ianto hunted around the surrounding networks and could only find exterior footage of the building. The few people who had been at the station were outside, huddled together. Ianto was attempting to get a better image in the dim light when a cup appeared next to his elbow.

"Thanks," he said. He picked up the mug and drank, allowing the caffeine to infuse his body. "Really do need to work up the intravenous version of this one of these days." Jack chuckled as he leaned on the back of Ianto's chair.

"Oh, and take out all of the sensuous pleasure from drinking it? Shame on you, Ianto! Please remember I'm a hedonist at heart and enjoy my pleasures," Jack reminded him as he took a sip from his own mug. Ianto laughed softly at the reprimand.

"Well, we can't stop that then, can we?" He commented drily. Jack just grinned at him for a moment before looking over his shoulder. "Anything?"

"Internal CCTV was taken down by whatever it was," Ianto told him. "Looks like some people got out, though." The cameras started reflecting flashing lights and he knew that the local police had arrived. "Think we have time for a quick shower?"

"Yeah," Jack said. "As long as they're not stupid enough to go inside, we should have a few minutes to get washed and dressed before dashing out to save the world again." He smiled down at Ianto who looked up at him with a grin. "Can't have Torchwood looking unkempt."

"Oh, the horrors of that thought!" Ianto exclaimed. He stood up and drained his mug, then headed off to the bathroom. Jack stood and watched him, his eyes trailing appreciatively over Ianto's lean muscles as he moved. Ianto paused at the doorway to the bedroom and looked over his shoulder.

"Come on, work to do," he said with a grin before turning and going through the door. Jack quickly drank down the rest of his coffee before following the younger man into the bathroom.

Unfortunately they didn't have time to do more than a brisk wash, though Ianto did fend Jack's advances off more than once with a reminder that there was something dangerous at the station. He all but kicked Jack out of the bedroom, threatening to cut him off unless he behaved and got dressed. Jack sulked a bit, but behaved enough for them both to get dressed.

Soon they were headed out the door, down the stairs from Ianto's flat and out the door to the waiting SUV. Despite taking their time, they had only used ten minutes to get showered and changed, and were soon heading off in the direction of the railway station.

When they got there, they saw a crowd of early morning commuters were standing around, waiting to get into the station. The police had cordoned off the area, and more than just the one police car was lined up against the sidewalk. Jack frowned as he watched two PCs stretching tape between two light poles which lined the entranceway to the station.

"That doesn't bode well," he commented as he pulled up onto the sidewalk on the wheelchair ramp, which was the only space available to park. Several constables glared at the shiny black SUV with the blue running lights pulsing along its exterior as the two men got out and slammed the doors shut. Jack hit the kill switch and walked around the vehicle, joining Ianto as he headed towards the entrance.

The PC standing near the taped off area sighed as she watched the two men approach. One was impeccably dressed in a dark grey suit with a blue shirt and dark tie. The other wore period military gear, a grin on his face as they walked up to her.

"Who's in charge this morning?" He asked the woman. He gave her his best flirtatious grin and she melted under his gaze. Ianto rolled his eyes and looked away. It was like this every time.

"DI Swanson is inside," she stammered, giving him a starry-eyed look. He nodded amiably.

"Ah, Ms Swanson! My favorite," he said as he held up the tape and gestured for Ianto to pass.

"I don't think you're exactly her favorite," Ianto said in a dry tone as he slipped beneath the raised caution tape and held it up for Jack to duck underneath. "Especially after the last time."

"Oh come on, surely she's forgotten about that little thing," Jack said in a dismissive tone as he picked up his pace and led the way across the open area leading to the station. Ianto looked up at the clock on top of the station and saw that it was just before six. His eyes passed over to the Welsh name, automatically translating the Caerdydd Canalog sign into English, which read Cardiff General. Glancing around, Ianto could see that the crowds were gathering as more commuters arrived.

"It's going to get nasty out here soon," he commented as they reached the doors to the station and another PC passed them through. Jack looked over his shoulder and then grinned at Ianto.

"Not our problem," he said blithely and walked through the doors into what at first appeared to be an empty station concourse. The footsteps of the two men echoed. Ianto looked up towards the ceiling, noting that the art deco lights were still lit, though light was now starting to come through the skylights mounted into the immense ceiling. Looking around, he saw that the police were standing at the end under the large clock mounted on the far wall. Jack started heading in that direction, with Ianto trailing behind him.

"What, you can't walk here from your office?" DI Swanson asked in a grumpy tone as the two men approached. She had watched with annoyance when Jack had pulled up on the walkway. Trust Torchwood to not obey the rules, as usual. Jack aimed a large smile in her direction.

"DI Swanson! My day is now complete now that I've seen your beautiful face," he exclaimed as he got closer to the group. Kathy Swanson snorted in disgust as she gave the two men a scathing onceover. "Good morning."

"Nothing good about it from my perspective," she grumbled. "Any day I can go without having you mess up one of my investigations is a good day. Since you're here, it's not a good day."

"Ms. Swanson, I'm hurt," Jack said with a smile. "If you really feel that way, we can go and leave you to it." He could see from her face that she really didn't want that. He pivoted on one heel as if to leave, Ianto silent behind him.

"You're already here so my day is already ruined. Might as well get to it," she mumbled. Jack grinned at her.

"And what exactly is it?" He asked in a deceptively mild tone. She looked towards one of her men with a nod, giving permission for him to explain what they had on their hands there.

"Initial report was that some kind of monster appeared in the central booking room," Swanson said with a glance towards a notepad. "Killed the ticket taker, but he was the only one before the others got out the door and away from it. I was just thinking of calling you when you arrived. How do you do that, by the way?"

"It's a gift," Jack said with a grin. Ianto remained silent behind him. "Any kind of visual on this so called monster?"

"No, we haven't tried to go inside yet, and the windows are frosted, so we can't see inside. CCTV is also down," Kathy Swanson said.

"Yeah, we noticed," Jack said. He put his hands on his hips, pushing his coat back behind him as he surveyed the concourse. "All right, let's get to work." He spied a kiosk that was closed and looked at it longingly. "Damn shame they don't have any coffee ready."

Ianto had been looking at his PDA, trying to see if he could get any stored video from the cameras, but wasn't having any luck. "You've had your coffee his morning," he replied absently while he worked. Jack sighed dramatically and Ianto looked up from what he was doing. "What, it wasn't enough?"

"Not with only three and a half hours sleep it isn't," Jack complained. "I don't suppose…"

"No," Ianto said, looking back down again. Jack pouted and the officers watched the interaction of the two Torchwood members with varying degrees of disbelief on their faces at the two men's conversation. "Make your own if you want it that badly."

"Wow, last time I take you out with me this early in the morning," Jack grumbled. Without looking up, Ianto reached into the laptop bag slung over his shoulder and pulled a thermos out of the pocket. Jack brightened up as Ianto tossed it in his direction. "Ah, should have known better!" He deftly caught the thermos and unscrewed the top, the smell of freshly brewed coffee permeating the air. Jack poured some into the top of the thermos and drank. Closing his eyes, he savored the flavor. He didn't notice the looks of longing that the police were giving the thermos.

"Right, this is what we have," Ianto said. "I can get the cameras up and running, but will need to use my laptop. At least that will allow us to see what's going on in there." He pulled a sleek laptop out of the case on his shoulder and placed it on the top of one of the trash bins nearby. Booting it up, he waited for it to get to the logon screen. Typing in a pass code, he watched Jack with a hint of amusement while the other man downed yet another cup of coffee. DI Swanson watched impassively.

With a tone, the laptop completed its boot up process and Ianto logged into the Torchwood system. From there, he was able to tie into the station, bypassing the security systems to get to the CCTV cameras. One of the PCs looking over his shoulder watched in open mouth amazement as he tied into the camera controls and rebooted them from the laptop. Instantly, they saw lights appear on the cameras in the concourse and the cameras went through their normal calibration moves upon booting up. Ianto ignored the cameras in the room while he navigated to the ones in the central booking room.

The room was dark, the only light coming from the dim skylights above. Something shifted, blocking the view of the camera. Ianto chose another camera angle and everyone crowded around his laptop to see what it was. The light from this camera angle was better, and the group stared at the screen for a long moment.

"Shit," Kathy Swanson said as she looked at the image on the display. It was a dragon of some sort. They could see a forked tongue questing out of one of the massive jaws as a head moved about. Large unfurled wings had been blocking the first camera that Ianto had brought up. Jack moved closer and looked over Ianto's shoulder.

"Dragon?" He asked. Ianto shook his head.

"No, too many heads." Ianto opened up several other windows and brought up the other three cameras positioned about the room. One was useless, as it was aimed at the top of the desk where the ticket taker received the money, so it tracked only the transactions. The other camera was blocked by the thing's wings. The first camera showed the sinuous weaving of one of the beast's heads as it moved about. The last camera showed a different angle and Ianto peered closely at the screen.

"I'm counting several heads," he said, his voice echoing as he spoke. "At least five, though the way they're weaving about, I can't be sure I got them all." He reached out with a finger and touched one of the heads as the jaws opened up, exposing large stained teeth. "Nasty bit of work there." Jack nodded and took another sip of his coffee.

"What the hell is it?" One of the PCs asked. Kathy Swanson gave him an annoyed look for interrupting. Ianto considered his question.

"Can't be certain, but it certainly looks like a classic hydra," he said. Jack nodded in agreement. Kathy blinked.

"A what?" She asked. She knew she had to have misheard what he said.

"A hydra," Ianto repeated as he pulled back from the screen and looked at her. "In classical mythology it is a beast with seven to nine heads that was slain by Heracles."

"So what's it doing in our railway station?" She asked. She wasn't questioning his knowledge, only why this thing had come to roost on their doorstep during her shift. She silently cursed the fact that her job couldn't be a normal one, but one fraught with the unexpected.

"Good question," Jack said. He looked at the screen again. "Ianto, tilt that camera down and to the left," he requested. Ianto glanced over to the one he indicated and nodded. Using the arrows on his keypad, he selected that camera window and moved the camera. Off to one side was clearly the body of the station employee, stretched out across the floor. The two men examined the floor grimly before Jack pointed off in the direction of the far wall. "What's that?" Ianto moved the camera over and one of the heads turned and snapped at the camera. He paused, not wanting it to damage it so that they lost their only good view of the room. Something glistened in the corner.

"Please don't tell me that is what I think it is," Jack said in a low voice. Ianto moved closer, his head besides Jack's as the two men peered intently at the screen.

"Yup," was all Ianto said in response and Jack sighed.

"What?" Kathy asked them. "What is it?" Because they were so close to the screen, they blocked everyone else's view.

"Eggs," Ianto said. "It's a female, and that room is its nest." Jack pulled back and sighed heavily.

"Just once. Once is all I ask. That I wake up in the early morning and someone's there to greet me with a massage, a cup of coffee, a lovely prepared breakfast and a leisurely morning shag. Is that too much to ask?" He muttered. "But no, I have to deal with this," he turned away and started to pace as he thought. Ianto chuckled wearily and scratched his head.

"If you wait long enough, we could make you an omelet," he said with a gesture towards the screen. Jack paused and stared at him for a long moment, then smiled.

"Somehow, I don't think Momma is going to like that," he said. The two men stared at one another for a long moment before they started moving. Ianto pushed away from the trash bin and turned, heading out the door while Jack pulled his Webley out of its holster. He checked his ammunition while the group of police personnel watched in silence.

A few moments later Ianto returned with one of the Torchwood cases from the boot of the SUV. He placed it on the floor and opened it up, rooting through the box until he came up with a smaller box. Opening that, he pulled out a large syringe. Jack looked over and nodded in approval as Ianto filled the syringe with a liquid. Kathy Swanson watched with a look of amazement on her face as she watched Ianto work.

"What's that?" She asked. Jack looked over at her and smiled.

"A sedative," he said. "Hopefully it will work. Ianto, increase the dosage. We don't know how much it's going to take to subdue it." Ianto nodded and extracted some more liquid into the tube of the syringe.

"You're going to drug it?" Kathy asked. Jack nodded. "Ever think of using a tranquilizer gun?"

"This is more fun," Jack said with a grin. "And besides, we don't have time to get one here. Now, we'll try this. If this doesn't work, we shoot it. As many times as we have to. But it's not its fault it got caught up and sent here. No need to harm it more than necessary." Ianto stood up and handed him the capped syringe. Jack slid it into a pocket, needle side up.

"Been a long time since we used this, isn't it?" He asked with a grin. Ianto matched his smile as he nodded.

"Yeah, haven't had the need to since Myfanwy," he said. He removed his suit jacket and folded it over a railing. "Might want to remove the coat, since it's only going to get in the way," he commented. Jack sighed and nodded before removing his greatcoat and slinging it over the railing next to Ianto's jacket. "You know, if I ruin this suit, I'm going to expense it," Ianto commented. Jack grinned at him.

"What are you going to do?" Kathy asked them. It was obvious that the two men were preparing to go inside and deal with the creature. She was grateful that she didn't have to be the one to deal with it, but as neither seemed to be suiting up in protective gear and in fact were removing clothing, she thought them a bit reckless. "You're not going in there like that, are you?" Jack looked at her and grinned.

""Well, I could go in naked, but it might be a little chilly in there. But sure, why not?" He asked. She shook her head as her gaze went from one man to another. Ianto was rolling up his sleeves. He had added a second syringe which he tucked into his back pocket. He returned her gaze calmly as he finished turning up his sleeves before pulling the modified handgun out of the back of his trousers. He checked the gun before looking up and nodding at Jack. "Ready?" Jack asked him. He nodded.

Together, the two men moved across the concourse to the doorway the led to the booking room. They stood on either side of the doorway. Jack holstered his gun and pulled the syringe out. Uncapping the needle he checked that it was going to work. Liquid pooled out of the end and slid down the needle. He nodded to Ianto, who cocked the gun.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Jack grinned. Ianto quirked an eyebrow and smiled in response. They listened intently to the hydra moving about the room on the other side of the doorway. "All right, the door opens outwards," Jack said. "We probably have a few seconds once we open it to get into position. I'll go right, you go left. Hopefully the combined movement will be enough to distract it. With luck, I can get it right away in one of its limbs and sedate it."

"Without luck, I start taking heads out," Ianto commented with a nod. Jack lost his smile and nodded. "I'm going to go after the eggs. If it's intelligent enough, we might have a standoff if I can get between it and the eggs. That may give you enough time to get it with the syringe." Jack nodded. They stared at each other for a long moment without saying anything else.

"Let's do it," Jack said. Ianto nodded and reached for the doorknob. Turning it as quietly as possible, he tugged the door open and Jack slipped inside and to the right. Ianto slid in behind him and went to the left, pulling the door shut behind them.

_TBC..._


	92. Chapter 92

The hydra reacted instantly, several heads turning in each man's direction. Jaws snapped as Jack retreated into a cloakroom. He watched as one head twisted to keep him in view, something wet dripping from the massive teeth. He kept his eyes focused on the other heads, waiting to see what it would do.

Ianto moved quickly along the wall and was able to duck through the door that separated the ticket counter from the rest of the room. Once inside, he was protected by the wrought iron cage which separated the ticket taker from the room.

"Okay?" Jack asked, making two more heads turn in his direction.

"Yeah," Ianto panted. It had been a near thing when one of the heads had snapped after his leg and almost caught it with its teeth. He braced his arms against the desk and pointed the muzzle of his gun through the bars. "Not sure if I can get to the eggs, Jack."

"No worries," Jack said. He actually preferred that Ianto was safe behind the grating. It lessened the bit of anxiety he felt at Ianto getting hurt. At least he would be able to heal if the thing caught him. His eyes went from the multiple weaving heads to the heavy claws that scraped the wooden floor, leaving large furrows in their wake. Jack moved forward slightly, getting the attention of the beast.

"Hey gorgeous," he said in a coaxing voice. "What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?"

Outside the room, Kathy Swanson rolled her eyes as the group of police personnel listened to Jack flirt with the beast in the room. More had approached after the two men had gone inside the room, curious about what was happening.

"Wow, he really does try to shag anything that moves, doesn't he?" One of the PCs commented and the others chuckled nervously.

"That would be one hell of a shag," one of the others mentioned and Kathy shushed them as she tried to hear what was going on in the room. From the camera over the counter, they could see that Ianto had his gun trained on the creature.

Inside the room, Jack watched as the beast paced restlessly before letting out a squawk. It crouched down and a moment later another mottled egg appeared. It was pretty obvious what she was doing. The two men stayed motionless as the hydra turned and with one it its heads gently nosed the egg so it nestled up against the rest. Ianto counted and saw that there were about half a dozen eggs in the corner.

Jack shifted, preparing to move closer and the hydra spun around, all of the heads focusing on Jack. The heads were in constant motion as they dipped up and down, left and right in the air. Jack continued to talk to it and Ianto took the opportunity to duck back out into the open area and sneak past the tail over to the eggs. Jack felt his heart drop to the vicinity of his stomach as he watched Ianto move. He wouldn't say anything without warning the beast, but he was scared that it was going to sense Ianto and lash out. Jack continued speaking in a low, soothing voice, saying nonsense things. The heads slowed their constant movement as he continued, and he took that as a sign of encouragement. It was obvious the tone and not what was said that was important. Shifting carefully, he started talking to Ianto in the same sing-song voice, telling him to get into position. He just hoped that when the other man used the syringe that the drug worked fast and it didn't disembowel his lover in the process. He was scared that something horrible was going to happen to Ianto, and wanted to leap out and just take his chances so that the beast would focus on him and not Ianto. But he didn't know if it could multi-task and he wasn't going to take the chance of making it move and cause more damage that way.

Ianto eyed the long claws on the feet as he looked for a good place to use the syringe. He could see Jack nervously glancing at him and back at the heads as he continued to talk in a low, soothing voice. Briefly, Ianto wished for that tranquilizer gun that Kathy Swanson had suggested. It sounded so common sense and he cursed himself for not having something like that in stock. Especially after what had happened with Myfanwy, one would think he would have learned, he thought wryly. He resolved to put in a requisition the next chance he got. Which would be later that same day, if he was lucky enough. He carefully reached into his back pocket and pulled out the capped syringe. Taking the top off, he pocketed it, not wanting any noise to alert the beast. He wondered if he could toss it like a dart, but he knew he was going to have to depress the plunger in order to administer the sedative. He looked for a good place to aim, hoping that the scales weren't going to stop the needle from going into the muscle. He decided to aim up under the scales and slide through them. Taking a deep breath, he chose the spot he wanted to try and nodded once to Jack. He was ready.

Jack continued to croon to the hydra, moving so that all the heads kept trained on him. One head moved down and watched him curiously. The others wove back and forth. He had its attention. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ianto slide closer and step over the end of the forked tail. He was right at the flank, looking at the joint between the thigh and body. Jack hoped this worked, because he was pretty sure that once Ianto did this the creature would react, and not in a good way.

He moved his hands, keeping the hydra focused on him as Ianto thrust the needle through the scales and hit the plunger. The hydra reacted immediately, four of its heads turning in the direction of the pain and snapping down at its leg. Ianto jumped back and the creature paused in mid-strike. Ianto was standing in amongst the eggs, his hand resting on the one at the top of the pile.

Two of the hydra's heads moved to examine Ianto while another looked at its leg and the tongue came out as it licked the tiny wound and tried to dislodge the thing from its side. Jack waited, unable to do anything while the other five heads were focused in his direction, the six moving back and forth in a protective stance between the two men. He hoped that the drug would work, and swiftly.

The two men waited the hydra between them, at an impasse. Ianto kept an eye on the weaving heads, knowing that it was still trying to make up its mind about how much of a threat he was. The first sign that the sedative might be taking effect was when one of the heads started to droop, the eyes closing and opening slowly. A second one joined the first, the two heads closest to the side where Ianto had put the needle into the skin affected first. Jack was feeling better after seeing that, and just hoped that there had been enough of the drug in the syringe to take the whole beast down. The heads stopped moving and after a long moment the beast let out a huge gust of breath and sank down to the floor.

Ianto stood where he was, watching carefully. It looked like it was working. He saw that Jack was fingering his own syringe and he held up a hand to stop him. Too much, and it might harm the hydra. They didn't want that. Two more heads began to droop and the beast let out a whimper. One head, still active, dropped down next to the eggs and tried to curl around them protectively. Large green eyes stared at him accusingly. He crouched down and reached out a hand. Its muzzle was soft, and he stroked it lightly.

Seeing that, Jack decided it was okay to move. He left the vestibule and moved around the creature. The other heads continued to drop one by one and he moved over to where Ianto was and knelt down beside him. He reached out to another head and touched it. It felt surprisingly warm when he expected it to be cold blooded.

"No, we can't take it home," Ianto said softly. Jack glanced over at him and chuckled. "She is beautiful, though." Jack heard the admiring tone in Ianto's voice and he had to agree with him. His eyes swept over the hydra, looking at where the heads joined together to the body, noting the strong muscles in the legs that were finally relaxing as the sedative took hold. The hydra was supposed to be a mythical beast, yet here was one in front of them. Golden scales glimmered in the light and he looked appreciatively at the strong compact body which was finally falling into a deep slumber. "She didn't mean to harm him," Ianto continued. Jack glanced over at the older man who had been killed in the initial attack. He had to agree that probably the hydra hadn't meant any harm, but was protecting herself as she laid her eggs.

The door opened and Kathy Swanson cautiously stuck her head through the doorway. She watched in amazement as the two men knelt between the massive heads of the creature and stroked it with their hands. Jack looked up at the sound of the door swinging open.

"I don't think animal control is going to be able to handle this," Kathy noted. Jack chuckled ruefully as he observed their charge. Definitely not. He sat back on his heels and thought for a moment.

"Ianto, I don't know how we're going to transport her, even if we knew where to transport her," he said in a low voice. "None of the vaults are big enough." Ianto nodded. He stood up and walked around the sleeping hydra.

"Suppose we can restrain her so that if she wakes, she can't hurt someone accidentally?" He asked. Jack shrugged. "Just until we get her to the Hub."

"What are you thinking?" Jack asked an odd expression on his face.

"We get her to the Hub and to the lower cavern area where the water access used to be," Ianto said. "It's a natural cave, and has a grilled access so she shouldn't be able to get out. We transport her and the eggs there until we can find a better place for her."

"And how do we get her to the Hub?" Jack asked. Ianto had a good idea, but transportation was going to be a problem. He looked up and saw that Ianto was smiling.

"Let me handle that," he said. He pulled out his mobile and punched in a number while looking at his watch. "Good morning, Gwen. Sorry to wake you this early, but we have a situation." Jack watched as Ianto talked to his team mate. "No, nothing that requires you to run over. We've got it in hand," Ianto assured her. "But we could use Rhys' help." Jack chuckled and noticed that Kathy Swanson had ventured closer and was staring at the multiple heads asleep in front of her with a look of horrified fascination on her face. Jack listened with half of his attention as Ianto explained what they needed. Jack grinned. Trust Ianto to always have a solution on hand. He looked up at the detective and noticed the other police officers had poked their heads in to look as well.

"Please tell me you're taking this with you," Kathy asked in a soft voice, afraid of disturbing the slumbering beast. Jack laughed.

"Yeah. I have a feeling we just inherited a new pet," he said. He pushed off the head and stood up, hands in his pockets. Looking around, he saw the fallen railway worker and he sobered at the sight of the body. "You may want to pull him out of here, just in case she starts to wake up again." Kathy's eyes grew huge at the idea of the beast being active and she motioned for her staff to come in and remove the body. There was no need for an investigation as they knew what had caused the man's death. Jack turned as Ianto hung up with Rhys.

"All sorted," Ianto said. "Rhys is on his way with a flatbed and a large tarp. I'm going to see what we have in the SUV that can be used for restraints, and then find a container for the eggs. The doors here open wide enough that we should be able to pull her out this way," Ianto said with a gesture towards the back side of the room. "And get her out. Rhys has a friend who owes him a favor and will stop by with a crane to life her up. Don't have a clue what she'll eat, but with luck she won't have the same love of chocolate that Myfanwy does or else we'll need to invest in a factory." He said this last with a twinkle in his eye and Jack chuckled.

"How do we get her inside the Hub?" Jack asked. He stood and watched the paramedics move the body, their eyes nervously turning to look at the large multi-headed beast as they worked.

"Through the water passage. I'm going to check with the harbour master and see if he can get us access to one of the barges in the Bay so we can go through directly in through the water route," Ianto said. Jack smiled at him, admiring how efficiently he had been able to sort everything. It was one of the things he appreciated about Ianto; that innate ability to think on his feet and work out the details with a minimum amount of fuss. Jack nodded and Ianto went to go open the doors, pushing them back so that the wall retracted into itself, sliding into a wall pocket. He got on his mobile and rang the harbour master, asking for his assistance. Jack smiled. Everything was coming together.


	93. Chapter 93

"Well, this is sorted," Jack said with a look of satisfaction. He thought Kathy Swanson looked impressed, and he tried his best not to preen. That would be a bit much, but they had done well this morning.

Ianto disappeared and after a bit of time returned with Rhys in tow along with some large straps that he intended to use as restraints.

"Woah!" Rhys said as he got his first glimpse at his cargo. "You weren't kidding!"

"Course not," Ianto said with a smile. "Help me with this," he said and the two men started threading the nylon straps around the hydra, looking to secure it without harming it. They also carefully packed up the eggs into a large leather satchel, stacking them gently and covering them with a blanket from the SUV for warmth.

"You're not keeping this beast, are you?" Rhys asked Ianto, who shrugged.

"For now, until we can figure out where to send her," he said. The two men tied the straps to the lorry and Rhys used the power of the engine to pull the hydra out of the station. By that time, his friend had shown up and together the three men worked to lift the limp body onto the bed of the lorry for transport. The building hid them from view, so they were able to work without onlookers seeing what they were doing. Rhys had to use three tarps to cover the creature. He let his friend go, figuring he could raise the bed to drop the hydra onto the barge in the Bay. His friend left with a shake of his head, disbelief on his face. Ianto and Jack shared a glance and Jack went out to chat with the man, thanking him and offering to buy him a drink that evening for his trouble. He'd lure him to a pub near the Hub, telling him he'd tell him the whole story later. The man nodded eagerly and they set up a time to meet later that evening.

"You don't mind, do you?" Ianto asked with a nod towards what Jack was doing with Rhys' friend. Rhys shook his head.

"No, it's for the best," Rhys said. "Not that anyone would believe Billy anyhow. But still, why confuse him more than he is already?" The two men grinned at one another and Ianto climbed into the passenger side of the lorry.

"Jack, I'm headed back with Rhys. You all set here?" Ianto said. Jack nodded and gave them a wave, watching as the two men pulled out of the car park and back towards the Hub. As they turned the corner, he looked back at Kathy Swanson. Her men were already putting the sliding doors of the back wall in place. He considered whether he should retcon any of them and decided it wasn't worth the effort.

"Thank you, Captain," DI Swanson said as she supervised the clean up. "That went better than I expected."

"All in a morning's work," Jack said with a smile. "I trust you lot to forget what you saw here," he said. She just looked at him for a long moment before smiling back at him.

"Who the hell would believe us?" She asked in a low voice and he laughed out loud. "The problem is, what do we tell the office and how do we explain everything to the family?" She asked and he turned to look at the sheet covered railway worker.

"Let us handle this," he suggested. "We're used to this kind of clean up." She nodded gratefully. She was hoping he would suggest something like that. Jack picked up the discarded syringe that had fallen out while they were moving their new charge. He had given the spare to Ianto in case she woke during transport. Though it looked like they had her strapped down fairly securely, so hopefully they wouldn't need to use it. He sighed. He didn't know what they were going to do with a litter of little hydras. Would they be a litter, he wondered, or a herd? Neither term seemed right. He shook his head. Somehow, he figured they'd pass the cute and cuddly stage really quickly.

"Problem?" Kathy asked him and he shook his head again.

"No more than usual," he replied. The station was back open for business and the two had to work their way through the crowds to get to the entrance. "All in all, a good day, and that's before breakfast." Outside in the concourse he bent to retrieve both Ianto's laptop and the thermos. He looked down into the interior and sighed. "Could use another cup of coffee, though." His gaze moved to the kiosk, which was still closed.

"Tell you what," Kathy told him as she tried to restrain a smile at the expression on his face. "How about I buy you a cup of coffee around the corner?" She tilted her head towards the door and he saw a sign for one of the local coffee shops in and around Cardiff. He thought about the need to help Ianto load the hydra into the Hub's basement, but thought longingly of having another cup, and perhaps something to eat.

"Why not?" He asked. After all, he was the boss. He grinned to himself. "Ladies first," he said with a gallant gesture towards the door. Kathy smiled at him before leading the way outside and across the street to the little coffee shop there.

"What about your pet?" She asked as she led the way across the street. Jack shrugged.

"Ianto can handle her. She likes him better anyhow. I can tell," he said with a grin as he held open the door for her to step inside. "And besides, if he knew I was in here, he'd probably cut me off from any more coffee for at least a month for being a traitor." The two laughed as they sat down at a table.

"Oh, is that a sacrilege or something?" Kathy asked with a smile.

"More like treason," Jack replied. "He doesn't have a high opinion of most coffee shops." Kathy shook her head as they picked up their menus and looked through them.

"You're a funny one, Jack Harkness," she said as the waitress came over to take their orders. They both ordered breakfast as well as a pot of coffee for the table. "But I honestly don't know how you do it," she said with a shake of her head.

"Do what?" He asked. He saw her eyes go towards to the railway station and he laughed. "Deal with that? Because we have to," he commented as the coffee pot was deposited in front of them. "Ah! Liquid consciousness!" He poured himself a cup and brought it up to his nose, sniffing at it appreciatively. She laughed as he drank. "You know, Ianto was talking about creating this as an intravenous drug and I do think he had a point."

Their conversation moved on to her work at the station. She smiled over their breakfast. She knew that Jack had a very reckless reputation and had a bad habit of stepping on toes, but in the end he got the job done, and she appreciated that. It was while they were talking that his mobile range and she hid her smile at the abashed look on his face as he recognized the number on his display.

"Ianto, how did it go?" He asked. He turned away slightly and covered the phone so that the sounds of the restaurant wouldn't filter through. "Good. Excellent! No, just got tied up here at the station. I should be back soon," he promised. He listened for another moment. "Sounds good. See you in a bit." He closed his mobile and looked down at the remains of his breakfast. "He is going to kill me."

"It's okay, your secret is safe with me," Kathy promised with a smile.

"I wish," Jack said. "Ianto has a sixth sense about these things," he said. "Ah well, guess it's time to go pay the piper. As long as he doesn't leave me on decaf too long, I'll survive." He tossed some money down on the table as they got up and made their way to the door.

"Sounds frightening," Kathy replied. Jack laughed ruefully.

"It can be," Jack said as they reached the SUV. He laughed at the ticket on the front. "Oh, to add insult to injury, I save the world and get fined for my trouble!" He shook his head.

Kathy Swanson reached across the bonnet and snagged the ticket. "I'll handle this, but next time, find a better place to park," she told him. Jack laughed.

"I'll remember that the next time a nine headed beast is breathing down your neck," he said with a grin. He mimed not parking and driving off. "Oops, no place to park. Guess I'll leave it for Cardiff's finest."

"Don't you dare!" Kathy said with a laugh and a shake of her finger. "Don't forget, I have blackmail info on you." Jack stared at her.

"Wow, trapped!" Jack said and raised his hands up in surrender. "Please Detective, anything but that!" The two laughed as he opened the door to get in.

"Seriously, Jack. Thank you," she said. The two shook hands and Jack smiled at her.

"Anytime, Detective Inspector. All you have to do is ring," he told her.

"Or not, since you show up even when I don't," she informed him. He grinned at her.

"Just part of the job, ma'am," he said with a salute. She waved him off with a laugh and he got into the SUV. With a last nod, he shifted and turned the vehicle towards the Hub. As he drove, he sniffed, wondering if Ianto would notice the smell of the coffee house on his clothing. He sighed as he realized that nothing much got past Ianto, and even if that didn't trigger it, he was probably caught on the CCTV. Jack grinned. Definitely nothing got past Ianto. He shrugged as he turned the corner, circling around the Plass to the underground car park. He thought about what he was say as an excuse and finally came up with the idea of saying he had to make an effort to further relations with the police. He wondered whether that would fly as an excuse, and figured it probably wouldn't.

Turning off the engine, he got out and hauled Ianto's laptop in with him. The Hub was quiet. Ianto must still be downstairs, and Gwen still hadn't arrived yet. Jack dropped the laptop case off at Ianto's console and headed over to his office. On his way, he stopped by the coffee machine, but Ianto hadn't made any. Jack's eyes moved over the sign Ianto had tacked to the front of the machine some time ago which said 'Don't even _think_ of touching this, upon pain of decaf!' and he grinned. He knew better. He turned and headed over to his desk. Perhaps if he got the paperwork out of the way, Ianto would forgive his little indiscretion at the coffee shop. Jack stopped at the door to his office and wondered if it would work. He shrugged. Probably, not, but it was worth a try!


End file.
